It Started at the Summer Palace
by ohmyyyfanfiction
Summary: Only a few days until Sozin's Comet comes and Zuko and Katara have found maybe they don't hate each other. What does the future have in store? Read and find out. This story follows the original plot and far beyond, it's rated M for lemons/smut and is focused on Zutara (with Taang and Sukka thrown in). [Formally: "Hot Days at the Summer Palace"]. Complete.
1. Separate

**a/n 4.17.2015 So it has been one years since I originally posted my story. I can hardly believe the response I've gotten. Especially since I had a pretty rocky beginning. I have resisted the urge to completely rewrite the first (several) chapters, but I thought it should be noted that the story does get better. I promise! (If you are just starting, hang in there please, I've tried to make it up to you in subsequent chapters)  
I never intended my little idea to grow into something this cool. You readers are the best! **

* * *

**a/n**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured from Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Once again, this is rated M, so it's pretty smutty.**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~Separate~

-Katara-

She couldn't stand it anymore. Thoughts of him filled her mind. Every time he entered the same room as her, she felt her heart speed up and her breath caught. She couldn't continue like this. The Summer Palace was big, but not big enough to avoid someone, plus she kept getting the feeling that there were forbidden parts of the house that he was afraid to enter. That evening she had dropped a load of firewood and he had swooped down to help her pick up the logs. When she whispered, "Thank you," his "you're welcome, Katara" tickled her ear.

As she lay alone on her bed in the fading light, she remembered his nearness and the sweet smell of his breath with a new passion. Her body arched off the bed at just the memory of his voice whispering her name. Between her legs, she felt moisture gather. Slowly, she wiggled out of her Fire Nation clothes and undid her bindings. Images of him danced in her mind as her left hand glided over her sides towards the juncture of her legs and her right hand rested gently against her right breast. Once her left hand made contact with her moist folds she felt a sudden jolt and let out a quiet moan. Soon, her right hand began kneading her puckered breast while her left hand circled herself, finding just the right rhythm. Her legs began to stiffen and she felt the familiar trembling that was so delicious. Shortly her breaths became gasps and her hands lost all their rhythm. As she fell over the edge, she whispered his name, "Zuko."

-Zuko-

He couldn't stand it anymore. Thoughts of her filled his mind. Every time he entered the same room as her, he felt his heart speed up and his breath caught. He couldn't continue like this. That evening when she had dropped a load of firewood and thanked him when he had helped her pick up the logs he whispered her name just to hear it said. Her name rolled off his tongue in a way that felt so right, but he was still scared. Living on a ship since he was 13, he had heard horror stories of a firebender's first time. So yeah, he was worried for her safety and he also had no idea what to expect for himself. Before he joined The Avatar, he never really needed that kind of contact. He had been so focused on capturing Aang that girls seemed like a waste of time; instead, he let bending be his outlet, but now… seeing her every day… He groaned just thinking about it, about her. The other night was the full moon and he couldn't help but watch her practice her bending by the courtyard fountain. She had been so beautiful. Her toned body silhouetted against the bright moon. By her tranquil face he could tell she was so absorbed in her bending, drawing her power and letting it fill her soul.

He thought about that full moon bending session as he lay on his bed. His head lolled to one side as he adjusted his sleep pants. Privacy wasn't a luxury on any ship, not that he'd been interested in privacy for these purposes… But now he found himself alone in the Summer Palace with the strongest hard on he'd ever had. He took a deep breath, a part of him wishing it would just go away, but the other part (the lower part) demanded to be felt. He groaned and surrendered as he brought his hands to untie his sleep pants. _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself, but soon his brain flooded with the memory of her, of Katara and he remembered why. After another deep breath, he plunged his hands underneath his waistband.

"Oh!" he groaned and bucked into his hand. The friction, the grip he held around himself, the thought of her, and his sheer need sent him falling over the edge and coming in his hand. His hips sunk back onto the bed, his fiery need dying. As his breathing returned to normal, he whispered her name, again, just so he could hear it be said, "Katara."


	2. Hearing

**a/n Thank you for the reviewing, following, and favorite-ing! I feel so loved! This next chapter isn't very long, but I felt I should publish something anyways. Compared to last chapter, this chapter is low key (aka not as 'exciting'), but I hope you read and enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~Hearing~

**-Toph-**

_Oh my…_ Toph thought as she guessed at what went bump (or fwap) in the night. Now she was regretting making her tent in a spot so central. She heard

enough amorous activities with Sokka and Suki just across the way and now…

Ever since the Gaang came to the Summer Palace Toph had been sleeping in her earth tent in the courtyard. Zuko might have insisted they were safe, but she

wanted no surprises. Plus, she felt better in her element.

The sounds continued. _If only I could turn off my ears,_ she thought as she doubled the walls of her tent.

**-Zuko-**

When Zuko awoke, he refused to open his eyes, clamping them tightly shut. _No!_ he told himself, willing himself to go back to sleep. His dream had been so real,

so colorful. He kissed her wildly in his dream and she sighed his name into his mouth. Her hair had been so soft and smelled like the ocean. Zuko sighed; it was

pointless to try to return to the dream. He was awake and could feel the sun rising in the distance. He pushed the covers off and swung his legs out of bed.

Then he switched his sleep pants for his regular ones, and because he didn't have a sleeping shirt, his chest was bare. On his way out of the bedroom, he

purposefully left his shirt hanging on the hook. It was always easier to practice his firebending when he didn't have to worry about burning up his only shirt.

He jumped when he opened his door and discovered Toph leaning against the hallway.

"Toph! What are you doing here?"

"Try to keep it down next time." She said flatly, "I already have to listen to Sokka and Suki almost every night. At least there's still one other non-hormone-

filled person here."

"Toph, I-" he could feel his ears burning with embarrassment.

"Save it. Just go somewhere else or something. My ears can't take much more." With that she turned and felt her way back down the hallway.

"Toph, wai-" He bit back his comment, not wanting her to return. "Agni!" he swore under his breath. He ran both his hands through his shaggy hair

and slouched against the wall.

**-Katara-**

After her fun night, she collapsed into sleep. Now, something compelled her to open her eyes. She groaned and saw the tiniest rays of light dancing through

her curtain. _Too early,_ she thought, but she swung out of bed anyways. After pulling on her firenation clothes, she crept out of her room and headed outside

towards the backyard and sunrise. She had to blink quickly after opening the door; the morning rays crisp and bright. Before she opened her eyes, her ears

became aware of someone breathing heavily not too far away.

* * *

**a/n So this is a 'helper' chapter, where it really just sets-up/establishes stuff for later stuff (I tried not to make it boring). Did anyone catch the hearing/noises/ear subliminal messaging I did? (It started off by accident, but I just rolled with it and it worked out fine)  
I really appreciate reviews, so if you would be so kind. :)**


	3. Early Ideas

**a/n THANK YOU for all of the reviews! It really means so much to me! Here's a little more to tie you over until my next installment. Again, nothing really sultry, but I'm definitely setting up for something big. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~Early Ideas~

**-Katara-**

Instantly she changed into a defense stance. She bent the water from her concealed water skin into an orb around her and blindly flung the water at

whoever made the noise.

"AH!" someone cried in surprise. The forceful water enclosed them in an icy shell against a palm tree. "Katara! It's me!"

Slowly realization dawned on her and she relaxed her icy grip, bending the majority of the water back into its container. Zuko leaned against the tree,

recovering from her icy blast. She then registered that he was not wearing a shirt and she noticed how the sun reflected tantalizingly off his muscular wet

frame.

"Zuko," she whispered, and then she cleared her throat, attempting to gain composure, "Zuko, I'm sorry about that. Why are you up so early?"

Zuko smirked at her question.

"I thought you'd remember." was all he replied

"Remember what?" she asked, rolling her eyes. The fire prince's smirk was really beginning to irritate her.

"'You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun.'" he explained, quoting himself from their first bending fight at the North Pole. Katara tightened her lips. She did

not like to be reminded of that day. General Zhao killed Tui (the Moon Spirit), Princess Yue returned her life to let the spirit live, but most importantly Zuko had

been her powerful enemy. Out of all the remarks she could think of her pride ruled out.

"You had an unfair advantage. I could easily take you." She stepped off the back porch to move closer to him and pointed her finger so that she was practically

touching his exposed chest.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She enunciated the word, hissing at the end.

"Alright," he agreed, with the audacity to smirk again, "name your time and place."

"Right now, right here." In the back of her mind, she knew this was probably a bad idea, but she buried that thought and struck an offensive stance.

"No." he declined and looked almost bored as he leaned his shoulder against the palm tree.

"Wh-wh-what?!" she sputtered

"This evening at twilight," he paused, "on the beach."

"What? Why not now?" She asked, finally regaining some of her wits.

"Twilight is the fairest time for us, because it's between night and day. And there's hardly anything I could accidentally catch on fire at the beach." With that, he

stepped away from the tree, walked past her figurine form, climbed the back steps, and went into the palace.

* * *

**a/n I know, it's so short, sorry! I hope you enjoyed it (anyways) and you look forward to more! Some feedback would be most appreciated.**


	4. Spark

**a/n So far, from the Reviews, Favs, and Followers I'm guessing you like what you're reading. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so ecstatic that you're liking my FF. Things get a little more spicy in this chapter and I also managed to almost double the length of my entire series thus far.**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~Spark~

** -Zuko-**

He was so stupid. _What have I started?_ He asked himself, shaking his head as he walked back into the palace. _At least I made an impression._ He thought smugly,

recalling her stunned expression. His face fell when he saw Toph coming towards him.

"Zuko," she acknowledged a knowing smile played on her lips. Zuko felt his ears turn bright red as he shrunk against the hallway to let her pass. He turned to

continue on his way when her voice stopped him.

"Hang on," Toph said, "you and Sweetness are up to something…" she waited for his reply

"Uh…" was all Zuko could manage, unsure if he should tell Toph or perhaps she already knew... Toph sighed.

"I know you two are going to spar/battle/fight whatever you want to call it and I want in."

"You want the three of us to-"

"No, no, no you and her can have at it while I watch out for…foul play." The way she paused unsettled Zuko, so he scrambled for a reasonable way out.

"But…um…isn't your…doesn't the shifty sand make it fuzzy for your feet to see?" she grinned.

"Don't worry, I will see plenty."

"Okay…" he hesitantly agreed. _What is Katara going to think, now?_ He asked himself, as he continued down the hallway back to his room to grab his shirt.

**-Katara-**

There was an instant replay inside her head. She was still rooted to the ground where Zuko had left her going over what he had said. _What have I gotten _

_myself into?_ She thought, then her pride came back and reminded her, _You wanted to show him you could beat him, well here's your chance._ Shaking her head,

hardly able to process what just happened, she sighed.

"Big plans tonight?" asked a voice, making Katara jump and twirl around. Toph stood on the porch leaning against the doorframe.

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Katara asked, trying to relax to hide her alarm. Toph laughed. Not a little lady-like chuckle, (because that wasn't Toph's

style,) but a belly clutching, eyes watering laugh that made Katara's ears burn for no apparent reason. "What?" she asked angrily. Toph wiped the last tear

from her eye and straightened up.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Toph asked, stifling a laugh.

"I don't kno-"

"Save it Sweetness." Toph interrupted, "What's up with you and Zuko?" Now Katara's ears burned for an apparent reason.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, fidgeting. Toph fumbled for the handrail and walked down the steps of the porch, onto the sand beside Katara.

"Really?" Toph raised an eyebrow "Even from up there I could tell you're lying." Katara's heart sunk, _of course Toph, of course_ was all she could think. "Listen

Sugar Queen, I already know about your little dual tonight." Katara's head jerked up in surprise.

"You do?" she asked incredulous. Toph smirked.

"Oh yes, my hearing is excellent." Katra's face became very red at the thought of what else Toph might have heard; however, Toph didn't give Katara much

time to be in shock before she continued. "It has been ages since I've felt a good fight… I won't tell anyone else, IF you let me watch. Deal?" Toph then spat

into her hand and extended it to Katara. _AGNI!_ Katara swore in her mind. _What am I going to do now?_ She thought. The only thing she could do: agree.

"Sure…Toph…" she answered doubtfully. Toph waited.

"You have to spit and shake." She explained

"Um…no…" Katara said, looking at the dirt and spit now coating Toph's hand, "I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Toph shrugged, lowered her hand, and wiped it on her shirt. "Better make it a fun fight," was the last thing Toph said before she turned and

went back into the palace. And for the second time that morning, Katara found herself dumbstruck and alone in the backyard.

**-Zuko-**

After putting on his shirt, Zuko followed the wishes of his stomach and headed to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw her, Katara. Of course, his heart

paused when he saw her again, as it always had. She faced away from him, hunched over the cooking stove trying to light it. She was so absorbed she didn't

notice him until he cleared his throat and then she whipped around to face him.

"Katara." He breathed. She gasped in response and a small part of him died. Her gasp was one of the most sensual sounds he had ever heard. He stared into

her blue eyes. A part of him knew that if he could fall into her eyes, it'd be just like falling into the ocean. But at the same time, those ocean-blue eyes held an

immense amount of fire.

It was Katara who broke the spell, ripping her eyes away from his and resettled them on the floor by his feet. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his now

straining member.

"Katara," he tried again, but his voice still sounded like a rasp. _She's killing me_ he thought, before he shook his head, cleared his throat, and tried for a third

time. "Katara…" her blue eyes wandered back to his "do you need my help?" She blinked once, not understanding, her eyes drifted back to his feet. Then her

head sprung back to his and her face turned red for no reason.

**-Katara-**

She heard him say her name and she looked up at him. Looking back at him was a mistake. She felt her heart constrict, her palms sweat, and her clothes

began to feel too tight and hot. Then he asked her if she needed help. At first, she was confused and she let her eyes drift back to his feet. On route, they

paused at his waist where she noticed his new state. _'Do I need your help' obviously!_ She thought, _And it appears you too need…help… Are you trying to kill me?_

Then she had a horrible, but wonderful thought and she spoke.

"With what Zuko?" she asked innocently, but completely aware of her breathless tone. She watched as her words sunk in. His eyes widened and his lips

parted. He actually stumbled backward, one of the first ungraceful things she had seen him do.

"Could I help you start the fire?" he asked, "It would be my honor." He added in attempt to regain a more formal atmosphere. She smiled a slow smile.

"Why Zuko, the pleasure is all mine." she stretched out the word pleasure just enough.

**-Zuko-**

When she said that the pleasure was all hers, he lost it. It was like a crack of lightening or a spark of fire into dry timber. And in a heartbeat, he was beside

her. He stood only inches in front of her, but still not touching. Her eyes widened and he could feel her tickling breath on his face. Slowly, he reached behind

her, summoned a small flame in his palm, and the stove sparked to life.

* * *

**a/n I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! THANK YOU!**


	5. Contemplate

**a/n Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviewing, favoriting, and following! I'm really flattered (and speechless), at the response I'm getting from you all! In this chapter, we get a peek inside of Aang's head, and we see the blooming of some future Taang. To answer your burning question: No, the fight does not take place in this chapter. Sorry! I know you probably hate me for this, but I thought there needed to be one more chapter before the fight scene. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~Contemplate~

**-Katara-**

He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off him. It would only take a small lean forward to connect her lips and his. For a moment, he seemed to

stretch even closer and his hand reached behind her. A cold tingling feeling ran up and down her back, and her eyes darted away from his to track his

wandering hand. She felt a flash of heat behind her then she heard the telltale sounds of a fire.

Katara whipped around to face the stove just in time to see Zuko withdraw his hand. Surprise was written all over her face as she turned back around to face

him, but he was already gone.

**-Zuko-**

A part of him really wished he could have seen the look on her face when she spun back around. _Oh well_ he thought as he headed off to make sure Aang was

up. He had deployed all of his speed and stealth skills to slip away while her back turned, because as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't resist her.

Before today, he didn't know she returned any of his feelings, but the way she purposefully teased him… He shook his head, still in disbelief. But if she

obviously felt the same, why did he run away? Ever since he first fought Katara, his heart had skipped at the very thought of her. Of course, he had tried to

erase the feelings he had for her, but whenever he saw her again, they would come back as sharp and vivid as her blue eyes.

Zuko stopped suddenly as a new wave of understanding hit him. _Now that I'm with the Avatar, and Katara feels mutually, why do I have to hide it?_ His steps felt

lighter as he continued down the hallway. He looked out the window; the sun had now fully risen and shown down brightly. _Agni_, he thought as he picked up

his pace, he had let Aang sleep in too long.

**-Katara-**

After her initial shock, she busied herself with the tasks at hand. She boiled water (over the fire Zuko had made) for the tea and rice, and then started mincing

some mushrooms she had found on their journey.

Suki was the first person to arrive for breakfast.

"Good morning, Katara." She said cheerily.

"Hey, Suki," she replied before resuming her rice scooping, "good morning to you too." Sokka stumbled in, still half asleep.

"Something smells good," he said yawning as he put his arm around Suki's waist, "I'm starving." Suki turned to look up at him.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she asked innocently. After hearing that, Katara wasn't sure if she needed to throw up or even if her jaw was still attached.

The scoop of rice in her spoon plopped back into the pot. Rigidly, she continued to fill the bowl and handed it to Suki (without meeting her gaze). She almost

yelled _GROSS!_, but somehow managed to keep it within her. In truth, she had done her share of gross things, but at least her previous partners didn't say

thinly veiled innuendos.

She found herself whisked away into her memories. …. Jet had been her first…he had been tall, strong…strategic… It had all happened too fast, what

with Sokka being so disapproving. In the end, it was probably best that she hadn't stayed with him too long. Jet's personal tastes were a little kinkier than she

had expected… Then there had been the short thing (or fling) with Haru… but that didn't work out… he didn't have enough fiery spirit. He was too timid. It

hadn't really hurt her feelings when Haru went with the rest of the group after Azula forced them to split up at the Western Air Temple. She was somewhat

glad she didn't have to end it with him… Now Zuko filled her daydreams and occupied her thoughts/dreams at night… After he had helped her find and face Yon

Rha, and then let her decide the fate of that lowly man, she found herself re-evaluating him. She found that he wasn't afraid of her power and had enough

spirit of his own. He was also a powerful bender and Aunt Wu said... Zuko had a strong build and… was so handsome… his eyes…his-

"Good morning, Katara!" Aang's innocent voice pierced her thoughts.

"Err… good morning, Aang." She replied dragging herself out of lovely dreams.

"I don't see why Zuko has to wake me up so early." Aang yawned, picking up a bowl filled with rice. Katara just smiled. "Later, Toph promised to show me her

sandbending. Care to watch?"

"No, no thanks, Aang, maybe later?"

"Okay," Aang reluctantly agreed, taking his bowl of rice he went and sat down. Katara felt bad. She'd known for a while that he had a crush on her, but she

never wanted to hurt his feelings and tell him she didn't feel the same. But ever since Haru she'd been wanting a more… bold companion and Aang just didn't

fit that profile. He was too young and innocent.

The day carried on. Aang continued his firebending training with Zuko, practiced sandbending with Toph, and now was practicing his waterbending in the ocean

with Katara. She tried to act enthusiastic when he did a form right, but her heart wasn't in it. Every time she even thought about Zuko her heart would skip and

she got this tingling feeling all over.

**-Aang-**

_What was up with Katara?_ He thought glumly. She hadn't been paying attention this whole training session. He sighed and dropped the water arms he'd been

holding up.

"Hey, Katara, can we be done?" he asked.

"Wh-what, Aang? Sorry." Katara replied, turning back to face him.

"Eh, er…" Now that he had her attention, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then Toph walked up to the beach.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" she yelled, "if you're done splashing around down there I have some new moves to show you!" Aang's face perked up. _Thank you!_ He

screamed silently.

"Okay," he called back and turned to Katara, "I guess I better go… Bye, Katara!" And he hopped out and dashed up the sand.

**-Zuko-**

He sat quietly in his room in the middle of his bed. Not quite meditating, (his heart was beating too fast for that), but breathing deep, slow breaths. After each

heartbeat, he was closer to facing her. He could already feel the day winding down and the sun sinking lower into the horizon. All throughout dinner, he

repeatedly had to remind himself not to stare at her. But something seemed wrong with her. She didn't eat very much and she kept shifting in her seat,

especially when she caught him staring…

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until there was a light knock on his door. He bolted upright.

"Come in," he said. A few seconds later, Katara opened his bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you sleeping, Zuko?" she all but laughed.

"Yes," he replied defensively.

"Good," she smiled and he could see the fire dancing in her eyes, "you'll need all your strength for tonight."

* * *

**a/n So, what did you think?! I just couldn't resist leaving the chapter the way I did. xD  
Any and all reviews (or any other form of showing me that you like what I'm writing and you think it doesn't stink and you want me to continue) is greatly appreciated! THANK YOU!**


	6. Hot

**a/n I am loving the love I've been getting from you all! I'm so glad you're liking what I'm writing (even if my chapters are a little short…). And now *drum roll please* for the moment you've all been waiting for… THE FIGHT!**

**And things do get a little more hot (title joke) in this chapter, so please abide by the ****M**** rating.**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~Hot~

**-Zuko-**

His anger melted away, but an odd silence stretched on. He wondered if she knew what she was suggesting, or if she knew how hard he just got when she

said things like that. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, uhm… lets go." And he got up off his bed. A wonderfully teasing idea came to him, and he shrugged off his shirt, making sure to roll his shoulders so his

muscles rippled. _YES!_ He thought as he saw her eyes widen while her lips parted in surprise. Now smirking he crossed the room and through the door. He

could hear her soft footsteps behind him as he headed to the beach.

Quietly, they slipped out into the humid night.

"It's about time." A voice complained. Zuko jumped in his skin, and a grinning Toph emerged from behind a tree.

"Uh, Toph, hi," Katara said, turning to Zuko she said, "Zuko, look, there's-"

"No, Katara," he interrupted, "There's-"

"There's something I need to tell you," they said in unison. They took a step back from each other in surprise.

"I made a deal with Toph." He said sheepishly.

"That's funny, I made a deal with Toph too." Katara's eyes narrowed as she looked at the earthbender.

"Yeah, that's really great guys. You both promised me that I could watch the fight, so let's get started." Toph said as she rubbed her hands together as if she

was about to eat a delicious meal. Katara looked at him. There was something in this look that he didn't like.

"Okay," she acquiesced and resumed walking towards the beach.

"She's pissed you know." Toph said to him as they started to follow Katara.

"What? I didn't do anything." He cried innocently. _Okay maybe I did do something…_ he thought, "Sure, I made a deal with you, but she made the exact same

deal too!" he clarified.

"There, there," Toph said unsympathetically, "she's not really mad at you. I think she's made at herself."

"Why?" he asked, but Toph didn't answer. They continued down the path in silence.

Katara and he walked to the middle of the beach, halfway between the ocean and the trees. Without a sun or a moon, the stars were the only immediate

source of light. _It would be harder to tell when Katara was attacking _he thought and grimaced.

"I want a nice clean fight," Toph instructed, "from both of y-" she stopped, "oh what the hell just do whatever you want." Zuko wasn't sure that was the best

idea, but he nodded in agreement.

"How do we know who's won?" he asked, looking at Toph.

"We'll know I've won when you surrender." Katara supplied smugly. He snorted and Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Or if one of you dies," joked Toph. Katara and he turned to glare at her. "I'm just saying!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He said softly.

"Whatever. Are you ready?" asked Toph. They both nodded and dropped into a defensive stance. "Okay, uh… ding!" _Here goes nothing_ he thought. And the

battle was on.

Katara advanced, gathering water from the ocean to form giant tentacles. A moment later one of her octo-arms transformed into three ice daggers aimed at

directly at him. He crossed his arms and roared, making two fiery whips and a mouth blast to knock her daggers out of the air. Before he could send an

offensive blow, another watery arm stretched out and formed a whip. But Zuko was already on the move. He crouched down under her whip, rolled away two

feet, and uncurled with a fire blast aimed her at octo-arm. Her watery limb hissed and fizzled while it fell from her control to the ground. However, no sooner

had it fallen did she summon up a replacement.

"Oh come on, Zuko, can't you do better?" she taunted. Even in the low light, he could see her smirk and her dancing eyes.

"Alright then," he replied, "just remember: you asked for it." And with that, he sprang into the air, sending out a circle of fire around him. As he sent out his

blast, the night too sparked to life. While he was in the air, he saw her draw up an ice shield to deflect his fire. He landed softly in the now damp sand only a

few inches from her. "Was that better?" he rasped. Standing so close, he could see her eyes widen fractionally while she nodded. _Agni those eyes_ he thought

as he became momentarily lost in their depths. Remembering himself, he smirked. But the next thing he knew there was an icy grip around his ankle and he

was suddenly upside-down.

**-Katara-**

_Got you!_ she thought. Her face split into a huge grin as she watched the surprise unfold on his face. While he was being his arrogant self in her face, she has

inconspicuously worked a water tentacle around his right leg. Now she had him strung up by his foot upside-down in front of her. With a flick of her wrists, she

froze the arm, locking his ankle in place.

"Well, well, well," she said and started making a tsk sound with her tongue, shaking her head at him. He thrashed in the air trying to right himself. His head

swayed just inches from her own and his bare chest shook heavily. "Do you give up?" Suddenly he stopped struggling. A purposefully look came into his good

eye and for a moment she was distracted. _His honey gold eyes could reduce any ice into a puddle_ she thought. Although his scar obscured his left eye, it didn't

lose any of its brilliance. His scar was just a part of him and she didn't want to change it even if she could, although she had once offered. _I wonder how he got _

_the scar_ she thought absentmindedly, too absentmindedly.

"AGNI!" she swore as suddenly Zuko had her pinned against the sandy beach.

**-Zuko-**

He struggled against his ice-clad foot, trying to regain his footing (or any footing). When she gloated in his face, he suddenly found his focus. He took a deep

breath through his mouth and let it go slowly through his nose. The slow breathing would warm up his chi and melt his icy shackle. All the while, he thought

about how she fought. During their fight, he noticed that she mainly used her arms for bending octo-arms, water whips, or ice daggers. He knew if he really

wanted to win, he would have to restrain her arms. He could tell she was lost in thought, oblivious to his circulating heat. And she did not expect him to free

himself, so she was an easy pin.

"AGNI!" she cursed loudly as he pinned her. He smiled. She struggled out of his hold but it was no use.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Never!" she replied, jutting out her chin in defiance. Her jolt ran through him like electricity and he suddenly realized the position he was in. He had straddled

her waist and held his weight on his arms, which held her hands above her head. His bare chest blocked her view of the night sky.

"Agni," he muttered quietly. She must have heard him because he heard a soft gasp and her eyes turned up to meet his. "Katara I-" he started.

"Ahem!" somebody cleared their throat about a foot away from where Katara and he lay. They looked over. Toph stood, her hands on her hips

'looking' at them. "Well, Sugar Queen I believe that's a pin. So, congratulations, Hot Pants." And with that, she turned and walked back towards the palace.

"Did she just call me 'Hot Pants?'" he asked, looking back at Katara who giggled. Her giggling was a (practically) painful reminder of just what kind of position

he was in.

"I don't know, Zuko," she bit her lip to stifle her laughter, "I think your pants are pretty hot."

* * *

**a/n SOOOO... what'd you think? Did this fight live up to your expectations? Please remember to review so I know how I'm doing!**

**And a shout out to "****The Confrontational Approach" ******by Advocaat****** for inspiring parts of this fight scene.**


	7. Can

**a/n A huge thanks to those who reviewed chapter 6! I was unsure on how it would be received, but now I'm feeling better about it. And THANK YOU to all those who are favoriting/following this story and myself! I would not be on here writing if it wasn't for YOU!**

**When I began this chapter, I realized that the opening needed to be told from both Katara's and Zuko's POV. So the beginning first POVs are Katara's and then Zuko's, but they're happening simultaneously (if that makes any sense. So it's more like chapter one). Things get a little more intense in this chapter, but 2nd base is not achieved (that's to come later ^_~ ).**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~Can't~

-**Katara**-

_Agni! Did I just say that?_ She thought, and she couldn't help but burst back into her giggling fit at Zuko's face. His eyes were wide and full of heated lust. The

look in his eyes drew her attention back to what was making his pants just so hot. Mid-giggle they both seemed to realize exactly their new situation. Here she

was, underneath a shirtless and an obviously turned on Zuko, at night, alone, and (if she was honest with herself) horny. Their eyes seemed to fuse together,

locked in their own little universe.

Other girls might have thought this situation would be intimidating or unwelcomed, but she'd secretly been hoping for this for a while now. Of course, every

buried feeling she had for him had sprung up with deeper passion more and more recently… _Especially the last night_ she thought. And now she was ready. She

wanted this.

-**Zuko**-

_Agni! Did she just say that?_ He thought. His eyes widened and he could feel his gaze intensify—as did the feeling in his "hot pants." She abruptly stopped

giggling (thank Agni) and stared back at him with those sharp blue eyes. He watched as understanding washed over her, as she analyzed their current

situation. Toph had left them alone and in a very suggestive position. Katara's eyes seemed fused to his, locked together in their own little universe.

Other guys might have been ready for situations like this, but he really wasn't. He'd secretly wanted this for a while, but now that the moment was upon him,

he was terrified and so confused. His need for her was acute to pain. He had no idea what to do and he was terrified of doing something wrong and hurting

her. He wasn't ready, but he did really want this.

The voices of men aboard his ship now floated back to him. He remembered them describing the desperate fire that burns you from the inside out until your

release. They said that such fire was pleasurable and addictive; he had only really experienced this desire once, last night. The thought of Mai popped

unwelcomed into his mind. Sure, he had been with her for a while and he knew she always had a crush on him, but it wasn't the same. Mai had been too bland,

colorless. Her spirit was nothing like Katara's. Her eyes never danced for him as Katara's did right now.

It was those eyes and the person they belonged to that fueled his newfound longing last night. He desperately wanted to feel it again, but this time with her

smooth body in place of his rough hand. But something was still holding him back. It was the men from his ship. They had described pleasure, but also the

burns their partners could receive. He paled and shook his head. He didn't want that for Katara.

-**Katara**-

He seemed to be thinking about something very hard and she watched as his face slowly pale before he shook his head. Her heart stopped, her stomach

dropped, and her eyes bulged. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Here he was straddled over her and a minute ago wanting her, but now he

was rejecting her. _What did I do?_ She thought.

"Zuko, I-" she gasped, at a loss for words and unable to continue. She tried again, "I-I-I'm sorry if-" _Agni!_ She cursed. It was hard to keep her train of thought

in this position.

"N-no!" he almost shouted, leaping off her for a moment, letting go of her hands and repositioning his own to gently cup her face. His forearms now bore his

weight, their chests flush, and his eyes much closer to hers. But a look of horror marred his eyes. Then, as if he was hiding, he tucked his head into the side of

her neck. She stared up wildly at the stars, confused. He had clearly said no, but she could also clearly feel the rod in his pants against her thigh.

"Zuko?" she asked after a minute. He was silent. Her hands still rested where he left them. She was unsure of what to do with them. "Zuko?" she asked again,

but she only felt him shake his head in response. Slowly she moved her arms. Zuko shifted slightly to aid their movement. Very gently, she brought them to his

bareback and hugged him closer. She heard his soft moan at the contact. Encouraged, she ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the heat pour off him.

She dug her nails in a little and he moaned again, louder this time. She started to do it again when he bolted out of his hiding spot. He rested his forehead

against hers. She stared back into his glowing eyes.

"I can't." he whispered, looking at her earnestly. Her bottom lip pouted.

"Why not?" she replied and absentmindedly resumed running her hands along his back.

"I-I uhm…" he looked almost embarrassed. _What?_ She thought. "I-I haven't done this…before." He closed his eyes, practically cringing at his own words, "I'm a

virgin." _What! He was a virgin?!_ Out of nowhere, a giggle rose up within her and spilled out. Zuko scrambled to his feet.

-**Zuko**-

He cringed, hating to say the word aloud. And then she started laughing. _Agni! Why was she laughing? _He thought. This wasn't funny, at all. Her laughter had

surprised him, and he leaped off her onto his feet. She stopped laughing and looked confused, her expression becoming grave as she got to her feet. He

couldn't look at her, choosing to turn his head to the left and to the ocean, but he sensed her as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, and reached up to caress his left cheek. His eyes automatically closed at the sensation and he leaned into her touch. She used

this leverage to move his head back to face her. Now she was looking him straight in the eyes. "I shouldn't have laughed. It's not funny…, but it's just not what

I was…expecting." He nodded, understanding. As the Prince, people would just assume things, especially with his father's reputation about concubines.

They were both silent for a moment, trying to read each other's eyes. He could read sincerity in her eyes and still saw a hint of the dancing flame. Katara

cleared her throat.

"So, you and Mai never…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, looking away from his gaze to blush.

"No." he replied softly. A smile flickered across her lips before she regained her serious composure.

"Do you still… want to… with me?" her voice became quieter and quieter until it was almost a squeak, but he still heard her. He was surprised with the flood of

anger he now felt and took a step back from her.

"Agni, Katara!" he said loudly and he ran his hands through his hair. _How could anyone not want you?!_ He internally screamed. She slowly lowered her arm back

to her side.

"I-I'm sorry, Zuko," she apologized, for what he wasn't sure, and chewed on her bottom lip. Her apology made him angrier.

"Don't apologize," he snapped. He took a calming breath, closed his eyes, and just stood still, hands still in his hair. He was surprised when he felt cool arms

banding his waist. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. Her eyes now held a pleading look, as if she

needed this to survive.

"Please, Zuko?" He wanted to scream _Yes, yes of course I want you!_, but he held himself back with every ounce of his self-control. _I have to make her_

_understand_ he thought. He sighed.

"I'm guessing you've done…this before?" he asked quietly. She didn't try to deny it and nodded. He winced, hating that some lucky bastard had already

achieved what he so desperately wanted, but he continued, "I'm guessing it was never with a firebender?" he gritted out the words.

"No," the rising moon illuminated her now-red face. He wasn't sure how he felt about her response. She really had no idea then, but then again, neither did he.

"Firebenders…especially when it's there first time…can sometimes…accidently burn their partners." He scanned her face, looking for any signs of disgust, but

there weren't any. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Zuko," she said calmly, "I'm a waterbender." _Where was she going with this?_ He thought. "And I'm a healer." He gasped and held his breath. This was too

much. Her arms were still wrapped around his waist, her eyes glowed with want, and his member was still rigid in his pants. And now the last string on his

control was severed. He groaned, threw his arms around her, and crashed their lips together.

* * *

**a/n PLEASE remember to REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing! Thank you!**


	8. Salt

**a/n Wow. You people are amazing! I LOVE all of the reviews you gave on the last chapter! As long as you're liking (haha. Facebook pun) / reviewing / favorit-ing this story I vow to see it through to the end. You guys really are why I love to write.**  
**The only thing I want to say about this chapter before you read it is: Please remember that this FF is rated M.**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~Salt~

**-Katara-**

She stared calmly into his warm eyes. _But how dim can he be?_ She thought, _Of course I can heal myself!_ On another level, it warmed her heart that he cared so

much about not hurting her. He gasped when she told him about her healing and a moment later, he threw his arms around her waist, molded her shape to

him, and their lips crashed together.

She couldn't change her past, and up until now, she didn't really care how many boys she had kissed. Now she hated it. She felt duped. Those kisses had

seemed passionate at the time, but Zuko's kiss left them all in the dust. He sighed into her mouth and his hands rubbed up and down her back, keeping her

close. Her left hand moved out of his hair and began to wonder around his sculpted, naked back. His arms felt so strong as she ran her hands over them. She

felt a light sheen of sweat as her hand traveled back to his neck. She groaned and wound her fingers tighter in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Agni, Katara!" he gasped, leaning away for a moment. "Are you sure yo-" she didn't let him finish. His mane-like hair gave her ultimate control of his head, and

she brought his lips back to hers. He was so surprised his mouth remained open, inadvertently giving her complete access.

She had never tried this kind of kissing before, because it had never seemed right and she always felt uncomfortable about it. But now she didn't care. Now felt

right. Her tongue hesitantly started to stroke his. His hands stilled as she felt him jolt in surprise. A groan rumbled through her as she felt the marvelous friction

between his straining pants and her damp under-wraps. He must have felt it too, because he moaned. His tongue slowly began to meet hers and she loved it.

The world seemed to stop. There was nothing else besides Zuko and herself. As their kisses grew more heated, she felt like wrapping her legs around him, just

to increase their friction. However, she wasn't sure if he could take it… especially if she surprised him. _He might accidentally drop me into the sand… then he'd _

_fall on top of me… and we would end up together in the sand… and…_ she lost her train of thought. The idea started to sound better and better to her. She

extracted her fingers from his unruly hair and clung tightly to his neck. Her eyes peeked open, sneaking a look at him before she executed her plan. Pure,

unmasked joy filled his face. The moonlight turned his red scar into a pale form of sepia. _Oh_ she sighed and she jumped.

**-Zuko-**

Kissing her was the best feeling in the world. He was finally able to hold her close to him and fill his lungs with her sweet scent. He could feel every twitch and

tremor in her body as if it was his own. She seemed so sure of what she wanted and was getting herself into, but he… he knew he wanted her, but he wasn't

sure that was enough to risk hurting her. Learning that she could heal herself had dispelled some of his fears, but he wanted to be sure she knew what would

happen if she kept kissing him like this. So he tried to speak.

"Agni, Katara! Are you sure yo-" but before he could finish, her lips cut him off. He gasped in surprise, and she took full advantage, plunging her tongue into his

mouth. His hands stilled, eyes opened, and he jolted in alarm. Seeing the look of pure joy on her face calmed him, and his moment of surprise was fleeting.

_Agni!_ He thought as he reclosed his eyes. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _

He had thought those words many times in the past, but never under such fantastic circumstances. He could hardly believe that she was here, in his arms. It

was both the most calming and exciting sensation he had ever imagined.

The outside world was silent to him. Nothing could distract from having beautiful Katara all to himself. Their kisses grew stronger and he grew harder. _Agni!_ He

thought again. He felt the odd sensation that she was staring at him, but before he could open his eyes and confront her, she jumped.

In a moment governed by pure reflexes, his arms moved and caught her. For a split second, the movement threw him off balance and he stumbled backwards.

Her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice grip. He groaned loudly. She was so close to him now. His arms supported most of her weight underneath her

upper thighs. Her elbows were cutting into the back of his neck, but he wasn't about to complain. In this new position, Katara was slightly above him and he

had to tilt his chin up to stay in contact with her.

"Whoa!" he breathed, cutting off their kiss. He looked up into her brilliant blue eyes. Her face was silhouetted by the pale moon light, making her look even

more beautiful, which hardly seemed possible. She smiled.

"Nice catch," she whispered, staring back into his eyes. He grinned. It was probably the biggest, broadest, stupidest grin she had ever seen, but he didn't care.

She made him feel so alive. The feelings he had for her made his chest hurt just thinking about her. "I didn't expect you to-" this time, his urgent kiss

interrupted her.

As they kissed, she began to squirm, constantly readjusting herself against him. Every move she made elicited a deep groan from him. But soon her movements

seemed almost taunting. He hated to relinquish his grip on her, but he had too. The fire was burning too hot without any end or form of suitable release in

sight.

She slid down his body until she landed softly on the sand.

"Katara, I…" he shook his head, unable to express what he was feeling. It was all so new to him. She smiled up at him and gently reached up to cup his face

with her left hand.

"I know," she whispered, "I can help." And her hand abandoned his face to join her other hand at the sash of his pants.

"Katara! Stop! Wait!" he cried, staring into her eyes, "You don't ha-AGNI!" He instantly forgot what he was saying as her hands made contact with his

throbbing erection.

**-Katara-**

At first, she was disappointed that he had caught her, but when her groin smashed against his… She was so glad he did.

"Nice catch," she whispered. He seemed stupidly proud of himself and his grin made her heart stop. Out of fairness, she decided she should tell him how

preemptive her move was, "I didn't expect you to-" he silenced her in the best possible way.

This new position allowed his hands to grab her underneath by her thighs, which thrilled her. She started to squirm and grind herself into him. Suddenly, she

was sliding down his slick body. But she knew perfectly well why and bless him he looked almost embarrassed. Her toes felt good in the cool sand. She stared

up at him and was surprised to find a forlorn look on his face. _Slow down,_ she reminded herself, _he's a virgin!_

"Katara, I…" he couldn't finish what he was about to say, but she understood. Well, not completely, because she'd never been with a virgin before, but she

understood enough…

"I know," she whispered, "I can help." She removed her hand from his face, undid his pants, and gripped him.

She kept a close eye on him, unsure of how he would respond, after asking her to stop.

"AGNI!" he cried loudly, jerking his hips and tipping his head back. A quick smile passed her lips, before she grasped him tighter. His breaths started to come as

puffs and he gently gripped her hair. _Wow._ She thought. _He sure was ready…_ Her hands paused for a moment, letting him get use to this. His eyes were still

closed and his jaw was slack. Then, ever so carefully, she took him into her mouth.

She watched as his eyes sprung open and his fingers dug into her hair. It seemed like his eyes couldn't decide if they should stay open or close, so they

flickered instead. He moaned loudly. She smiled and took him in farther, until she felt him at the back of her throat. As she pulled him out of her mouth, she

sucked him really hard and ran her tongue over his tip. His grip on her head was almost painful, but she didn't mind.

"K-Ka-…I…am...I can't...I...Oh sweet Agni!" She knew he was close, so she firmly grasped his hips, and doubled her efforts.

**-Zuko-**

No amount of words could ever tell her how happy she makes him, not just doing what she was doing at the moment, but anytime she laughed or smiled and

he was blessed enough to see it. Her lips around him was the new best feeling in the world. It quickly obliterated all thoughts or reason. But before all of his

mind was taken over by this new, but wonderful, feeling, he thought _Agni this feels so good… She's so good_ then his brain made the unwanted connection _How _

_did __she __become this good?_ The answer was obvious, so he pushed it aside.

He was close, so close, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her… The men on his ship said that some girls don't like to swallow… It was all he could do to try to

form his warning.

"K-Ka-…I…am...I can't...I...Oh sweet Agni!" He was almost at the edge. Maybe she sensed how desperate he was becoming, because she firmly grasped his

hips and doubled her efforts. He felt the unfamiliar tightness in his balls and then he felt her draw back her lips until she held him with just her teeth. That was

it.

"A-Agni!" the words ripped through him as he suddenly and powerfully came into her luscious mouth. She took every last drop of him, milking him until the fire

slowly died. He felt compelled to look down and make sure of what just happened. The sight of her, still with her mouth full of him, was probably the most erotic

thing he had ever seen. Her piercing blue eyes danced with delight. Very gently, she let him go, and he watched as she swallowed. _Oh Agni!_ He thought. She

accepted his hands and he helped pull her to her feet.

They just stared at each other for a moment, communicating with their eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She jumped, seemingly surprised. He poured all

of the thanks and gratitude he felt into their connection, his tongue bravely entering her mouth. His eyes opened, shocked when he discovered he could taste

the salty tang of his own arousal lingering in her mouth. It wasn't unpleasant, but he didn't like it. He broke away from her mouth and switched to kissing the

side of her neck.

"So…" she said. He felt the words tremble through her. His lips kissed its way to the softness of her ear. He breathed in, smelling her unique scent that now

mixed with the salty smell of sweat.

"Yes?" he whispered quietly into her ear. He gently sucked on her earlobe. She made a weird noise. It sounded like a giggle, but also like a groan, so he

stopped and withdrew to read her face.

"How was that?" She asked almost timidly, not meeting his eyes. He frowned for a moment and tipped her chin up with his right hand.

"Oh Katara," he closed his eyes even at the memory, "that was hands down the best thing I've ever felt." She smiled, but her eyes still looked nervous. _Why?_

He thought. "Katara, what's wrong?" he paused, "Have you ever done this before?" Her blush deepened. And in truth, so did his.

"Yes," was all he got for a reply. He knew she had probably done it before, but he still saw red for a moment. He took a calming breath of the cool night air.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. She didn't meet his gaze again. He was starting to get really worried. "Katara," he said her name so forcefully that she

looked up at him, "tell me. What's wrong?" Instead of replying, she took a step away from him. "Wh-what?" he asked confused. He watched as she bended a

small bubble of water from the ocean to her. _Maybe she's thirsty?_ He asked himself. She put most of the water into her mouth and the rest fit to her hands like

mittens. He finally understood everything when her hands began to glow. She was healing herself. It felt like there was a gaping wound in his heart and

seeing her healing herself was like salt in that wound. He had hurt her. He had burned her. He was a monster.

* * *

**a/n Sorry to leave you hanging...Okay, maybe not THAT sorry. PLEASE review! Tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Sorry

**a/n Thank you for the feedback and following! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter!  
****So this chapter is written a little bit more from Katara's POV and it doesn't have as much simultaneous stuff as the last chapter (so more like Chapter 4). This chapter is still M-ish, but not as much and… well I guess you'll just have to read and see!**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~Sorry~

**-Katara-**

It wasn't until he kissed her that she noticed the burns. She could tell he knew something was wrong, so she tried to distract him by asking him how she did.

His reply had made her smile, but she couldn't look at him. She knew she was a horrible liar, her eyes always displaying her thoughts. _Agni!_ She swore in her

head as she traced the inside of her mouth with her tongue, feeling burn welts forming.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked her, distracting her from her discreet inspection.

"Yes," she quickly muttered and resumed. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could sense his shoulders square and his body tense. _Apparently, he's _

_the jealous type._ She noted in her head. The pain was becoming insistent, demanding to be acknowledged. Almost on a subconscious level, she heard him

repeatedly asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't answer. Answering would require talking and that cause her more pain. _Agni! Why?_ Her mind shouted.

The pain was all she could think about. She had to heal herself.

She sighed and took a step back from him so she'd have enough room to bend some water and heal her burns. The water flowed into her mouth, incased her

hands, and started glowing their soothing blue. Her eyes were closed while she healed herself, gratefully feeling the pain of every burn fade. She let go of the

water and it splashed onto the sand. When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her. His fists clenched, eyebrows knit, and his teeth ground back

and forth. She didn't understand the hatred she now read in his eyes.

"Zuko?" she asked gently as she moved closer to him, lifting her right arm wanting stroke his cheek. He instantly stepped back.

"Don't." he replied, his voice cold and thick with malice. He roughly refastened his pants. She frowned and dropped her hand. _Did I do something wrong?_ She

thought.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could think to say. His eyebrows shot up and his face grew red, angrier if possible.

"_You're_ sorry!" Her mind floundered for an explanation to his mood, but came up with nothing. She looked down at her hands, now clasped in front of her.

"Katara," her gaze lifted at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she asked softly. His anger seemed to be fading.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He said softly, "And I am. I. Am. So. Sorry." Each word came out forcefully, as if willing her to accept them and forgive him.

_For what?_ She didn't know.

"For what?" she asked, voicing her thoughts. She needed clarification. He groaned.

"For everything," he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. "For hurting you," his voice was so quiet she was surprised she had

heard him. Her eyes widened. "I think I should go." He added. He turned and started walking passed her, back up the trail to the Palace.

"Zuko!" she all but shouted and reached out for his arm. Her hands caught his left arm by the wrist and she pulled around, back to her. With her left hand, she

arrested his other wrist. Now he stood in front of her. Before he bent his head, she caught the look on his face and it showed that he was really surprised. She

held onto his wrists tightly, ensuring that he couldn't easily escape. "Zuko," her voice was softer now, "I'm fi-"

"No, you're not." He interrupted her venomously. His voice directed at the space between them and not at her face. "You don't know how sorry I am for burning

you. I am a monster." What he said shocked her so much that she let go of his wrists. How did she go about correcting him? Sure, it had hurt for a while, but

she had healed herself and she was all better now. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she just reached out, grabbed him by his bare shoulders, and

crushed him to her. At first, he tensed in her arms, but as the seconds ticked by his arms reached around to complete their embrace and she felt him relax. Her

hands wandered across his sculpted back. He was so strong and lean. She turned her head so she could kiss his neck and smell his unique scent. She sighed.

"Zuko," she said softly into his ear, "you are not a monster." She felt him open his mouth to protest, but she continued on, ignoring him. "You said it was

'hands down the best thing I've ever felt,' and-"

"But it was not worth hurting you." He interrupted. His voice sounded muffled because he had his face buried in her hair. Reluctantly, she gave up her hole in

his neck to lean away a little to look at him dead in the eyes.

"Zuko, I healed myself. I. Am. Fine." She annunciated the last words very clearly.

**-Zuko-**

Here she was again, repeating that she was fine and that he wasn't a monster. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Why couldn't she see how horrible and

selfish he had acted? And that he didn't deserve her apologies or comfort. He heard her huff in annoyance and opened his eyes.

"What can I do to make you understand that I'm fine, now?" she asked, almost glaring at him. _Nothing, because you're not!_ was the retort that instantly came to

mind, but he held his tongue. Two paths stretched before him. He could selfishly accept her apology or face up to what he'd done. There was really only one

option.

"There is nothing you can do," he replied calmly, "I burned you in the most selfish way possible, and I am so sorry."

"Zuko," she sighed and reached up to cup his left cheek. He couldn't help but lean into her soothing touch, "I don't understand why you can't see that I'm fine.

I love you and you don-"

"What did you say?" he asked quickly, tightening his grip around her bare waist––the place between her top and skirt. He stared into her eyes, searching for a

sign that she was lying. Her eyes glimmered back at him in pure honesty and she smiled. He couldn't believe his ears. Had she really just said the "L" word? No

one besides his mother and his uncle had ever told him that they loved him. Her other hand moved and caressed his right cheek, so she held his head with

both of her hands.

"Zuko, no matter what you do or say, I am in love with you."

**-Katara-**

Telling Zuko that she loved him had slipped out by accident at first, but now that she had said it, she didn't want to stop. She had never told anyone outside

her family that she loved them. Only within the last few days (_Agni, last hours_ she corrected herself) had she started to associate her feelings for him with love.

She quickly reviewed the evidence: Almost every time their eyes met, she felt a connection and a zap like an electric shock. After the whole Southern Raiders

event (and she had forgiven him), she couldn't understand her own feelings. Now it all made sense. _I am in love with him_ she repeated over and over in her

mind.

"I-I-I…" he stammered at a loss for words. Suddenly, it seemed he couldn't stand that they were apart, all be it a few inches, and he engulfed her back into an

embrace. "I love you, too." He breathed in her ear. His warm breath tickled and his words made her heart melt.

They stood like that for a while, perfectly folded in each other's arms. The moon rested in the middle of the sky, casting its pale light across the sandy beach. A

light breeze started rustling the nearby palm trees. His heartbeat steadied and she could feel its rhythm like it was her own. She heard him sigh and he leaned

back to look at her.

"We should go inside. It's late." He murmured. There was a reluctant undertone to his voice. Almost against his will, she watched as his eyes drooped a little.

He was tired. She giggled. Then her giggle turned into a roaring laugh. Her vision blurred she was laughing so hard. He cupped her face in both of his warm

hands. _He must think I'm crazy_ she thought idly and continued to laugh. A tear actually slipped out of her right eye and started down her face before he softly

wiped it away.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a hint of concern was etched in his face and voice, so she tried to explain.

"I rise with the moon. You rise with the Sun.'" she paraphrased. He smiled slightly, but he still looked worried. It took two deep breaths before her laughter

subsided. "I love you," she said, again. He groaned.

"And I you." he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her.

Now that they had both acknowledged their mutual love, their kisses took on a new passion. And she found that their other kisses had been dull in

comparison. She moaned against his lips.

"Agni," he mumbled into her mouth. Her hands found their way back into his fantastic hair. They pushed and tugged on it, changing the depth of their

connection. His right hand gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, while his left hand pressed against her bare waist to keep her firmly against him. As they

kissed, she felt so turned on and her under-wrapping became wetter and wetter. If the granite column pressing against her stomach was anything to go off,

she could tell he was turned on too. Her thoughts were scattering. She released his hair and her hands fumbled with the knot on her top. All she could think

about was Zuko and that she wanted all the barriers between them broken. _Too bad he already had done up his pants… Ha! Ha! Success!_ She thought as the

knot gave way. With a small step back and a fluent wave of her arm, she stood topless in front of him.

A few boys had seen this much of her, but no boy she loved. Zuko looked down into her eyes. His fingers dusted her shoulders, sending shivers up and down

her spine. The shivery feeling and the gentle wind made her nipples pucker. But as nice as it felt, he could have touched her shoulders earlier. She wanted

them both to fully appreciate and experience her being topless.

"Have you ever seen a woman topless before, Zuko?" she whispered.

**-Zuko-**

Wow. She was now topless, but he wasn't sure what he should do. His fingers skated absently over her shoulders.

"Have you ever seen a woman topless before, Zuko?" she whispered. A few horrible memories of seeing concubines sneak in or out of the firelord's chambers

flashed through his mind. _Surely, your father's sex slaves didn't count?_ He thought. And he shook his head in disgust.

"No one that I love," he answered softly.

"Concubines." She said, guessing his previous thoughts. Although she hadn't asked a question, he felt compelled to answer and explain.

"Yes," he nodded grimly, "they'd often sneak in or out of my father's chambers…" his voice faded. Her revulsion was clear, so in an attempt to lighten the mood

he added, "There was also the occasionally topless woman at the beach." She gasped then playfully wacked him on the arm. The smack on his arm didn't hurt,

but the way her breasts jiggled with the motion made him groan ever so softly.

"When did you ever have time to go to the beach?" she teased.

"Well, it's been a long time, but this is… or was… my family's vacation home." A smile flickered across his lips, remembering the few happy memories he had of

this place.

"Zuko." Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure if she even knew she had said it aloud. It seemed she liked to hear and say his name as much as he liked hear

and say hers.

"Katara." He replied equally quiet. She smiled, clearly hearing him, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. The feeling was

novel to him. It was odd at first, almost like hugging a warm pillow, but he soon reveled in it. _Oh, Agni!_ He groaned. Her soft skin pushing against his bare chest

felt fantastic.

Their faces were so close together their noses touched. Her beautiful blue eyes shone with love. _Love._ During the past six years, he had never concerned

himself with girls (well there was that one date his Uncle arranged in Ba Sing Se…), let alone thought of love. Now he couldn't think of anything else. He loved

her. _I love Katara_ he repeated in his mind. Just thinking those words made his heart (and another part of him) swell.

She hadn't leaned in to kiss him yet. She just stared back into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and his heart skipped, "and I want you, but only when you're ready." His heart fell and his hot, coursing blood chilled. He wasn't

ready. He wasn't prepared to risk burning his love. But to keep them off this dark subject he pretended to misunderstand her and dug the front of his straining

pants into her taut belly. She threw her head back and laughed. "You know what I mean." She scolded gently. He sighed.

"No, I'm not ready." He whispered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**a/n **So...what did you think?! **If you hate cliffhangers then "I'm sorry." ^_~  
Thanks for reading and _please_ review! :)**


	10. Understand

**a/n Wow! I've gotten so many following and favorite-ing emails about the last chapter! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU! I know it's been over 2 weeks since my last update and I'm sorry!  
This chapter has more of a ****Teen-ish ****rating and it's a little more angst-y (from both Katara's and Zuko's POV). Oh yeah POV, I should probably tell you that this chapter also has the POV style like the last one, BUT we also get some Aang POV and the beginnings of some Taang (Toph x Aang).**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~Understand~

**-Katara-**

Even though she wanted him so badly, she wanted him to be emotionally ready more. She didn't want to push herself onto him (quite literally) and then for him

to regret it. If he could wait, she could wait.

"No, I'm not ready." He whispered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry." Her eyes closed, but she nodded sadly. When she reopened her eyes, his anxious golden

eyes stared back at her.

"It's okay, I understand." She said hoping to dispel the concern in his eyes. It worked. His shoulders relaxed and she watched the worry lines on his face

disappear.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly tense again. Maybe it didn't work as well as she'd hopped. Her lips flickered into a frown.

"Don't be." She breathed. Oh, did she want to kiss him now. His arms were still wrapped around her topless form, their faces just inches apart, but she held

back.

"Katara… I…" he stammered, "Agni…" he whispered in defeat and he kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. The kiss took her by surprise at first, but she quickly responded,

welcoming it. Her fingernails clawed through his hair, trying to pull him closer to her. She craved his closeness. He had quickly become everything to her. The

best part, she could tell he felt the same. _Agni_ she thought _I wonder if he changed his mind…_ But his hands remained restricted to her waist, keeping her close…

but she suspected it was mainly to avoid touching her exposed breasts.

"Zuko," she whispered into his mouth. He just moaned in response. "Zuko." She tried again, a little more urgently.

"What?" he asked. They pulled apart just enough for her to voice her thoughts. He stared intently into her eyes.

"Zuko," dang, this was harder than she thought it'd be, "You can… if you want to… um…" she glanced down at boobs, still squashed against his muscular torso.

"What? Oh. Oh!" he said, finally guessing her meaning. "It's just… I've never done this before… I wouldn't know what to do…" _I was right_ she thought. She

pulled away from him just hard enough so he'd let her waist go, she picked up his hands in hers, and placed them on her breasts. He stared down at their

hands in shock.

It was a little awkward at first. She had to hold his hands there, but ever so slightly, she felt his fingers flex. Her breath caught, encouraged he

gripper her a little harder. She groaned and moved her hands away to loop around his neck, incidentally pushing herself into his hands even more. Now he

groaned. Either in a moment of bravery or by accident, his right hand tweaked her left nipple. The motion sent a jolt through her entire body.

"Agni!" she gasped in surprise. His hands instantly stilled and his head tilted up (away from her chest) to her face.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a thick whisper.

"No, no, don't stop." She whined. She actually whined. His small, inexperienced motions were somehow more erotic than anything she (or her boobs) had ever

experienced before. And now he had stopped, denying her.

"Oh Katara," his voice was husky, full of desire. _What do I do?_ She thought_ He obviously likes this (and I do too), but does he still want to withhold himself or…?_ It

was so confusing. She had to ask him.

"Zuko… are you… is this too much? Do you want to continue… because right now…" His face fell and he let go of her. _No… please._

"You're right. You seem to be softening my resolve." His tone was rueful, but resolve washed over him, "But I still cannot bear the thought of hurting you." She

wasn't sure how he was doing it, switching from intensely passionate to suddenly pensive. In contrast, she could hardly string two words together. Her control

was slipping by the second, whereas his seemed stronger than ever. "We should probably go in." _Agni, that's not what she really wanted_.

"Probably." She snapped and moved away, scooped up her top, and refastened it. Without a look back, she angrily stomped back towards the Summer Palace.

**-Zuko-**

"Katara! Wait!" he called and ran up to her side. She had stopped just before she reached the tree line, turned to face him, and gave him a glare he didn't

understand. She was the one who had reminded him about his fear of burning her. In truth, he had gotten swept up in the moment and forgot. But he was

relieved that she had reminded him. It wasn't because he _liked_ depriving himself, but he just could not hurt her again. The mere thought of it brought on a new

wave of self-loathing.

"What?" she spat. His eyes widened.

"It's not that I don't want to. I do. I'm actually desperate to, but… I could not live with myself if I hurt you…again." He hoped beyond anything that she

understood him. His eyes scanned her face, looking for any indication of acceptance. Thankfully, her face softened as she absorbed his words.

"Zuko," she said quietly with a sympathetic smile. He smiled in return, delighted that it seemed like she got where he was coming from. "_I'm_ sorry." Or maybe

she didn't understand.

"Wait what?" his head jerked back in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She repeated calmly.

"Why?" This didn't make any sense. Was she sorry that she stopped them? Sorry that he couldn't control his fire? Sorry because she was through with him?

Sorry because she regretted what they'd done? He had to know. "Why, Katara?" he pressed again. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I rushed you and then stormed away." Relief flooded through him, but before he could reply, she went on, "Look Zuko, I love you. I've never told

anyone outside of my family that I've loved them before." _Me too_ he thought. "I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you, if that's what you were thinking. And I'm

not sorry that you're a… that you've never done this before. It just makes everything seem much more special." She paused, "Sex doesn't have to be the

deciding factor of our new relationship… I guess what I'm trying to say is: I can wait for you to be ready." Her final words hung in the air as they stared at each

other. He savored her words. They were exactly what he needed to hear. It made him love her even more and wish even harder that he was capable of being

the guy she deserved. He didn't quite know how, but he was going to make sure she didn't have to wait too long. _Maybe with some more meditation?_ He

thought. Whatever worked, he was going to find a way.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that he hadn't said anything aloud yet.

"Zuko?" Katara's voice cut through everything else and it snapped him back to the present.

"Yes! Sorry! I was just…" he paused. It was a lot harder to voice his feelings. "Thank you for understanding. It means so much to me." His fingers raked

through his hair, his mind trying to come up with words, "I will find a way for us to move forward, I promise." Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"You're welcome, Zuko." She held out her hand to him, "Let's go back in. We've stayed out so late it's getting early." Sure enough, he could feel the sun gaining

strength in the east, its light barely illuminating the sky, bringing with it more and more of his firebending power. _Maybe during the dead of night I'll have better_

_control…_ he thought absentmindedly. He took her hand and followed her back into the Summer Palace.

**-Katara-**

"So…" she said, standing awkwardly with him outside his bedroom door. Even with the foot gap between them, she could feel his warmth.

"So…" he repeated. She smiled. "Would you like to come in?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure." He opened the door and ushered her in. His room was just as orderly as the last time she was in it, when she fetched him for their dual. _Feels like a long _

_time ago_ she thought. The large bed still had a few wrinkles from him sitting (and dozing) on it. She heard the soft click that told her he had shut the door.

Zuko walked around to the far side of the bed, rolled back the covers a little, and flopped in.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows at him. _Wasn't it just a second ago he was affirming that he wasn't ready?_ "For sleep," He clarified

his eyes wide. _Figures._ But she couldn't help her small smile. She undid her skirt/wrap so she now wore only her top and flow-y pants. Out of the corner of her

eye, she spotted his shirt on a hook by the door and moved to hang her skirt next to it. She turned back around to face him. He was sitting up, leaning against

the headboard watching her. Confidently, she walked to the bed. The covers felt delicious as she slid in. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he pulled her into his

arms and she nestled herself against him. He took a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair.

"I love you, Katara." He whispered softly. Oh how she loved to hear him say that.

"I love you too, Zuko." She could feel him smile in her hair and she smiled too before she drifted to sleep.

**-Aang-**

Aang's eyes sprung open. The smallest rays of light were filtering into his bedroom. _Agni, why does it have to be so early?_ He yawned. As the fuzziness of sleep

slowly faded, he realized that Zuko wasn't pounding on his door ordering him to wake up and do firesquats or something. Ever since he and Zuko had begun

firebending training, Zuko insisted that Aang awaken with the sun, (some 'blah-blah-blah' about feeling the sun's energy/pull or whatever). So now, Aang had

a choice to make. He could either go back to sleep (which was really tempting) or go investigate Zuko's absence. While deciding, his mouth shifted back and

forth like a lop-eared rabbit. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him. So he quickly dressed in his Fire Nation clothes and left his room in search of Zuko.

The summer palace was strangely quiet. The occasional squeak of the floor made Aang cringe. He crept along the hallway to Zuko's room slowly and stealthily.

It wasn't often that anyone could catch Zuko asleep in the morning, so Aang wasn't going lose his element of surprise. Finally, he was almost at Zuko's door.

Aang tiptoed to the door and stretched out his right hand to open it.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Twinkle Toes." Somebody said. Aang jumped so high he almost hit his head on the ceiling. He whirled around to see Toph

casually leaning against the adjacent wall. _Where'd she come from?_ He thought.

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang asked in a loud 'whisper.' Toph smiled and stifled a laugh.

"You don't even know how many times I've been asked that recently." She bit her lip and covered her mouth to try to stop her laughter from bubbling out. He

was instantly reminded of his vision from the swamp. He studied her for a moment. Her red clothes fitted nicely, but they seemed odd against her pale skin and

out of place somehow. However, the flowing green robes she had worn in his swamp vision also seemed out of place. The memory and his thoughts floored

him for a moment and he forgot about where he was.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. Toph's eyes widened and she gasped. She turned to race down the hallway, but she didn't get far before she tripped. He

rushed to her side and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Agni, Toph! Are you alright?" He asked as he gently leaned her against the hallway. His face was now very close to hers and his right arm rested against the

wall too, partially trapping her.

"I'm fine." She spat angrily. _Whoa. Why is she so mad?_ He thought. _But even mad she is still beautiful…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I just can't see well because of this stupid wooden palace!" She slammed her arms angrily into the wall.

"It's okay," his voice was calm, soothing. "About what I said back there…"

"If you want to take it back, I understand." She turned her face to the side, away from him. He was shocked at her response.

"No!" he said forcefully, shaking his head. Very gently, his left hand moved her head back towards him. He knew it didn't matter where she was 'looking,' but

he wanted to see her face. "I don't want to take it back. I…" words were failing him. "I…" he tried again, nothing. So he kissed her.

It was wonderful, different from kissing Katara, for sure. Toph seemed surprised at first (like Katara), but instantly countered with enthusiasm (unlike Katara).

His left hand still gently cupped her chin, so now he tipped it up a little to change the angle of the kiss. There was a soft creek and he sensed a flicker of

movement to his right. He broke off the kiss to turn his head and look. Zuko's door was opening and out stepped Zuko _and_ Katara.

* * *

**a/n Was it worth the wait? If you think "no" then leave me a review and tell me why. If you think "yes" then leave me a review and tell me why. I just love getting reviews from you! So if you'd please review, I'd be most grateful! Thank you!**


	11. Unknown

**a/n So I know it's been a while…, but here it is! A huge THANK YOU to everyone who showed me some love by reviewing, following, and favorit-ing the last chapter! You motivated me to get writin', so again, thank you!  
****I want to put in a quick shout out to the wonderful people who write transcripts for AtLA episodes at the Avatar Wikia site. This chapter tries to reestablish the timeline of how everything fits into the last few episodes of Book 3, so there is some dialog that is taken from the actual episodes. That being said I'd like to reiterate that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters/locations/creatures within. And without further ado here is chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~Unknown~

**-Toph-**

Wow. He was kissing her. It really surprised her at first, but Agni did she get used to it. Somewhere, seemingly far away, she heard what could be footsteps

and a door opening, but she wanted to ignore the sounds. He however broke off the kiss turned away, towards the noise. She felt him jump back in surprise.

_Agni we have an audience_ she thought.

"What? Zuko! Katara! I…We…-" Aang quickly stammered. _Oh?_ she thought, _I was right._ When she had left them on the beach, she could tell things were

probably going to get a little… heated between them. Now here they were, practically caught in the act. Then again, she was just got caught kissing Aang…

She pushed herself away from the wall to stand at her full height.

"Aang, relax," Katara sounded delighted. _Odd_.

"But uhm… you're not mad? I know I kissed you at the invasion but…" Everyone pretty much knew that Aang had a puppy crush on Katara. At first, it seemed

like Katara was humoring him, never affirming, or denying her feelings. But ever since Zuko joined them and the whole Southern Raiders incident happened,

Katara seemed to gravitate towards Zuko.

Just earlier Toph nonchalantly tried to warn Aang about Zuko and Katara, but she had never been very good with the touchy-feely junk. Now she was a little

worried about how he was taking discovering their relationship so suddenly.

"'Mad?' Why would I be mad?" Katara sounded confused now. _Of course, she's not mad, Twinkle Toes. She just spent the night getting lovey dove-y with her new _

_boyfriend_.

"Oh, well… " Aang moved closer to Toph and put his arm gently around her waist, "good." There was a short silence until Zuko spoke.

"Why aren't you training?" he asked angrily. _Captain Angry at your service_ she thought.

"Um…um…," Aang awkwardly scratched his back, "you weren't up so…" he hopped from foot to foot a little, clearly not wanting to talk exactly about why Zuko

was still asleep. _Or at least busy_…

"Oh…" Zuko paused and she smirked a little. _I guess Zuko doesn't want to talk about it either_ she thought. "Well, go warm up in the courtyard. I'll be right there."

She felt Aang nod and he turned to leave, pulling her along with his hand still on her waist. _Finally we're getting away from those two…_ she didn't need to have

functioning eyes to know when they looked at each other. Their heartbeats were a loud testament.

**-Katara-**

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" she asked from where she sat on the ground. Toph sat beside her, but

definitely farther away than she normally would have. Katara was actually quite happy that Toph and Aang were into each other. It made her budding

relationship with Zuko seem less hurtful (plus Toph and Aang were so cute together).

"I told you," Zuko answered, wiping the sweat off his face with his left hand, "my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a

long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." He re-crossed his arms and turned his attention back to Aang who was still practicing.

"More ferocious!" Zuko yelled at him. Aang tried the move again. His face scrunched up in concentration. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."

Zuko encouraged. Aang firebended a torrent of fire, but then he threw his arms up in the air with a look of frustration.

"Ugh! I'm trying." He said earnestly. Zuko made a small grunt-scoff sound.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" He ordered. Aang turned and stretched his arms and roared. The resulting fire from his hands and mouth was

hardly brighter than a candle. He grinned sheepishly at his weak attempt.

"That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Zuko's voice rang throughout the courtyard. Aang frowned at first, clearly offended, but then he roared even louder and

three large bursts of fire came out of his hands and mouth. His face quickly turned to Zuko's, looking for approval. The only praise Aang got was a stiff nod.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka said as his Fire Nation red figure walked into the courtyard with a rolled up piece of paper and Suki (also in Fire

Nation red) by his side, "There's a play about us!" Katara and Toph got up to join the rest of the Gaang nearer to Zuko and Aang.

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki explained while Sokka unrolled the flyer. Sure enough, the entire Aang's, Sokka's, Zuko's, and her face

were plastered in the background.

"What? How is that possible?" she asked, snatching at the poster, but Sokka held it away from her.

"Listen to this..." Sokka turned to read from the flyer, "'_The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright P-'"

"Okay, thanks for the news Sokka. Now, why do we care?" barked Zuko. This was not the sweet/sensitive Zuko she knew last night. _I wonder where he's gone?_

She asked herself warily.

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting, nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka's face lit up.

"We can NOT go to that play."

"Why not? What's wrong with you?" She asked, wondering why he had become so hostile.

"It even says it is 'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.'" Chirped Suki, but Zuko just groaned and ran his hands through his hair—a

clear sign of agitation.

"Well, besides butchering _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year, we do not have time to go to some stupid play! What's wrong with all of you? Sozin's Comet is

only four days away!" Everyone stared at Zuko. _I thought you knew._ She thought. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" he asked, taking a small step

back from everyone. Aang gave Zuko a sheepish shrug and absently scratched his back.

"About Sozin's Comet… I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko's shock was undeniable. Aang sighed before he began to explain.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly," Toph put in, "your earthbending could still use some work too." Aang gave her a funny look, but then quickly focused back on Zuko.

"So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly," Sokka said, "if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose…. No offense, Aang." It was then time for her to add in her opinion; hopefully

Zuko would just accept their conclusion…but she doubted it.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they

took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara explained.

"You're wrong." Zuko's shoulders tensed and he turned from them. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father

asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back… At the meeting, a

General Shinu reported to my father that Ba Sing Se is still under Fire Nation control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented them from achieving

total victory in the Earth Kingdom. Shinu recommended that once the eclipse is over and the invasion is defeated, they should transfer more domestic forces

into the Earth Kingdom." Zuko paused.

"And…?" she asked softly, "What did the Fire Lord think of the General's idea?" She stared at the back of his head, willing him to turn around, but he didn't.

"My father asked for my opinion… I wasn't sure what to say…except for the truth. I told him that the people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. That

they can endure anything, as long as they have hope." Zuko turned around. His motion was so graceful she momentarily forgot what they were talking about.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he had to say next. Everyone waited silently. "The Fire Lord didn't exactly see my point… He said that the Fire

Nation needs to destroy the people of the Earth Kingdom's hope." His sad expression turned angry and his hands turned to fists. "Azula, being the psycho that

she is, completely agreed with him. And took it a step farther by saying the Fire Nation should take their hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the

ground. The history refresh my father gave us—how when the comet last came, my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads—lead

into the grand unveiling of his plan. On the day of Sozin's Comet, the Fire Nation will rain fire from their airships and use the power of the comet to end the

Earth Kingdom... permanently." Zuko's shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down. "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed

to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I

was." She sunk to her knees.

"I can't believe this…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka said, shaking his head. Her gaze turned to Aang who looked defeated.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. Zuko took a few steps closer to him and put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to

save anymore." Aang shook off Zuko's hand and started to back away.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang's eyes were wide and he held his hands up as if Zuko might attack him.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait." Aang just shook his head, grabbed

his head (_If he had hair, he'd be raking his hand through it_ she thought), and sunk down to his knees.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." She was about to go closer to him and console him, but Toph beat her to it.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, like we'd let you do this alone." Toph gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder, "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at

taking him down." Katara smiled as she stood up and moved closer. Sokka and Suki moved closer to Aang (and Toph) too. Sokka broke the tense seconds.

"Alright, Team Avatar is back! With: Water, Earth, Fire, and Fan and Sword!" Sokka had shoved leaves into Suki's arm to make up a fan and he held out a long

leaf proudly as a sword. Aang smiled reluctantly.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Everyone except Zuko smiled

and pressed together for a group hug. She noticed his absence and turned to look at him.

"Get over here, Zuko," she smiled at him, "Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." He rolled his amber eyes, but went to stand beside

her and Aang.

"Please tell me that's all of your father's evil plan?" Toph asked as the hug broke up. Katara noticed how everyone clung to their certain someones a little

longer than necessary (of course that included her holding on to Zuko, so she didn't mention it). Everyone turned to stare at Zuko who looked a little sheepish

actually.

"Zuko?" She prompted. _What was he hiding?_

"Well…" Zuko scratched the back of his head, "There was the part about a new world being born out of the Earth Kingdom's ashes that would have all the

lands ruled by the Fire Nation… and Ozai would be the supreme ruler of everything…"

"Wow," grinned Toph, "No offense, Zuko, but your dad is crazy."

**-Zuko-**

After the evening meal was eaten and cleaned away, everyone milled around quietly for a while. But the whole while Sokka and Suki shared conspicuous looks

and soon they excused themselves and flitted away towards Sokka's bedroom. It was disgustingly obvious what they wanted to do… _Perhaps they would say _

_the same thing about Katara and me_ he thought. It was Aang and Toph that surprised him. They went off hand in hand to 'practice earthbending.' Zuko smirked

a little. _At least he seems over the whole Melon Lord thing…_ he quickly shook his head to stop the train of thought. He didn't want to think about Aang's monk

teachings right now. Right now, he was alone in the courtyard with Katara.

He stepped closer towards her, but he saw her stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. And he tucked a loose strand of hair. He liked her hair like this, wilder, freer, and out of her (as Sokka called them) hair

loopies. Her beautiful face turned rigid and distant, but her voice betrayed her.

"I have-I have stuff to do." She said huskily, turned away from him, and walked away. He just stood there, dumbfounded.

_Agni, when did things get so complicated?_ He thought to himself. The sun was setting outside into the ocean as he sat crisscrossed at the end of the dock

trying to meditate. It wasn't working. His mind was too clouded. So he just let his mind wander. The day had been one surprise after another and for the most

part, they had been bad surprises. However, the whole day hadn't been a disaster. He thought of the morning when Katara was asleep in his arms and he

smiled. Of course, that was short lived since today of all days Aang actually got up with the sun. Then there was the awkward group hug… but it felt sort of nice

in away, being a part of a family (that wasn't full of complete whack-jobs). For a sliver of a moment, he had actually felt like they could win this war against his

father, but that feeling was dashed away with one of Sokka's 'brilliant' ideas. He groaned just thinking about it and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just when

Sokka's Melon Lord Idea seemed to be working it all crumbled apart. Aang just said he couldn't kill the Melon Lord. _It was a melon for Agni's sake!_ He screamed

in his head. Actually, Aang's exact words were, "I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

'What-Ifs' swirled through his mind and he couldn't shake them. _What if Aang decides he can't kill the Fire Lord? What if Aang dies in the avatar state and the cycle _

_is broken forever? What if the Earth Kingdom is burned to nothingness? What if Azula takes control?_ He let out a deep breath. The ocean air did little to calm him.

Out of all of the horrible scenarios that played through his mind, the last ones would completely crush him if any proved true. _What if I die and I can never hold _

_her __again? What if she dies…?_ _What if she decides she doesn't love me? _He didn't know what any of that would do to him if it happened. But if there was one thing

he did know: just like almost everyone else from the Fire Nation, he had a deep seeded fear of the unknown.

* * *

**a/n SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Was it a Bad or Good (or Ugly) way to end the chapter? Please leave me a review so I know what YOU think! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Intense

**a/n THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed chapter 11! And a huge THANK YOU goes out to everyone for waiting so long for an update (I could list my pathetic excuses for not updating earlier… or I could just cut to the chase)!  
****There are a few twists and turns in this chapter (nothing very M-ish) and it's very Zutara focused (it sets up for some pretty M-ish stuff [well that's the plan… it might depend on how well this chapter is received]). Nothing else I can think to say about this chapter… except: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~Intense~**

**-Katara-**

They were alone. As much as she hated to admit it, he scared her. In such a short matter of time, he had become one of the most important people in her life.

She never felt this intensely about a boy before; not with any other boy she'd been with. Zuko stepped closer towards her and she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair. His gentle voice and touch made her heart melt a little more every time she

heard it or felt it. The concern she read in his eyes spoke of his depth of feeling and she cherished it. More than anything, she wanted to launch herself into his

arms, but she couldn't. Right before she had fallen asleep in his arms last night, she promised herself to give him some space. Maybe then, he could work

through his fears. She believed that he would not hurt her physically, but emotionally…

"I have-I have stuff to do." She said huskily. _Agni! My voice!_ She thought. Before he could see her blush, she turned away from him and walked away.

She tried to find sanctuary in her room. The events of the day were finally catching up with her––from her wonderful morning with Zuko to Aang's melt down

after Sokka's Melon Lord Scheme. In a way, she understood where Aang was coming from. Hadn't she just chosen to spare Yon Rha's pathetic life? She shook

her head. This was different. The Fire Lord was responsible for destroying countless lives and families. He wanted to destroy an entire nation. Sokka was right:

the Fire Lord's plan was just pure evil. There didn't seem to be any other alternative. She nodded to herself. Assured in the decision that must be made. But a

frown crept over her mouth. Only problem: she didn't have to make the choice. Aang did. _Agni, help us!_ She thought. To protect the world, Aang had to kill the

Fire Lord.

**-Zuko-**

The sun finished its journey across the sky. For a while, only a light orange-pink afterglow remained in the west, but now the stars started to twinkle into life.

He still sat cross-legged at the end of the pier. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply, trying to find solace in the cool night air. Earlier, he had tried

clear his mind and meditate, but now thoughts of her swam before him. She was now everything to him. He hoped beyond hope that she knew. _There is one _

_way I can show her,_ he thought. A smile spread across his lips, but it disappeared quickly. _No. I cannot hurt her… again._ There seemed to be a constant war

inside of his head about what he should do. The rational part of him told him to wait until they were both ready. She promised she could wait too and he really

didn't have much control right now. But the 16 year-old boy in him had no plans on waiting. An intense fire, different from one he'd ever really known before,

had spread over him. This fire was more akin to a disease. It would surely consume him without proper… attention. He knew what his cure was. He knew what

he needed.

"Katara," he whispered quietly. Just saying her name aloud increased the intensity of his feelings for her. But suddenly he felt very desolate. Solitude had

never bothered him before, but now it seemed so wrong, cold even. If he needed her then why was he still sitting alone on the end of the dock? He rose to his

feet, stretched for a second, and started off back towards the Summer Palace. Within seconds, he broke into a jog, then a sprint, and finally an all-out run. It

felt good to run, his heart pounding to the rhythm of his feet hitting the dirt below. He slowed his pace and crept inside silently. An invisible string seemed to

guide him to a closed door. He knew at once where he was and whose door it was.

"Katara." He whispered aloud again. With one knuckle, he knocked on the door three times. He held his breath, waiting, but no sound of acknowledgement

came from the inside. So he tried again. "Katara?" he asked. Nothing. _Maybe she's asleep._ He thought. Now he was torn. _Do I go in or not?_ But he had to make

sure she was okay…he had to see her. The feelings he had on his run over came coursing back. With a deep breath, he opened her door.

The milky light from the rising moon shone through her open window. _It's later than I thought_ he commented in his head absentmindedly. He quickly spotted her

figure, asleep dressed in her under-wrapping on her bed. Silently, he moved into the room and shut the door behind him. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Her hair was fanned out onto the pillow and the moon light bleached her skin. A small part of him wondered if it was creepy for him to study her while she was

asleep, but it was a very small part so he continued. He watched in fascination as the corner of her lips tugged into a smile. Her head lolled to the left––

towards him and the door––and she mumbled something. Automatically, he crept closer to the side of her bed. He kneeled on the wooden floor beside her and

strained his ears to try to hear her voice again.

"Zuko," she moaned in her sleep. His heart stopped and his breath caught. _She must be dreaming about me…_ the thought made his stomach clench.

"Katara," he breathed. A small frown creased her brow and her eyelids fluttered open, exposing her piercing blue eyes.

**-Katara-**

They were standing face to face on the beach in the moonlight. He caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm touch. Then his touch

turned icy cold. She opened her eyes. Sitting out of place on the sand was an ice sculpture of Zuko. She leaped back in surprise.

"Zuko?" she asked tentatively, but he didn't respond or move. He seemed to be frozen… or perhaps he was never there. Now she wasn't sure. She took a

hesitant step towards the stature. His arm position prompted an image of a dancer. His right hand cupped the air and his left arm curved around the air lower.

It wasn't a bad likeness, but she didn't get a chance to study it for long. A giant fireball whizzed past her, exploding the sculpture.

"Zuko!" she yelled. Around her were echoes of a sinister laugh. She twirled around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but she couldn't.

"'Zuko!'" The voice mocked. Wherever the speaker was, she could guess they were smirking. Another fireball flew through the sky directly at her and had to

dive out of its way. Just when she got to her feet, again, a third fireball came at her and she barely had time to dodge it. She tried to call upon the water from

the ocean, but it wouldn't respond. The voice was laughing again. But what could she do? She couldn't waterbend, she couldn't find the speaker, she couldn't

do anything. Darkness crept closer and closer, the moon had disappeared. A weight seemed to be crushing her. It was all she could do to curl into a small ball

and not cry out. She wanted to close her eyes and escape. Just when she was about to give up and join the darkness she saw a faint light. It grew closer and

stronger. It twirled in the air, making beautiful arcs and rainbows. The light became so bright she had to close her eyes. She felt a familiar, warm, rough hand

help her to her feet and she opened her eyes.

"It's you," she was so overcome with relief she sagged in Zuko's strong arms.

"Katara," he said, anguished.

"Wh-what wa-was that? I-I was…it-it was…" Stringing two words together suddenly seemed very difficult.

"Shhh…" he said soothingly and crushed her to him. The surge of relief she was feeling to have him here with her was intense. But it was as if she needed

more proof of his presence. Maybe he felt it, because he pulled away, tipped her chin back with his hand, and kissed her. She poured all of her fear, relief, and

love into the kiss. Their arms and hands entwined around each other, seeking more contact. She found his hair and pulled him closer, while he dug his hands

into her hips. A moment later, he broke off the kiss and his amber eyes looked into her seriously.

"Katara?" he asked his voice husky.

"Yes, Zuko?" she breathed.

"I love you." he whispered and she smiled down at him.

"I love you too." At her words, his grip retightened and his mouth found her neck. "Zuko…" she moaned.

"Katara," someone replied quietly. She realized that the voice wasn't from her dream and she frowned slightly. Then she realized she wasn't dreaming

anymore, that she was awake, and she frowned a little more. It was a good dream––terrifying at first… but it was shaping out to have a heck of an ending. Her

eyes reluctantly opened to find Zuko, in the flesh, just inches away from her kneeling on her floor and staring at her.

She sprung backwards. The vase on the other side of her bed shattered as the water from within it exploded out, formed ice daggers, and headed straight for

him.

"Katara! It's me!" he yelped, holding up his hands over his head.

"Agni, Zuko!" she gasped and the water she was bending melted and splashed him.

"Jeez, Katara, a little bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" His hands wiped the water off his face. Then he shook off the water in his hair and clothes in a

way that reminded her of Appa for a second.

"It serves you right for watching me sleep." She jutted up her chin in defiance, as she gathered the covers around her. But it was hard to compose her after

waking up to him after she was having quite the erotic dream about him. Even in the pale light, he must have seen her blush, because his annoyance

disappeared and he smiled.

"So," he asked nonchalantly, "What were you dreaming about just now?" She reddened even more, which didn't seem possible.

"Uhm…uh…I… Why were you in my room?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well…" he started. Now it was his turn to blush. _Ha. Ha. Ha._

**-Zuko-**

"Well…" he blushed. Why had he come into her room? _The truth will sound insane…_ _No,_ he decided,_ it sounds like love._ She looked at him expectantly. "I was

trying to meditate on the dock. But thoughts of you kept distracting me."

"I'm 'distracting?'" she commented quietly, batting her eyelashes. He snorted but continued.

"Suddenly I felt this crushing weight on my heart. I actually felt sick for a minute at the thought of…" he didn't really want to tell her his deepest fears, but he

wanted her to know how much he cared for her "…of not being with you or seeing you again. I suddenly couldn't stand being alone on the dock so I left and I

ended up outside your door. When you didn't answer to my knock, I thought about leaving, but my need to see you was too intense. It was like if I didn't see

you soon you'd disappear…" he waited silently for her reply.

He had bared his soul (_well…mostly…_), trying to open up about how he felt about her, so he really hoped to get a positive reaction from her; a smile, a

declaration of love, anything but the look of pure agony that swept over her. She covered her now open mouth with her hands, releasing the covers. A tear

trickled out of her electric blue eyes. He stood up quickly, stunned. He had never seen her like this before. _Is the thought of me loving you so deeply that _

_appalling?_

"No," she shook her head, spookily answering his unspoken question. He was at a complete lost. She was normally so brave and strong––two of the many

qualities he loved about her––he wasn't sure how to proceed. _Do I go? Do I stay?_ As he stood there trying to decide her sobs grew. Uncertainly, he got onto

the bed and sat beside her. After a second pause, he pulled her into his arms so her face was buried in the crook of his neck. She froze for a second, but then

relaxed and nestled herself in his arms further. With that sign of acceptance, he tightened his arms around her. _Thank Agni I made the right choice_ he

congratulated himself in his head. _If she had rejected me_…. _No, don't think like that._ He kissed the top of her head, affirming for himself that she was really there

and trying to comfort her. He inhaled her unique scent; even now, she smelled like the ocean.

The back of his head rested uncomfortably on the back wall and the headboard of the bed pressed rigidly into his upper back, but it would take more than a

wall and a headboard to make him move. He would be there for her forever. He was never going to let her go.

**-Katara-**

The moon had almost reached its peak when she gently untangled herself from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning her face. She couldn't speak, so she nodded. All cried out she was now angry at herself for being so weak.

Without a word, she took a seat next to him on the bed. She waited. She waited for the flood of questions he must have to hit her. They didn't come. She

peaked sideways to find him looking at her intently.

"It's stupid," she sniffed, "but earlier…I dreamed we were together on the beach, but you… weren't really there. Fireballs kept raining down at me," she

shuddered at the recollection, "and I couldn't bend or do anything to stop them." His mouth fell open, undoubtedly to issue consolation, but she held up a

finger to silence him, "just when I was about to surrender to the darkness you came… You brought searing light with you and saved me."

"Then?" he prompted gently.

"Oh well," she blushed now, "in the dream you comforted me and we… kissed… and…" There was no way she was going to finish that sentence. It was not only

mortifying to tell him, but she was sure she told him enough to kick his imagination into overdrive.

"Katara? I get how horrible nightmares can be, Agni knows I've had my share, but why did you start cr… why did you freak after I told you why I came into your

room?" She was grateful he didn't say 'crying,' it seemed like such a childish thing to do.

"I don't know…" she tried to skirt the question. Then she realized there was no shame in hiding the truth, "I think yesterday was such a long day… When I had

my nightmare it left me feeling so alone and hopeless… then it changed into…err…yeah…then I woke up and when you told me why you came into my room… it

was like a koalaotter dam broke inside me and everything came rushing out… But I realized that I felt the same in my dream. I needed confirmation of your

existence to save me and feel anything but pain… And I still feel the same… This doesn't make much sense, does it?" He shifted towards her, leaned in, and

cupped her head in his hands.

"It makes perfect sense." He answered his voice thick. She smiled.

"Zuko, I love you so much it scares me." She barely got the words out before he kissed her. They filled the kiss with intense feelings for which words seemed

hardly adequate.

* * *

**a/n Sooo... did you "enjoy" it? Did it make any sense? If you liked it (or even if you hated it) PLEASE leave me a review so I'll know! Thank you so much for following/reading/reviewing!**


	13. Wow

**a/n Hello everyone! I'm baaacck! Thank you all for reviewing and following! It means so much to me that you are liking what I am writing (even if I'm not the most punctual writer out there. *nervous chuckle.*). To repay some of my late fees this chapter is the longest chapter yet.  
**

**SO if you haven't already noticed, I formatted this chapter a little differently. If you love it, hate it, or whatever be sure to leave me a review so I know!**

**IN this chapter the Point of View bounces between Zuko and Katara, giving the reader both sides of the same event. (Again, if you love it, hate it, or whatever be sure to tell me!)**

**ALSO this chapter is most definitely rated M. **

* * *

Chapter 13 ~Wow~

**-Zuko-**

Agni, how he loved her. He loved that she had a fierce internal fire that rivaled his own. He loved holding her head in his hands. He loved everything about the person beside him on the bed. After what happened with his mom, he wasn't really sure if he could truly love someone. He had never loved Mai; she had always been more of a distraction. But now, nothing was distracting him from the blue-eyed bender beside him.  
"Zuko," her voice was quiet, but firm, "I love you so much it scares me." A million different replies popped into his head: 'I feel the same,' 'I know what you mean,' 'Me too,' but he didn't say any of them. Instead, he kissed her. He kissed her and tried to pour into her all of the love he felt filling him up. She stiffened for a moment, her surprise obvious, but she soon returned the kiss. A blissful groan vibrated through him as she rolled over on top of him.

If he had any doubt of her feelings for him, the kiss certainly erased them. It was surprising how much raw love he could feel in their kiss. When he couldn't confine himself to just her lips anymore, his mouth nibbled at her lower lip and nestled its way to her ear.  
"Zuko…"she moaned as he rolled her earlobe gently in his teeth. Her voice had tickled his ear and she arched her back as she groaned.  
"Oh Agni," he muttered. Whenever she shifted or arched her back, she rubbed against him and edged him on. Of course, by now he had an achingly hard erection. She suddenly stilled and broke away for a moment. Her eyes looked darker, filled with desire, but why had she stopped?  
"Zuko?" she asked softly.  
"Ye-," he cleared his throat to reduce the hunger in his voice, "Yes?" It hadn't worked very well. Even he could hear the extra thickness in his voice.  
"Do you…" she hesitated. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, which was already a little swollen from their kiss. _Do I what, Katara?_ He thought. "Do you… Do you want to continue?" He couldn't help it. He had to laugh. _Do I want to continue…hmmm…YES! _When he saw her blush and look down he quickly stopped laughing. "I was trying to be good, and do the right thing." She mumbled.  
"Oh Katara! I'm sorry, don't look down like that." With his right hand he gently tipped her head back up, "I'm so bad at being good, though."  
"I don't think so," she paused for a beat, "Hmm… maybe you are." She finished, stubbornly. He almost laughed again at how stubborn she was and how much he loved her because of it, but he stopped himself.  
"I wasn't laughing at you… I…" Agni he was never very good with words. "I have never wanted anything more. I...err…thought it was obvious." And he glanced down towards his groin, which she was distractively covering with her… _Oh Agni!_ He groaned in his head._ How was she doing it?_ He could hardly string two thoughts together.

When his eyes came back to her face, she was blushing like crazy. She closed her eyes for a second, steeling herself to say something. He stared into her eyes. They mesmerized him.  
"Are you ready to continue?" She asked breathily, breaking his gaze and looking down. Every part of his body screamed 'Yes!' Then she looked off to the side, blushed, and quickly added, "Psychologically that is." The racing blood in his veins suddenly froze (and after being in the water by the Northern Watertribe he had a pretty good idea what that felt like). _Am I really ready?_ _Can I do this?_ _Oh Agni, how am I ever supposed to concentrate… _He closed his eyes, reaching for any control. _How am I… What if I…_? _Is this the right time for this…? _He squished his eyes shut tighter, but this time the feelings in his chest only strengthened. With his eyes closed, every sensation seemed intensified. _Agni!_ He reopened his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes gave him the answer and assertion he needed. He needed this.  
"You know what, Katara? Yes." He smiled. As he said the words, everything felt right. "I am ready. I want us to be as close as two people can be. I want you."  
"I…I…" she stuttered, speechless. (Wow, Katara speechless, never thought he would see the day.) "Kiss me?" she asked.  
"Yes," was all he was able to mutter as he pulled her down on him.

**-Katara-**

"Zuko, I love you so much it scares me." She barely got the words out before he kissed her. She had been afraid at first that he didn't feel the same, so she stiffened, but then she melted into the kiss, eagerly kissing him back. Now she knew for sure. They were alike. They had fierce fire, but also cool tenderness. It was surprising how much she liked that he could be gentle. Or that he showed _her_ his gentle side. At first, he seemed so solitary and callous (it might have also been because he was her enemy, but still). Everything about him radiated anger. Now he had changed. When he had found the Gaang at the Western Air Temple and repented, she hadn't believed him. "I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world," he had told them. For a second she had wanted to believe him, but the hurt of his betrayal at Ba Sing Se wouldn't let her. She hated him. She loathed him until he took her to the Southern Raiders and the man who had murdered her mother. After that, she was able to forgive him. After that, she couldn't get thoughts of him out of her head. It made her feel foolish. A silly girl to suddenly be 'in love' with Zuko, who undoubtedly didn't feel the same. But two days later, during their fight, she recognized the love in his eyes. From then on, she never felt foolish for loving him, just blessed to be loved back.

He groaned as she rolled over on top of him. With every ounce of her being, she poured her love into their connection. The kiss turned primal, raw. Soon his mouth left hers; he nibbled at her lower lip and then nestled up to her ear.  
"Zuko…" she groaned, arching her back as he rolled her earlobe gently in his teeth. _Wow.  
_"Oh Agni," he muttered softly against her ear. When she moved, she felt him, hot and hard in his pants. Everything became very real, very quickly. She stilled and broke away. His eyes were a little blurry, lost in desire.  
"Zuko?" she asked softly.  
"Ye-," his voice was thick, so he cleared his throat, "Yes?" It hadn't worked very well. There was an extra thickness in his voice. _She needed to be sure. HE needed to be sure.  
_"Do you…" she hesitated and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. It felt a little swollen from their kiss, but she didn't mind. "Do you… Do you want to continue?" She hated having to be the one to pause the passion, but she wanted him to be absolutely sure. Then he started laughing. Her eyebrows bent in confusion and she blushed and lowered her head. As if on cue, he stopped laughing. _Thank Agni_. "I was trying to be good, and do the right thing." She mumbled.  
"Oh Katara! I'm sorry, don't look down like that." he said quickly, gently tipping her head back up. She saw a second of panic in his eyes before he masked it. "I'm so bad at being good, though."  
"I don't think so," she paused for a beat, remembering how hard he had laughed at her, "Hmm… maybe you are." She decided, stubbornly. The corners of his lips twitched, ready to laugh again, but wisely he didn't.  
"I wasn't laughing at you… I… I have never wanted anything more. I...err…thought it was obvious." He glanced down towards his groin, which she was still straddled beside. _Oh yes… I can tell how much you want me. Need me to-_ Her thoughts were cut off when his eyes came back to her face. Her face became very warm, as if she had been caught in the act. She wanted to dive into those hazel eyes of his, but she still needed to know something. She closed her eyes for a second, preparing herself.  
"Are you ready to continue?" She asked breathily, breaking his gaze and looking down. Then her head snapped back up, turned to the side, she blushed, and quickly added, "Psychologically that is." A battle played out in his eyes. She could tell he had conflicting opinions still. He closed his eyes, hiding the battle from her. A crease formed between his eyebrows as the war raged on. When he reopened his eyes, they were dark, thick as the lining of buzzardwasp caves. The war inside him had obviously ended. He had reached a conclusion.  
"You know what, Katara? Yes." He smiled. "I am ready. I want us to be as close as two people can be. I want you."  
"I…I…" she stuttered, speechless. Only two words came to mind: "Kiss me?" she asked.  
"Yes," he replied as he pulled her down on him.

The kiss was like nothing she had ever known. She could feel him pouring every bit of love and reverence into the kiss. She hoped he could tell how much she wanted this. Wanted him. The world seemed to be shattering around her. Nothing else mattered; every worry or care had been erased. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling him against her. His warm, rough hands drifted down to her bare waist, sending shivers down her back.  
"Shirt? Off?" He asked in between kisses. Instead of responding, she just nodded and moved her hands to the knot on her shirt, just under her breasts. Immediately after her shirt was off she undid her breast binding and he tossed both to the side. This time he didn't hesitate. He looked down at her chest for only an instant before his hands were on her, squishing them, rubbing them, and gently pulling on them, driving her insane.  
"Zuko!" she moaned and began pawing at his shirt. Understanding her meaning, he quickly broke away, yanked his shirt off (it seemed to take forever to undo the layers), and hungrily returned his mouth to hers. She couldn't help comparing them to a wave. The sensation he was creating in her was both smoothing (like a pebble being polished by the tide) and forceful (like a wave crashing against the shore and eroding the cliff side).  
"Oh…" he groaned and twirled her nipples in between his pointers and thumbs.  
"Pa-pants," she managed to utter amidst the swirling sensation. _Wow,_ it was almost too much. Now it was his turn to reply with only a nod as he hopped off the bed and began to untie his sash. After the knot was released, his pants pooled at his feet. Instead of instantly rejoining her, he remained standing, and held out his hand to her. She didn't understand. All she could do was look between his face and his impressive erection that wavered not too far from her face. It reminded her of the last time he was unclothed in front of her.  
"Pants," his voice was husky and his arousal was obvious. _Oh._ Slowly, she put her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet in front of him. She took a deep breath, undid the sash holding her pants up, untied her under-wrappings, and pulled them both off in one clumsy motion. Then she was there, right in front of him, with nothing to shield herself. For a second, she wanted to lower her head in embarrassment, but she stopped herself. _Why would I want to hide from him? _(The irony was not lost on her) _I love him._ So instead of bowing her head, she squared her shoulders and looked up at him, unashamed.

**-Zuko-**

If he thought their last kiss had been full of love and desire he was wonderfully wrong. Maybe it was because he now finally felt able to completely let go and he knew how much they both wanted this, because this kiss was almost indescribable. It felt as if firewhiskey coursed through his veins. He had only drank firewhiskey once before, with Uncle, and it was sure something. It had made his heart feel warm, his head feel fuzzy, and everything Uncle said seemed incredibly funny. Now it seemed like love has the same side effects, but without the horrible headache in the morning.

Her hands had found their way into his hair, drawing their bodies closer together. He loved it when she did that. His hands glided down to her naked waist, loving the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. Their kiss grew stronger, but he wanted more. He was ready for more.  
"Shirt?" he huffed into her mouth, "Off?" No other words could come to him. Apparently, no words could come to her at all because she just nodded. Then her fingers deftly undid the knot of her shirt and her breast bindings. As soon as the garments were removed, he snatched them away and tossed them over his shoulder. His eyes flicked down at her. _Wow._ Of course he had seen her topless before at the beach after their fight, but this time was different. Now he felt ready and almost worthy of loving her. So he just went for it (or them, in this case…). _Wow._ He thought again. They were so soft, plush, and round. He massaged them, tested them, and (once he felt brave enough) he ever so gently tugged on them.  
"Zuko!" she moaned and started to push upward at his shirt. Well, if she wanted his shirt off he wasn't going to keep her waiting. All sense and reason had fled and been replaced by a near mindless state. He broke apart from her just enough to undo the layers of his shirt. It was only then that he realized how many stupid steps it took to get his shirt off. Finally, he threw it off and his mouth rejoined hers. For the few seconds they were apart he almost felt deprived.  
"Oh…" he groaned and twirled her nipples in between his pointers and thumbs. They hardened even more under his touch.  
"Pa-pants," she choked out. He nodded quickly and got off the bed to remove his pants (a much simpler job than the shirt had been). Now that he had gained a little distance from her, he was able to think a little more clearly. _I want you. I want to see you_ (although the subject matter of his thoughts stayed intimately attached to her). So he held out his hand to her. _Join me? _But she didn't understand. Her eyes flittered between his face and his throbbing erection that was now at her eye level. He couldn't help but remember the first time she had seen him, unclothed, on the beach, and she… He had to stop his thoughts or he'd lose it.  
"Pants," he grunted out, by way of explanation and distracting his errant thoughts. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave him her hand. And with one solid motion, she stood.

The cool air from her deep breath danced across his abdomen. He was almost overcome with the urge to kiss her, but he knew he should wait. Before he knew it she had fluidly taken off not only her pants, but her under-wrappings as well. _Wow._ He looked at the dark curls that curtained something exotic. _Agni, the wait was worth it._ Then, her shoulders moved and her head gracefully rose to look at him. His head snapped up to meet her gaze. But of course, he glanced back down at her. _WOW._ She was just so much more than he had ever dreamed. His eyes drifted up her body. He had never seen anything in all his travels that could compare to her beauty. Perhaps it was because he couldn't have appreciated the beauty, but now he could appreciate her beauty. His heart ached with the love he felt for her.  
"So beautiful" he whispered as his eyes realigned with hers. She didn't blush, but she smiled. A shy, innocent smile that made him lose any delusion of control he thought he had. "Oh, Katara," he sighed and leaned in towards her.  
"Zuko…" she mumbled as their mouths collided. He backed them up towards the bed until they both fell back against the pillows. It wasn't long before he wanted to explore the new territory she had uncovered. Very slowly, his hands glided effortlessly down her sides until his hand felt her soft curls. He paused for a moment, needing to make sure this was okay. A silent, yet swift, jolt of her hips made his fingers brush against her wet folds.

"Wow." They breathed in unison.

* * *

**a/n** **Okay, so what'd you think?! Was the formatting weird? Story lame? Leave me a review so I know how I can do better! Thanks for reading!**

**There is a Harry Potter reference that I just had to make in there (did you find it? [I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to]).**


	14. Need

**a/n THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE-ING! I appreciate every ounce of feedback I can get! I'm going to answer the question you all are probably dying to know "Do Katara and Zuko finally do it in this chapter?" The answer is "not really." Lame answer? Yeah, I'm sorry, but I promise it'll be in the next chapter…so prepare yourselves! Anyways, this chapter is still most definitely rated M.**

**Also I'm trying to figure out if I should write a bunch in a chapter, but not update very often (like I've guiltily been doing) _OR_ update more frequently, but not write as much. Thoughts?**

**ANYWAYS, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~Need~

**-Katara-**

What was she doing? She really didn't know anymore. If someone had told her a week ago, she'd be in bed about to have sex with Zuko she would have laughed and made a cynical retort. But now she couldn't think of spending her time anywhere else.

After his hand initially brushed her sensitive center, he touched her with more assuredness. His fingers started circling her and she could feel her need intensify. She had been with other boys, but they were boys. Zuko was a man. He might not have been a man by age, but by experience and wisdom instead. She was very much aware how war made people grow up. Not only was she deprived of a full, normal childhood, but he was too. She didn't really want to think about him as a child right now. He was grown up now. Very grown up. She didn't care if he was the prince of the Fire Nation. He was here. He was hers.

The sensation coursed through her, overwhelming her.  
"Z-z-u-u-k-k-o-o!" She let out in a strangled moan.  
"Oh, Kata-a-r-r-a-a!" he groaned in response. Everything about their touches and kisses intensified. She had never experienced all-consuming love and passion like this before. Her hands, her mouth, her soul wanted him more and more. She moved in frenzy, wanting to kiss him, touch him, and worship him all at once.

His warm, rough hands moved away from her center. They glided back up her body, spreading her wetness across her torso. _Agni._ Her hands moved out of his hair and began to trace his muscular chest. She had seen his chest before, but now she was able to appreciate it with more than just her eyes. The skin under her fingertips felt warm, feverish. It surprised her.  
"Zuko!" she gasped, tilting her head away from his addictive mouth. A frown spread upon his mouth and his forehead creased in confusion. Her eyes swept across his entire body and she found it glowing with a layer of sweat.  
"What?" he rasped.  
"Are you all right?" She knew that fevers where a sure sign of serious illness. But he just smiled a salacious smile.  
"If you mean all of the moaning and groaning trust me, I am fine." And his head swooped in again to kiss her, but she dodged him and he kissed the side of her face instead. This didn't seem to bother him and he began to nibble on her ears and nip at her jaw.  
"Zuko," she scolded as best she could in her flustered state, "I'm asking you if you're all right because you're very hot." _Agni. _That didn't sound like what she meant. She could feel him grinning again against her neck.  
"Yeah… I guess I am…hot." Her body stilled in annoyance. Very slowly, his head came up and he looked at her square in the eyes. She watched as her true meaning finally penetrated his undoubtedly hazy mind. "Are _you _okay?" He asked while he started to move, but she held him close and stared firmly into his eyes while she nodded. His warm skin had surprised her, but she found she liked it. Nobody else's skin felt like his. The worry she saw in his eyes vanished. "Good. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a firebender."

**-Zuko-**

_Agni she was wet._ This was his first time touching anyone so intimately. He was surprised how quickly the wet viscous cream gathered on his hand. The slide of his hand against her urged him on. So he continued to touch her. Kiss her. Worship her.

He was nearing the end of his rope. The control that he desperately wanted was slipping away just as easily as his fingers were sliding around her clitoris.  
"Z-z-u-u-k-k-o-o!" She moaned a garbled version of his name.  
"Oh, Kata-a-r-r-a-a!" he groaned in response. The whirlwind was too strong. This would be over far too soon if he didn't do something. So he moved his hands away from her alluring center. They traveled instead up her cool body. Their path was smooth mainly because of her essence that covered his hand, but also because of her silky skin. While his hands slid across her muscular stomach, he felt her hands drift away from his hair. Her long gentle fingers wound their way to his chest.

All of his firebending training meant he was strong, solid, and had a six-pack. He knew he had a toned body, but he never put too much thought into it until now. Her light fingers sent shivers down his spine. _Agni._ It felt so good. Suddenly her fingers were gone and her mouth pulled away from his.  
"Zuko!" she gasped. _Why had she stopped?_ He thought as he frowned. _Am I really that sexy?_ Somehow, he doubted that. He watched, still confused, as she looked up and down his body.  
"What?" he rasped. _What's wrong?  
_"Are you all right?" she looked worriedly up at him. _Oh, Agni is that it? _he smiled. _Yeah… I'm all right.  
_"If you mean all of the moaning and groaning trust me, I am fine." Now that he got that settled, all he wanted to do was kiss her. But as he went to plant his lips on hers, she moved away and he kissed the side of her face instead. _Oh? I can make this work._ So he began to nibble on her sweet ears and nip at her strong jaw. The unique scent of her hair filled his nose.  
"Zuko," she scolded, "I'm asking you if you're all right because you're very hot." _Oh! I am hot am I?_ He grinned.  
"Yeah… I guess I am…hot." He replied. Why was she asking these questions? Instead of laughing, as he thought she might, her whole body became very still. _What?_ Reluctantly, he moved away from her neck and turned to look into her blue eyes. _What? _What was she asking? He drew on her cool, calming presence to help him think. But then it hit him. If she felt cool to him, he must feel hot to her. "Are _you _okay?" he asked worriedly. Suddenly he felt like he must be smothering her. So he moved to scramble off, but her arms wound around him, keeping him close. He stared, panicked, into her eyes then she nodded. Relief coursed through him. And he released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Good. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a firebender."  
"Oh." Was all she said. Her eyes moved away from his. The atmosphere was making a turn for the worse, but he wouldn't have it. _It was just a silly question. It shouldn't ruin this for her._ His member throbbed in a painful reminder that it certainly didn't ruin anything for him.  
"Katara?"  
"Yes?" she answered, still not meeting his gaze.  
"Do you want… Can we…?" She looked up forlornly into his eyes. The words were failing him so he decided just to kiss her.

The kiss was tentative at first. He was still unsure of what her reaction would be. But her strange mood vanished and she eagerly returned his kiss. She was all that he needed. Her pure love was healing his scared heart. _If only she could heal the rest of me…_

He hated it. He hated his scar. The mark of the banished prince would haunt him forever. When they were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se she had offered to try healing it with the spirit water … no. No, it was a good thing she saved it. She needed it for the Avatar. But he didn't want to think about the Avatar now. No, definitely not. Soon she consumed all of his thoughts. His right hand traveled back down to her core and found it even wetter than before. They moaned together. And just as before, he could feel the end to what little control he had. Their kisses, however potent, couldn't stem his need. He almost lost it when he felt her hands move down his body and skim across the head of his erection.  
"Agni!" he growled. It was hard to concentrate on kissing her, pleasuring her, and feeling his own enormous pleasure. Everything was going to end and not in the way he wanted. Should he just let her take control, being the more experienced one? No… that wasn't what he wanted. Not what he needed. He remembered how members of his crew said you should always make the lady cum first. Otherwise, she might not be wet enough. At the rate her hand was moving, he was definitely going to lose control first. He pulled his mouth away from hers. "St-stop." She stopped. A mixture of relief and reeling fell upon him. The brief look of disappointment that crossed her face was erased as his fingers sped up. She moaned his name and her hands clawed his back with such ferocity that he was sure she was drawing blood. Not that he cared.

He looked up her face. Her eyes were closed, her hair was a mess, and her mouth formed an O as she moaned. Never before had she looked so beautiful. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell she was getting close and she just needed one thing to send her over the edge. He just hoped it wouldn't send him over too.

While his fingers still swirled around her center, his mouth began kissing its way down. He kissed her salty neck, her strong shoulders, and her perfect breasts. She moaned and her body jerked a little when he rolled her nipple gently between his teeth. _Keep. Moving._ He ordered himself and continued on his path downward. When he got to her stomach, his fingers stopped and she stilled. He took a deep breath through his nose. And his mouth completed its route.

**-Katara-**

"Good. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a firebender." He didn't shrug, but she knew he thought that answer was obvious.  
"Oh." Was all she said. Embarrassment spread across her cheeks. _Agni, of course he's a firebender he's going to be…hotter._ She felt so stupid and she hated feeling stupid. She couldn't look at him and instead chose to stare at his chin. _What a silly question to ask! I wonder if I've completely ruined the moment. I wonder if-  
_"Katara?" his gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yes?" she answered, but still could not meeting his gaze.  
"Do you want… Can we…?" She looked up forlornly into his brilliant eyes. Sure, an angry scar marred one of them, but that was just a part of him. And she was in love with all of him. But now she had gone and spoiled the moment. He was surely trying to tell her that they should stop or something. The next thing she knew, he had abandoned forming a sentence and kissed her.

She welcomed the kiss. It told her that her stupid question didn't matter. It reminded her that he loved her. His hand traveled back down to her warm, wet core. They moaned together. She wanted to show him how he was making her feel. So her hands found their way to his stomach where she felt the damp head of his impressive erection.  
"Agni!" he growled. She glanced up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his body shone with sweat, and his mouth was in a grimace. Her hands began to pump up and down his hard length and his grimace increased. By his short breath, she could tell that his grimace wasn't caused by pain, but pleasure. He was more handsome than ever before. It was a powerful feeling to see him in such excruciating pleasure because of her.

His mouth pulled away mouth away from hers.  
"St-stop." He groaned. A pang of disappointment came upon her, but she stopped. Suddenly his fingers sped up their rhythm against her and she forgot her disappointment. She moaned his name and her hands clawed at his back. Without stopping the addictive movement of his fingers, he began to kiss her neck. Then he moved to her shoulders and finally her breasts. A moan escaped her lips and her body jerked as his warm mouth tweaked her nipple. _Don't stop. _She thought, but he did, leaving her reeling.

His sultry mouth kissed its way down to her stomach before his whole body stilled. She wasn't sure what he was going to do next, so she held her breath, anticipation oozing out of her. She heard/felt him take a deep breath before his mouth connected with the most intimate place on her body.  
"Zuko!" She shouted as she nearly sat up, but the myriad of sensation forced her down. She surrendered to the pleasure, getting closer and closer to the glorious release she was now craving. Nothing could distract her from the feel of his tongue sliding along her folds and then across the entrance to her slit. Her hands started grabbing the sheets, but somehow found their way back to the familiar territory of his hair. When his tongue elicited a loud moan, she pulled on his hair, causing him to groan against her, which sent her closer and closer to the edge.  
"Oh, Katara," He whispered against her. Then suddenly he sunk one finger into her. It entered her slowly and exited her slowly. The tipping point came when his tongue found her little nod and began lapping at it. She moaned loudly, closed her eyes, and arched her back as she came.

That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Stars seemed to blaze above her even through her eyes were closed. Her eyes fluttered opened and she leaned up to find him with his head bent, no longer touching her, supporting himself with his forearms. She willed him to look up at her. It was hard, but she needed to remember this was all new to him. If this was it…and he was done…she'd just have to accept it.

Then his head swept elegantly up, but the look in his eyes was that of a madman. Something in his unfocused eyes looked starved, deprived. From that look alone, she thought he could start a fire. Any early notions of feeling replete were gone. She was far from sated. Now she really needed him, needed to feel him inside her, and needed to share the experience with him.

**-Zuko-**

She tasted sweet with a tang of salt. It was so much more than anything he thought it'd be.  
"Zuko!" She screamed when he first made contact. She half sat up, but then flopped back onto the bed. He slid his tongue through her folds, exploring. He wanted to know every inch of her. Soon he felt her fingers in his hair. And when he made her moan she yanked it, making him groan in response.  
"Oh, Katara," He whispered against her. She was just so amazing. He wanted this to be an intense release, but he just wasn't sure how. Then the voice of a crewman floated through his foggy mind 'then I pushed into her sweet hole with my finger and…' So that's what he did. Ever so slowly, he pushed his index finger into her opening. Her breathing was erratic and he could have sworn she was saying his name with every breath. Now it was all or nothing. His mouth rejoined her sweet folds and he found her hard nod. He could feel a quivering inside her and suddenly he tasted her a new. His tongue greedily licked up the new juices and his finger still pumped in and out of her. The bed rattled as she fell back against it. _AGNI!_ This was the hard part. He moved away from her, closed his eyes, and fought for control. He deployed all of his stubbornness skills not to cum. Nothing was going to make him lose it early. After a few deep breaths, he felt some of his sanity return. He could feel her eyes drilling into his head so he finally looked up at her. Intense love and wonder stared back at him. Suddenly his head didn't feel so clear. Suddenly his need was back with more intensity than ever. Now he really needed her, needed to fill her, and needed his first time to be with her.

* * *

**a/n So for "not really doing it" how was the chapter? Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	15. Love

**a/n So it is finally here! And no, I'm not just talking about chapter 15. Yep, I'm talking about Zutara sex. So yeah, this chapter is VERY M. I've never written anything like this before… so any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**(On a complete side note, I'll be starting school again next week so I don't know how often I'll be able to update.)**

**The POV switches a lot in this chapter because I wanted to capture the moment between Katara and Zuko as closely together as I thought possible. Read and see!**

* * *

Chapter 15 ~Love~

**-Katara-**

Even though they only stared at each other for an instant, she could read the need in his eyes and was sure he could see the need in hers.  
"Katara," he rasped, "I love you. More than I ever thought possible." She smiled widely and was surprised to find a few tears rolling down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" The need in his eyes dimmed replaced by concern as he gently wiped away her tears with his warm hand.  
"No, nothing's wrong," she replied hoarsely and roughly brushed off her tears, "I-I just love you too, so much." He smiled just as wide as she had. She grabbed ahold of the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her to kiss him. A fresh shock of electricity coursed between them.  
"I. Need. You." he managed between kisses, "Please?" _Are you seriously asking my permission, after everything we've already done?_ She quickly bit back her first thought. _He's never done this before. _She reasoned. _He respects me enough to ask first._ That was more than others had done in her life.  
"Yes," she breathed and then added, "please." He placed his right hand firmly against the bed, holding the majority of his weight, and his left hand reached down to position himself in front of her sex. His amber eyes glowed down at her, as he took a quick breath, and then painstakingly slow entered her.

**-Zuko-**

He read desire in her blue eyes, but it was more than just desire. It was love. Earlier she had told him she loved him so much it scared her, but he couldn't recall if he had said 'I love you' back. He knew for certain he told her how much loved her last night as she drifted to sleep in his arms, but that seemed forever ago. He decided to rectify that right now.  
"Katara," he rasped, "I love you." Oh, it felt so good to say the words aloud again. "More than I ever thought possible." She smiled widely and he felt his heart (which was already in danger of breaking out of his chest) speed up. After years of repressing such feelings, accepting them and enjoying them was cathartic. Then he noticed tears filling her eyes and they started to trail down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" Why was she crying? What did he do? He gently wiped away a few of her tears with his hand.  
"No, nothing's wrong," she replied, her voice thick as she unceremoniously rubbed off her tears, "I-I just love you too, so much." He beamed what he was sure was a ridiculous smile, but he didn't care. A moment later, her cool, long fingers grabbed ahold of the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

The kiss jolted everything, sparks of sensation coursed through him. He had gone years without sex, but now it seemed he couldn't last another instant.  
"I. Need. You." he ground out between their kisses. "Please?" he asked desperately. A tiny part of him was still unsure of his timing, how he would perform, and most importantly he was concerned about not hurting her. He also said 'please' as a sign of humility (he could now fully appreciate what Uncle had tried to teach him about humility); she was a strong, powerful, and independent woman along with being a master bender (and not to mention the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, though she never mentioned). He could be such a dominant creature, but right now, he knew he was like water in her capable hands. However, she directed him was how he'd go.  
"Yes…please." She answered, breathily. _Agni._ That was all he needed. He secured his right hand beside her on the bed so he could support most of his own weight. Then his left hand followed their bodies down and fumbled for his member. He positioned himself in front of her wet opening. His eyes automatically moved to hers. _This was really going to happen_. He could hardly believe it. With a slight exhale, he slowly entered her.

Unintelligible moans poured out of her mouth as he entered her. Her narrow passage gripped him so tightly he thought he might lose it immediately. He was almost compelled to stop and regain some composure, but he couldn't. He had to feel her around his entirety. So he pushed right up to the very hilt and he felt her soft curls against him.  
"Oh, Katara" he groaned. This was the most amazing and wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. Inside Katara. Inside his Katara. Nothing could have stopped the sound that ripped out of his throat as she tilted her hips a little and they became even closer. Something came over him. The process and expectations he thought about sex vanished and was replaced by primal instinct. He knew that if he did something that was wrong or something that she didn't like she would say something. So until then… He slowly withdrew from her and then pushed his back in.  
"Zu-ko. Faster. Please," she uttered between moaning loudly as he pushed in and out of her. He didn't reply. He seriously doubted if he could form enough words to reply. The only real words he seemed to be able to say was 'Agni' and 'Katara.' Instead, he gave a quick nod and sped up the pace. _Oh._ It felt exquisite. She began to raise her hips and meet him mid thrust. _Wow._ No wonder Sokka and Suki disappeared into their own room so often. The feeling of total love, commitment, and unity overwhelmed him.

**-Katara-**

Ever so slowly, she felt his long hard member enter her. A mixture of half-formed words and moans tumbled out of her mouth. The size of him made her feel magnificently full. He didn't stop pushing in until he was all the way in.  
"Oh, Katara" he groaned. She loved the sound of his thick voice. And all of the feelings she was experiencing was like nothing she'd ever known before. Jet, her first, had been rough with her. He had dictated their sex and didn't seem to care about what she liked or wanted. She never gave her heart to Jet and she had never been more thankful. _Sorry, Jet_ (he was dead now after all). Although she couldn't take back the boys of her past, she could give Zuko all of her heart and hope that he'd be the man of her future. Zuko was different. He wasn't domineering or conceding. He cared about her. He loved her. He was hers.

To tip them a fraction closer, she tentatively tilted her hips. _Oh._ It felt amazingly good. If the roar that bellowed from his throat was to be believed, he obviously felt the same. He slowly withdrew from her and then pushed his back in. As much as she wanted to go slow with him for his first time, she desperately needed him to go faster.  
"Zu-ko. Faster. Please," she uttered between moans and thrusts. He didn't reply, but gave a quick nod and sped up. _Agni._ It felt exquisite. The feeling of total love, commitment, and unity overwhelmed her.

They quickly found their rhythm as her hips began to move with him of their own accord.  
"Zu-zuko I… Agni!" she panted. Still buried deep inside her, his body suddenly stopped its ravishing movement. Sadness appeared across his handsome face. "Hey?" she asked, trying to control her breathing. He didn't respond and his eyes drifted away from hers. "What is it?" she asked, beginning to worry. To prevent him from leaving, as she could sense he might, she moved her legs to wrap around his lower half and wrapped her arms around his torso. His eyes snapped back to her, a little wider now. Now that she had his attention, she spoke again, "Are you okay? What is it?" A part of her was quite proud of herself for managing those words. She was wound so tight it was hard to concentrate on words.  
"Nothing," he answered huskily. She didn't need Toph to tell her that was a lie. His lips moved to hover over hers.  
"Are you-" she began to ask, but he silenced her.

They continued to kiss while he started a gentle and steady rhythm. Her legs gripped him tightly, keeping him close. Whatever was troubling him vanished and she could read only love and happiness in his eyes.  
"Ag-g-gni!" she wailed into his mouth. It felt so good. It felt so right.  
"Ah…ahhh…oh Agni…oh…" he groaned back at her. Then his head moved downward away from hers and his body arched to follow, but he never broke their special contact. Instinctively, her legs loosened their grip and slid down his glorious rear before resting on the bed. Her arms also loosened, left his sculpted back, and quickly found their way into his black mane. Soon it became very clear why his head moved down as his lips connected with one of her nipples. He sucked hard on her nipple, causing her to cry out and arch her back, which pressed her even more into his mouth. Her heart was pounding. Suddenly his mouth loosened giving her brief relief, but then he tweaked her nipple between his teeth while he thrust inside of her deeply.  
"Agni Zuko!" she screamed breathlessly, "Do it again!" She could feel him smile against her, apparently pleased by her request. He obliged and she moaned loudly again. Something had changed in the atmosphere. It was no longer so revering, but became blinding passion.

**-Zuko-**

He loved the warm feeling of love that flooded through him. He loved her. They found their rhythm as her hips started to move with him. It was amazing.  
"Zu-zuko I… Agni!" she panted. _Wait._ He thought as he stilled. Scanning her face, he could tell she was flushed, and not in a soft love making sweat, but from a smothering heat. Him. "Hey?" she asked calmly. He couldn't respond or even look at her in the eye. "What is it?" she asked, he glanced back at her and saw worry in her beautiful face. Her concern made him feel guilty. _I'm suffocating you, but you still worry about me?_ He wanted to move, to give her a little space. Before he could, her legs wrapped around his lower half and her arms wound around his back. His eyes snapped back to hers, shocked. She still wanted him close to her? He watched, transfixed as her lips moved and she spoke again, "Are you okay? What is it?"  
"Nothing," he grunted out. _Steady_ he commanded himself through gritted teeth. He could tell his radiating heat was making her uncomfortable. _Breathe._ He leaned closer to her face to smell her sweet ocean scent.  
"Are you-" he didn't want to answer whatever question she was forming, so he kissed her.

They continued to kiss while he began a gentle and steady rhythm. Her strong legs gripped him tightly, pulling him even closer to her. _Wow.  
_"Ag-g-gni!" she wailed into his mouth, voicing his thoughts. Oh how it felt. So good. So right. He couldn't stop the groans out of his mouth.  
"Ah…ahhh…oh Agni…oh…" Now he wanted something else. So, he slowly moved down, arching his back to accommodate the move so he wouldn't break their special contact. Her legs loosened and her hands moved to his hair. Finally, he reached his goal. Her shapely breasts lay puckered right in front of his mouth. With one quick jolt, he sucked in her tender nipple. She cried out and pushed herself farther into his mouth. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He drew his lips back before he twisted her nipple with his teeth and thrust his aching member into her, hard.  
"Agni Zuko!" she screamed breathlessly, "Do it again!" He smiled. _With pleasure._ She moaned again, loudly. Something had changed in the atmosphere. It was no longer so revering, but became blinding passion.

**-Katara-**

He must have felt the shift in atmosphere too. His lips rapidly moved away from her breast and crashed against her lips. She couldn't hold out much longer. She was so close. One of her hands left his addictive hair and found its way down to where he was wildly stabbing into her. There her fingers began a circling motion.  
"Zuko…" she moaned  
"Yes…Agni yes, Katara… let go." She would have done anything his thick sexy voice commanded. His words shoved her over the edge into mind-blowing pleasure.

**-Zuko-**

She must have felt the shift in atmosphere too. As his lips went to move to hers, she was leaning up, eyes storming, to greet him. What a greeting. She kissed him back fiercely and frantically. He felt one of her hands leave his hair and slide down to where he plunged into her warm wet opening. He knew what she was doing, and decided to speed up his pace too. He couldn't hold out much longer.  
"Zuko…" she moaned.  
"Yes…Agni yes, Katara," he moaned back. He was so close. "Let go." He felt her slick tunnel contract around him, gripping him tighter, her whole body tensed, and then she released with a shudder.

He knew he was done for. His hands gripped the side of her face while he supported himself on his forearms and gave one last deep thrust.  
"Oh, Kataraaaa… A-ag-agni… yessss," he hissed as he shuddered and found his release.

**-Katara-**

After her intense release, the world got hazy. She vaguely felt him grip the sides of her face while he gave one final push.  
"Oh, Kataraaaa… A-ag-agni… yessss," he hissed as he shuddered and emptied himself in her.

With a final exhale, he slowly slid out of her; she hoped he didn't see her wince. His eyes were closed as he rested his forehead against hers. She was holding most of his weight, but she didn't mind. She liked it. But all too soon, he rolled off her, opting to lie on his side facing her. The blaze she had last seen in his eyes had calmed to a low burning ember. They both sighed, contently and silently staring into each other's eyes. She didn't speak, not wanting to ruin the moment with clumsy words. Oh, but there were three words she could always tell him. Three words she never wanted to stop telling him. She began to speak them, but when she did another voice also rung out.  
"I love you," they said in unison. It seemed like a childish think to admit, but her heart swooned.

**-Zuko-**

His bones felt like water. He closed his eyes while he mustered the strength to slowly slide out of her. He looked up at her lovingly and reclosed his eyes as he peacefully rested his forehead against hers. He hoped he wasn't too heavy for her because right then he couldn't stand to move. _No, I'm probably too hot… I should get off._ He groaned in his head, but forced himself to roll off her. The bed jiggled as he repositioned himself on his side beside her, facing her. Her blue eyes had lost their stormy glint and had calmed to a still tidal pool. They both sighed, contently and silently stared into each other's eyes. He didn't really want to speak because he knew he'd ruin the moment. Oh, but three simple words came to him. These three words he never wanted to stop repeating to her. He began to speak them, but when he did another voice also rung out.  
"I love you," the said in unison. It seemed stupid how happy he got.

* * *

**a/n So how did I do? Please review and thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Sleep

**a/n Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! AND thank you for all of favorites and follows! Overnight my inbox held the confirmations of three new followers and favorites! How cool is that? ANYWAYS, I love the love you've been sending so again THANK YOU!  
****I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry (and I sadly do not see any instance that would allow me more time to write). This chapter isn't exactly 'fluff' because Katara and Zuko both learn stuff about each other, but it's nothing new to us avid AtLA lovers/watchers. Read on and see!**

* * *

Chapter 16 ~Sleep~

**-Zuko-**

She looked just as delighted as he felt. His heart felt so full no words could come out. Was he turning into a sap or what? Even though he knew how loving her exposed him, he just couldn't stop. Their love seemed only to grow and he just decided to stop questioning why.

Like earlier, when they stared silently at each other. He took in every detail of her beautiful face, her nose, mouth, hair, and of course her iridescent eyes. As he watched her and his body cooled he noticed her eyelids drooping.  
"I'm sorry," she yawned, "I'm just so sleepy now." He smiled at her. _I wonder why?_ He asked proudly in his head.  
"Sleep now, sweet." He said. A few loose strands of hair covered part of her face, so he tucked them back.  
"You sound like Toph."  
"Yes, but I have a different reason for calling you sweet." Her body stilled against him and understanding spread across her face.  
"Zuko!" she exclaimed and whacked him with her free right arm.  
"Ouch, hey!" he chuckled. "Fine. Goodnight, beautiful." She retracted her arm and switched to her other side to nestle her back to his front. It felt so natural. Just like last night when she had slept in his arms.  
"Goodnight, beautiful." She murmured. _Does she think I'm beautiful?_ He shook his head at the foolish thought. _No, she must be repeating me. But she says she loves me and I know she means it… No,_ his voice snapped, _they are different. Just because she loves, you doesn't mean she thinks you're beautiful. Plus, men aren't beautiful, especially not me. _"Zuko?" Her soft voice pulled him out of his pool of thoughts.  
"Hmm?" he said distractedly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing," he replied, pulling her closer to him. But she struggled free and turned back to lie on her left side to face him.  
"Something is wrong. What is it?" She reached up to loop her arms around his neck. For some reason, it felt like she was staring at his scar. He closed his eyes and turned his bad side away from her. "Hey?" she tugged at his chin until he was facing her again. "Tell me."  
"It's nothing… It's stupid." His eyes moved away from hers.  
"Look at me." He did automatically at her request. "Please, what's wrong?" _Guess I have to tell her.  
_"D-do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked quietly. Wow, his question sounded even stupider out loud. He was sure she'd laugh or shrug it off or tell him he was being ridiculous. But she didn't.  
"Of course I do." She answered solemnly. It was as if Aang had just blasted him with air.  
"Wh-what?" he asked confused. _She really means it, doesn't she?_ "Say it again, please." He whispered. A smile spread across her face as she cupped his face with one hand.  
"Zuko," there was that firm voice again, "I love you and I think you are the most beautiful person… inside and out I have ever met." He closed his eyes, savoring her words. Agni, how he loved her.  
"Even my face? And this?" he pointed to the left side of his face. A sad look came over her face.  
"Yes, of course," she stretched up to kiss his left eye close. "Your face is the face of my love." He smiled.  
"Not the face of the enemy?" he joked, remembering what she had said in their imprisonment under Ba Sing Se. A look of horror appeared, marring her sweet face. _Oh no, why did I mention that?_ "Sorry, bad joke." _How do I change the subject?_ He thought frantically. "Did I ever tell you how I got my scar?" _Wait. Why did I say that? This is so not a good bedtime story_.  
"No," she answered quietly, absentmindedly stroking the side of his face still.  
"Do you want me to tell you?"  
"You don't have to." _I know.  
_"But do you want to know?" Now that he had started the conversation, he thought he should see it through.  
"Zuko, I'd never ask you that…but I would like to know…" she drifted off. He had never shared the story of his scar before. His Uncle was there and no one else needed to know the details of his banishment. But he found that he suddenly wanted to tell her. It would form another bond he had with her. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.  
"I was thirteen." She gasped and her hand moved away from his face to cover her mouth. "I went to a war meeting with my father…actually Uncle let me in, I wasn't supposed to be there. And…"  
"Go on," she encouraged.  
"I spoke out against a general's plan to use new recruits as bait," he seethed. It was still a horrible plan. "And the Fire Lord said I had completely disrespected him and ordered me to fight an Agni Kai. A firebending duel." He explained, seeing her look of confusion. Something else came to him and he gave a quiet laugh. "It's funny that you swear by Agni instead of Yue."  
"Well," she replied slightly testily, "it's not like Agni was your sister's first sort-of boyfriend, hmm?"  
"What?" He was completely lost, but at least they weren't talking about his scar…for now. She sighed.  
"You know that Admiral Zhao killed Tui, the original moon spirit?"  
"Right…"  
"And Yue was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe who… gave her life to become the moon spirit."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah and she and Sokka had something going on between them."  
"Oh." He said again  
"Yeah, 'oh,' now what happened next?" Couldn't sidetrack her for long…  
"I thought I'd duel the old general, but on the day of the fight, when I entered the arena… my father turned to face me instead." She gasped again and hugged him tightly. "By speaking out against the general's plan in front of the Fire Lord in his war room…I had disrespected him. The Fire Lord." He paused, before she could speak he continued, "I fell to my knees and begged him for mercy. I remember telling him, 'I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!' He ordered me to stand and fight, but I wouldn't-couldn't. I will never forget what he said to me right before… He said, 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' And then the fire blast came. The pain was excruciating." He winced involuntarily, as if his face still burned. It took a long time for the pain to go away and it had taken him even longer to be able to sleep at night. He felt her burry her head in his neck, gripping him strongly. That's when he felt her tears.

"Hey? Don't cry." He soothed, stroking her long dark hair, but she just sobbed harder. "Please, Katara. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He should have never told her this story. Her whole body shuddered.  
"No, don't be sorry, I wanted to know." She gasped through her silent tears, looking up at him, "I love you, Zuko. Scar and all. What Ozai did was…" she was at a loss for words.  
"Shhh…shhh…I know. I know. But it's okay." He consoled her.  
"No, it's not okay!" she said, finding her voice again. A sad smile spread across her lips, "Although, everything that happened to you, no matter how horrible and twisted, made you who you into the strong, smart, stunning person you are today and…" He smiled. Leave it to her to find the bigger picture.  
"…And it lead me to you." he finished quietly.  
"Yes," her sad smile widened weakly. Then her face turned dark.  
"What?"  
"Ozai," she snarled, her hand shaking against his face.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now. We're here, together, and that's what matters." Was it bad that he sort of loved how mad she was? It wasn't the distant pity he sometimes got, but true soulful compassion.  
"I know, I know, but…if Aang doesn't kill the Fire Lord, I want my shot. I am next in line." _Wow. Maybe it's time to scale things back a little_. He thought.  
"I think that list is actually really long, so I don't think you can just skip like that." She laughed, probably a little forced, but it helped the atmosphere return to normal. She sniffed loudly and she snuggled up to him, her head just under his chin.

He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent. He loved the smell of her hair. It smelled like the ocean, salty and fresh, it smelled like her. His eyes drooped and he suddenly felt very tired. He had had a very eventful day. _I'm no longer a virgin. Look at what I've been missing! NO, I'm glad it was Katara. Anyone else might have made it awkward or something. Plus, she loves me. She truly loves me._ With that final happy thought, he drifted off to sleep.

**-Katara-**

They had said 'I love you' at the exact same time, could they be better matched? In short, she was delighted. She beamed at him. Every moment together she loved him more. When they were staring at each other earlier, she tried to memorize every line and detail of his beautiful face, nose, mouth, hair, and his golden eyes. Even the eye with his scar looked beautiful to her. She really didn't register it as a scar anymore. It was just part of him, a part of him that she loved.

The action packed evening was catching up with her and her eyelids felt increasingly heavy.  
"I'm sorry," she yawned, "I'm just so sleepy now." He smiled at her. _And I think you know why._ She smirked in her head.  
"Sleep now, sweet." He said and gently tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear.  
"You sound like Toph."  
"Yes, but I have a different reason for calling you sweet." She stilled. _What do you mean?_ Suddenly it came to her.  
"Zuko!" she exclaimed and whacked him with her free right arm.  
"Ouch, hey!" he chuckled. "Fine. Goodnight, beautiful." She chuckled to herself and turned back to her right side to nestle herself against his front. She couldn't believe he had said something so… obscene. But yet, it was so him. He could be so serious, determined, and hot-tempered, but he could also be funny, unsure, and calm. Something about him was also so beautiful. She knew men weren't typically called 'beautiful,' but she thought if any man deserved the title it'd be Zuko.  
"Goodnight, beautiful." She murmured. She could feel his intake of breath against her and then he quickly shook his head. "Zuko?"  
"Hmm?" he said distractedly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing," he replied and pulled her closer to him. _Something is obviously wrong._ She struggled free of his grip and turned to face him.  
"Something is wrong. What is it?" She reached up to loop her arms around his neck. Her eyes searched his for answers, but he closed his eyes and turned his head to the left. "Hey?" she tugged at his chin until he was facing her again. "Tell me."  
"It's nothing… It's stupid." His eyes moved away from hers.  
"Look at me." She ordered and he did. "Please, what's wrong?"  
"D-do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked quietly.  
"Of course I do." She answered immediately. By his face, she could tell he was expecting a different answer.  
"Wh-what?" he asked confused. "Say it again, please." He whispered. _Of course, I will_. Her right hand cupped the left side of his face as she smiled.  
"Zuko," she filled her words with as much solemnity and love as she could, "I love you, and I think you are the most beautiful person… inside and out I have ever met." He closed his eyes, absorbing her words.  
"Even my face? And this?" he pointed to the left side of his face and her hand. Sadness spread through her heart.  
"Yes, of course," she stretched up to kiss his left eye close. "Your face is the face of my love." He smiled his shy/unsure smile that she loved.  
"Not the face of the enemy?" he asked. _NO! of course not! Why would you say that?!_ "Sorry," he quickly apologized seeing the horror that must have been evident on her face, "bad joke." _'Joke?' Oh. Ba Sing Se._ "Did I ever tell you how I got my scar?" he asked quickly changing the subject.  
"No," she answered quietly, still stroking the side left of his face that was covered with said scar. The way his scar was positioned, she knew he would have been staring right at his attacker.  
"Do you want me to tell you?"  
"You don't have to." She didn't want to make him tell her, if he didn't want to.  
"But do you want to know?" He persisted. _I wonder if he's ever told anyone…maybe he needs to let it out.  
_"Zuko, I'd never ask you that…" it was too personal "but I would like to know…" He took a deep breath.  
"I was thirteen." She gasped, horrified. Her hand moved away from his face to cover her mouth. "I went to a war meeting with my father…actually Uncle let me in; I wasn't supposed to be there. And…"  
"Go on," she whispered with her eyes wide, sleep forgotten.  
"I spoke out against a general's plan to use new recruits as bait," his face and jaw hardened. "And the Fire Lord said I had completely disrespected him and ordered me to fight an Agni Kai." _A what?_ "A firebending duel." He chuckled at something, "It's funny that you swear by Agni instead of Yue." Humph.  
"Well, it's not like Agni was your sister's first sort-of boyfriend, hmm?" she retorted.  
"What?" He asked confused and she sighed and told him about Sokka and the princess of the Northern Water Tribe becoming the moon spirit.  
"Oh." He said when she finished.  
"Yeah, 'oh,' now what happened next?" She wanted to hear the end of his story.  
"I thought I'd duel the old general, but on the day of the fight, when I entered the arena… my father turned to face me instead." She gasped again and hugged him tightly. _I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what that was like_. "By speaking out against the general's plan in front of the Fire Lord in his war room…I had disrespected him. The Fire Lord." He paused. _You don't have to say anymore, it's okay_, but he continued, "I fell to my knees and begged him for mercy. I remember telling him, 'I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!' He ordered me to stand and fight, but I wouldn't-couldn't. I will never forget what he said to me right before… He said, 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' And then the fire blast came. The pain was excruciating." The cords in his neck tightened, as he (most likely) winced. She burrowed into his neck farther, hugging him as tightly as she could. _No. No. No. No._ Tears started to pour out of her eyes. Her heart was breaking for him.

"Hey? Don't cry." He soothed, stroking her hair, but she just sobbed harder. "Please, Katara. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"No, don't be sorry, I wanted to know." She gasped through her silent tears, looking up at him, "I love you, Zuko. Scar and all. What Ozai did was…" she couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Shhh…shhh…I know. I know. But it's okay." He consoled her.  
"No, it's not okay!" she said fiercely. _How is it okay? Your father burned you, banished you, and…_ A sad smile spread across her lips, "Although, everything that happened to you, no matter how horrible and twisted, made you who you into the strong, smart, stunning person you are today and…" He smiled back, understanding where she was going.  
"…And it lead me to you." he finished quietly.  
"Yes," her sad smile widened weakly. _But Ozai, that monster, that monster doesn't deserve to live.  
_"What?"  
"Ozai," she spat, buzzing with rage.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now. We're here, together, and that's what matters."  
"I know, I know, but…if Aang doesn't kill the Fire Lord, I want my shot. I am next in line." She had no qualms about killing him.  
"I think that list is actually really long, so I don't think you can just skip like that." She laughed, he was right. The Fire Lord had many, many enemies, but now she had a new reason to hate him. She sniffed loudly and snuggled up to him, her head under his chin.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and take a deep breath. She smiled against his warm skin, breathing in his scent. She loved the way he smelled. She loved that his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She loved that she was his first. And she loved that he loved her. With that final happy thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**a/n THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review!  
I'm starting to get a little unsure of my story line/pace and I would really appreciate any and all reviews! Thanks!**


	17. Now

**a/n  
****What? An update? Yes, FINALLY! Thank you for waiting so long! I'm so sorry for my infrequency, everything got so busy… But enough with excuses let's talk about the story!  
****The POV does switch, however, it only progresses the story (so there isn't the whole rehash of what you just read). Also, most of it is told from one POV. Also the beginning part of this chapter is M-ish for sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 ~Now~

**-Katara-**

She was warm. Very warm. _Why am I so warm? _Her eyes fluttered open to find out why and two golden orbs stared back at her. _Oh.  
_"Good morning," she said and smiled up at him. They were both on their sides facing each other under a silky sheet. Her head rested on his arm like a pillow and his other arm lay wrapped around her waist, keeping her close.  
"Hmm…" he hummed, "it is a good morning now." She decided to feign her understanding.  
"Whatever do you mean, Prince Zuko?" she replied, batting her eyes at him innocently. He grinned, accepting her challenge.  
"Oh, I think you know what I mean." His voice was thicker and huskier now. She remained quiet, coyly looking at him. The muscles in his arm under her head as he rolled on top of her. His two hands cradled her head and neck and his legs entwined with hers. "I love you." He growled quietly in her ear.  
"I love you, too." She replied breathily. His warm breath soon left her ear and he looked seriously into her eyes.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, anything,"  
"Di-did you like it?" he asked then quickly clarified, "Last night I mean." She blushed. _YES!_ _Of course, I liked it!_ "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you bite your lip?" he added. And she immediately released her bottom lip. She wasn't even aware she was chewing on it.  
"No… I mean I did like it…last night… you were…" she shook her head, giving up on the words. "Did you like it?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure how it had been for him, but it felt incredible and mind-blowing to her.  
"Honestly, I have nothing to compare it too. All I can tell you is that it was special. You made it special. You made it the singularly best night of my life. You made my heart ache, speed up, and then burst." The love she felt for him somehow managed to increase. She had never heard anything so perfect. In fact, she felt moisture gather in her eyes. _What? Am I seriously about to cry? No.  
_"How-erm" she cleared her throat, "how long have you been practicing that speech?"  
"Since I woke up," he shifted and grinned guiltily.  
"Uh-huh…" it was getting hard to concentrate with him so close. She became hyperaware that neither of them was wearing any clothes…  
"And…" he began. A twinkle in his eyes, "if it's not asking too much, I'd like to feel it again."  
"Hmmm…" she purred in appreciation and false contemplation. She could feel how much he wanted to do it again. Suddenly he stilled against her.  
"But only if you're okay. I never got the chance to ask yo-" _Here he goes again._ It was both sweet and annoying that he kept asking if he'd hurt her.  
"Zuko, I'm fine. You never got close to burning me."  
"How can you be sure? What if I hurt you… inside."  
"You didn't." Ever since she had learned healing, she had become hypersensitive to her own health. She knew she was fine.  
"But if I had hurt you…" his voice cracked. The look in those eyes above her reminded her again just how much he cared.  
"But you didn't. And you won't."  
"How do you know? I'm so confused at times. I love you so much, but I couldn't bear it if I hurt you again." He rolled off her and stared up at the ceiling. Even though he was still right beside her, he felt so far away.  
"Hey," she said and gently moved to lie half on him. She placed one hand on his warm face and he shivered. Whether it was from the coolness of her fingers or the touch itself, she didn't know. "Look at me?" he slowly did, a battle was waging behind his eyes. "Just as you can warm your body, I can cool mine." She exhaled and blew out wintery air. He still didn't look convinced. "Oh for the love of Agni!" she rolled off the bed. "You need to get over this 'fear,' Zuko. One moment you're all sweet and asking for us to…" she blushed despite of herself, "…and the next you close up." _Where did my bindings go?_ She asked herself as she bent to find them. _There you are _and she started to put on the one for her breasts. _Maybe you're too hard on him..._ "Look." She stood up to find him standing still an arm's length away, eyes wide. "I love you. And I know you love me, but you can't be so worried about hurting me. We can't keep having this same stupid conversation. There isn't enough ti-" The next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall. One of his hands held her wrists above her head and the other forcefully held her head still while his mouth crashed against hers. Confusion soon melted into desire. _Yes…yes…yes…_ She liked it gentle, but his commanding and rough actions were a huge turn on.

The hand holding her head slithered down to her half-on-breast bindings. A puff of smoke filled the air and an intense, but brief, heat hugged her chest.  
"Wh-" she tried to speak, but his mouth reclaimed hers. His rough, warm free hand attacked her freed breasts. She closed her eyes to absorb the sensations. She gasped and quickly reopened her eyes as his tongue gained entry to her mouth. His eyes were closed and she felt him grin slightly as she moaned. Her thoughts were scattering. She could feel him hard pressing into her. His whole body was pressing into her. She needed air. She needed him. She wasn't sure which was more critical.

**-Zuko-**

He didn't want to get lectured by her, but he also couldn't let her walk away. He knew he might be being a little repetitive, but he also knew that he couldn't stand it if he hurt her, again.  
"I love you. And I know you love me, but you can't be so worried about hurting me." _But I do worry… _"We can't keep having this same stupid conversation." _No, you're right._ He had next to no experience with women, but he knew that some women liked to be commanded and controlled. But he didn't think that's really what she was asking for. Maybe he could just step it up a notch…It wouldn't be very hard for him to unleash his desire…he just hoped it was what she wanted. "There isn't enough ti-" So l_et's start now._ He slammed her against the wall. He quickly secured her hands and head before he plundered her mouth.

To call it a kiss would be a lie. It was powerful and dominating. He could feel her wetness increase against his thigh and he hardened even more against her. Her breasts must be freed. Now. As he touched the binding's fabric smoke started to rise. He wasn't sure when he had exactly decided to burn it off her, but that was what he was doing. The red glow quickly dissolved her bindings. She tried to speak, but he didn't want her to. His hand pawed at her beautiful, smooth breasts. He watched as her eyes closed and she arched against him. _Now or never_ and he slid his tongue into her gasping mouth. _Oh, Agni!_ He moaned inside. His eyes closed with the intensity of what he was feeling. He needed her. Now.

He released her wrists, tore his mouth away, and looked into her hazy eyes.  
"Now?" he rasped. He needed to make sure she wanted this. Like this. She nodded while she caught her breath. He pushed her back, higher up onto the wall and held her with one hand while he lined himself up with her dripping entrance. With a quick breath, he plunged into her.

It was almost better than before. It was so much deeper this way.  
"Agni! Spirits! Zuko!" came out of her mouth in a mantra. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.  
"Oh…Katara…" he groaned. He pulled out almost all of the way, loving the slide of himself against her. With a grunt, he thrust himself forcefully back in. Unintelligible words and moans tumbled out of her mouth. It almost sounded like his name over and over. He put his lips against hers, eating them up. The sounds they made together were so sexy he could hardly stand it. He would thrust and grunt, she moaned, and the smacking sounds of his body colliding with hers were enough to drive anyone to the edge. He still needed her to finish first. He wasn't sure he could support her anymore after he came.  
"Come Katara. Now. Let go." He ground out as he continued to drive into her. She screwed up her eyes and her mouth fell open as she shuddered around him. That was it. He was done for. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he pushed into her twice more. Then he stilled and groaned as he shot his load into her warm wet depths. They slid down the wall, breathing hard.

**-Katara-**

She lay on the floor next to him. Her heart was still pounding in her ears. Stars from her release were only now starting to fade from her eyes. _Wow.  
_"That was…that was…" he tried to say, between breaths.  
"That was… intense." She managed.  
"Agni. Wow. Phew." He sighed, resting his eyes for a second. She laughed lightly. "What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.  
"It's just you were so crazed and rough and now you're almost stunned with your…performance." She giggled. _Since when do I giggle? _She asked herself, then immediately replied_ Since Zuko_. He chuckled too, embracing her description.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just… I never wanted to be that guy that just uses you to get himself off…but after what you said I thought I also didn't want to be the guy that was overprotective and constantly going on about the same thing. Not to say that I won't or don't still worry about you… but I guess I trust that you are tough enough to handle stuff on your own and strong enough to talk to me when you need it."  
"Zuko," she whispered, so touched by his words she couldn't say anything else.  
"I know you are not a fragile doll, but you have to see that the reason I worry about you so much is because I love you so much. I will never stop loving you. I will never get enough of you. I will always be here for you."  
"I-" Before she could reply a voice cut her off.  
"Whatever you guys are doing in there stop and get your butts out here! Aang's gone!" yelled Toph.  
"WHAT?!" Zuko and she yelled as they scrambled to their feet.  
"Zuko…" she whined, "I don't have another breast binding."  
"Right…uh…" he opened the wardrobe and unthinkingly tore a long strip of fabric off a red robe. "Here, use this." He said and tossed it to her.  
"Thanks." They tossed other articles of clothing between them and pulled them on before they burst through the door. Toph was nowhere in sight.  
"AANG?" Katara called running to the courtyard were Suki and Sokka were packing up Appa.  
"Katara what's wrong?" Sokka asked.  
"Toph says she can't find Aang!" she replied, looking around as if he'd suddenly appear.  
"He's probably in the house somewhere. Let's split up and find him." She nodded and everyone ran back in the house. Katara decided to check Aang's room first. Nothing. She walked out onto the balcony and discovered his dinner from last night and his glider.  
"He left his staff, that's so strange." Sokka noted, entering the room followed by Suki and Zuko.  
"Aang's not in the house," Reported Zuko, "Let's check the beach."

They walked in silence down the path to the beach.  
"Hey, there's Toph!" said Sokka, pointing to a figure on the sand. Everyone rushed towards her. "And look! Those are Aang's foot prints!" Aang-sized footprints walked in a straight-line into the water, but they didn't come back out.  
"So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" asked Suki, noticing the one-way prints.  
"Maybe he was captured?" Katara ventured.  
"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle," answered Sokka, looking up and down the beach.  
"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuth-y one?" grouched Toph.  
"What's your problem?" Katara asked her.  
"Nothing. Let's just find him." She grumbled, crossing her arms defensively.  
"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Said Sokka triumphantly.  
"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko pointed out. Sokka frowned.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."  
"Then he's somewhere on Ember Island." Toph said, turning on her heal and walking along the shore.  
"Toph! Wait up!" Katara called after her.  
"No. We need to find Aang. I'll check the beach and cliffs." Toph hollered back, not stopping.  
"Maybe I should go with her?" Katara asked Zuko, Sokka, and Suki.  
"No, I'll go." Zuko said, "You and Suki can check the town."  
"And I'll fly around on Appa." Added Sokka. Everyone agreed and Katara watched as Zuko sprinted after Toph.

Katara sat on the steps to the Summer Palace with Suki, waiting for the others to return. They hadn't found him. Zuko and Toph trudged up the path to them.  
"Did you find him?" asked Zuko, sitting down next to Katara.  
"No. I'm guessing you didn't either?" Katara asked.  
"No." said Toph angrily. She chose a step farthest away from everyone else.  
"What's wrong with her?" Katara whispered into Zuko's ear. He shrugged.  
"I don't know. She was so focused and quitet during our search. When I tried to talk to her she just shut me down and said that 'we should really focus on finding Aang.'" _Hmmm…_ thought Katarashe knew Toph and Aang were close..._ she must feel hurt that he left without saying anything._ Before she could say anything Sokka and Appa landed. Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Toph all rose to their feet.  
"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang, either." Said Sokka as he jumped off Appa.  
"No. It's like he just ... disappeared." Zuko replied.  
"Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?" Suki asked. Horror spread across Sokka's face.  
"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time!" he yelled as he turned back to Appa and opened his mouth, "Appa ate Momo! Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy!"  
"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara said, slightly annoyed. Honestly, her brother.  
"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka retorted climbing into Appa's mouth.  
"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka! We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away!" said Zuko.  
"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked, looking up at him. Everyone else turned to look at Zuko, too (even Sokka, now covered with bison spit).  
"I don't know." Zuko shrugged, "Why are you all staring at me?  
"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang…" she said, hoping she didn't sound too mean.  
"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar ... it's you." Toph said, getting excited. "So find him, Sparky."

Per Zuko's instructions, they all boarded Appa and flew away. Was it wrong to think he looked handsome piloting Appa when they were on an important mission to find Aang? _Probably_. Toph planted herself near the back of the saddle, unmoving. Katara looked onward as they flew. She trusted Zuko completely, but Sokka was a little doubtful after they took off.  
"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said, trying not to sound worried.  
"Just trust me." Zuko replied. They flew onward among the pink clouds of the setting sun.

The sky was dark by the time they landed outside an Earth Kingdom bar. They entered.  
"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Sokka asked.  
"June." Was all Zuko replied, pointing to a familiar face in the bar. She looked the same, long black hair, red dress, and bare shoulders. And she had a drink in her hand while easily throwing off attackers.  
"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."  
"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Said Suki.  
"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka clarified. Zuko nodded.  
"The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him." In a dance-like move, June threw her drink into the air, flung an attacker at a table, caught her drink, and took a sip.  
"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Grinned Toph, seemingly out of her funk.  
"Wait a second!" Sokka said, stopping, and turning to Zuko, "She helped you attack us!"  
"Yup, back in the good old days." He replied and walked up to June.  
"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" she asked, annoyed.  
"He's my uncle. And he's not here." Zuko replied. Katara had almost forgotten how brusque he was with everyone else.  
"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June said, nodding to her and Zuko. Zuko blushed and glanced at her.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." He gave her a quick smile and she twined his fingers with hers. June looked surprised for a moment before recovering.  
"So what do you want?"  
"I need your help finding the Avatar."  
"Hmmm. Doesn't sound too fun." Replied June, sipping her drink. Zuko yanked his hand from Katara's so both hands were clenched in fists.  
"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he asked, seething. Now he was the angry-determined man she first met, but this time was different. Now she was his girlfriend.

* * *

**a/n Thank you so much for reading (and waiting for this update...). Don't forget to review! ** ^_^ ******  
**


	18. Beg

**a/n  
****An update... so soon? It's a holiday miracle! Thank you so much for all of the support! It means so much to me when you favorite, follow, and/or review!  
****Parts of this chapter uses words exactly from Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters episode. I do not own any of these characters, but I'm so thankful for their existence. There is again some M themes in this chapter...so yeah *wink* Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18 ~Beg~

**-Zuko-**

It was weird. There were so many contrary events of/in his past and present. He was going to use June's shirshu again, but not to track the beautiful blue-eyed girl. He was trying to find the Avatar, but not to capture him. _How things had changed _he thought, _and for the better too. _After some convincing and straightening of priorities, June agreed to help them.  
"Nyla," June called, shaking a piece of meat enticingly before tossing it, "Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?" In perhaps an affectionate manner, Nyla stuck out her tongue, which June dodged. "Whoa! Careful there."  
"What's the deal with its tongue?" He heard Suki ask Sokka in a whisper.  
"It paralyzes whatever it touches." Sokka replied, hanging back a little from everyone else.  
"Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June asked, turning towards them.  
"I have Aang's staff," announced Toph, handing it to June. June approached and held the staff out for Nyla to sniff. After smelling it, Nyla started to walk around in circles, sniffing all the way. _Something is wrong_ Zuko thought immediately_._ In confusion, Nyla lay down and covered her nose, whining.  
"Well, what does that mean?" asked Zuko. _Agni, I thought this was fool proof…_ June bent down to pet Nyla.  
"Means your friend's gone." She informed.  
"We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him." Toph said, tersely. _What's wrong with her?_ _Probably nothing, focus. We must find Aang.  
_"No, I mean he's gone-gone. He doesn't exist."  
"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" asked Sokka, "Do you mean he's ... you know, dead?"  
"Nope, we could find him if he were dead." He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Toph's shoulders slump as if she had been holding her breath. "Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya." June replied disinterested as she climbed onto Nyla's back. _Thanks a lot.  
_"Helpful. Real helpful." Spat Toph sarcastically. _I wish Uncle was here. He'd know what to do.  
_"Wait. I have another idea." he said, "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

He climbed up on Appa to retrieve Uncle's sandal from an outer pouch on his bag. As he approached wielding the sandal, everyone held their noses. Personally, the smell didn't bother him too much. He'd been used to it for so long… Although maybe it was a little weird to carry it around…  
"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal? Ugh!" Sokka said, clamping down on his nose even tighter. Zuko could feel his face grow red.  
"Shut up, Sokka." Said Katara, coming to Zuko's aid, "I think it's kind of sweet." Now his was really blushing. _At least she understands _he thought. He held out the sandal for Nyla to smell. Both the shirshu and its master looked determined.  
"Let's do this." Said June as she pulled Nyla's reins and they ran off.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Zuko yelled after them. Everyone quickly climbed aboard Appa and they took off after June. They followed June and Nyla up hills and off cliffs. Ahead of them stretched the remains of the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se.  
"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" he asked as he landed Appa next to Nyla who was digging at the wreckage.  
"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." Informed June, "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." With that Nyla and her sped off. As much as he wanted to push on and find Uncle, he also had to fight back a yawn. It was dark out and he was exhausted.  
"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Nobody argued. Toph quickly built her rock tent and crawled inside. Since it was such a nice night, everyone else elected to sleep on Appa. Sokka and Suki claimed the tail and soon curled up together.  
"Do you think we'll both fit on an arm?" Katara asked him, quietly. Hmm… It'd be tight, but he didn't mind, just another excuse to hold her near him.  
"I think so." He replied, smiling. There was still enough room for her to lay down so neither one of them fell in-between two legs. "Yeah." He reported, but she didn't move. "Come on." She bit her lip. "What is it?"  
"Everyone else is so near…" And by everyone, he was sure she was mainly talking about Sokka. Seemed to him like she was issuing a challenge and he always rose to those (in more ways than one).  
"Come on, you need your sleep."  
"You're right." She admitted. _Probably won't hear those words again for a while_. With her back to his front, they both managed to fit. He loved the feel of her against him. As he breathed in the scent of her hair, he sighed. His left hand pulled her closer around her waist and then drifted upward. She was still wearing her Fire Nation clothes. _The ones she put on this morning in my bedroom _he remembered with a grin. His hand crept upward.  
"Zuko!" she hissed, admonishingly, "We can't do this, here!" His grin broadened. They would have to just do it quickly and the way he was feeling that wasn't going to be a problem.  
"Sure we can." And his hand found one of its goals. She quickly twisted around in his arms so they were nose to nose.  
"No, we…" the irritation on her face disappeared.  
"Please?" He asked. He would never force her, but he saw nothing wrong in trying to persuade her.  
"Uh…I…" she looked around and bit her lip.  
"Please?" he begged again, gently kissing her forehead. Then another "Please?" and another kiss, this time right above her right eye. Then her left eye, which was tricky, but he managed. "Please?" his lips, almost touching hers, barely formed the word.  
"Yes." She whispered back and kissed him.

-**Katara-**

How could she deny them this? It was the reconnection that they both craved and the release from the stress of the day. He was also begging her... They'd just have to do it fast. _And quiet_ she thought as he groaned as their lips met. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it now. Very carefully and slowly, she maneuvered them so he was on his back. In this position, she could feel him in between her legs.  
"Oh…Agni…" he groaned into her mouth as she ground herself against him.  
"You ready?" she asked him before quickly glancing around. Instead of answering, he recaptured her lips. While they were kissing, she slid her hands down between them and started to unfasten his pants. Then she slipped her own pants down. It was then she noticed she was still wearing her Fire Nation clothes, but she didn't care. Red was growing on her.  
"Please?" Zuko begged, his eyes a deep amber. With a quick jolt, she plunged down on his straining erection. "Oh. Agni. Oh-"  
"Shhh…" she half moaned half whispered. The others weren't sleeping very far away.  
"You feel so-" She had to kiss him to silence him. Since they lay at an angle, she leaned forward over him while he bucked his hips into her. _Oh…not long now…  
_"Zuko," she said in a breathy voice, "Faster." For a reply, he grunted and obliged. His actions were getting erratic so she knew he must be close.  
"Katara," he groaned between drives, "I. Love You. So. So. Much." That was it. She was done for.  
"Zuko," she whispered right before she found her release and collapsed on top of him.

**-Zuko-**

That was it. He was done for. Hearing his name on her lips as she came had pushed him over the edge. With a few final quick thrusts, he released into the brown-haired beauty.  
"Oh Agni." He sighed before kissing the top of her head.  
"Hmmm…" she responded, looking up.  
"Agni you're beautiful."  
"Thank you," she blushed, "I love you." He loved that blush. However, that was not saying much since he loved everything about her. He wished they could stay like this. Her on his chests wrapped in his arms. As soon as he thought this, she sat up.  
"What?" he asked her, looking around.  
"Shh!" she hissed, but smiled despite of herself. She was righting her clothes, so he quickly did the same.  
"Better?" he asked, quietly. Instead of replying, she curled back to front in his arms. They sighed and nestled in. Suddenly a funny thought came to him and he chuckled.  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
"Oh, I was just thinking…" he answered, "It's a good thing Appa is a hard sleeper."  
"Zuko!" she gasped. Underneath them, there was a quiet rumbling and they both held their breath. After a beat Zuko spoke again.  
"What?" Zuko whispered, innocently. She just shook her head and cozied into his arms.  
"Goodnight Zuko, I love you." he heard her mumble sleepily.  
"I love you too, Katara." _And I always will_. He thought as he fell asleep.

He slept lightly, his body on high alert. So when he heard Toph collapse her earth tent he sprung to his feet, pulling Katara with him. Toph had already assumed a defense stance. A ring of fire erupted around their campsite with men in blue and white clothes above them.  
"Well look who's here!" cackled one muscular man on the left. Katara gasped and looked over at Sokka who also looked excited. The fire faded and the men sunk down to their level and approached.  
"What's going on?" asked Toph. "We're surrounded by old people." Katara beamed as she stepped out behind Zuko. He hadn't realized he had been in front of her, automatically protecting her.  
"Not just any old people." She said, approaching one of the men, "these are great masters and friends of ours." She bowed to the man "Pakku." He bowed back.  
"It is respectful to bow to an old master," he said in approval, "but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he asked opening his arms. Katara's and Sokka's mouths dropped in surprise, flinging their arms up in excitement.  
"That's so exciting! You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!" Katara beamed, embracing her new grandfather.  
"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Sokka joined the two of them and gave Pakku a hug too.  
"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!" he grinned. Pakku's smile faded.  
"You can still just call me Pakku." Pakku said, disentangling himself. Sokka wasn't discouraged at all.  
"How about Grand-Pakku?" he suggested. Pakku didn't look amused.  
"No." Sokka's smile faded and retreated. Zuko looked at the four men in front of them. This one man looked very familiar. Katara, seeing his interest, walked to his side and introduced them.  
"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher, Jeong Jeong." She said. Zuko and the man bowed to each other. "Master Jeong Jeong," Zuko said reverently, remembering him from something Zhao and his Uncle said. "I'm-"  
"I know who you are," Jeong Jeong interrupted him, a small smile on his face, "Prince Zuko." Zuko squirmed a little.  
"Uh… yes." Thankfully Suki spoke, distracting everyone.  
"So wait. How do you all know each other?" asked Suki after Sokka greeted Master Piandao, the greatest sword maker.  
"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" snorted the first muscular man. If Zuko wasn't mistaken the man was King Bumi of Omashu, but wasn't he supposed to be imprisoned?  
"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Explained Piandao. Zuko knew he recognized the symbol on the uniforms.  
"The Order of the White Lotus." He said.  
"That's the one!" cried Bumi.  
"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth, but about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." said Piandao. Master Pakku turned to speak right to Zuko.  
"It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku said. Zuko grinned.  
"That's who we're looking for." Smiled Katara. She nudged Zuko gently.  
"Then we'll take you to him." Said Piandao. Bumi got a crazed look in his eye looking around frantically.  
"Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important!" he said, leaning over Sokka, "Where's Momo?" he asked.  
"He's gone." Replied Sokka, pausing, "And so is Aang." The atmosphere dropped.  
"Oh well." Shrugged Bumi, "So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!" and he launched himself up and away by bending up a pillar of earth.

Everybody followed Bumi along a narrow path with Appa bringing up the rear. The moon was half full shining above them.  
"So, Bumi ... how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" asked Sokka who was walking right behind Bumi.  
"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped." Cackled Bumi. He explained how he escaped during the eclipse and took back Omashu.  
"Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself!"  
"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" asked Bumi. "So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" asked Bumi. Zuko glanced at Sokka.  
"No, not really," answered Zuko, nonchalantly.  
"Nah," replied Zuko, with a shrug. They kept walking until he could see a few lights in a valley right below. Bumi lowered a rock wall and the group walked into the White Lotus Camp.  
"Well, here we are." Said Bumi, leading the way, "Welcome to Old People Camp." A wave of anxiety crashed over him. He slowed in his step. Bumi, Katara, Jeong Jeong and Pakku walked past.  
"Where…Where is he?" Zuko asked, nervously. Master Piandao, who stood closest to him answered.  
"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." He said, pointing to a tent on the other side of the camp. Zuko nodded. _What if he won't forgive me?_ Zuko closed his eyes, ashamed. _Oh, Uncle. I'm so sorry._ He took a few steps in the direction of the tent. His feet felt like lead. He stared at the White Lotus symbol on the flap of the tent. _I can't do this._ He thought and sat down. His head drooped down. The shame he was feeling was overwhelming. Footsteps approached, but he didn't look up. The feet stopped beside him. He glanced over and instantly recognized Katara. He didn't look up at her; he turned his head the other way. He knew he'd see love and pity in her eyes and he couldn't take that right now. He didn't deserve it.  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently.  
"No, I'm not okay," he glanced up at her, but quickly looked away. "My uncle hates me, I know it." She took a seat next to him, not touching him. "He loved and supported me in every way he could," he looked up at her, to weak not to, "and I still turned against him." He looked away as he added, "How can I even face him?"  
"Zuko," she said calmly, "you're sorry for what you did, right?"  
"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." He said with full sincerity. Remembering how he betrayed his Uncle… He felt terrible to say the least.  
"Then he'll forgive you." she said. His head snapped up to her face. She must have read the doubt he felt, "He will." she assured him. _Well, I guess I better find out_. He stood up.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered quietly, standing.  
"No, no thank you." he whispered, taking her hands to squeeze for a moment.  
"I love you." she said, squeezing his hands back.  
"I love you, too." He replied. He took a deep breath, let her hands go, and walked into the tent. He would make this right. He would beg for Uncle's forgiveness and maybe Uncle would forgive him.

* * *

**a/n Thank you for reading! Please review (:**


	19. Destiny

**a/n So I have FINALLY updated! First and foremost, a huge THANK YOU to all you wonderful people reading / following / reviewing this story! You guys are the only reason I put fingers to keyboard.  
****So this chapter is kind of fluff. Some of the conversations were quoted directly from Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters. I actually struggled with this chapter because of Uncle Iroh. He's such an awesome and wise character I really wanted to do him justice. I read a bunch of Iroh quotes to try to get me in the right frame of mind (I even drank a cup of tea). Hopefully, I managed to capture some of his spirit in this chapter.  
Side note: when you see stuff underlined, it's supposed to indicate a flashback or something. **ANYWAYS, here's the chapter!****

* * *

Chapter 19 ~Destiny~

**-Katara-**

She watched him enter the tent. _Please_ was all she thought. A part of her wanted to just lie down and go to sleep on the grass in front of the tent, waiting for him.  
"He'll forgive him." Said Sokka, appearing next to her. She stared longingly at the tent before looking at him.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked sadly.  
"He has to." Zuko would be broken if his Uncle didn't forgive him, but Iroh didn't 'have to' forgive him.  
"What makes you so sure?" Even she could hear the distrust in her voice. Well, maybe not 'distrust' but insecurity. She felt so powerless. Aang disappeared. Zuko could potentially be losing his last family member… Not to mention the imminent destruction of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka seemed to sense her anxiety.  
"Come on," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day, regardless." She nodded woodenly and allowed him to steer her away.

**-Zuko-**

"Uncle?" he asked tentatively, closing his eyes, preparing for the worst. No one spoke. A rumbling sound was coming from the other side of the tent. Zuko opened his eyes to discover his Uncle sound asleep facing the tent wall. Zuko felt a smile creep onto his face. _Uncle,_ he sighed in his head, closing his eyes and remembering all the times his Uncle's snoring had kept him up. He reopened his eyes, took a few more steps into the tent, and sat down next to Uncle. He would not interrupt his Uncle's sleep. He would wait.

The camp was quiet. Rays of sunlight started to appear over the surrounding mountains, but still he sat quietly, using this time to meditate. Then Uncle began to stir. He sat up, stretched, and yawned. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Zuko. He turned back sullenly and Zuko's heart sank. _Of course, he doesn't want to see me. I betrayed him._ thought Zuko, closing his eyes to block out the sight of his Uncle's rejection. Zuko's bottom lip twitched as he felt tears form in his eyes.  
"Uncle," he said, his voice thick and scratchy, "I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." He hung his head in shame. Uncle did not move, but stayed with his back to Zuko. "But I want you to know," it was getting hard to speak and he felt his tears spill over, "I am so, so, sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. But I'll-" He was cut off by the crushing embrace Uncle gave him. _What?_ "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me." Zuko asked, clinging onto Uncle.  
"I was never angry with you." replied Iroh, threw what must have been tears, "I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."  
"I did lose my way." Admitted Zuko. He had lost his way and messed up everything. Uncle released him, but Zuko could not meet his gaze.  
"But you found it again." Zuko looked up and could see tears on Uncle's face. "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." Zuko knew the tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care. Uncle had forgiven him.  
"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent." Uncle smiled and pulled him back in for another hug.

Zuko sighed while Uncle soothingly rubbed his back.  
"You should get some sleep." Uncle suggested. Suddenly, Zuko felt tired.  
"But it's almost time to get up…" he sighed wearily.  
"All the more reason to rest now, we have a long day ahead of us."  
"I don't know…" Zuko's resolve was crumbling.  
"You can sleep here."  
"Okay," he agreed. A grin flashed across his face.  
"Sleep well, Nephew." Uncle whispered as he exited the tent.

**-Katara-**

She had woken up very early. Stress and worry prevented her from sleeping well. So many thoughts were tumbling around in her head she decided to sit alone, looking at the rocky scape around her. The wind was cool and comforting, like a caress.  
"Oh, good morning Lady Katara," a voice said behind her. She stood up and whirled around to see General Iroh on the footpath.  
"Good morning General Iroh." Smiled Katara. It had been a while since she'd seen the older man. Something about him seemed so serene and safe. He was an oasis of calm.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"Of course not," she replied sitting back down. He smiled and sat down facing her.  
"You look even prettier since our last encounter," he complemented her.  
"Oh, well thank you," she blushed, "And you…" _Uh…uh…uh…_ "look happier since our last encounter." The words sounded silly as soon as she said them, but he just chuckled.  
"Yes, I suppose I do." The two of them sat quietly for a moment before he spoke. "Was it difficult for you to welcome my nephew into your group? I know you have a strong resentment towards the Fire Nation, and who could blame you."  
"Well…" She remembered quite clearly the day he came to their camp at the Western Air Temple.

"Hello ... Zuko here." The prince said waving his hand as if they were friends._ How did he find them so quickly!? _When he spoke, he acted like he wanted to join the group._ What was he playing at?  
_"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!" She was furious with the dare he! He had tried to capture them countless times and he betrayed them not too long ago!  
"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." He said as he knelt down._ As if_ she scoffed in her head_.  
_"No, we won't!" she yelled, blasting him with water, "Get out of here, and don't come back! And if we ever see you again… well, we'd better not see you again!" He was at least smart enough to retreat.

He didn't stay away though. When they were under attack from Sparky Sparky Boom Man he may have saved their lives…BUT he has sent the assassin after them in the first place! So when Aang asked if Zuko could join the group she had agreed, but only because Aang thought it was a good idea. Now Zuko was moving right in and acted as if everything was great. She had to let him know just what she thought of his sudden alliance. So she went to his room. She stood at the doorway just watching his pompous-self unpacking. He must have heard her because he looked up.  
"You might have everyone else here buying your ... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She walked into the room, glowering, "So let me tell you something, right now. You make one-step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure, your destiny ends ... right then and there. Permanently." She could have sworn he gulped. _Good_ she thought.

Yet, she had grown to love him. She actually, sincerely, and deeply loved him. He was such a contradiction sometimes though. He was strong, yet gentle. Loud, but quiet. Callous, yet caring. Invincible, but vulnerable. There was so much more to him than a prince with a ponytail and a scar. Now he didn't act like an arrogant prince, he didn't have a ponytail (thank Agni), and all of his scars (both physically and emotionally) seemed faded nowadays.

"Lady Katara," Iroh's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Do you know what I've been thinking?"  
"No, what?" she asked softly, trying to shake off her daydream.  
"Well," he smiled, "you will first have to forgive an old man if I've overstep my mark."  
"Of course," she returned his smile and nodded, "go on."  
"You are in love with my nephew." He stated, nodding deeply to himself. She sputtered (fully out of her daydream), blushing like crazy. "What? Don't say it isn't true." Iroh chuckled.  
"I…I…" she stuttered. At this, his face became suddenly serious. "I do. I won't deny it…" At this, he beamed, "I was just… surprised that you already knew. Has he…?"  
"No, no," he quickly answered her unspoken question, "You see Lady Katara, when you have lived as many years as I have you can tell when two people are in love." He paused, "And if you had spent as long as I have with Prince Zuko you could see the change in him clearly and immediately." She blushed some more, "Or maybe you already can." His eyes twinkled. It seemed like he knew what she thought and how he felt before she was even sure. "He changed while we were in Ba Sing Se, but he sadly failed his first test when Azula came..." His eyes grew sad now, "But at least he has found his way again…and with you. It's funny. I once told my Nephew that 'life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.'"  
"Uh…err…" she really wasn't sure what to say to all of that.  
"Well, I see I have made you uncomfortable. I will leave you to enjoy your morning." He rose to his feet, "Goodbye Lady Katara."  
"Uh…yeah…Goodbye General Iroh,"  
"Please, call me Iroh… or Uncle."  
"Okay, Uncle." She whispered once he disappeared around the bend.

**-Zuko-**

The sun had now fully risen when he woke up. He yawned and stretched. It was some of the best sleep he'd had in a while. _But it would've been better if Katara was here_ he thought. He then realized he had no idea where she was or where anyone else was actually. He was alone in his Uncle's tent. He threw off the covers and stood up. Just then, Uncle walked in.  
"Good morning, Prince Zuko." Uncle beamed.  
"Good morning, Uncle," Zuko replied, "Where is K- Where are the others?" he asked, barely catching himself. Uncle didn't act as if he heard his mistake. He hadn't told Uncle yet… _I hope he approves…  
_"They're getting breakfast ready with the Masters. We can join them in a minute."  
"Oh good," he was surprised at the relief he felt just knowing where she was.  
"I think we have a little more catching up to do." And with that, he took a seat on the ground.  
"Yes, yes of course." Zuko readily agreed, sitting back down.  
"So tell me, Nephew," Uncle asked, "What have you been up to?"  
"Uhm…" Zuko scratched the back of his head. It was harder to answer than he thought. What had he done? Joined the Avatar, started to teach Aang Firebending, broke out some prisoners from the Boiling Rock, seen Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, helped Katara find the man who murdered her mother…, oh and fell in love. He smiled at the thought of Katara. She loved him despite everything he'd ever done. A part of him was sure he didn't deserve this unequivocal love, but he would just have to work hard at being the man she deserved. And his beautiful Katara deserved the best.  
"Have you found a Lady yet?" Uncle asked out of nowhere, grinning. The question snapped Zuko out of his thoughts.  
"What?!" he asked surprised. _How did he know?_ Uncle chuckled. It was so good to hear that deep laugh again.  
"Well?" there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"Maybe…" Zuko answered evasively. Uncle raised an eyebrow at him and Zuko sighed. "Yes, I have." Uncle beamed.  
"I've been waiting for this day!" he smiled happily, clapping him on the shoulder.  
"Wh-what?" Not too long ago Zuko was sure he would never find the degree of happiness and love that he managed to find with Katara. So how did Uncle know he'd actually find someone?  
"Zuko, I've only wanted your happiness."  
"Thank you…"  
"So, tell me, who is the lucky lady or do I already know?"  
"I'm sure you already know." Zuko grinned in spite of himself.  
"Yes, I think I do." Just then, who should open the flap to the tent, but Katara.  
"Katara," Zuko whispered quietly. By the grin on Uncle's face Zuko was sure he heard him.  
"Uhm…breakfast is ready." She said, wringing her hands nervously.  
"Excellent!" said Uncle, "Let's go eat!"

The five of them ate their bowls of breakfast around a small pot. Other members of the White Lotus sat in other groups nearby. Zuko noticed that Katara didn't sit next to him. _Odd._ Instead, she sat on the other side of Uncle, facing him. Of course, Sokka and Suki sat beside each other, leaving Toph slightly apart from the group.  
"Uncle," He said. He had to get down to the main reason they had come, "you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."  
"You mean the Fire Lord." Sokka said. _What? Yes. _It didn't matter that this horrible man who had to be defeated was his father. It had to be done.  
"That's what I just said!" Zuko angrily retorted. Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
"Hmmm..." was all the noise Uncle said.  
"We need you to come with us!" entreated Zuko.  
"No, Zuko, it won't turn out well." Uncle said, shaking his head solemnly.  
"You can beat him!" Zuko encouraged. Then looking for support gestured to his comrades. "And we'll be there to help."  
"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." _I should have known he'd say that.  
_"And then... then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked, unsure now.  
"No." Uncle replied firmly. "Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Zuko looked away. _Me?_ He thought.  
"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes!"  
"Yes, you have. You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Uncle really believed he'd be the one. And if Uncle thought so, Zuko would just have to come to terms with it.  
"I'll try, Uncle." He said, his eyes not meeting anyone's.  
"What if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked, speaking for the first time. Something in her voice sounded off. Was she worried? Fearful? Annoyed?  
"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord." Even though everyone faced great danger, there was something reassuring in Uncle's words. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."  
"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Said Suki. She was quite perceptive really. Sokka could've done worse.  
"Yes." Uncle replied smiling at her before turning to him, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." This time he would not fail.  
"I can handle Azula."  
"Not alone. You'll need help." He knew Uncle was right. It was an obvious choice to him.  
"You're right, Uncle." He looked across to the only person he'd want by his side in this fight, "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"  
"It would be my pleasure." She smirked. A tiny part of him was sad that she agreed. He just wanted her safe. But of course, that was foolish. She was a warrior.  
"What about us?" asked Sokka, "What is our destiny today?  
"What do you think it is?" asked Uncle.  
"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."  
"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Added Toph. Uncle smiled at them all. It was going to be a long day.

**-Katara-**

They were almost ready to leave. Zuko and she were already aboard Appa.  
"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" asked Zuko his Uncle on the ground.  
"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop," he said, pulling a Pai Sho tile from his sleeve (most likely a white lotus piece), "and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." And he flipped the token into the air. She looked over at Sokka, Suki, and Toph aboard a creature called a giant eel hand, according to Master Piandao. Sokka and she shared a nod, understanding passing between them. There were no words left to say to her brother or anyone really. Everyone knew the risk. Death was a possibility for any of them.  
"Goodbye, Iroh." She said to the man as he smiled up at her. There was a secret sparkle in his eye.  
"Goodbye, everyone." He said, "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." With that, the eel hound and Appa took off to face their destinies.

* * *

**a/n Thank you for reading! What did you think? Please review**


	20. Thoughts

**a/n So here is your belated Christmas Present! So sorry it's sooo late! Hopefully it was worth the wait… xD Thanks again for the reviews! Always appreciated!**  
**This chapter is called "Thoughts" because there are a lot of internal comments made by both Zuko and Katara in this chapter. There is also quite a bit of POV changes too, so a tiny bit of sequence recapping. An appropriate amount though. This is also the showdown of Azula and Zuko so it's a very action packed cha****pter. Some of the dialog and the fight I describe was inspired from Sozin's Comet parts 3 and 4 ("Into the Inferno" &amp; "Avatar Aang"). ****Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!**

* * *

Chapter 20 ~Thoughts~

**-Zuko-**

The sky was a beautiful orange, but he couldn't really appreciate it. His mind was too busy thinking. Katara and he were flying off on Appa towards the heart of the Fire Nation and Azula. If his face looked half as worried and anxious as he felt, it was no wonder Katara noticed.  
"Zuko, don't worry." She said, making him turn to look at her, "We can take Azula." He sighed.  
"It's not her I'm worried about." He replied. It was still felt a little weird for him to volunteer his inner thoughts to other people, but it was getting easier with her. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Whatever bits of the world left would be chaos. Her smile weakened.  
"Aang won't lose. He's going to come back. He has to." She looked off into the distance, as if hoping to see the airbender. He followed her gaze, hardly comforted.

They continued to fly in silence. He used to this time to also think about what would happen after today. After today, his father would be dead. After today, his sister would be dead. After today, his Katara might be de- he couldn't even think the words. _No._ he thought angrily. Katara would survive this day. Now he just had to hope he would too… The thoughts, however depressing, were the worst of the worst. He had to remind himself that some wonderful new things could also happen after today. After today, he would be Fire Lord. It almost surprised him how simple the idea was. Not long ago he was the disgraced banished prince, now he was almost the Fire Lord. After today, would begin the real work of getting the Fire Nation back in line. After today, he was going to ask Katara to marry him. He hadn't really been planning on it, but it suddenly seemed so obvious a thing to ask. She was it. She was the one. The only one he would ever want by his side and one of the few people that truly loved him. He smiled at these happy thoughts, imagining what kind of wedding she'd want and stuff. His smile faded when Appa lowered out of the clouds and the plaza was approaching.

He could see Azula walking out of the building and kneeling on the steps in front of the Sage.  
"We're almost there!" he hollered back to Katara. She nodded enthusiastically, pulling water from her two pouches. They were now close enough that Zuko could hear the proceedings.  
"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..." The fire sage suddenly paused and looked up. Azula's face twisted into a snarl as she looked up at him.  
"What are you waiting for? Do it!" she yelled. Just then, Appa growled while he landed in the courtyard.  
"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko called as he jumped off Appa, "I am."  
"You're hilarious." Azula laughed. It was a cold laugh, cruel. Katara jumped off Appa to stand by him. He appreciated the gesture and her strength, but it also worried him.  
"And you're going down!" she yelled. _There must be a way to keep her safe…_ he thought. The Fire Sage was about to place the crown on Azula, but she signaled him to stop.  
"Wait." She said, "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, Brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" _I accept.  
_"You're on." He agreed. Katara instantly turned her head to look at him. Before he even looked over, he knew she was surprised. He saw Azula grin before turning towards his love.  
"What are you doing?" she hissed, "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us." _Very true.  
_"I know. But I can take her this time." _And I can keep you safe._ She looked far from comforted.  
"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." _I know, I know, but please, let me do this._  
"There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping." And she was, but even if there wasn't he'd still duel her alone before risking his Katara's life. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt." He admitted his true reason quietly. She nodded, but he could tell she still didn't like the idea.

**-Katara-**

She didn't like it. She didn't like Zuko going up against Azula on his own. It didn't matter how good Zuko was (and she knew he was a master) he could still get hurt. Yet she had agreed. For one of the reasons she loved him, but now hated him, was his stubbornness. They only had a last moment before he entered the arena.  
"Stay here," he pleaded in a whisper, hurriedly. His amber eyes were searching hers. She framed his dear face with her hands.  
"I will." She said, nodding solemnly, "Be careful."  
"Of course." He said dismissively. _What?_ Didn't the big dummy get it?  
"I mean it." She gave him the stern face she usually reserved for Sokka. Zuko smiled a shy smile he reserved for her. The smile even twinkled in his warm eyes.  
"I know. I will." His voice was gruff. He didn't seem worried about his imminent showdown with his crazy sister. He put his arms around her waist, leaned in, and kissed her. She melted just a little in his safe strong arms. All too soon, they parted. It was time. With a nod, he started walking away.  
"Zuko," she called after him, he paused, and turned back to look at her, "I love you, so much."  
"I loved you too," he smiled, "so much."  
"You'll come back to me?"  
"Always." The pit in her stomach grew as he turned and walked through the arch into the arena.

**-Zuko-**

A part of him wanted to turn back, into her arms, but he didn't. He had to face Azula before he or anyone could be at peace. The traditions of Agni Kai were strict. He turned with his back towards Azula and knelt. With a sad sigh, he mourned the loss of his sister. The thing prepping on the other end of the arena was not his sister. Even as children, she was ruthless, cunning, and better than he was; however, there were a few happy memories. It was the girl she could have been that he mourned. He knew he could have turned out very differently, but luckily, he was banished. Strange, but the banishment was the best thing to ever happen to him. Uncle's words ghosted back to him, 'you have always followed your own path.'

It was time. He stood up and turned around. Azula did the same.  
"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." She sneered insincerely.  
"No you're not." he replied, assuming his stance. _And you're not my sister, anymore._ She grinned a twisted grin and took up a stance as well. With a spin, she sent a blast of blue fire at him. He took a deep breath, bringing up his arms. Effortlessly, too flames appeared in his hands and he sent them at Azula. He could feel the power of the comet, strengthening his bending. His wall of fire collided with hers. With a jet of fire, she leaped up, and kicked a torrent of fire from her feet during her spin.

In the choreographic chaos that ensued, rooftops and anything else caught in the flames was on fire. They were each issuing one blast of flame after another. He let out a slight grunt as her feral counterattack pushed his footing back a step. _Not today._ A powerful blaze streamed out from his fists, taking Azula by surprise. She stopped, abruptly. He stopped, watching her carefully. She glanced behind her to see the building in flames. Apparently, she rather liked the structure and leaped at him, swinging her flames. _Pfft_. Just before he was hit, he thrust out his palms, creating his own wall of fire that slices through down her fire. She landed in a crouch, panting and gritting her teeth. Her face twisted in a hateful glare. With two large fireballs, he tried to end it. He read the fear in her eyes before she dodged the massive blast by rocketing away. Blue flames curled around him, but he kept them away. She flew at him again, dodging his volleys. A blue ring encircled him, so he called up a shield of fire. She was getting desperate. He could tell. Otherwise, she would have stopped before flying into his attack. With a thud, she fell and groaned. Her hunched form radiated anger. A grin flashed across his face. When she looked up, her stray hair only added to her madness.  
"No lightning today? What's the matter?" he yelled at her, assuming his lightning redirection stance. "Afraid I'll redirect it?" He couldn't help but taunt her. He was winning! She had nothing.  
"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" she spat. And her hands started gliding through the air, sparks flying from her fingertips. _Wow_. He thought. She was really slipping. Her stance was irregular and off, but he knew she could still pack a powerful punch. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, clearing his mind. He was now prepared to redirect whatever lightning she had up her fingertips today.

As her charge grew, she prepared to strike. Something was wrong though. Her eyes glanced at something over his shoulder as she completed the move and was moments away from delivering her charge. _What the…?_ He followed her gaze to Katara. _WHAT?_  
"NO!" he screamed. _No. No. No._

**-Katara-**

He was amazing. It was both beautiful and horrible to watch. She had to hide behind a pillar during several large blasts, but all in all, it was going well. Even she could tell something was wrong with Azula. Her blasts, although powerful, were sloppy. Zuko clearly had the upper hand. Katara actually felt safe. Weird thought while witnessing her first Agni Kai. When she heard him taunt at her she grew concerned. This made her decide to enter the arena. _He may need help at the very end._ She thought, edging her way out.

She stood behind him as Azula twirled and waved her hands. After Zuko redirected the lightning, she could help him take Azula down. In her weakened state, it should be easy. Then the worst thing happened. The only thing Katara hadn't counted on. Azula noticed her.

The small grin that pulled at the corners of Azula's lips told Katara all she needed to know. Azula was going to aim at her. In retrospect, Katara realized, she should have known Azula would aim at her. _What was I thinking?_ She scolded herself. _Guess I was hoping she'd be honed in on Zuko and not see me…?_ It was hard to believe she had done something so foolish. She was completely defenseless. And moving didn't even seem like an option. What was the point?

The lightning coming at her was mesmerizing. It was beautiful and deadly. She couldn't look away.  
"NO!" a distant voice screamed. Why did it sound so familiar…? The figure that the voice belonged to moved and dived in front of the deadly charge. How could she not recognize the voice and figure? Horror. What was he doing? He can't possibly be able to redirect the lightning in this state. _No. No. No._

**-Zuko-**

_What was I thinking? Oh yeah, save the girl I love from imminent lightning death. Hopefully, just maybe, I'll be able to redirect the lightning._ He could read the smirk on Azula's face. She knew she had gotten him. Now was the moment of truth. He felt the surge as the electricity entered his body in his chest. His fingers tried to travel the path to redirect the lightning but the surge was too strong and he hit the ground.

The pain was shocking. It was beyond anything. The electricity remained in his body, trying to be absorbed. It attacked every nerve and every pain receptor in his body at once. He tried to curl up a little, anything to lessen the pain. Somehow, he managed to roll onto his back. He tried to hold off the pain and not cry out, but a groan escaped him. His arms curled to try to protect his already wounded chest. Everything hurt.

Someone was trying to run towards him. _Friend or foe?  
_"Zuko!" The voice yelled in agony. Despite the protests and through the pain he opened his eyes briefly to see Katara. His Katara. How could she not recognize the voice and figure? Horror filled him. What was she doing? Azula must be nearby and probably getting ready to send blue death flames at them. Sure enough, flames erupt between them and he could hear someone laughing. Azula. He had to stop her. He had to protect his Katara. _Come on! Get up!_ He yelled at himself. His arms moved a little and they pushed against the ground, trying to get him to his feet. But his chest screamed out in pain. He fell back down. Again, Katara tried to rush to his side, but again Azula launched fire between them. Her laughter filled his ears. Her maniacal laughter cut through the pain. His eyes were open again and he watched as Azula shot lightning that Katara only narrowly dodged. _She's going to die! Get up! Now!_ He attempted again to get back up, but was too weak. This must be his punishment. He cannot get up and help, but can only watch as Azula shot more lightning bolts at his love. _Tui or Yue_ he prayed _please protect Katara. Please._ The pain was overriding everything else. Yet, his eyes remained open. Able to watch. Yet, his brain managed to think through the pain. _Joy._

**-Katara-**

His body rattled as the lightning tried to find a path out. It danced on the surface. She tried to run to him twice, but Azula kept blocking her path. He also tried to get up twice, but fell back down. _Oh Zuko!_ There was nothing she could do right now. She had to face Azula. Azula was insane, laughing and screeching while throwing flames and lightning.  
"I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind." She cackled, shooting lightning and fire at Katara from the roof of a building. Katara managed to dodge them all and hid behind a nearby column. Azula turned to look down at Zuko's still form, "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" she taunted before shooting at Katara again. Katara managed to roll out of the way. That's when she noticed the culverts. Water. She hurled the water at the roof, where Azula was. However, the snake wasn't there anymore. _What the-_ Katara quickly learned Azula's whereabouts when the crazy lady came out from behind her flying with her fire jets. Thinking fast, Katara used the water to form a sort of ice slide to avoid the onslaught of blasts. Azula's fire was consuming her water and while running Katara tripped on a grate. Chains! _I can chain her down! _She just needed to draw Azula to her.  
"There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula cried, stumbling towards her. "I saw how you looked at him." She sneered, gesturing with her head to Zuko. "Love is for fools. Love is a weakness. And I just proved that today." She grinned, preparing the lightning for her deathblow. _Now!_ Katara manipulated the water to force Azula onto the grate beside her, bended the water up from below, and froze it. _That was close!_ Breathing deeply, Katara melted the water around herself and began to chain Azula's hands to the grate. Once secure, she released all of the water. They both gasped for air, but Katara was the first to recover. She tightened the chains even more, making sure Azula couldn't get free.

"Zuko." She whispered. She ran towards his figure on the ground. Even from a distance, she could tell his wound was bad. As she got closer, she saw his burnt skin. _Direct blow of lightning to the chest…_ Nothing she had learned about healing had prepared her for this. "Why did you save me? Why would you do that?" she asked frantically as the tears started to fall. _Stupid boy!_  
"Sorry." he said his voice raspy. "Azula?" he tried to turn his head and look around.  
"Don't worry about her." She gently pulled his head into her lap. "Zuko, stay with me!" she commanded, through her tears, "you promised you'd always love me! And that you'd come back to me! Don't leave now!" She never wanted to sound like some overdramatic random girl from the one Romance Scroll she read, but it couldn't be helped. What she felt was silly, dramatic, and very, very real. A world without Zuko seemed so horrible.  
"Shhh…" he said soothingly and tried to reach up and touch her face. _WHY ARE YOUCOMFORTING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S DY-_ she couldn't bear to even think the words.  
"Katara," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Marry me?" She didn't know what to say, now. What were you supposed to say to your enemy turned friend turned love of your life after they saved your life, dying in your arms, and asked you to marry them?  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Please…" he begged, "I want you to be mine before I d-"  
"Shush. You're not going to die." She was going to save him. She had to save him. _There is no other option_ she thought determinedly.

* * *

**a/n So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks!**


	21. Feel

**a/n My inbox had so many wonderful notifications since my last update, I was compelled to write more!  
****Not much intro to this chapter, just a quick reminder: I do not own AtLA characters, but I am responsible for any additional characters.**

* * *

Chapter 21 ~Feel~

**-Zuko-**

He was going to die. The pain had faded a little, but he knew that was a sign that his nerves had been damaged. A numbness spread across his chest and he was able to listen to the fight around him. He tried so hard to get up, but he couldn't. Then everything went silent. No footsteps. No insults. _What?_ His head felt ten times heavier and he couldn't lift it. Suddenly he could hear someone racing towards him. Katara. His Katara was here. He asked her where Azula was, but apparently, Katara had defeated her. Good.  
"Zuko, stay with me!" Katara shouted, as her tears fell, "you promised you'd always love me! And that you'd come back to me! Don't leave now!" _I'm so sorry!_ He could see the pain in her eyes.  
"Shhh…" he said soothingly and tried to reach up and touch her precious face. The motion made the pain spike, but he tried his best not to let it show. Before he left, he had to know. He had to ask her. "Katara," he whispered. It hurt to speak, but that didn't stop him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Marry me?" he asked. It wasn't the way he had originally wanted to do it. He had envisioned something a little more romantic. Maybe in the garden by the turtleduck pond under the moon…  
"Why are you doing this?" she answered his question with a question. He had hoped she would have said yes. Not this.  
"Please…" he begged. Didn't she get it? "I want you to be mine before I d-" She interrupted him before he could finish.  
"Shush. You're not going to die." Her face was so resolute there would be no arguing. He watched as she summoned water to her. She encased him in a water bubble, like a sleeping bag or cocoon.  
"I-" he tried to speak.  
"Shh!" she ordered. _Well okay then._ He felt himself being lifted slightly off the ground. The water around him started to swirl and glow as she pressed her palms against it. _What?_ He closed his eyes. The pain was receding. He could feel it being drawn out. How was she doing it? He opened his eyes to find her worried, but determined gaze. The water bubble descended and laid him down gently on the ground. He smiled weakly up at Katara. Upon seeing his smile, she smiled back as a tear fell.  
"Thank you, Katara." he husked. His voice was beyond scratchy, but he already felt better.  
"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." she replied. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

It was not a rushed kiss like their previous one, but slow, reassuring. He tried to pour in all of the hope, gratitude, and love he felt. They quickly broke apart though when they heard Azula scream somewhere behind them. Katara slowly helped him to his feet. He had to lean heavily on her, but he was standing. That's when he saw Azula. Chained, sobbing, and screaming uncontrollably. Fire shot out of her mouth as she writhed, trying to break free of her bonds. He felt sorry for her. She was no longer a human, but some mad animal. He glanced over and saw the same pity in Katara's eyes.  
"What do we do now?" she asked, quietly.  
"We should go see how the others are doing. We need to make sure Aang returned…" he said. If Aang had returned then he was probably still be battling Ozai.  
"Okay," she agreed, but looked worried still.  
"What is it?" _What's wrong?  
_"How do you feel?" she asked.  
"Fine," he replied automatically. Her stern look said she wasn't buying it, so he clarified, "I mean it still hurts, but I got a lightning blow to the chest." He tried to joke, but turned serious. "I would be dead already if it wasn't for you."  
"I know it must feel better, but…"  
"You can look at it on the trip over. We should take Appa and head out." He said. They couldn't stand around arguing.  
"Fine." She agreed.

**-Katara-**

Something still felt wrong. While her hands glowed against him there was still something wrong. She frowned to herself. What was it?  
"Is everything okay?" he asked. Should she tell him…? Yes, he needed to be aware that he could still be in danger.  
"No, it's not. Something isn't right. I can sense it inside you."  
"Maybe it will go away?" his hopeful smile was infectious, but still…  
"I don't know. Maybe…" she chewed her bottom lip, "I think you could use a few more healing sessions… in a spiritual oasis if possible." He nodded, thinking.  
"Yeah, I think I know a place. We can go there after…" his words hung in the air. Although they had defeated Azula the day was far from over.

They continued to fly towards the Earth Kingdom, hopefully towards Aang. For now, they both rode up on the saddle, something Appa didn't seem entirely pleased about. However, she was happy. Zuko was lying down with his head in her lap. She had finally convinced him to rest a little. Sometimes his eyes were open, staring up, and sometimes they were closed. Yet, she knew he wasn't sleeping.  
"What will happen when Ozai is gone?" she asked, breaking the silence and running her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened.  
"Once Ozai is gone we will have to bring…whatever remains back to the Fire Nation to show the Sages. Then…"  
"You can claim the throne." She finished. He gave a small nod.  
"It's weird to think about." He admitted.  
"What? You being Fire Lord?"  
"Yeah," he nodded again, "Ever since I was young I never felt good enough. Azula was better than me at everything and… our father used to say Azula was born lucky and I was lucky to be born…" His eyes closed as he relived the rejection. Her heart went out to him. _What a horrible thing for a father to say!  
_"Zuko," she said firmly and he opened his eyes. They were sad. "You are good enough. You are more than good enough. You're amazing, caring, strong, talented, loving…" her voice was failing her. She could feel herself getting chocked up. Zuko moved, sitting up and embracing her.  
"Thank you, Katara." his voice was thick too.  
"You're welcome, Zuko." She smiled into his shoulder. When he released her and moved to sit next to her, his face briefly contorted in pain. "I saw that wince."  
"Agni." He swore, "I can't get away with anything can I?" She smiled back at him.  
"Never," she whispered, grinning.  
"Good," he said it so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard him right. He rested his head against hers, sighing.

**-Zuko-**

He wished they could remain like this forever. Sure, it hurt to have an arm draped around her shoulders, but he didn't care. She was worth it. He took a moment to breathe in the delicious smell of her hair.  
"Well," she said, moving her head to look at him, "I should probably get back to the front to guide Appa."  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Yeah, we should be nearing the others soon."  
"You know…I could fly Appa…" he tried a convincing 'I'm perfectly fine' smile.  
"Ha! Good try! I got this." She laughed, giving him a quick kiss before getting up. It was worth a try_._ The pain wasn't nearly as bad. In comparison to before, he felt great! So he had to laugh too. This brought back the pain though, with a sharp reminder. Maybe he wasn't all better. _Foolish_ he thought, leaning back against the saddle's edge. He closed his eyes, conserving his strength.  
"There!" she called out and he opened his eyes. She was pointing to a giant Fire Nation war balloon parked by some giant pillars of earth. As he looked around, he saw other war balloons grounded. _Wasn't the water supposed to be closer?_ He thought. It didn't matter. He saw three people exit the balloon and walk towards a fourth figure: The Avatar. Aang.  
"It's Aang!" he yelled up to her. She grinned and waved. The group looked up and them and shouted their surprise and glee.  
"Aang!" she shouted. She guided Appa's reins in the group's direction. Appa landed with a groan-like sound on a nearby pillar.  
"Katara! Zuko!" Aang yelled, smiling. He used his earth bending to form a bridge between the two pillars. Zuko stood up, wincing. "What's wrong?" Aang asked, leaping up with a super air jump. Katara crawled back and helped Zuko to his feet.  
"Looks like I'm going to have a matching scar Aang." He tried to joke. Aang's look of horror surprised Zuko.  
"Azula." Was all he said. Zuko nodded seriously.  
"He took a bolt of lightning for me." Katara said, filling him in.  
"Katara are you okay?" Sokka's voice came from the ground.  
"Yeah! Be right down." She yelled back.  
"Aang," Zuko said, trying not to sound sheepish, "Would you help me down?"  
"Of course," Aang replied. With a flourish of movements, Zuko felt the air around him move and it gently picked him up. The air put him down lightly next to Katara who he leaned heavily on.  
"Sokka!" Katara gasped, finally looking up at her brother, "What happened to you? Are you okay?" Sokka was using both Toph and Suki as crutches.  
"I'm fine really," he said, hopping towards his sister, "Although I probably could use some of your glowing healing hands." Everyone but Zuko laughed. He was distracted, looking around. _Where is he? Surly there is something left?  
_"What is it?" Katara asked in a whisper as Sokka animatedly described the battle.  
"Ozai." He replied.  
"I didn't kill him." Aang said, surprising Zuko. He didn't know The Avatar heard. "I took away his firebending, permanently." Zuko's eyes widened. He had no idea Aang had that power.  
"Oh, I see." Zuko replied. He wasn't quite sure what he thought about that. Was it wrong that he felt disappointed? Or was that even what he was feeling? He didn't know how he felt anymore. It was too confusing. All he did know was Ozai was compromised, meaning he'd be Fire Lord and his chest was hurting from all the standing.

**-Katara-**

She watched different emotions flick across Zuko's face at Aang's news. Not to mention, she could tell he was in pain. _He needs another healing session_ she thought.  
"Well, I think we should head back to the Fire Nation Capital." She offered.  
"Yeah," Aang agreed, "I can take Ozai back on the balloon. Anyone want to come with?"  
"I will!" Offered Toph maybe a little too enthusiastically from Sokka's right. She stepped away from Sokka to stand by Aang. Who in turn, casually draped an arm around her waist. _Aww!_ Sokka didn't look disappointed to be losing his right crutch as he clung closer to Suki. _Eww!  
_"If it's all the same," Zuko said next to her, "I'd rather not see my father, yet." She nodded.  
"We can ride back on Appa." She said.  
"With us?" Suki asked, smiling.  
"Of course," Katara replied, smiling back.  
"There goes the comet," said Zuko softly, looking off at the horizon. Everyone turned to see the tail of the comet disappear.  
"Good riddance." Toph said, making everyone smile and laugh. Even Zuko chuckled. Katara was beaming. She was so glad everyone had made it. They had survived Sozin's Comet.

**-Zuko-**

Aang, Toph, and Ozai flew ahead of them. Zuko was already trying to plan things out. _Uncle would be proud. Agni, Uncle!_ Hopefully there would be news of the White Lotus' victory in Ba Sing Se when they landed. Zuko only had a little idea what would happen once they all arrived. Ozai would have to go to jail, immediately. And it'd have to be the high security prison in the capital so he could keep a close eye on him. As for Azula… He wasn't quite sure what to do about her. She shouldn't stay in the capital, but where could she go? She was crazy, vindictive, and power-hungry…not the best combination. _For now, maybe she could be contained in a wing of the palace?  
_"Zuko," Sokka said excitedly, distracting him from his plans, "I forgot to ask." Zuko turned his head to look at Sokka. Even this small movement hurt. "How does it feel to be almost Fire Lord? Huh? Huh?" Sokka leaned in and playfully nudged him in the ribs a few times, causing him severe pain. He had to grit his teeth to prevent from crying out.  
"Sokka!" Suki scolded, whacking him on the shoulder with the back of her hand, "He's hurt!"  
"Ow!" he cried, turning to lean towards Suki, "I'm hurt too!"  
"Yes, but you didn't get severely electrocuted did you? Hmm? And you don't see me prodding at your leg!" she said, not backing down.  
"What's going on back there?" asked Katara from the front. Sokka and Suki quickly sat up.  
"Nothing!" The three of them yelled back. Zuko had to smile. They were just like a family. Which reminded him: Katara never answered his marriage proposal earlier. _Hmm… might just have to ask her again. _He thought. Maybe this time he wouldn't be almost dying and could ask her in a proper and more romantic way. _Might get the turtleduck pond scene after all._

They landed in front of the palace next to the war balloon. _I need Aang…_ thought Zuko. There was no way he'd be able to get off Appa without the bender. Just then, Aang exited the balloon and walked over.  
"Want a lift, Zuko?" he asked. Zuko smile and nodded. Once more, the gentle breeze picked him up and deposited him on the ground next to Katara. They smiled at each other. Sokka and Suki appeared next to them. Sokka also got a lift down from Aang.  
"What now?" asked The Avatar. Zuko didn't answer Aang. He didn't have to because right on cue, a Fire Sage ran towards them.  
"Prince Zuko!" the old Sage said. Zuko's eyes glanced around and he could see a few servants, soldiers, and Sages had gathered around them.  
"Everybody stand down." Zuko boomed. A few firebenders dropped their defense stances. Zuko stepped away from Katara. He needed to appear strong. "The Avatar has neutralized Fire Lord Ozai and I have returned to the Capital as rightful heir to the throne." No one said anything, so he went on. "All soldiers of the Fire Nation are hereby instructed to stop fighting immediately. We do not need any more lives lost of people from _any_ nation."  
"As you wish, Prince Zuko," the Sage bowed and Zuko nodded back. The Sages were an ancient, loyal, and wise bunch, who deserved respect.  
"Ozai must be transported to Prison Tower immediately." He turned to Aang, "I'm sure you'll want to see to it yourself, Avatar." Aang nodded firmly, as he expected. He turned back to the growing crowd, "If it's not too difficult to arrange, I'd like my coronation to be tomorrow. I know we must still have a few buildings on fire." A few people laughed at his small joke. "Also, all refugees are to be welcomed, fed, and given any materials we can provide. Now, I would like to go home." The crowd cheered and the palace doors were thrown open.

**-Katara-**

She was so proud of him. He had become quite the leader. However, she could tell by the tension in his back and shoulders that he was in serious pain. She understood why he had stepped away, but now he really needed a healing session. Once his speech was done, she walked up to him and innocently put her hand around his waist. He instantly sagged against her. Close up, she could see sweat on his brow.  
"Hi," he said weakly.  
"Hi yourself," she replied, smiling, "Good job out there."  
"Thanks," he probably would have blushed if his face wasn't already flush.  
"We can help escort Fir-Ozai to the tower with The Avatar, your majesty." Volunteered a man, approaching with a small band of men behind him.  
"Very good," Zuko nodded, "What's your name Corporal?" _He must know by the uniform_ she thought.  
"Lee Huynh, your majesty." Lee said, bowing his head. Zuko nodded again.  
"It is nice to meet you Lee. I'm sure once through you will make sure my friends get back to the palace and are treated well?"  
"Of course, your majesty." Lee said excitedly and he and his men followed Aang aboard the war balloon where Toph was no doubt guarding Ozai. Katara smiled to herself. Zuko would be an amazing Fire Lord.  
"If you would then follow me please," The original Fire Sage said, turning towards the palace. The group walked / limped after him.

All of the stair climbing and walking was taking its toll on Zuko. With each step, he seemed to rely on her a little more. She didn't mind. She was just worried. The magnificent architecture, painting, rugs didn't mean a thing to her right now.  
"Zuko," she whispered, "Where are we headed? We can't go on." She knew Sokka must be having a rough time too.  
"You're right." He panted. He was tiring more than she feared. "Have you ever been in a palanquin?" His eyes still sparkled as he smiled. She shook her head. "Right then." Zuko cleared his throat and the Fire Sage turned around to look at them, "My friends and I are in need of some medical attention. So walking…" Zuko let his words hang and the Sage's eyes lit up as.  
"Of course, Prince Zuko, walking is definitely out of the question! I'll get some palanquin bearers and have them transport everyone to the hospital wing?"  
"Uh, Lady Katara and I will not be going to the hospital wing. I will instruct our palanquin bearers accordingly."  
"Yes, Prince Zuko. Please, wait here while I fetch the bearers and-"  
"Thank you. I know my way around the palace. We'll just continue on to the northeast lounge." The Sage didn't argue. He bowed once more and left. "Just down this hall and to the left," Zuko said, using his left hand to gesture.  
"Nice spread, Zuko." Sokka said, limping up beside them with Suki. Zuko tried to grin, but it looked more like a grimace to Katara.

**-Zuko-**

Every step began to hurt. The pain faded a little once he was seated in the lounge, but he was positively relieved once the palanquins arrived. The bearers had insisted that it was no trouble for them to carry both Katara and himself, which made him extremely happy.  
"After you," he said, trying to smile. Katara's smile was a little stronger than his was, but not by much. _She's worried about me_. The thought oddly made his smile a little wider.  
"Thank you." she replied, crawling in. This palanquin had a backboard, but no bench. This meant that the rider (or in this case riders) sat sitting up with their legs stretched out in front of them. Very comfy.

Or maybe not so comfy. His grimace was back as his chest and stomach muscles screamed out in pain with every jostle.  
"Lie down," Katara instructed, noticing his pain. He had to tuck his legs a little, but otherwise the position was much more comfortable. "Better?"  
"Yes," he sighed, briefly closing his eyes.  
"You know you are allowed to tell me if you're in pain." She snapped. His eyes popped opened.  
"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to grin. Why was her annoyance so adorable?  
"Honestly," she admonished. She kneeled over him, "I'm going to do a little healing now, so you don't pass out." He didn't think he was close to passing out, especially not when they were alone, and she was so near. But he was in no shape to act on those feelings. He certainly didn't object to her healing, especially when he felt the water caress his torso and the pain faded a little. It was then he realized that maybe it wasn't entirely the physical healing, but partly the love and caring he was experiencing that made him feel better. He decided then that Katara's love was the best feeling ever.

* * *

**a/n Even as the author I'm like '_oh! The feels!'_ As always thanks for reading and I greatly appreciate reviews! (were there too many feels? what do you think of [almost] Fire Lord Zuko already? what should happen to Azula? thoughts? "Anyone? Anyone? B****ueller? Bueller?")**


	22. Oasis?

**a/n Happy New Year! Thank you so much for all of the love! All of your reviews and favorites mean so much to me!**

**So this chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters, but I wanted to roll out the 2015 festivities as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 22 ~Oasis?~

**-Katara-**

He drove her crazy sometimes. She rolled her eyes and bended the water from her pouch to cover her hands. The water began glowing as she pressed it against his overheated skin. How could she ever properly heal him if he didn't tell her when he was in pain? For now, she had to rely on his body language, which was difficult because he was very good at not showing pain. She frowned when she thought of why he had this particular skill. His eyes reopened. The look he gave her was pure love. It made her cast aside her gloomy thoughts.  
"I love you," he whispered. She smiled and put the water back in her pouch. With her now free hands, she placed them on either side of his head. Leaning down on her elbows, she was now nose-to-nose with him.  
"I love you too," she whispered back and then kissed him. Even now, his lips tasted sweet and felt so wonderful against hers. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then his nose, and then his eyes.  
"Hmm…"he hummed against her as she gently kissed his left eye. His right hand slowly came to her waist, but she could tell the motion was painful.  
"Shh…" she whispered against him. He grinned and his hand moved to her breast. She gasped and he grinned again.  
"We're almost there, Prince Zuko," the gruff voice of a palanquin bearer came from right outside the curtain. She stilled, hovering over Zuko while he jerked his hand away at the interruption.  
"Uhm," he cleared his throat, "Thank you." She had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter. "You're no help." He whispered sternly, but smiling. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up.

**-Zuko-**

_That palanquin bearer has horrible timing_ he thought. Although, maybe it was a good thing they were interrupted. Inside a moving palanquin wasn't the best place to celebrate. Plus there was the massive blast of electricity he had received earlier… Yeah thank Agni they were almost to the oasis. His chest was killing him. _Maybe not the best saying in this case…_ He seriously doubted Katara would find it amusing either.

Katara pulled back the right curtain to peek.  
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, turning back to him.  
"Well, I said I knew of a spiritual oasis we could go to."  
"I know, but like in a geographical sense."  
"Oh, uh…" he said and then shrugged. He hadn't actually ever been to this oasis himself.  
"You've never been there, have you?" she asked, reading his expression.  
"No," he answered guiltily, "but I've heard about it!" She tipped her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Sadly, her smile faded all too soon.  
"If it doesn't exist I don't know if I will be able to heal you correctly." Her eyes looked frantic now, "And if I can't heal you properly you cou-"  
"We're here, Prince Zuko," said the same palanquin bearer as before. _I changed my mind. That palanquin bearer has excellent timing_ he thought with relief.

**-Katara-**

_At last!_ They had arrived at the fabled oasis. Or had they?  
"Where is it?" she asked, looking around. They were in some sort of tunnel. Lanterns stood out from the wall at regular intervals. _Are we underground?_ It looked like the bunker they had invaded during the eclipse. _Surely, there's not a spiritual oasis down here?  
_"Right up ahead, Lady Katara," a bearer said, pointing to an unmarked metal door. It didn't look very spirit-y in her opinion. She glanced over to Zuko who was leaning against the grounded palanquin. He didn't look too convinced either. "Shall we wait here, Prince Zuko?" the bearer asked.  
"Yes," Zuko nodded, "That'll be fine. I don't know how long we'll be though…"  
"We will wait."  
"Thank you…"  
"Yang Chen. My name is Yang Chen, Prince Zuko," Yang bowed his head.  
"Thank you Yang and your fellow bearers." Zuko said, nodding to each other man in turn. "Now, I think it's time we see that oasis." He smiled at her and outstretched his hand. She took it instantly and helped him to the door. The metal door had a handle on it like a ship. She turned it several times before it unlocked and opened.

There were no lanterns to greet them. Once inside, Zuko shut the door, locking it and plunging them into darkness. A moment later, a small flame appeared in his right hand, while his left was around her shoulders for support. It was a small, square, metal room. They slowly stepped deeper inside.  
"What is that?" she asked, gesturing with her head to the opposite wall. There was some sort of blanket covering what might be a doorway.  
"Some kind of curtain, maybe?" he responded, holding out his hand to cast the light closer. They took a few more careful steps.  
"No, it is vines!" she realized and pushed them aside with her left arm so they could walk through. On the other side was the most unexpected thing she'd ever seen.

Green. Lush greenery was all around them. It was so peaceful. In the middle of the oasis, the trees thinned and there was a pagoda near a large pool of water. Minus one giant waterfall and a few bridges, it reminded her of the oasis Yue took Aang and her in the North Pole.  
"It's beautiful," she heard Zuko whisper beside her. "I never knew this was down here." He was clearly dazed by the intense contrast.  
"Come on, Prince Zuko," she smiled up at him, "let's get you healed!" He smiled back. There was a narrow dirt path ahead of them that lead to the water and then wrapped back around. They followed the path and stopped by the still pool. He looked at it, maybe a little skeptically.  
"Should I…get in the water?" he asked. She nodded.  
"That'd probably be best." she helped him sit down so his legs dangled into the water.  
"Here we go," with a small wince, he slipped into the water. His head went under for a moment, but he quickly popped up, sputtering.  
"Are you standing?" she asked, scanning for a good place to have him rest. His shoulders and head were above the water line. The water was so clear she could see shiny pebbles at the bottom.  
"Yeah," he replied, "It looks like there might be a natural underwater bench over there." He lifted his arm above the water to point. Water dripped from his sleeves.  
"Okay," she said and walked over to where he pointed on another side of the pool. It was kind of funny to see him walk through the water. His clothes floated and bobbed with him. "This is perfect." The bench even had a rest for his head. It made her wonder if the pond wasn't so natural after all…  
"Strange," Zuko muttered, obviously coming to the same conclusion. They both dropped the idea though. It didn't really matter right then. He lay down on the bench with just his face above water.  
"Ready?" she asked, lying out on her stomach by the pond edge. He only nodded and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath. Her hands trembled slightly as she lowered them into the water.

The water was cool. As her palms grew closer to his torso, she felt heat coming from where the lightning had struck. Her hands hovered just above his chest as the water started to glow.

**-Zuko-**

Only his face was above the water. It felt soothing even before she started healing. His clothes floated towards the surface and his hair floated around him. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell when the water started glowing. Also, the pain was dissipating. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The relief was unbelievable. He sighed. The deep ache was fading, leaving him with a feeling of weightlessness. His body felt lighter. It was weird. A part of him felt like it was drifting away. Yet he could still sense her hands right above him.

He felt so far away. His thoughts started to drift away too. They were a mixture of memories and something else…possibilities or dreams. They were just short random scenes. It started with flickers of images, colors, and emotions, with Azula and him as children. They were on the beach (memory), running through the palace (dream), twirling around at a festival (dream). Azula and him older in front of their father, learning a new bending form, but everyone was smiling and laughing together. Dream, it was definitely a dream. Skip forward several years to modern day. The images solidified. It was as if he was there, now. He stared down at his reflection in the turtleduck pond. His face was clear, no scar.  
"Coming, Zuzu?" Azula asked, walking towards him, smiling. Their mother walked behind her.  
"Yes, hurry up Zuko," his mom smiled.  
"Mom?" he asked.  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for your coronation!" she clapped her hands together like an excited child. He glanced once more at his reflection before looking back up at his mom. She looked down at him with pride and love. Even Azula looked happy for him. The scene shifted to the great hall. The hall was prepped for a giant party. Colors of every nation were represented through banners strung everywhere. No one else was in the room. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing unfamiliar clothes. They had a traditional cut and were made beautifully of silk. The colors were outstanding. He had never seen anything so colorfully decorated. A small hand tapped on his shoulder and a familiar female voice spoke.  
"Hey there, Fire Lord," she said. He knew it was she before he ever turned around. He also knew that she was smiling; he could hear it in her voice.  
"Hi, Katara," he replied, turning around. She too wore colorful silk robes and her hair hung loosely around her. She was beautiful. She always was.  
"Ready for the big day?" she asked, glancing around the room.  
"What?" he asked. He didn't understand. She laughed and playfully swatted his arm.  
"Our wedding day, silly!" She giggled.  
"'Our wedding day?'" he repeated, "But I haven't even asked you yet." Her eyebrows knit together, forming a little v crease. Concern filled her eyes.  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. He turned to reexamine the room. It had changed to the Agni Kai arena. He whirled around to see Katara, but she wasn't there.  
"Katara!" he yelled, before he spotted her on the far corner of the arena. Giant bolts of lightning were headed right at her. He couldn't tell where they were coming from and it didn't matter. "Katara!" he yelled again, running towards her. She looked around frantically, her face full of terror.  
"Zuko?" she shouted, her voice full of fear. Why was she acting like she couldn't see him? "Zuko?" she continued to yell, "Zuko?" The scene was blurring. The images were fading, but her voice remained, wildly repeating his name.

**-Katara-**

She could read the relief on his face as she healed him. A little smile played on his lips. The whole pond glowed brightly. While she healed him, she watched the harsh red of the skin fade and repair. He would always have a scar, but it was healing tremendously well. When she was satisfied, the glowing dimmed and she removed her hands from the water.  
"Zuko?" she asked. His eyes were still closed. His eyelids fluttered and it looked like he was dreaming. "Zuko?" she asked again, worried now. Why wasn't he waking up? She placed her hand on his forehead. It was warm. His face wasn't so peaceful looking anymore. He looked…afraid. Not knowing what else to do, she moved over to hop into the pool. The water was warm. In fact, it was hot. She reached over to him, shaking him forcefully. The water was uncomfortably hot by him. She took a deep breath, trying to cool the water. "Zuko?" she whispered.  
"Katara!" he shouted, sitting up. She jumped back in surprise. Her heart was racing. "Katara!" he whispered. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
"Zuko!" she cried in relief and flung her arms around his neck.  
"You're okay," he whispered in disbelief.  
"Yes, yes, of course I am," she comforted him. "Are you okay? You wouldn't wake up…" It wasn't until now she realized just how worried she had been.  
"Yes, I'm okay now," he let out a deep breath of his own. His eyebrows bent together in confusion, "I had a dream…sort of…"  
"Shhh," she whispered, "Tell me later." He nodded. They were both silent. Her head rested against his shoulder.  
"Think we should head back?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah," he said, and together they sat up. They both crawled out of the water and sat on the banks edge. "Any chance you could uh…" he gestured to their dripping clothes. She laughed and nodded.  
"Yes, of course," she smiled and easily removed the water from their clothes.

They started walking back towards the vine curtain. The greenery was still astounding.  
"It is really beautiful here." She said as she looked around.  
"Yeah…" he agreed, hesitantly.  
"But?" she asked, hearing the unspoken word.  
"But there's something about it… It's almost too… I don't know there's something strange about it."  
"Yeah, I agree." She nodded. This place had given her a weird feeling. The water had healed her love, but it had also troubled him. Hand in hand, they walked away from the Fire Nation oasis.

* * *

**a/n Again, Happy New Year! What did you think of the oasis? Thank you so much for reading. If you could please take the time out of your new year to review...I'd be very happy! Thanks!**


	23. Pillow Talk

**a/n Thank so much to everyone for reviewing! And of course thank you to those who are now following this story! Sometimes I can hardly believe I have so many followers and favorites. In the back of my mind this is still just some dinky story I came up with that's probably lame. BUT you lovely people are starting to convince me otherwise! So keep the love coming! (Wow that sounds more than a little wrong…) So this is a good time for a reminder about the rating of this story. It is ****M**** mainly for sexual content. If that kind of thing offends you, you might want to skip this chapter.**

**SO this chapter was fun to write since it's… I don't how to describe it… cute? dramatic? lovey-dovey? sexy? All good reasons why I wrote it and hopefully why you will read it.**

* * *

Chapter 23 ~Pillow Talk~

**-Zuko-**

The ride back was quiet. It was dark when they came out from underground. Her head rested on his shoulder and he had his right arm holding her close. The day's events were finally catching up to the both of them. He was tired. Weary. Physically he felt much better, but inside he was exhausted. Although she had healed him remarkably well, there was still a little pain, but he didn't want her to know. He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep against him. She looked so peaceful. Her face was smooth, free of worry. Why should he trouble her with his slight discomfort? He could deal with a little pain.  
"Prince Zuko?" Yang asked from outside the palanquin.  
"Yes?" he asked quietly, trying to lean towards the curtain so as not to wake her.  
"Are we headed towards the guest quarters first? Or yours?" Yang asked.  
"Guest quarters first, please." Zuko replied. As much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be wise for Katara and him to share a bed. The voice of his father drifted back to him, _Fire Nation royalty are held to higher standards!_ How many times had Zuko heard those words growing up? Yet the only high standard Ozai held himself to was that of his concubines. Yes, his father only had 'the best concubines.' Zuko shuddered, recalling all of the women he'd seen pushed out of his father's chambers. He couldn't even imagine ever using, having, or 'owning' a concubine. There was only one woman he wanted to be with and she was still fast asleep against him.

She didn't wake up when Yang announced their arrival or when the palanquin stopped.  
"Katara?" he whispered quietly. She frowned and nestled into his arms more. "Katara?" he asked again, kissing her head. A sound of protest came from her as she shook her head. He held his breath, trying to see if her eyes would open or not. They remained closed. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. As carefully as he could, he extracted himself from her grasp and picked her up. She murmured something that sounded an awful lot like his name and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled her out of the palanquin.

He brought her into one of the large guest suites. Everything in the room was pretty much either red or gold. In the middle of the room was a large bed with red silky sheets. A maid had already turned down the covers. As smoothly as he could, he laid her down on the soft bed. She muttered something else, but he couldn't make out the words. He stared down at her lovingly. Before he covered her up, he quietly removed her shoes and sat them on the floor. Her dark hair rippled across the golden pillows. A smile played on her lips. He hoped she was having a nice dream. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Goodnight, my love," he whispered before standing up and heading for the door.

**-Katara-**

She didn't remember falling asleep. A warm breath and soft lips brushing her skin first disturbed her peaceful dreams. A part of her wanted to wake up and see the speaker, but the calling of sleep was too strong. Soon she was vaguely aware of being lifted up. The strong arms that held her had to be his, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and she drifted back to sleep.

The memory of his sweet words caressing her skin roused her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but he wasn't there. She was alone, lying on the green grass under the pagoda in the oasis.  
"Zuko?" she called out alarmed. She quickly got to her feet, looking around. A mist that was spread across the water, covering it, was receding. Drawing nearer she saw that the top of the water was frozen. There was also something under the ice in the middle of the pond. She took a careful step onto the ice. It was thick enough to remain silent as she moved closer to see what was under it. Red and black, the image was distorted. She screamed when she realized what it was.

It was him. His face was pressed against the ice. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. His hair hung away from him, looking like tentacles. His arms floated listlessly at his sides. The ends of his fingers and his knuckles were raw, probably from banging on the ice. She tried to melt the ice and break a hole for him, but nothing happened. The water wouldn't respond.  
"NO!" she screamed, "Zuko!" Kneeling down, she pounded on the ice. Nothing. Suddenly a laugh filled the air. It was a cruel and sinister laugh.  
"You cannot save him!" it boomed.  
"Who are you?" she yelled, looking around, "I've heard you before. Come out!"  
"Even if you break the ice, you are too late!" the voice went on.  
"No!" She looked around frantically for something that would help her. The voice chuckled. "Shut up!" she yelled.  
"Try and save him if you want, but you cannot fight the darkness." Then the mist started spreading back over the frozen water. It surrounded her. It was dark, almost black, inching closer. Her heart felt dead, heavy, dark.  
"No," she whimpered, lying down on the ice above her love. She closed her eyes, accepting the dark mist. "I love you," she whispered against the ice.

Her eyes shot open.  
"Zuko!" she yelled. It was dark. She was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself. _We were at the oasis…no that was a dream, but we were there earlier and then…He carried me in here? Yeah… _she nodded to herself, remembering. But where was he now? She slid out of bed and almost tripped on her shoes. He had to be in his private/fancy quarters. _Where is that, again?_ She tried to remember the palace map Sokka once made her study. She quietly opened the big door to her room and crept out. The hallway was empty, but at least there was a little moonlight streaming in and a few scattered lanterns. She was in the guest wing… the royal chambers were in the middle. She tiptoed down the hallway, across the fancy rugs, and towards the heart of the palace.

"Signs would be helpful," she muttered under her breath. She managed to find what was hopefully the royal chamber. Out of all the other rooms and hallways, these looked the most luxurious. The real question was which room would he be in? She figured the members of the royal family would each have their own high-end bedrooms, but which was his? Or would he be in the Fire Lord Chambers…? She didn't know. _Who else would be here though?_ She thought, in case she peeked into them all. The only other member of the royal family that might be here was Iroh. She approached a decorated red door. It was the second door she tried. It opened easily, soundlessly.

The room was huge. She recognized him instantly. He was asleep, stretched out in a giant bed. She quietly shut the door behind her as she walked towards his sleeping form. He was so handsome. No worry or anger attacked his face. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure what to do. She had originally wanted to see him to confirm that he was all right. _See, he's fine. It was just a dream._ She tried to convince herself, but she was still troubled. She had a similar dream once before, but that time she hadn't given in so easily and he had saved her at the end. But this time…

_I should go_ she thought and turned to leave. She was halfway to the door when she heard him speak.  
"Katara?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands while sitting up.  
"Hi," she whispered, turning slowly, "Sorry, I'm leaving." He tilted his head in confusion.  
"What's wrong?" She smiled feebly.  
"It was just a bad dream. I had to see if you were okay…" She shrugged and scratched an imaginary itch on her arm. He pulled back the covers.  
"Hey, come here," he beckoned and patted the bed beside him. There was a brief moment of indecision. She knew she shouldn't stay…but it wasn't like he was asking her to…yet.

**-Zuko-**

He stumbled into the room, getting into bed without taking off his clothes, barely managing to kick off his shoes. His eyes closed, but sleep wouldn't come. This stupid room held a lot of bad memories for him. Finally, utterly exhausted, he slept.

A familiar smell surrounded him. It was the perfume of water, salt, and the ocean. It was her. He opened his eyes and sat up. Sure enough, she was in his room, already half way to the door. After learning about her bad dream, he couldn't have her walk away. He could tell she was still pretty shaken up over whatever she had dreamed.  
"Hey, come here," he said, calling her near. In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't a good idea. _Think of the gossip!_ A harsh voice reprimanded him in his head, _Screw gossip. She needs me._

She hesitantly approached. Then practically ran to him. She slid into his bed, her back against his front, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thank you," she whispered into the darkness, snuggling closer.

They lay there together, listening to each other's breathing. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't fall back asleep. He was too busy thinking about the dream he had at the oasis. He wasn't sure if he should tell Katara. The dream or vision or whatever it was had really freaked him out and he was too worried about their future to sleep. _Hopefully Uncle will be here tomorrow and I can talk to him._ He thought. Katara adjusted slightly, restless, and he knew she was still awake too.  
"Can't sleep?" he asked, softly.  
"I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered back, "I can't stop thinking about my nightmare."  
"It's okay," he said soothingly stroking her arm. He knew what she meant. "Do you want to talk about it?" She was quiet for a moment.  
"Yes," Her voice was so quietly if he wasn't beside her he probably wouldn't have heard. Again, she was quiet. He waited. She shifted in his arms to face him before she began.  
"It…uh…well…"  
"Was it like your other one?" he prompted. She blushed.  
"Yes and no," she chewed on her lip, "It was worse. Scarier."  
"I didn't do anything, did I?" he asked, worried. He remembered how she said he comforted her in her last dream and how she blushed and wouldn't continue. _Perhaps I hurt her, or stepped over a line, or something.  
_"No, no, it wasn't that," she said quickly, guessing his thoughts. "You…you…" tears filled her eyes, not yet spilling down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes, trying to help her, but not knowing how. He decided to pull her in for a hug. They were already so close together he didn't have to move much. The tears she had been holding back pressed into his shirt.  
"Shh…it's okay," he tried to comfort her. He held her while she silently cried.  
"You were dead," she whispered and gripped him tighter.  
"Shh! You're okay. I'm okay." He whispered back, rubbing her back.  
"I couldn't save you!" she whined softly, "I couldn't bend. I couldn't do anything. You were frozen. Dead." He didn't say anything, wanting her to get it all out. He just hugged her close and smoothed her hair. "He said I was too late and I couldn't save you or fight the darkness. I tried. I tried, but he was right, I couldn't. The mist came and started to push me down. It was too much. I laid down by you, said 'I love you,' and welcomed the darkness." They lay together until her tears stopped. She slowly pulled out of his embrace to look in his face.  
"Better?" he asked gently, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. She nodded. Her eyes were a little red and her face was puffy from crying.  
"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. It just made me feel so… weak and alone. Then I woke up in a strange place all by myself… Am I being ridiculous?"  
"No," he assured her, "never. I'm glad you're here. I was having trouble sleeping too."  
"You were sound asleep when I came in," she countered.  
"No, not really. It's this room," with one hand he gestured around, "so many memories…" It was in this room where he last saw his mother. Where Azula would stand by the doorway and tell him horrible lies.  
"Hey," she called, pulling him from his thoughts and cupping his face. He smiled. She was so sweet. His Katara. "You okay?" He nodded, shaking off his thoughts. He could read the worry on her face and decided to change the topic back to her.  
"You're not weak or alone. You're the strongest person I know."  
"You mustn't know many people then," she muttered, dryly.  
"No, you are. It's one of the things I love about you. You're a fighter. You don't give up. You're incredibly loving and caring. And you-" she kissed him, silencing him.  
"And I have you," she whispered against his lips. A low groan came from his throat, as they got lost in the kiss.

It was a gentle kiss, full of love. He could feel her pouring her heart into their small connection and he tried to do the same. They were both panting when they finally parted. He could feel her heart through their clothes. It was racing. She recovered first.  
"I love you. You know that, right?" she said, smiling up at him.  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too." He smiled back. Agni how he loved her.

**-Katara-**

Nestled into his arms with her head against his shoulder, she felt the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Her left arm draped across his chest and his left arm wrapped around her shoulder. She felt safe. She also felt nurtured which was a slightly different feeling for her. Ever since she lost her mother, she had to help take care of the people in her tribe. She cooked, cleaned, and sewed. Then her father left and she and Sokka had to step up. As much as she loved Gran Gran, she was a tough no nonsense kind of person, who did not believe in coddling. The free time she had, she tried to practice her bending. When Sokka and her left with Aang she felt she had to be the responsible one, taking care of both boys. What she was experiencing now was a nice change, having someone comfort and care for her. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Why was her pillow moving? Her eyes opened under much protest from her brain.  
"Sorry," Zuko said, kissing the top of her head, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Hmm…" she grumbled, snuggling closer. He chuckled.  
"I have to get up soon," he whispered against her hair. She looked up at him, puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Trust me, I'd much rather stay here with you," he kissed her nose, "but I have a nation to sort out." He sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just a little while longer?" He laughed again and smiled down at her.  
"Of course," He wrapped his arms around her tighter. She kept looking up at him, taking in every detail of his face in the dainty rays of sunlight.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I was just trying to memorize your face."  
"Why?" his brow furrowed.  
"I always want to remember how you look now."  
"Even like this?" He asked. Then he crossed his eyes and stared down sideways at her. She laughed, causing his new face to break with laughter.  
"Yes," she said through her giggles, "You have so many different faces and I want to learn them all. Serious, silly, hopeful, happy, passionate, confident, upset, concerned-"  
"Maybe not those last ones." He interrupted her and then he turned to stare at nothing in particular.  
"No," she said softly, reaching up to turn his chin back to her, "All of them, because I love all of you." He smiled his shy smile, the one reserved for her.  
"Have I told you that I love you yet today?"  
"Hmmm…" She pretended to think, "You know, I don't think so."  
"Oh really?" he said in pretend surprise. "Have I made love to you recently?" Although his voice was full of sexy (faux) arrogance, she noticed how his ears turned very pink. It made her smile. She quickly disguised her smile by bighting her lip and slowly shaking her head.  
"No…I don't think so."  
"Hmm, I think you're right." He grinned, before looking down at her seriously, "But maybe you don't remember. Do I need to remind you?" She wasn't sure where this sultry attitude was coming from, but she wasn't going to question it. The confidence he was showing and the tone he was setting was spellbinding. "You haven't answered yet," he whispered into her ear. She moaned softly, already turned on. Suddenly he rolled them over so she was underneath him.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"Remind you," he answered, leaning down to kiss her neck.  
"Remind of what?"  
"Me." He pulled his head away to look at her, "I was wondering… I know I…once before…Can I…" His confidence was faltering. So she reached up to pull him in for a kiss.  
"Zuko," she whispered, "it's okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," With that he slowly kissed her down her body. She was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. And in a vague sense, she realized that he had slept in what he'd worn the day before too. He moved down lower, stopping briefly at her belly before dropping even lower.  
"Do you want to take these off?" he asked while nibbling at the edge of her pants. She nodded and he moved so she could slide out of bed.

Very slowly and deliberately, she undressed. She turned her back to him while she undid her under-wrappings.  
"Agni," she heard him mutter. She grinned and could feel his eyes staring into her. As gracefully as she could, she twirled around to face him.

He was now standing beside the bed, without any of his clothes.  
"Agni you're beautiful." He said, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"Not so bad yourself," she replied. Her eyes swept his entire body before she could stop them. He quickly moved towards, picking her up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The feeling of herself against him was astonishing. He groaned.

In a blur of motions, they were back on the bed. He was again on top of her, but quickly working his way downward. Soon his mouth was right above her. She moaned in anticipation. She felt his breath against her as he laughed softly.  
"How long has it been?" he asked before he kissed the inside of her thigh, creeping closer to where she needed him. She couldn't think. She couldn't answer.

* * *

**a/n** **So what are your thoughts? Did you think this chapter was ****cute, long, dramatic, lovey-dovey, sexy, or some other adjective(s)? Thanks for reading! **


	24. Yes

**a/n The feedback I've been getting is PHINOMINAL! You people are the best! Thank you so much!  
****This chapter is my longest by far because I did not want to split it up. Also, the POV progresses the timeline in some shifts or it tells what's happening/happened somewhere else. Hopefully it all makes sense as you read it.**

* * *

Chapter 24 ~Yes~

**-Katara-**

"How long has it been?" he asked again.  
"I don't know," she said breathily, "Zuko, please!"  
"Really? I think you do remember," he said against her leg. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"  
"Yes," her voice was so breathy and high she hardly recognized it.  
"Do you remember the first time I touched your breasts?" As if to demonstrate, his right hand came up to knead her.  
"Yes," she mewled.  
"Uh-huh," he murmured, "And what about when I first tasted you?"  
"Yes," she whispered and his mouth finally made contact to her center. "Oh…" she moaned, tilting her hips against him.  
"I thought you remembered," he chuckled and drew away.  
"What?" she asked dazed. Why had he stopped?  
"Do you remember what comes next?" he asked, leaning over her.  
"Yes," she whined, desperate, "Please, Zuko. Now."  
"Yes," he whispered and thrust into her.  
"Oh!" she cried out. He kissed her, absorbing her cries. His tongue met hers, hesitant at first. He leaned back, resting his forehead against hers, using his arms to support his weight.  
"Oh Agni, Katara, I'm not going to last long." He groaned. The sound of his voice sent her over the edge.

**-Zuko-**

He felt her grip him as she rode out her own wave of pleasure.  
"Ka…Katara…" he stuttered as his release came. He collapsed for a moment before he rolled them over, he didn't want to be too heavy. There was sweat on his back, as if he had just completed a long training session. She smiled down at him.  
"Hi," she said, still smiling. He smiled back.  
"Hi," he responded. Agni how he loved her.  
"That was…something…"  
"It uh… it was a good something though. Right?" he couldn't help but be unsure. He really had no other experience with women. She looked shocked.  
"Yes!" she said as if it was obvious, "That was an amazing something."  
"Oh." Was all he said. _Definitely something to remember then…_ he thought, congratulating himself just a little.  
"Yeah, 'Oh'" she smirked. He smiled and sighed. His eyelids drooped. He could feel her breathing leveling out. In the back of his mind, he knew he should wake up; that there were important things to do, but the moment was too perfect. His eyes closed and he drifted off.

**-Katara-**

He wasn't awake yet when she opened her eyes. Her head lie on his bare chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat. Sunlight was streaming in his windows. She nuzzled into him and he made a faint groan in protest. She stilled, but he didn't wake up. _I should let him sleep_ she thought. Today was going to be a big day, so he would need his rest. She carefully got up, fearing her movements would wake him.  
"Katara," he mumbled and turned over in his sleep. _Phew!_

By one of the windows was a desk. _Perfect!_ She quickly found a brush, ink, and paper and wrote a note. Quietly, she placed the note on his bedside table where he'd be sure to see it. Then she slipped on her shoes and stole out of the room.

No one was out in the hallway. _Good,_ she thought. She knew it'd look bad to be seen sneaking out of the prince's room in the morning. It was easier to find her way back in the light. She was almost back to her room when she turned a corner and ran into someone.  
"Lady Katara!" they said in surprise, and she instantly knew who it was.  
"General Iroh!" she squeaked, "I'm so sorry!" He laughed good-naturedly.  
"It's alright," he smiled down at her. _Awkward!_ "You seem lost, can I help you?" he finally asked.  
"Uh… yeah. I was uh… just unsure of today's proceedings." She managed to reply, trying to calm her blush.  
"Oh! Well, yes, there certainly is a lot to do today! Coronation day! That reminds me," something twinkled in his eyes, mischievous, "do you know if Prince Zuko is awake yet?"  
"Uh…" What was she supposed to say?! "Uhm, I don't think so." Iroh smiled for an unknown reason before replying.  
"Oh, no matter, I should probably wake him."  
"No, don't," she said a little too quickly, "I…I think he should rest a little while longer."  
"Why?"  
"Haven't you heard?"  
"No, I got back very late last night. What happened?" concern filled his eyes.  
"He absorbed Azula's lightning to save me." Her voice grew quiet as she remembered how close he had been to death. Iroh's face was alarmed, "But I managed to heal him! I just think he should rest a little more since today is going to be so strenuous." Iroh nodded, deep in thought.  
"Yes, yes, you're right," they were both silent for a moment. "Well," he said clapping his hands together, "you will probably want to get ready for the day. Let me walk you back to your room." She smiled and they headed off to the guest room she was in.

The palace was really beautiful. Even in the hallways, there were fine carpets, paintings, and carvings. Iroh and her walked the short distance in silence. As they approached her door, he spoke.  
"I'm sure the bathroom is already prepared for your use. If not there should be a bell on your side table that will summon a servant to assist you." he said.  
"Okay, thank you so much General Iroh." She smiled, grateful.  
"Please, I thought we decided you would call me Iroh." He waved his hands in almost a dismissive style.  
"Thank you, Iroh."  
"You are welcome, Lady Katara. Whatever items you were traveling with are probably in the wardrobe, waiting for you." _That's good! _She really didn't want to put on her dirty clothes after she was clean.  
"Thank you," she said again and went into the room.

Everything had been prepared for her bath. Even the tub was full of steamy hot water. _Who did this?_ She thought, but she wasn't complaining. She stripped and brushed the water with her fingertips. _Wow!_ The water was way too hot. For a moment, she thought she had burned her fingers. Nope, they were good. With a few deep breaths, she sent an icy cold front overtop the water. Her fingers carefully tested the water. It was perfect. She stepped in.

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, she stood looking at her clothing selection. Most of the clothes in there were red of course. The few garments she owned had been carefully washed, folded, and set on an empty shelf. _Hmmm…_ she thought. Her ordinary clothes didn't seem fitting for the grandness of the event. But where would she find suitable clothes? She really wanted them to be blue and traditional of her people. In part, to symbolize the unity that Zuko's reign would bring. _Hmm…_ there were supposed to be members of the tribe present, maybe one of them would have something she could work with. Her decision made, she dressed in her normal blue and left her room.

**-Zuko-**

Something was missing. But what was it? The question pestered him enough that he opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light that was streaming in his drawn curtains. _Where's Katara?_ he thought, realizing he was alone. He sat up and saw a piece of paper on his nightstand. It was a note. _Zuko, I didn't want to wake you. You need your sleep. Today's a big day, (almost) Fire Lord. Love, K._ he read.  
"Agni!" he swore aloud. Today was his coronation! He sprung out of bed to look outside. The sun hadn't yet reached midday, which was good he hadn't slept too late. But he was surprised he slept as long as he did. There was so much to do! But where was Katara?

He peeked out his door. People were hustling about the halls, preparing for his coronation. He wasn't exactly sure what he should do. He knew there was a bunch of traditions he had to do, but he also wanted to make sure Katara was okay. It worried him a little that he didn't know where she was. He soon decided that it was perfectly reasonable for the prince to be making sure his guests were happy and well cared for. With that, he headed off towards the guest rooms.

When he rounded the last corner that connected the two hallways, he almost ran into Uncle.  
"Uncle!" Zuko said in surprise.  
"Ah! Prince Zuko," Uncle smiled, "I see you are awake."  
"Yes, what's going on?" he asked, "Why didn't you wake me sooner? There's so much to do! I probably sho-"  
"I might have woken you sooner, but Lady Katara would not allow it." There was a twinkle in his eye that Zuko couldn't place.  
"And erm…" he tried to remain casual, but he knew he was failing, "where is Lady Katara?" Uncle smiled.  
"She is getting ready in her room. Funny, you just missed her." _Oh._ "Come, Prince Zuko, let us return to your room and get you ready as well." Zuko nodded and they walked back.

As they reached the door, Uncle stopped.  
"Why don't you bathe and I will see about getting some tea?" Uncle suggested.  
"Okay," Zuko replied and went into his room. He turned on the water for the bath before he stripped. A variety of incents and oils sat out by the bath. He poured a few in. The nice smell quickly filled the room. At first, the water was cool, but he quickly warmed it. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the hot water. It felt so nice. The only thing that would make it better was if Katara was there. "Katara," he whispered quietly, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. He loved her. More truly and completely than he ever thought possible for him. It was there in the bath that he made his decision. He just needed to talk to Uncle, Chief Hakoda, and get something.

He sat dressed in only a robe on his bed, waiting for Uncle to return and meditating.  
"I brought us some ginseng tea. It will help calm your nerves." Uncle said, slipping into the room an setting the tea trey on the bed.  
"Thank you," Zukko said, distractedly.  
"I know today is a big day, but is there something else troubling you?" How did he always know?  
"Yes," Zuko admitted cautiously, "I was wondering… Well, I wanted you to know…"  
"What is it, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked giving him his full attention now seated in a chair facing him.  
"It's about Katara." He paused  
"Yes?" Zuko took a deep breath, gathering the nerve to say it.  
"I want to ask her to marry me."  
"That's great!" Uncle beamed, "But why are you talking to me?" Zuko was a little surprise by his reaction.  
"I uh…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly,  
"You still have some doubts?" Zuko nodded, avoiding Uncle's eyes.  
"What if she says no? What if I'm not the right man for her? What if I'm not… good enough?" Zuko voiced his deeper fears, staring down into the teacup in his hands.  
"Zuko," Uncle said kindly, and Zuko looked up, "I once told you that you are not the man you used to be. I have never been prouder of you. You are stronger, wiser, and freer than you have ever been. You passed the crossroads of destiny. When it came time for you to choose again, you chose good. Just like I knew you would. You are at another crossroads now. This decision can shape the rest of your life. Will you let this opportunity pass or will you seize it? The choice is up to you. But you should never let doubt stop you from living. And you must know that I believe you are ready and that you are worthy. You are worthy of your new life, your new friends, and especially Katara." He felt tears build in his eyes.  
"Thank you Uncle." Although unwelcomed, the doubt crept back. "How are you so sure she'll say yes?" Uncle surprised him by chuckling.  
"I guess we shall see," was all he said, still chuckling.

**-Katara-**

"Dad!" she screamed with joy when she found him. He spun around to face her.  
"Katara!" Hakoda yelled, smiling brightly. It seemed like it took her forever to find him. First, she had to ask someone where the Water Tribe members were and then repeatedly had to turn down palanquin rides. At last, she found them in a makeshift camp in a courtyard. She ran up to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. She had missed him.  
"I heard what you and your brother did. I am the proudest father in the world and your mother would be proud, too." He said as they embraced. She felt a few tears run down her cheeks.  
"Thanks Dad," she smiled up at him. She quickly whipped her tears away, "Have you seen Sokka?"  
"Yeah, he's around here somewhere…" Hakoda glanced around, frowning, "Probably off with Suki." His tone wasn't disapproving, but it wasn't as reassuring as she would have liked. _Maybe not the best time to mention my boyfriend…  
_"Anyways, Dad," she went on, changing the subject, "I was also wondering if there were any traditional clothing I could barrow for today." She glanced around the tent, not seeing any female warriors. She frowned. It was a dumb idea.  
"Well, I actually might have just the thing." He responded, surprising her. "Come," and he started walking towards the main tent, his tent.

It was exquisite. As her father carefully unwrapped it, the fabric looked like waves. The dress had beading, silk, and fur, it was gorgeous.  
"It's stunning," she gasped. He couldn't possibly mean for her to wear this? It was too beautiful.  
"It was your mother's." he said softly, looking at the dress wistfully, "Now it is yours." And he placed the dress in her arms.  
"Really?" she asked unbelieving.  
"Yes," he replied still with his sad smile, "It has been in those wrappings long enough. Take it. Wear it." she nodded and quickly left her father, giving him the privacy he needed.

**-Zuko-**

With Uncle's blessing secured there was now only two more things he had to do. The easier of the two was getting the ring. He already knew what ring he wanted, a ring his mother owned. All of his mother's possessions had been moved into his cousin Lu Ten's old room after she disappeared. It was difficult for Zuko to see her things covered with cloth and dust. Her jewelry box was ornately decorated with beautiful golden dragons on it. Inside he found what he was looking for, a simple golden ring set with a stone known only as Life. The gem sparkled all of the colors in the world, even in the dim room. He put the ring in a small pouch and secured it inside his robes. He only hoped she liked it. And that she said yes.

Now he stood outside a big blue tent in one of the smaller courtyards.  
"Chief Hakoda?" he asked. He was so nervous, ridiculously nervous. Not even facing Azula had been this difficult.  
"Come in," a voice called. It was now or never. He entered. Chief Hakoda was sitting on a stool, looking at a small assortment of items. He looked up when Zuko entered. "Prince Zuko!" he exclaimed quickly rising to his feet.  
"Chief Hakoda," Zuko replied, bowing to the man. Hakoda seemed surprised before he bowed back.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
"Probably, but there was something very important I wanted to talk to you about that couldn't wait."  
"What?" Hakoda looked very confused.  
"I…erm…I…" Zuko took a deep breath, "I'd like to ask for your permission to marry Katara." His words hung in the air, Chief Hakoda not saying anything, just staring at him. So Zuko went on, "Chief Hakoda, Sir, I…I love your daughter. I-"  
"You know," Hakoda interrupted finally speaking, but his voice was guarded, skeptical, "the last time I saw you two you weren't exactly 'in love.'"  
"Yes," Zuko admitted, "We were both going through new changes and Katara had connected me to…to the man that took your wife. It wasn't until we confronted him and Katara let him go that she truly forgave me. After that…" His voice faded.  
"Look, Zuko," Hakoda said, "I've got nothing against you. I honestly believe you will help restore balance. I just want to make sure that you mean what you say, that there's no underlying reason… political…personal… I don't want to see Katara getting hurt."  
"Chief Hakoda, I…" he didn't quite know how to express himself and dispel Chief Hakoda's fears, "I don't know how to explain what I feel or really why I want to marry Katara. I know I want to make her happy, keep her safe, and love her for the rest of my days. I always… I never… I… I just love her, so much, more than I ever thought possible, and more and more each day. And by some miracle she loves me back and…" his voice failed him, thick with emotions. Hakoda didn't say anything, but slowly approach and hugged him.  
"You remind me of myself, Prince Zuko." Hakoda said, releasing him, "I loved Kya like that, so honest and pure…" Zuko couldn't quite believe it. Was Chief Hakoda just about to agree?  
"So…" Zuko said hesitantly, practically bouncing from foot to foot. Hakoda laughed. It was a deep laugh sort of like Sokka's only lower pitch.  
"Yes." Hakoda straightened up completely, "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, soon to become Fire Lord, I give you my permission and blessing to ask for Katara's hand in marriage." Zuko smiled broadly. He was so happy, so ridiculously happy.  
"Thank you Chief Hakoda, Sir!"  
"Do you have a betrothal necklace?" Zuko's smile faltered.  
"Uhm…No, Chief Hakoda, it's tradition in my culture to present a ring…" _Agni! Does he still agree?  
_"Oh? And do you have a ring?"  
"Yes," Zuko's smile returned, faintly.  
"Well, alright then," Hakoda said, clapping him on the back. Zuko smiled, "You should better go now." Zuko frowned. _What? Why?_ He must have looked confused because Hakoda said carefully. "It's your coronation…"  
"Oh yes! Of course!" Zuko quickly bowed to Chief Hakoda again and ran out of the tent, leaving Hakoda laughing.

**-Katara-**

Two girls had to help Katara dress. Her new dress was so intricate it was a job for more than just one person. Now she stood in a crowd of people from all the different nations, waiting for Zuko and Aang. She met up with the rest of her friends and there was a general nervous babble. Then everyone started clapping and cheering as Zuko and Aang walked out. Each was dressed in their finest and most traditional clothing. Zuko held up his hands and the crowd grew silent  
"Please," he said, "The real hero is the Avatar." Everyone cheered again and she heard Toph whistle very loudly. "Today this war is finally over! The morning the comet arrived, I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided, but with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." She was so proud of him. He would truly be a great leader. Zuko knelt down as a Fire Sage approached with the headpiece that would crown him Fire Lord.  
"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the Fire Sage said and everyone cheered. Zuko slowly rose and surveyed the crowd. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that he smiled.

Everyone filed into the great hall. There was dancing, music, and food. People everywhere were laughing and telling stories. The room was bursting with merriment. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't find Zuko.  
"Have you seen Z- Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked her dad over the noise. Hakoda shook his head, before resuming his conversation. _Huh..._ Where was he?  
"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice said by her ear. She knew before she even turned around that it was Zuko.  
"Yes," she replied, "I was looking for you."  
"Want to get out of here?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. He led her away from the great hall. They walked in silence to a deserted part of the palace.  
"Where are we going?" she finally asked.  
"I want to show you something." Was all he replied.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking over at him as they walked.  
"Nothing… I'll tell you later. I promise." She decided to let it go.

The sun had already started to sink in the sky. They strolled into a beautiful courtyard that had a tree next to a small pond.  
"I used to sit here with my mom and watch the turtleducks." He said, quietly. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment. They moved to stand by pond edge. A few little turtleducks swam around in circles, following their mother.  
"They're so cute!" she exclaimed. When she turned to look at him, he was staring at her, smiling.  
"This was my favorite spot in the entire palace."  
"I can see why," she mused softly. "Can we sit?" she asked.  
"Sure, there's a bench over here," he replied and walked them the few steps to the bench. There was still something up with him. He kept patting down a part of his robe. _Why?_ She decided to ask him.  
"Something wrong with your robes?"  
"What?" he must have been thinking about something.  
"Your robes?"  
"Oh, they're fine, a bit bulky and grand." She looked at his beautiful red, black, and gold trimmed robes and smiled.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Her own dress was much finer than anything she'd ever worn.  
"Yours…your dress is beautiful. It looks like a waterfall."  
"Thank you, it… it was my mother's." She said quietly, smoothing out the dress. He seemed surprised by her words.  
"I have something of my mother's too."  
"What?" she asked, intrigued.  
"Before I show you… I have to ask you something first." _Where are you going with this?  
_"Okay…"  
"First," he said shifting position slightly so he could face her better. "I have to say that I love you." She smiled.  
"I love you too." He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were so golden and full of love.  
"Without you, I don't think I'd be where I am today. We have gone through so much. We've been enemies, friends, lovers… You bring out the best in me. I never knew life could be like this. You are caring, strong, courageous, protective, smart, beautiful inside and out... I want to wake up every morning with you and spend my life loving, cherishing, and protecting you." He moved off the bench so that one knee was on the ground and he fished a small pouch out of his robes. "Katara," she held her breath and he removed a sparkling ring from the pouch, "Katara, would you do me the immense honor of marrying me?"

* * *

**a/n What did you think? Was the POV easy to follow? What did you think of the whole proposal process and the proposal itself? I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! AND PLEASE if you could review to let me know how I'm doing, I'd be extremely grateful! Thanks in advanced! **


	25. We

**a/n Three updates in one month? Whaat? Yup, that's right! All because of you! Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love having my inbox full of notifications; it shows me there are people who actually like my writing/this story! It also is a supremely good motivator! I know my last cliffhanger was a bit of a doozy, so enough with the into… here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25 ~We~

**-Zuko-**

He knelt on the grass in front of her.  
"Katara," he said, pulling the glimmering ring from the pouch, "Katara, would you do me the immense honor of marrying me?" he asked with all of his heart and soul. His heartbeat thumped so loudly he was sure she could hear it. His ears pounded with the rhythm as well.

He stared into her endless blue eyes. In them, he read her surprise. _A good surprise, right?_ He hoped. Why wasn't she answering? She just stared down at him. A tear slid down her cheeks.  
"I…I…" she started to say, barely managing to choke out the syllables.  
"Hey?" he asked, reaching up to wipe the tear away, "What's wrong?" He tried to remain patient for her answer, but he was really dying on the inside. More tears followed.  
"I can't," she whispered. His heart was shattering. He closed his eyes, let the ring fall from his grasp, rose to his feet, and turned to walk away. "No! Wait!" he felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped, but didn't turn around. He didn't want her to see the tears that had started to stream down his face. "I can't marry you," _THANKS FOR THE CLEARIFICATION!_ He yelled in his head, "Yet." _What?!_ He turned slowly, not wanting to get too excited.  
"What do you mean 'yet?'" he was careful to keep his voice neutral. Her beautiful eyes still told him she loved him.  
"There's something I need first. Something _we_ need." _Anything.  
_"What's that?" he asked. She took a deep breath.  
"I want your mother's blessing." She said, staring him straight in the eyes, serious. He stumbled back a step.  
"What? I…I… I…" he couldn't form words. She closed the gap between them and cupped his face with her hand. He tried to resist, but he couldn't help leaning into her touch. His mother was gone. What she wanted was impossible.

**-Katara-**

She needed to make him understand. Of course, she wanted to marry him, but they both needed to learn what happened to Ursa.  
"Zuko, your mother… you need to learn what actually happened to her." Katara said, looking up at him. She had asked someone about a painting she saw with Ursa in it and whatever happened to her. No one was quite sure. "This ring," she reached down to pick it up off the ground, "it's beautiful." She used her thumb to wipe away his tears.  
"The stone's name is Life." He murmured more to himself than to her.  
"I can see why," she turned the ring over in her hand a few times. It sparkled with every color imaginable and even with colors that had no name. "I do want to marry you, Zuko." She reassured him, "Is it too late to say 'Yes?'" He smiled, hesitantly.  
"Katara," his voice was scratchy, "are you sure?" She could see the hope and heartache in his amber eyes.  
"Yes, of course I want to marry you Zuko. I love you." she paused, "I still think we should find out what happened to your mother. I don't think it would be right for us to get married and her not know. That is if she's still…" she wouldn't say the rest.  
"I..I don't…I," he said and paled. She could tell he was unsure. Thinking quickly, she bended a small bubble of water from the pond. She froze the water and shaped it into a ring. Then she got down on her knees, not caring about the dirt on her dress.  
"Zuko," she started, "I still think you need this closure. We can find out what happened to her together. If my future mother-in-law is out there, I need to meet her. I know our love has been a whirlwind. I've almost lost you on more than one occasion now and I won't let it happen again. Never doubt us. I'm so sorry I didn't respond to your beautiful proposal immediately. I love you so much. _I_ would be honored if you married me." She waited in silence for his response.  
"I've…" he smiled and pulled her to her feet, "I've never wanted anything more." He leaned down and kissed her.

**-Zuko-**

"Can I put your ring on?" he asked her. Their foreheads were pressed together and they stared into each other's eyes. She nodded and handed him the ring. He reached for her left hand and slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit.  
"Does it matter what finger it goes on? I've never worn a ring before." She asked. He nodded and kissed her hand.  
"This finger," he tapped her fourth finger with his other hand, "has a blood vein that is said to lead straight to your heart." His hand trailed the path up arm to her heart. He felt her heartbeat quicken.  
"Oh," she said contentedly. Then she remembered something, "Oh! Your ring melted." She looked at the small puddle on the ground where she dropped the 'ring.'  
"It's okay. Men don't usually get their rings until the wedding." She smiled at this.  
"Well, I guess I will have the time to find the perfect one for you." She glanced down at the ring on her finger.  
"Not too long though, right?" he said quietly. He didn't want to wait too long. Agni, he'd get married now if she wanted to. She shook her head.  
"No, not too long. Just after we find your mother." She replied. He sighed. He had no idea where to start looking. Then it came to him, but that mean he'd have to talk to… "What is it?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Oh, well there is only one person who knows what happened to her."  
"Really!" her eyes were alight with excitement, "Who?" Her face grew serious and she noticed his displeasure.  
"My father." He spat. He hated that his father was controlling his life still. Agni! He couldn't even get married without having to talk to his father.  
"Hey," she said soothingly, enveloping him in a hug, "it's okay. We don't have to talk to him right away."  
"No, not 'we,'" his voice was firm, "_I _will speak with him. I don't want you to talk to him. He's not… good."  
"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped, letting him go.  
"I know, but… He messes with people's heads. He can make you believe the worst and that you're useless and a failure and…" How many times had Ozai told him these things? Too many to count. Zuko didn't want his precious Katara to have to go through speaking to that manipulative scum.  
"Okay," she whispered, conceding and held him close. He kissed the top of her head, taking a deep breath of the smell of her hair. "I love you," she whispered into his chest.  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
"We should probably get back," she sighed. He nodded.

They walked hand in hand back towards the party. He loved how her hand felt in his with the ring. It was different, but a good different. He could hear the sounds of the party. They were getting nearer until it was just two thick double doors that separated them from the celebration.  
"When can we tell people?" he asked, looking to his right at her. She smiled and looked back at him.  
"Whenever you want," she told him. He grinned and pushed open the doors.  
"Excuse me," he said, projecting his voice throughout the room. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at them. He felt Katara shrink away a little at the attention, but he held on tightly to her hand. "I have an important announcement. The lovely Lady Katara has consented to be my wife and I'd like you to be the first to know." There was a brief moment when the room was dead silent before it exploded with cheers. He looked down to make sure she was okay. She had a sheepish grin on. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she squeezed his back in return as they braced themselves for the tide of well-wishers.

**-Katara-**

_NOW?_ She was a little surprise that he announced their engagement so quickly, but it just showed her how excited he was. Everyone seemed to rush for them at once. If he hadn't been by her side, she didn't know what she'd done. Maybe run, create an ice wall with the drinks, or something. The first to reach them was Suki. She threw her arms around Katara.  
"Wow! Congratulations!" she said in Katara's ear above the ambient noise. "I think you guys are perfect together."  
"Thanks!" Katara replied, blushing slightly. She was about to continue when Sokka appeared, pushing his girlfriend out of the way.  
"Who said you two could get married, anyhow?" he half yelled at them. She wasn't sure what to say. Come to think of it: What was her father going to say?!  
"Actually, Sokka," Zuko's voice was calm, "I had the permission of Chief Hakoda to ask for Katara's hand." _When did you talk to dad?_ Sokka deflated a little and Suki shoved him out of the way to hug Zuko. Her lips were moving, whispering something to him. Zuko nodded solemnly to whatever she was saying. Sokka rejoined the conversation.  
"Well, you're both too young!" he accused, looking mainly at her.  
"Actually by both Water Tribe and Fire Nation customs we are both of age." Zuko replied as Suki released him.  
"Well, you're too old for her then." Sokka glared at Zuko.  
"Actually they're closer in age than your mother and I were." Dad said as he approached and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Come on son, don't tell me you're not happy for your sister?"  
"I am happy for you, Katara," said Sokka sincerely, but then he turned back to Zuko, "I don't think I can be happier for you, Zuko, because you know you're getting the best girl in the world. So that should make you the happiest person alive." She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at, but apparently Zuko did.  
"Thank you, Sokka." Zuko smiled.  
"But I'm just saying!" Sokka went on, "If anything happens to her…" Suki linked her arm in his.  
"It's okay, Sokka. Zuko and I already have an understanding. Don't we?" she said, giving Zuko her fiercest warrior glare. He nodded solemnly. "See!" Suki grinned, kissing Sokka on the cheek.  
"Alright, welcome to the family Zuzu." Sokka conceded. He shook Zuko's hand and smacked on the back with his other hand, maybe harder than absolutely necessary.

Sokka and Suki rejoined the celebration, leaving just Dad with them.  
"Thank you again Chief Hakoda for your support." Zuko said. Dad laughed and reached to shake Zuko's hand.  
"You're welcome, but please Hakoda will do." Dad said, smiling. He glanced over his shoulder, "Looks like you've got more well-wishers." He hugged her one more time before we walked off.

**-Zuko-**

"And you were worried she'd say 'yes!'" laughed Uncle who approached after Chief Hakoda left. Zuko couldn't help by smile. Katara looked up at him a little surprised.  
"When did you have the time to discuss this with everyone?" she asked.  
"Uh, I probably didn't have the time. I think I ended up skipping a few ceremonial traditions, but it was well worth it." He grinned and pulled her closer.  
"I must say, you two look very good together." Uncle said. Zuko could feel his ears turn red. "You also complement each other." He looked back and forth between them. "Hmm…fire and water. All elements are misunderstood, but fire and water I think are the most misunderstood. Some see fire as only death, burning and destroying, but then water can be deadly too, drowning and freezing." Katara and Zuko remained quiet, knowing by now he was probably going to say something wise that they would rely on later in life. "There always needs to be a balance." Uncle continued, "Tea is like that. It cannot be too strong or too weak. It cannot be too hot or too cold." Tea. It always came back to tea. There used to be a time when Zuko couldn't stand Uncle's tea analogies, but now he could see the greater wisdom. _Hmm...tea_.

Zuko could see the truth in Uncle's words. In some ways, Katara completed him and balanced him out. But in other ways, they were just alike. There was such a pull between the two of them.  
"Like the moon and sun." he heard Katara murmur. Uncle smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, Lady Katara. At first, they may seem like opposites, night and day, but they have more similarities than differences and they are both essential for the rhythm of life." Uncle seemed pleased that Katara  
"Koh said something like that once," Aang said, approaching. "'Tui and La, your Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other: push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang.' But what are we talking about again?"  
"You haven't heard?" asked Katara, carefully. Zuko felt her tense next to him.  
"No… Heard what?" Aang replied with a confused expression.  
"Uh…well…uhm…" she stuttered.  
"Your highness," someone said, Zuko turned to see an official walking towards them. From his clothes Zuko guessed he was a governor. _Might have to look into removing you_ Zuko thought, _if Ozai appointed you_… "Congratulations on your betrayal-I mean betrothal, your highness." He gushed, bowing. _Oh, you definitely have to go._ But maybe his coronation gala wasn't the place to start politics, so Zuko just nodded stiffly. At least the man had good enough sense to bow once more and leave. _Don't think I won't forget this meeting.  
_"What?!" Aang shouted incredulously and Zuko's attention was snapped back.

**-Katara-**

She tried to tell Aang, she really did. Then some rich looking guy walked up and congratulated Zuko. Maybe not the best way to tell her best-friend-who-used-to-have-a-crush-on-her… Aang's eyes had bugged out a little at the news. She jumped a little when he shouted and his ears promptly started to redden.  
"Is it true?" he asked, in a quieter voice.  
"Yes, it is Aang," she confirmed, nodding. Aang looked in between her and Zuko carefully. She could tell Zuko wanted to say something, but she tried to will him to remain quiet. She squeezed his hand and flashed him a serious look. He remained quiet.  
"Hey, what's wrong Twinkle-Toes?" Toph asked, joining the group. She placed a reassuring hand on Aang's arm. "I could feel your heart accelerate from across the room."  
"Zuko and Katara are getting married." He said, his voice was careful, measured.  
"Oh?" Toph said, acting surprised. "Wondered when Sparky would get up the courage."  
"Excuse me?" Aang said looking down at her like she was crazy. "You saw this coming?"  
"Yeah… and you didn't?"  
"Well…maybe…I don't know." Aang shrugged.  
"It's okay, Aang." She comforted him. The two of them seemed to talk as if no one else was there. "They really love each other. We should be happy for them."  
"I know, I am," he sighed and turned back to Zuko and Katara. "I am happy, really. Just a little…surprised. I mean honestly, we go out for a little while and you guys announce your engagement."  
"Yeah, I know it's sudden but…" she couldn't help it, she glanced up at Zuko. She just loved him so much. Before she could get lost in him, she tore her gaze away. "So uhm…where did you guys go?"  
"Oh," Aang's ears turned bright red. '_Oh' indeed._ "We uh…we just went out to get some air. Uh…we were…"  
"We were just… admiring some of the architecture." Toph filled in suddenly. _Sure you were._ Katara thought. She also noticed the collective 'we' they kept using. _Yup, definitely something going on between them.  
_"So, we're all good, right?" asked Zuko, speaking for the first time in a while. Katara could detect anxiousness in his voice. Obviously, he sought Aang's approval.  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Aang replied, smiling slightly. "I'm going to get something to drink."  
"I'll come with you," said Toph. "See you guys later." Aang casually draped an arm around Toph before the two of them walked off, leaving just Zuko and Katara

The two of them worked the floor. They were congratulated by so many people, there was no way she'd keep all of their names straight. The party had slowly begun to settle down. People returned to their homes, camps, or wherever they were staying. She was getting a little tired from it all. She just managed to suppress a yawn when Zuko said goodbye to some fancy nobleman.  
"Well, I think that's good enough." He said to her.  
"Hmm?" she hadn't really been paying much attention. Then the yawn slipped out and she dashed to cover it.  
"Come," he smiled, "you're tired."

He whisked her away from the great hall towards his chambers.  
"Won't people talk?" she yawned as they approached.  
"No, we're engaged aren't we?" he smiled down at her and pushed the doors to his room open. The bed was turned down and silky red robes lie folded on the covers. "Hmm, seems like they were expecting this anyways." He said, picking up the clothes to discover they were for her.  
"Who?" she asked  
"Servants," he replied, "Let's get you out of that dress, yes?" She nodded sleepily. Slowly, lace by clasp by layer, he took her dress off. It was all she could do to stay standing. The next thing she knew she was in between the warm silky sheets of the bed.  
"Thank you," she mumbled almost asleep.  
"Of course, love." He murmured and kissed the top of her head. With a soft smile at the contact, she drifted off to sleep.

**-Zuko-**

"Katara?" he asked quietly. Nothing. She was asleep. _Good._ He felt a little guilty about leaving her. At the door, he glanced back once at her sleeping form and smiled. Then he headed for the Fire Nation Prison Tower. He was determined to get the answers he needed so they could get married.

He took all of the back passageways so he wouldn't be spotted. The moon was out, reminding him of his love. It was quite a walk to the prison, but one he remembered well from visiting his Uncle. He had done that in the night too. The guard at the entrance seemed surprised to see him, but let him pass without question. Zuko walked along the hallway until he met another guard.  
"Which one is he in?" he asked gruffly.  
"Uh… your fath-" catching the glare Zuko shot him, the guard changed his mind, "Ozai is in the cell on the end of this hallway, your highness."  
"Thank you," Zuko grunted, "I was never here."  
"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. I will instruct his guards to stand down." Zuko gave one nod before he continued his path. Sure enough, there were no guards outside Ozai's cell. Zuko took a deep breath and entered the room.

The cell was identical to the one Uncle had been in. Ozai lay slouched against the brick wall of his cell. His head didn't move as Zuko entered.  
"I should count myself lucky." Ozai said, his words dripping with sarcasm, "The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell."  
"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life." Zuko said impassively.  
"Pfft." Ozai scoffed.  
"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you."  
"Why are you really here?" asked Ozai scrutinizing Zuko's every move. _Down to business.  
_"Because you're going to tell me something," he bent down to stare directly into Ozai's eyes, "Where is my mother?"

* * *

**a/n And thus ends the original story line! From here on out it will be completely from me *gulp* _No pressure._ I hope you liked the chapter! What did you think of everyone's reactions to the engagement? What did you think of Iroh's tea comparison? Do you think Katara is being unreasonable about Ursa?  
I know this is a cliffhanger too, but hopefully you can forgive me! If you can or cannot leave me a review to let me know! I love every single review I get and it really does help motivate me to write more! Thanks for reading!**

**The ****Congressman has been helping me brainstorm a new title. I believe "Hot Days at the Summer Palace" no longer fits, now that the story has moved way beyond that. SO, I am renaming the story to "It Started at the Summer Palace..."**


	26. Answers

**a/n So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this SUPER LONG chapter makes up for that. Hopefully the massiveness of this chapter won't deter you and it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass and make you think "Ugh! This chapter is never going to end!" and shake your weary heads. I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter, but didn't think it'd take me so long to get there… oops(?). I really wanted to post this chapter last night, but I was waaay too tired (well, I'm still tired, but now I have coffee flooding my system).**

**In this chapter we finally hear what Ozai has to say, deal with some reoccurring demons (that sounds way more sci-fi and awesome than I mean), and see the communication/commitment between Katara and Zuko as they move forward.**

* * *

Chapter 26 ~Answers~

**-Katara-**

Her eyes opened because she sensed something was missing. She rolled over and found the bed empty. Where was he? It looked like he had never come to bed at all. Then she realized where he went. _Ozai_. He had gone to see his father. She knew he didn't want her to come with, but this was awfully sneaky. She slid out of bed and went to his wardrobe. Inside, she found some black robes that she slid on over her red silky nightdress. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd find the prison, but that didn't stop her.

**-Zuko-**

He stared into Ozai's eyes, trying to read every clue his face might give away. Zuko jumped back went Ozai started laughing. _What?  
_"Ha!" Ozai laughed. The sound bounced off the walls, echoing. He threw his head back and gave into the sinister laugh.  
"Tell me." Zuko growled.  
"Why would I do that? What do I gain?" he asked, smirking.  
"Because-" Ozai didn't let him finish.  
"Do you think I don't know why you're asking? News travels fast, my son."  
"You are no father of mine." Zuko spat, his knuckles white as he clenched his fist. Ozai chuckled.  
"Surely, you cannot deny the resemblance? Well, minus the…" Ozai gestured to the left side of his face.  
"I am nothing like you."  
"If you say so." There was a horrible glint in Ozai's eyes, "Now, I suppose I should congratulate you, but what's there to celebrate? It will never happen. You will never get _her_ blessing."  
"Why? Why do you say that?"  
"Because I am the only one who knows what really happened and like I said…" Ozai's voice drifted off.  
"You won't tell me."  
"That's right! If I am to truly rot in here, what do I have to lose?" Zuko grit his teeth.  
"You will tell me or-"  
"Or what, Fire Lord Zuko? Are you going to kill me? That's a little dark for you. What would the Avatar say? He spared my life."  
"He shouldn't have. I think Aang would forgive me." _I think.  
_"Is that really how you want to start your new role as Fire Lord, murdering your defenseless father in his lowly prison cell? That won't look good to anyone, especially not your Water Tribe peasant." If Zuko was mad before, he was furious now. How dare he speak about his Katara like that! Ozai grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve.  
"She. Is. Not. A. Peasant." He seethed. Technically, she was like the princess of the Southern Tribe, but that wasn't even really the point.  
"Oh! I suppose you're right! She's a princess!" Ozai's expression lit up, "So this is a heartless political move! Wow, Zuko, I didn't know you had it in you."  
"It's not like that."  
"Then what is it like?" Ozai asked, "You don't actually think you're in love with her?" his eyebrows raised skeptically, "People like us don't fall in love."  
"We are nothing alike!" Zuko was steaming he was so mad.  
"Regardless," Ozai said dismissively, "Love is a weakness." Then his face twisted into a grin, "Just look where love got your mother. Banished. And for what? Trying to protect you! Her worthless failure of a son that is only alive today because of her treason, her stupidity, and her love." Zuko didn't say anything, afraid his triumph would be exposed in his voice. "Well, what do you have to say to that?" Ozai asked finally. Zuko just glared at him, turned, and left. He could still hear Ozai calling after him. "You may wear the robes and crown, but you will never be the Fire Lord! You are still the banished-disgraced-disrespectful prince." Zuko didn't look back. He walked out of the prison with long strides. He couldn't help but grin slightly. Ozai had let himself slip, lost in his tirade. Zuko had done it. He had gotten all the information he could probably get out of that wretched man. Now at least he knew his mother was out there. Somewhere.

**-Katara-**

Now she really wished she studied Sokka's palace maps more carefully now. She was going in circles. _Agni!_ She had managed to find the turtleduck courtyard. She sat on the bench looking up at the moon. It was so beautiful and bright. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she heard footsteps. She glanced over to see Zuko's head, bobbing along in the corridor around the courtyard. As fast as she could she dashed off the bench and hid behind a pillar. His footsteps stopped.  
"Who's there?" he called out. She remained quiet and crept closer to him. "Come out!" She peeked around the corner. He was looking around, his arms up in a defensive stance. His back was turned so she came out of hiding and casually leaned against the wall.  
"Lovely night for a stroll." she said, breaking the silence. He whipped around and a blast of fire came flying from his fists towards her. She hadn't expected him to react like that. "Whoa!" she brought her arms up in an X and ducked her head to try to protect herself.  
"Oh Agni!" she heard him yell as he rushed to her, "Oh no! Oh, Katara!" Her (well actually they were his) black robes were on fire. "Katara! I'm so sorry!" She quickly hurled herself onto the ground to try to smother the flames.

It wasn't as bad as it seemed. The flames went out relatively easily, but she lay on the ground out of breath and aching.  
"Katara? Katara!" Zuko said, turning her over gently. She looked into his eyes and saw terror. The fall had knocked the wind out of her, but she realized she needed to tell him she was okay.  
"I'm fine, Zuko," she gasped, "Really." His body sagged a little, but tensed again.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you," his eyes and voice full of anguish.  
"It's okay, I'm fine," she said as he helped her to her feet. "Ah!" she was surprised with the pain that shot up her arm. Apparently, some of the fire had touched her and the robes were scorched to her skin in some parts. _Agni!  
_"Katara!" he quickly let go of her arms. The moon gave off a faint light so it was hard to see the burns.  
"It's fine, Zuko," she winced a little, trying to roll the sleeves back.  
"It. Is. Not. Fine." He ground through his teeth. She glanced up to see his fists in balls and a look of disgust on his face.  
"It'll be fine. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have surprised you like that."  
"I fail to see how this isn't my fault." He growled his voice full of self-hatred. She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to forgive himself until she was healed.  
"Okay, Zuko." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned to go into the courtyard and to the pond.

**-Zuko-**

What had he done? He was so surprised…he didn't know it was her. How could he ever think things would work out between them? She just didn't seem to get what a retched person he was. She brushed off his attempts to apologize, making him feel worse. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like clawing out his heart to stop the immense pain he was feeling. He desperately wanted to hold her to him, but he couldn't trust himself.  
"Where are you going?" he asked as she walked away.  
"Pond." She replied. Her voice was clipped her tone irritated. She should be mad at me. Finally, she was starting to have the right reaction. He followed her at a safe distance to the pond. The moon light was more direct here and he could see the angry red skin fused with black fabric. She lay down on the grass and lowered her arms into the water. Soon, the water glowed, illuminating her face. He watched her grimace smooth. _You did that_ he barked at himself. A moment later, the water stopped glowing and she withdrew her arms from the water.  
"See?" she asked, showing him her forearms, water dripping onto the grass, "All better." He could almost believe her hopeful smile. Almost.  
"It's not 'all better.'" He said, staring at her arms. The red was very faint and if it wasn't for the scorched robes, he could almost believe he hadn't hurt her. Almost.  
"Zuko, look at me." She ordered, brusquely. He looked up reluctantly, slowly. Her eyes were firm, demanding.  
"I am fine," she said adamantly.  
"I…" he started uncertainty.  
"Oh for the love of Agni!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "We are not going through this again. You can't keep apologizing. I won't live that way." Her eyes stared him down, challenging him. She had given him an ultimatum and he realized that he had to let this one go. He hated himself for giving in, but he needed her in his life...so he nodded, sorrowfully. He understood what she was asking for and he was selfishly agreeing. This time.

**-Katara-**

He had never professed to be very good with words, but there were some beautiful occasions… She had found that his body language said a lot about him. His face was probably the most difficult to read though, he could keep it very guarded if he wanted to. In the silence that followed, she analyzed his body language. His face was passive, giving away nothing, so she took in his posture. He stood too far away with his hands gripping the sides of his robes. His blank mask cracked for a moment and she could see the anxiety underneath. Obviously, she didn't want him to feel guilty about _accidentally_ burning her, but he still seemed to be struggling. She wondered idly if there would always be this, if he would always be afraid to hurt her. She hoped not. She hoped they would get to a place where they could trust each other explicitly.  
"Do you trust me?" she asked.  
"Of course," he replied immediately, "with my life." He paused before asking, "Do you trust me?" She did. It surprised her slightly that she was able to trust him as much as she did. She had been hurt so much in life, building up ice walls to shut people out, suspicious of people's intentions. Yet, she trusted him.  
"Yes, Zuko." She saw the corners of his lips twitch as she said his name. Then his face grew dark.  
"Did you ever think that maybe you shouldn't?" his hands were back in fists by his sides. She couldn't help it; she rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly, Zuko!" she said frustrated, "Where is this coming from? I thought we were good. I thought we moved passed this." Suddenly she didn't see Zuko the Fire Lord, but Zuko the small angry and afraid child. "Ozai." she whispered. Zuko nodded.  
"How could I ever be… good? Just look at my family! They're crazy! Evil! Insane! Twisted! I am going to burn and destroy every good thing in my life, including you." Her heart went out to him. His mask had fallen away completely, leaving him exposed.  
"No, Zuko. You're wrong." She took two steps towards him. He took one-step back, putting his arms out.  
"Katara. Don't." She stopped. He was rejecting her. No. He was protecting her? It all seemed so confusing. There was only one thing she was sure of: she loved him. And she had learned that you never give up loved ones.  
"Let's just go to bed," she suggested, "I'm tired." She held out her hand to him. Would he take it?

**-Zuko-**

It would only be a matter of time until he seriously hurt her. Beyond fixing. Just like he was, beyond help. Maybe he should just cut ties with her. Leave her alone to have a happy life without him. The thought crushed his heart, reminding him that at least he did have a heart. Ozai and he were different there, at least.

She held out her hand for him. He suddenly felt so tired. Exhausted. He hadn't ever even gone to bed. What should he do? He knew he loved her. He would always love her. It wasn't very long ago that he was so full of hope. Now he felt reality crushing down on him.  
"Zuko," her voice was soft, compelling him to meet her gaze, "Please?" She almost seemed close to tears. Why? He forgot about everything else; he had to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Agni she felt good. He buried his head in her beautiful, delicious hair.  
"Katara…" he breathed her name, hugging her closer. How could he have ever thought, even for a moment, that he could let her go? That he could live without her?  
"I love you, Zuko," she murmured into his shoulder. He gripped her even tighter.  
"I love you too, Katara." He whispered, "My Katara. My beautiful Katara."  
"Stay with me?" she asked, almost begging. He sighed. He knew he couldn't stay away if he tried and he didn't want to try.  
"Yes."  
"Good." she sniffed and nuzzled into him.

They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a while. He could hear bugs chirping around them and feel her breath against his neck.  
"What are you thinking?" he whispered quietly. She slowly extracted herself from his grasp and looked up at him.  
"What are you thinking?" she countered. He smiled slightly.  
"I asked you first."  
"And you'll answer first too."  
"Fine," he surrendered. But did he really want to tell her what he was thinking? Yes. Honesty. "I'm afraid I will turn into my father." He whispered. He didn't quite know what her reaction would be, but he was shocked by what she said.  
"Zuko, do you honestly think I would ever let you turn into your father?" she asked, hands resting on her hips. Relief coursed through his system.  
"No," a smile spread across his face, "I know you wouldn't." He didn't have to go through any of this alone, ever. She would keep him grounded. They would protect each other.

**-Katara-**

"Exactly," she smiled up at him. Glad he finally understood. His fears were unfounded. He was nothing like his father or sister. Maybe he was like his mother…? She didn't really want to ask him what he had learned from Ozai just yet.  
"Agni, you're strong, Katara," Zuko said, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly. "Taking on a person like me… With my throne and my family…" he shook his head in disbelief, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Zuko." She beamed up at him, "You have to know you are worth it. You are an amazing person. Today you brought hope and joy to so many people. I am so proud of you."  
"I…I don't know what to say." He confessed.  
"Then don't say anything," she gave his hands a tug, "Come. It's late. Let's go to bed." He nodded and they walked out of the courtyard.

What had Ozai told him? What happened to Ursa? Was she… alive? Would she-  
"It's this way," he said, nodding towards a corridor and interrupting her thoughts.  
"What?" she asked distractedly.  
"My chambers are this way."  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah…" he paused; she could tell he wanted to say something else. "They were uhm… it's the room I had growing up."  
"Oh," she repeated softly. Back when he was a boy, growing up in this grand place with his sister, father, and mother…  
"You never answered my question."  
"What question?"  
"The 'what are you thinking' question," he said.  
"Well…right now I was wondering what Ozai told you."  
"Oh."  
"But we don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to." She said quickly, wanting to reassure Zuko that they didn't need to deal with all of that tonight.  
"Oh, well…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "might as well." They had reached the doors to his room and he pushed one open.  
"No…you're exhausted." she wanted answers to her many questions, but she knew he needed rest. There was already a little wobble to his step. She guided him to his side of the bed. "Sit," she instructed. He sat, swaying slightly. She leaned over to remove his hairpiece. It was different to see him with it up like that. Not bad, but she definitely liked it better down, shaggy. "Arms up." He complied and she undid the ties to his upper robes, removing the shoulder pads. A few of the front clasps were tricky and she grew frustrated.  
"I can get it," he mumbled and staggered to his feet. While he undid the clasps, she took off the black robe she was wearing. His heavy robes fell off his shoulders and onto the floor.  
"I'll get it," she said, bending down to retrieve the beautiful garment. She turned to lay it carefully over a chair on the side.  
"Thank you," he mumbled. She turned back with a smile on her face. He was watching her through half-lidded eyes, standing in just his pants. He was too cute, child-like.  
"No problem," she replied and went over to pull the covers back for him. "I like taking care of you." That's what two people did in a loving relationship; they took care of each other. He nodded and sat down on the bed, swinging his legs under the sheets.  
"I like…taking care of you too…" he murmured as she walked around to slide into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I'm…so tired though…"  
"It's okay," she assured, inhaling his wonderful scent. "Sleep now." His breathing became regular and his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

**-Zuko-**

The world seemed to spin slightly and her voice seemed so far away and distant. Finally, he was lying down and the spinning stopped. With her next to him, he fell into an exhausted sleep. It had been a while since he'd felt so utterly drained, both physically and mentally. His dreams were distorted she was saying something, maybe? It didn't feel like he was asleep long before he woke up.

It was still early. Faint light trickled through the closed curtains. Katara's warm lovely body was still snuggled against him. He turned his head carefully to look at her. Her head was tucked so he couldn't see her face. She was still so beautiful. He pressed a kiss gently on her hair. She mumbled something and burrowed her head further into his bare chest. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Meh," she groaned and turned her head to look at him. Her hair was rumpled and half covered her face. He smiled and reached across with his free right hand to brush some of the hair out of her eyes.  
"Morning," he grinned. She was too cute, all mussed up and sleepy.  
"It's too early." She complained. Now he felt kind of bad for waking her up. The only reason they were both up so late last night was because of him.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
"It's okay," and she snuggled closer. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I was so tired."  
"Better now, though?"  
"Definitely," he was wide awake now, "I was pretty out of it by the time we got into the room."  
"Yeah, I had to help you undress, like a small child." So that's why he wasn't wearing his sleep pants.  
"Oh, sorry about that," he apologized. She looked surprised.  
"No, it was fine. I like taking care of you." Her words sounded familiar. Had she said them last night?  
"I like taking care of you too." Then he added, "When you let me…" She laughed and used her hand to smack him playfully, making him laugh too.  
"You said the same thing last night."  
"I did? Yeah, I did. What else did we talk about last night?" She bit her lip, thinking. What did he say? Something stupid probably.  
"You asked what I was thinking," he nodded to himself, the memories becoming clear, "And I said I was wondering what Ozai told you… You wanted to discuss it right then, but I could tell you were insanely tired, so we went to bed instead." Right. That. Ozai. He shifted slightly, sitting up a little more to see her better.  
"Do you want to know now?" he asked.  
"Uhm, sure." She shrugged, "If you want to tell me."  
"Of course I want to tell you, Katara. This is our future we're talking about." _Our future that was controlled by Ozai, but not anymore._ He hoped.  
"Okay, so what did Ozai tell you?" she asked, "Did he answer your questions?" Zuko grinned slightly.  
"Sort of," he said evasively, grinning as he recalled Ozai's tantrum.  
"What?" she asked excitedly, smiling too but in confusion, "Come on, spill! I wish I had been there."  
"No," He shook his head, his smile disappearing, remembering the nasty things his father had said.  
"I tried to follow you," she admitted.  
"Oh?" So that's why she was out in the courtyard. He would have been angry that she tried to follow him, but he realized he would have done the same thing to her, "I guessed as much, but… you knew I wanted to go see him alone."  
"Yeah, but I didn't know you'd leave to see him tonight. I woke up and you were gone. It was easy to guess where you went, but I don't know where the prison is exactly… So I just ended up out there, sitting on the bench when I saw you coming…"  
"I see." Then he had burned her.  
"So…" she tried distracting him, "What happened?"  
"Well," he tried to smile, pushing aside the darkness, "He knew why I had come. Then he started ranting about… well about you actually. About how I couldn't love you and how love was a weakness and-"  
"You know that's not true right?" she asked, interrupting him and staring at him intently. He smiled a genuine smile.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Good. So then what?"  
"Well, then he brought up my mother. He said," Zuko paused, closing his eyes and looking up in concentration, trying to remember Ozai's exact phrasing, "'Just look where love got your mother, banished and for what?, trying to protect you! Her worthless failure of a son that is only alive today because of her treason, her stupidity, and her love.'" Zuko couldn't help but grin, because Ozai had slipped up, big time. Ozai had given away any leverage he had and accidentally answered Zuko's question. When he looked down at Katara his smile disappeared. She was horrified.

* * *

**a/n Congrats, you made it to the end of the chapter! Dang, this one was long... What are your thoughts on that?  
****Ha! Ozai messed up!... but his words caused our Zu Zu to doubt himself... I think Katara reassured him pretty well though. (See what I said about ****reoccurring demons [Zuko's self abhorrence]?) Like I said, I really wanted to capture their level of commitment to each other. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter and I would love to read what you thought about it in a review! :)**


	27. Leaving

**a/n Thank you so much to all of the awesome reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Thanks for not only making my day a little brighter, but also waiting so patiently!  
****Some important decisions will be made in this chapter…so read and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 27 ~Leaving~

**-Katara-**

She hated him. Katara didn't hate easily, but she hated Ozai with every fiber of her body. The low, vile, despicable, scum deserved to die. If Ozai had been in front of her, she would have killed him without a second thought. Her vision actually seemed to turn red.  
"Katara?" Zuko asked cautiously and with that, he was brought back into sharp focus. "Are you okay?"  
"No." she could hardly spit out the word through her anger.  
"What? I thought you'd be happy." Zuko seemed genuinely surprised with her reaction.  
"Why would I be happy?" she managed through clenched teeth. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then realization dawned in his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'm glad he told me, even if it was an accident."  
"No, Zuko. It's not fine. Ozai has no right to say those things. You are not worthless. Love is a powerful thing. Your mother did what she did to save you fro-" she stopped, seeing Zuko's ashen expression.  
"Agni. She was right." He whispered.  
"Who? Who was right?"  
"Azula." _WHAT?_ He turned his head and stared at the blank wall.  
"Hey," she said, pulling his head back to look at her. "What is it? What was she right about?" He sighed and his eyes were sad.  
"The last night I saw my mother Azula came into my room and…" His voice faded and his eyes glazed with the memory.

**-Zuko-**

"Dad's going to kill you." She said in a singsong voice, "Really, he is."  
"Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try." _What a liar.  
_"Fine, don't believe me," she smirked, "But I heard everything. Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime." She stood up straight and imitated their Grandfather Azulon, "'You must know the pain of losing a first-born son by sacrificing your own!'"  
"Liar!" Zuko shouted.  
"I'm only telling you for your own good." She said semi-seriously before grinning, "I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!"  
"Stop it! You're lying! Dad would never do that to me!"  
"Your father would never do what to you?" Mother asked walking into his room, "What is going on here?" she looked between him and Azula.  
"I don't know…" Azula tried, adopting an innocent expression. Mom was less than pleased.  
"It's time for a talk!" she announced, grabbing Azula by the arm and marching her out of his bedroom.  
"Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies." He chanted softly to himself.

He slowly fell into a restless sleep. Azula's voice kept echoing through his dream and each time he believed her more and more. He knew Azula was their father's favorite… But he wouldn't kill him…, right? Surely not! A familiar scent and touch start to pull him out of his dream.  
"Mom?" he asked, sleepily.  
"Zuko, please, my love," she said seriously, holding his head in her hands, "Listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." What was she talking about? Her words seemed to float over him he was so tired. She pulled him close to her for a hug. His eyes were partially closed. "Remember, Zuko," she instructed, pulling away to look him in the eyes, "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." He hazily watched her pull up her hood and walk away before he fell back against the pillows.

His dream was strange. Mom was…leaving? Where was she going? What? He woke with a start.  
"Mom!" he called out, leaping out of bed. He ran down the hallway, "Mom? Mom!" He found Azula behind a pillar in an entry room. "Where's Mom?" he asked her.  
"No one knows." She stated plainly. The fact that their mother was missing didn't seem to bother her. "Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away."  
"Not funny, Azula! You're sick!" That's when he noticed his knife in her hands, "And I want my knife back, now." He reached out to grab it but she pulled it away quickly. She grinned maliciously.  
"Who's going to make me?" she taunted, "Mom?" Zuko dashed for the knife again, grabbed it, and ran out of the room. His father would know. Zuko ran through the palace, looking for his father. He finally found him by the turtleduck pond, staring into the water unmoving.  
"Where is she?" he asked, trying to steady the panic in his voice. (Father did not like rapid emotions.) Father never spoke. He didn't even turn his head. _No._ Zuko thought, _It's true._ He hung his head, feeling defeated.

That night Azulon was laid to rest and Ozai was crowned Fire Lord. No one mentioned Zuko's mother. No one questioned Azulon's death.

It all made sense now. The missing piece fell into place. He thought he would feel happy to figure out exactly why his mother had left, but he wasn't. He didn't realize what she had done, not even when Ozai taunted him when he said she was banished trying to protect him. A tear slipped down his face. An inside part of him felt crushed at this realization. He turned and buried his face in one of the pillows, crying soundlessly.

A cool hand traced the contours of his back.  
"Zuko?" a soft voice asked quietly, stroking his hair now.  
"Mom," he whispered into the pillow.  
"Uhm…no it's me."  
"I know," he said and turned slightly to see her. His beautiful Katara looked down at him worriedly. "My mom…" he couldn't voice the truth, not quite yet. He had to start back farther. He wiped his tears away, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Azula was right. The last night I saw my mom she came into my room…" He told her, everything except the crucial answer to why his mom left. Katara was silent the entire time until his tale was done.  
"Your grandfather…"  
"Azulon,"  
"Azulon… he died unexpectedly didn't he?" Zuko nodded. "And your mother left that same night?" He nodded again. "Your fath-"  
"Ozai," he quickly corrected her. That man was not his father.  
"Ozai… he wanted to be Fire Lord and Azulon was stopping him." Zuko nodded once more. "So she… killed him." It wasn't a question. How had she riddled it out so quickly? Zuko looked down at the bed before nodding. Even his mother, who he idolized, was a monster in her own way.

**-Katara-**

The pain he was feeling was evident.  
"Oh Zuko!" She flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. But you have to know that she was only trying to protect you." He pulled out of her embrace, a look of disgust on his face.  
"'Protect me?' She left me!"  
"She was banished, she didn't have a choice!"  
"She chose to kill Azulon! She knew she'd be banished! She decided to leave me!"  
"Azulon was going to make Ozai kill you otherwise!"  
"It would have been better if she had let him," he muttered.  
"Stop that! You don't get to say stuff like that. Plus it's not like she left you alone." He laughed darkly.  
"I would have been better off alone." He spat, finally looking up at her. "Do you know what it was like to live here… with him?" Zuko didn't need to specify who he was talking about.  
"No," she whispered, her heart going out to him.  
"Let's just say I am lucky I don't have more scars than I do." That's when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. All she could imagine was a helpless Zuko who felt disappointed and abandoned. She wanted the comfort of his arms, but was afraid of being rejected. So she just looked down and let her tears fall onto the sheets.

She didn't like crying in front of people, but the tears wouldn't stop and she felt paralyzed. The bed shifted suddenly underneath her. The next thing she knew she was crushed against Zuko chest. His heat from his warm bare chest permeated her body.  
"Shh!" he soothed, rubbing her hair, "I'm sorry Katara. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. Shh!"  
"I'm glad you told me," she replied through her tears.  
"What? Why?" She pulled away just enough to look up at him.  
"Because I love you. I want to be there for you. I want to help you through this, if you'll just let me." He hugged her closer.  
"I loved her so much." He whispered after a little while, still stroking her hair. "I thought she was so… good… but apparently not. I know that she was probably just trying to protect me, but I just… I… I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Something in his voice confused her.  
"Are you…" she paused. He couldn't seriously doubt _her_ intentions. Could he?  
"What?" he asked, tilting away enough to look down at her.  
"Do you doubt me?" She saw pain, shock, and shame flick through his eyes.  
"I…I…I…" he stuttered before swallowing, "I'm sorry." Now she was the one feeling crushed, betrayed. After everything they'd been through together, he doubted her. Her face must have shown how broken she felt because he quickly continued, "It's just that I loved her, so much. She was always there for me, understanding my troubles. It almost killed me when she left. I know that she probably saved me, but…" He shook his head slightly before tipping her chin up, "I love you so much that I know it _would_ kill me if you left."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"But if you did-"  
"Zuko I'm not perfect." She interrupted. "Nobody is."  
"I-I know that." He seemed surprised by her change of topic.  
"Good. You seem to think that people are inherently all good or all bad, which you should know is not true. I mean, I've done some things that I'm not proud, but that doesn't make me a permanently bad people. I understand that this news is hard on you, but at least we know she is out there. The future may be uncertain, but never doubt us. Okay?"  
"Okay." His smile was shy; the one she loved the best, the one just for her.

**-Zuko-**

She seemed to know what he was feeling even before he did and she always knew just what so say. It would take a lifetime or two for him to payback all the love and support she gave him, but Agni knows he was going to try. The wedding was going to make everything official. She would be written down in history as not only a master waterbender, but also his wife. After the wedding, he knew where he wanted to spend their honeymoon and he could hardly wait.

These thoughts were actually making him a little uncomfortable. It didn't help that she was dozing in his arms. Her beautiful head nestled underneath his arm and against his bare chest. _Stop. Let her sleep._ He tried to will his body to obey.  
"Hmmm…" she murmured happily, sighing deeply before opening her eyes. "You're up." He gasped. At first he didn't think she meant to say something so provocative, but by the way she was grinning he had to reconsider.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely…up." He replied, grinning back at her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she bit her bottom lip. He groaned. She leaned up and kissed him. It was short, teasing. "Uh-uh." He uttered as she drew away, bringing her lips back to his by gently holding the back of her head. She laughed softly.  
"What now?" she asked, slightly out of breath.  
"Well," he grinned, "We could-"  
"Fire Lord Zuko?" a voice asked accompanied by a knock from the other side of the door. Katara giggled, covering her mouth with her hands to quell the sound.  
"Yes-" his voice cracked and he hastily cleared his throat, "Yes?"  
"Will you want your breakfast brought to you or are you going to join your friends and your Uncle in one of the dining rooms?"  
"Uhm…" he looked to Katara quickly. She mouthed the words 'dining room.' "We'll-er…I'll join them soon."  
"Very good, Sir." The voice said and the footsteps could be heard walking away.

Zuko let out a breath.  
"Nervous?" she asked him, playfully arching an eyebrow.  
"No, no, it's just that I'm not a sexual exhibitionist." He replied.  
"Fancy term for a practical virgin." She teased. He scoffed, but smiled.  
"No, you see…my dad was one… a sexual exhibitionist I mean."  
"Oh." Her smile faded.  
"It's okay, but the servants probably think…" He paused then grinned, "They probably think I'm crazy for wanting to marry you, but I don't care." He pecked a kiss to her lips, "Come on, let's go get some food."

**-Katara-**

General Iroh, Dad, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph were all chatting away in the grand dining room where Zuko lead her. A giant meal was spread out across the fine silk tablecloth.  
"Hey sleepy heads!" Toph greeted loudly.  
"Good morning, Toph." Katara replied taking a seat next to Aang. Zuko sat down at her other side.  
"I uhm…" Zuko paused, "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves at the coronation yesterday." There was a chorus of assurance that the party had been a success.

She wasn't really listening to any particular conversation. It was impossible to follow them all. She ate her breakfast and glanced around at the dear faces. Then Aang asked Zuko a question that halted all other discussions.  
"Where is Azula?" Aang asked, leaning forward slightly to see Zuko better. Everyone fell silent. Yeah…where was she?  
"She's uh…she's actually still here in the palace." He answered.  
"What?" exclaimed Sokka, "She's a nut-job! You're just now telling us that she's here! What if Aang ran into her? She's dangerous!" Suki put a hand on Sokka's, trying to calm him. Zuko just sighed.  
"I know but…"  
"But what?" Sokka interrupted, "She's bad! She can't be trusted!" Zuko's mouth tightened slightly.  
"There was a time when you said the same thing about me." He countered.  
"Yeah, but she's bad-bad. She'll always be bad and never be good!"  
"Look I know she has been a horrible person and tried to kill us multiple times…but I don't think locking her away will solve anything." No one spoke for a moment.  
"Fire Lord, Zuko." Iroh said, adding to the conversation for the first time. "I must advise you to be careful. Even I once admitted that Azula is crazy and needs to go down."  
"I know. She's powerful, manipulative, and cruel. But she wasn't always that way. I had you to guide me, but she had Ozai. She needs help."  
"Then perhaps it is not too late for her." Iroh replied, "We could at least try." The corners of Zuko's lips twitched in an almost smile before Sokka rejoined the discussion.  
"I don't know…I think it's risky. Maybe Aang should take her bending away." Sokka suggested.  
"No." Aang said, speaking out for the first time since he asked Zuko the question, "Only as a last resort."  
"Oh come on, Aang!" Sokka threw his hands up.  
"No. Sokka." Aang repeated shaking his head, then turning to Zuko, "So what are you going to do with her?"  
"I was thinking she should leave the Fire Nation, for now. This place has some bad memories for me so maybe staying here while she is treated is a bad idea."  
"What do you mean treated?" Aang asked.  
"I think she could really benefit from a guru and maybe the best healer too. The problem isn't so much the treatment but the location. It'd need to be somewhere secluded…"  
"I know just the place."  
"What? Really?" Zuko asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, the Eastern Air Temple. I could even talk to Guru Pathik. He's the one who trained me how to unlock the Avatar State. Perhaps he could help her." It was time for Katara to speak up.  
"I could send a message to Yugoda with the returning Northern Waterbenders." She said, "Maybe she'd be willing to look at Azula." Zuko looked at her and smiled.  
"Thank you Katara."  
"I can take the message." Dad said, distracting her from Zuko's warm eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'll deliver the message to Yugoda. I'm going to visit our sisters in the north to truly unify our tribes."  
"Oh," she didn't know her dad would be leaving so soon.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before this wedding takes place." She didn't respond and the room fell silent, only the sounds of Toph's eating could be heard. Zuko then cleared his throat and looked across the table at her father.  
"Actually, Chief Hokoda? I was wondering… What do you make of all this?"  
"Well," Dad paused for a moment, "I think your heart is in the right place, son."

Since it would be best to move Azula sooner rather than later, Aang and Toph decided to fly to the Eastern Temple to talk to the Guru as soon as possible. And her father was planning to set sail that day anyways. Sokka and Suki were having a whispered debate that ended with Sokka excusing himself and Suki going after him. Katara wondered what they were arguing about. She hoped it wasn't about Azula. If it was completely up to Katara, she'd probably lock Azula up as punishment for her crimes, but it wasn't her decision to make. Plus, it wasn't her sibling. It would be painful for Zuko to have to reject another member of his family, so hopefully Azula would… de-demonize.

**-Zuko -**

Katara was sitting at his bedroom desk, writing a letter to the healer Yugoda when he entered the room. He stood at the open door for a moment just watching her. The desk was under the window and the sun was almost straight up. Her luscious brown hair was loose and floated down her back onto her red silk dress. Good thing they didn't have much time to get ready that morning, otherwise she might have protested. Sure, the dress was beautiful, but it wasn't really her. He normally hated shopping, but it could be fun with her.  
"I know you're there." She said, not even looking up from her message. He chuckled and walked over to her.  
"Nothing gets pass you I guess." He replied, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Hmm," she moaned slightly as he rubbed her shoulders.  
"So I was thinking that we'd leave later today."  
"What?" she sprung off the chair to face him, "Since when? Where?"  
"I've got some troops to remove in the Earth Kingdom." He paused, "And I thought we could maybe start looking for my mom." From after breakfast up until then, he had been sorting out the arrangements. Uncle would be in charge while Katara and he rode the fastest ship to the Earth Kingdom. Her reaction decided everything. If she didn't want to leave yet, he'd just have to wait.  
"Oh, okay, yeah, sure!" her voice was too chirpy.  
"You don't seem sure." He needed her to be certain, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, of course, I was just… surprised. I thought you might want to deal with Azula first and stuff…"  
"I can get Azula the proper care and all, but I don't know how to help her myself. She hates me too much. I want to find my mother as soon as possible, maybe she can help Azula too. Either way there's so much I want to tell her and ask her." He smiled slightly, "Of course, I can't wait to introduce you to her." A smile spread across her face.  
"Great!" she beamed, "When can we leave?"  
"We can leave now if you want."  
"Well," she took his hands in hers, "let's go."

* * *

**a/n So what do you think of Zuko's decisions and ****revelations? Tell me what you think in a review! And thanks for reading!**


	28. Boating

**a/n I love all of you awesome people out there who are reading/reviewing/following/faoviting this little story of mine! Wow. You people rock!**

**So Zuko and Katara are on their way! Now, I wasn't having the best of weeks, so I decided to write some ****M rated**** material into this chapter. I mean come on. ****Zuko… Katara… on a boat… ****This chapter was mainly written for "that," so it doesn't advance the overall plot too much (just strengthening the Zutara bond). Enjoy ^_~**

* * *

Chapter 28 ~Boating~

**-Zuko-**

They were really on their way. He could hardly believe it. They stood at the bow of the ship, feeling the wind against their skins.  
"It's beautiful," Katara murmured beside him, staring out into the expanse of water. He smiled.  
"Yeah," he agreed. Of course, he had seen this view many times in his life, but it was different with her. This time, he was able to see it through her eyes. The sun had already reached its peak and was to their backs.  
"Where are we headed exactly?" she asked, glancing up at him.  
"There's a factory in a Fire Nation strong hold by a small fishing village. I need to shut it down."  
"Oh, yeah. I've been there." This surprised him.  
"You have?" he asked, turning to look at her directly.  
"Uhm…yeah," she looked a little guilty. Why? "I might have…broken the factory…" He laughed. A loud, hearty laugh that felt so good.  
"'Might have?'"  
"It was polluting the water," she said defensively, "The fishing town was almost dead when we arrived." He grinned and put an arm around her waist.  
"I'm sure you got it back on track."  
"Yes," her indignation melted, "I had to help."  
"That's one of the things I love about you." She smiled shyly.  
"So…" she said after a moment, "Are we going to start looking for your mother there?"  
"No," he shook his head, "It's too close to the Fire Nation. She would have gone inland where she wouldn't be easily recognized." He could tell she knew what this meant for them, traveling wise. "We'll have to leave the ship and all of the men behind. We need to travel light and quiet. She might run…if she hears of soldiers."  
"Okay." She said, "I figured that. Will…will we need to wear disguises?" Oh. He hadn't thought of that. His brow furrowed.  
"I'm not sure. I didn't use one when I was a refugee." _Most times… Is the Blue Spirit still a wanted criminal?  
_"Things are different now that you're Fire Lord. You're a symbol of hope and change, now. So you're going to get recognized."  
"People are going to know I'm in the Earth Kingdom already… We just need to keep a low profile while we're looking for… her." It was still hard for him to believe that he was finally going to be searching for his mother.  
"It's exciting."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, like another secret mission." He chuckled.

**-Katara-**

They stood, watching the water and embracing one another, until the sun had almost set.  
"Fire Lord Zuko?" A man asked after clearing his voice. They both turned to see a tall, dark haired man. He was the corporal who had helped escort Ozai to jail.  
"Corporal Huynh," Zuko nodded, remembering the man's name. She was a little impressed. After all Zuko had only heard the man's name once.  
"Yes, Sir." The Corporal grinned slightly before adopting a straight face. "I wanted to inform you that dinner is ready."  
"Very good, thank you." Zuko replied cordially. Corporal Huynh nodded once more before heading inside. "Well, I guess we should go in." She took one last glance at the water.  
"Guess so," she smiled, just being near him seemed to put a smile on her face.

The inside of the ship was grander than the one she had been on while Aang was unconscious; however, the layout was similar. Thankfully she had been on the other ship long enough to get over the anxiety these ships gave her. Fear of Fire Nation ships was deeply rooted in her. She sat across from him in a room that was surprisingly cozy. Candlelight flickered and gave everything a soft yellow glow. A tapestry spread across the wall behind Zuko depicting a roaring sunrise. Every now and then, she caught his gaze and smiled.  
"When do you think we'll get there?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, I expect." He replied. She could tell he was a little preoccupied, but of course, he had every right to be.

Once she had eaten her fill, she stretched contentedly.  
"Done?" he asked. His warm eyes gave her a pleasant fluttery feeling in her lower stomach.  
"Yes," she smiled, staring back at him with want.  
"Do you-" he cleared his throat, "Do you want to check out the sleeping arrangements?" She nodded slowly. He got to is feet, walked around to her side of the table, and offered her his hands. She took them without any hesitation and followed him through the metal beast. They stopped outside a nondescript door.  
"Is this it?" she asked. It might have seen like an obvious question, but in the other ship the best quarters were in the heart of the ship.  
"Uh," his head stilled on the door, "No, not normally." It was as she thought then.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, I thought you'd uhm…" Why was he nervous? "I thought you'd like to have a window." He finally finished while he opened the door. Her heart sighed.  
"Zuko," she whispered as she stepped into the room. The windowless, metal sleeping quarters had bothered her the most when she was last on a ship. This room was also cozier than the other was. There seemed to be a softness to it, but she couldn't explain why. She immediately went to the window. She had to cup her hands around her eyes to peer out. The moon was out, casting a shadow upon the boat. She could tell they were moving quickly through the dark. When she turned away from the window, he was beside her.  
"Even though it's just for the night… I thought you'd rather be closer to the water."  
"Thank you," she smiled up at him, loving his sweet gesture. "I love you." He smiled ever so slightly.  
"I love you too." He replied and reached over to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear. His eyes were dark gold, pupils dilated. She reached up to cup his cheek and he leaned into her hand. He stared back at her. When she saw his eyes flicker down to her mouth, she pulled him in for the kiss. Her other hand joined his head to deepen their connection. His hands glided across her hips. She could feel his tongue asking tentatively for entrance, which she quickly granted.

It was a nice hot kiss, full of pent-up fire. They walked awkwardly to the bed, mouths still pressed together. She sat on the edge while he kneeled on the floor, making her head slightly higher than his.  
"Hmm," he growled as his lips left hers. She wanted to resume their kiss, but he was leaning away. "Wait."  
"What?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Door." She glanced over and saw that the door was indeed partially open. He walked over, shut it, and secured the lock. She grinned salaciously at him as he walked back to her. As he grew closer, she laid back on the bed, supporting herself with her elbows. He stopped short, still standing, and just looked at her. "You want this?" he asked, his voice low. She nodded slowly and bit her lip. He groaned and began to unfasten his clothes. All the while, she watched him. Her hands began to wander across her skin, heading down. She slid one hand under her pants and touched herself.  
"Ooh…" she groaned and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, he was on top of her, kissing her. Her wanderlust hand was pinned between them. She tried to tug it out, but it was stuck. He broke off the kiss and lifted off enough to free her hand.  
"May I?" he husked, staring at her hand.  
"Yes." She croaked and her fingers were soon inside his mouth. He moaned appreciatively as he cleaned off her hand. Soon her fingers slid out of his warm mouth. He leaned back slightly so she could lean forward and he could undo her top. Then she reached back to untie her breast bindings, which she tossed aside. She finally noticed that although his chest was bare, his pants were still on. The outline of his straining member was visible through the silk.  
"Stand?" he asked. They both needed to remove their pants. She nodded; he got off the bed, and pulled her to her feet. When she reached to undo her pants, his hands stopped hers. "May I?" he asked, echoing some previous words.  
"Sure," she whispered and put her hands by her side. His hands skated down her bare sides and quickly undid her pants, leaving just her under-wrappings. He deftly undid those too. Had he been practicing or something? Then he reached for his own pants, but she stopped him.  
"My turn." She said and he nodded once. She stepped even closer to him, undid his pants, and followed them down. Now on her knees in front of him she looked up at him through her eyelashes. A moment later, she took his hot hard length into her mouth.  
"Agni," he swore under his breath. He gathered her hair up and held it securely behind her head and out of her way. He was delicious, salty and sweet. She took him all the way into the back of her mouth before she pulled him all the way out, swirling her tongue around the flared tip. "Stop," he panted, "please." She stilled and looked up at him, her mouth still full. "Oh Agni, Katara." he groaned, staring down at her. He let go of her hair and brought her to her feet. "Tonight is yours." He informed her huskily, guiding her down onto the bed.  
"Oh really?" Instead of replying, he started kissing her neck, working his way down.

His mouth moved over her shoulder, down her collarbone, and paused at her breasts. He kneaded one and nipped at the other. She groaned and pushed herself against him.  
"You like this?" he asked, glancing up at her.  
"Yes!" she cried when he rolled her nipple between his teeth. His hand, his mouth, and her sensitive breasts were a lethal combination.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, stilling.  
"No," she begged him, "Please, continue!" Her body was wound so tightly, she craved release. She felt him grin against her as he continued. Not a moment later, she let go. He held onto her as she shook with release.

Her skin had sheen of sweat across it and she panted. No one had ever made her come by just touching her breasts, although, no one had ever loved her like Zuko.  
"Was that alright?" she heard him ask as she came down from her high. She lifted her head to look at him.  
"Yes," she sighed, "It was…wow…" He grinned now.  
"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow and slowly sinking lower.  
"You're not…? Are you?" she asked figuring out where he was headed. He stilled.  
"Do you not want me to?" he asked, his eyebrows bent.  
"Uhm…" Of course, she did, but she just didn't have much experience with… that. But of course, neither did he. He had been the first and only person to do it… "Go ahead. If you want to." His smile returned.  
"Yes, I really, really want to." His lips were already ghosting over her bellybutton. She couldn't watch. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, waiting for the sensation to hit. She thought she'd be ready for the cool blast of air when he blew on her, but she wasn't.  
"Agni!" she swore, jolting. She could feel his breath come out as a chuckle before suddenly his mouth was on her. Her hips leaped off the bed. _Agni! Agni! Agni! _she said repeatedly in her mind. His right hand snaked around her thighs to help hold her hips down as his tongue slid through her folds.  
"Hmm…" was the grumbling sound his throat made. His mouth was driving her wild. It was enough to relight the fire, but not enough to quench the ache. Her fingers found their way to his hair and tugged on it with the rhythm of his tongue.  
"Agni Zuko!" she groaned, "I'm so close…" She was practically writhing with need. Then his tongue found what it was looking for and she was done. "Z-zuko!" she cried as she came for the second time. He kept moving against her, lapping up her juices and helping her ride out the wave. Her limbs started to deflate and she sunk into the mattress. He crawled up between her parted legs and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was strange. She could taste herself. His left hand was cradling her neck, but she didn't know where his right hand went. She didn't have to guess for long though.  
"Now?" he asked against her lips, his voice thick, tight, needy.  
"Mhh-hhmm." She mumbled back. "Please." She needed this as much as he did. He gave a guttural grunt as he finally entered her.  
"Oh Agni!" he cried pushing in all the way. "Agni! Katara, you feel so good."

He started with gentle thrusts, but they didn't last long. Soon his pace sped up while he kissed her again and then started kissing her jaw. She moaned every time he hit that stop deep inside her. He felt so big. She felt so full. What a delicious combination.  
"I… I… oh…" he tried to speak, but the words turned to moans instead. She knew what he meant, so she tilted her hips, giving them a slightly different angle and inviting him in. With each movement, they drew closer. Her name on his lips was enough to drive her over the sweet edge. "Oooh! Ahhh! Agni! Katara! Ah!" That was it. As soon as she started to tremble, he had one last deceive thrust and with that, they both reached their peak.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried inside. When their ragged breathing started to calm and he rolled off. She was shattered. Vaguely, she felt him pull her into his arms and kiss the top of her head.  
"Sleep now my love." He whispered.

**-Zuko-**

That was probably one of the best nights of his life. It was very early now. He had fallen asleep soon after she did, drifting off to the slow rise and fall of her chest. Agni he loved her. He knew he probably didn't tell her that enough, but he had always been bad with words. He nuzzled into her neck further, breathing in the wonderful smell. They needed to get up soon, but not quite yet. One of the crewmen would be around to inform them of their arrival later on. _Hmmm…_ he thought. The crew probably had little doubts what their Fire Lord had been doing last night. _Well, who cares!_ Katara was his bride to be so of course he was going to make love to her. Repeatedly. He grinned.  
"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily, turning in his arms to face him. Agni she was beautiful.  
"Nothing," he smiled, "Good morning."  
"Hmm." She pouted, "It's too early."  
"I know, but we might be there soon and it's probably best if we are…clothed."  
"Yeah… probably don't want your people to see your crown jewels."  
"Katara!" he said, shocked. She just grinned back at him and shrugged. Then she laughed softly. What a beautiful sound. He sighed; he was hopelessly in love with her.  
"I have a question," she said, switching gears.  
"Yeah?"  
"Now… Not that I didn't love what happened last night, but" she blushed, "why did you…?" Although her question was left unfinished, he understood what she was asking.  
"I love you Katara."  
"I love you too."  
"That's what last night was." She smiled at his answer.  
"I hope I'll be able to show you something like that while we on this trip." _Agni.  
_"I look forward to it."  
"What about now?" she asked, eyeing him hungrily. _Nope. Nope. Nope. Bad idea.  
_"As tempting as that sounds, we should get up. We'll be arriving soon."  
"Okay," she agreed, "To be continued," she whispered in his face before crawling out of bed and throwing on a robe. He groaned and flopped back against the pillows. Her laughter echoed through the room.

Once they were both, presentable they went out onto the deck. The air felt cool against his skin, refreshing. He loved being out there with her and hugged her closer to him. He could see land in the distance, the fishing village. They were getting closer not only to the village, but also to their answers.

* * *

**a/n I promised M did I not? Thanks for reading!**

**A familiar face might appear in the next update by the name(s) of Dock/Xu/Bushi...**


	29. The Fishing Town

**a/n I know, I know, my chapter title isn't very original. I just wanted one more chapter before Zuko and Katara set off by themselves. Anyways, I should probably have the next chapter posted sometime next week, so this should tide you over until then.**

* * *

Chapter 29 ~The Fishing Town~

**-Katara-**

Sounds of life greeted them as they approached the town. The small fishing town she remembered was booming. When the Gaang had left, she had prayed to the real Painted Lady to keep the town alive and prosperous. She must have heard Katara. The waters were clear and the villagers were happy. Laughter had replaced the previous coughs and children played instead of begging for food.  
"It's the new Fire Lord!" someone shouted from the docks and a crowd formed.  
"Prepare to dock!" one of the crewman yelled behind her and she felt the boat slowly come to a halt. People were waving at them, so she waved back. Zuko just stood stiffly by her side. She elbowed him slightly.  
"Ow." He said frowning at her.  
"Wave!" she hissed. He waved. The same wave as his 'Hi, Zuko here' wave that he would never live down. It was so awkward, but adorable. He grabbed her hand that wasn't waving and lead her to the off-ramp.

Zuko held his hands up and the crowd hushed.  
"As you all probably know we have finally reached the end of this ridiculous war." The crowd cheered, "This means that all Fire Nation troops must withdraw or help rebuild the world Ozai tried to destroy." He paused again while everyone cheered. "This fishing village has survived all manners of abuse. The poisonous factory shall be dismantled and its parts used to expand your city. The question is: would you like the soldiers to help you?" The people fell quiet.  
"I don't!" a voice said, speaking out. Then there was a murmur of agreement. "We can fix up our own town thank you very much." The man who was speaking pushed to the front of the crowd. It was Dock. "In fact you were the reason we had problems in the first place! We got to the fortune we have now without your majesty's involvement."  
"Of course," a young boy said, "We did have a lot of help from the Painted Lady." There was a louder murmur of agreement to this statement. Katara smiled. This was the little boy who she had shared her food with and whose mother she healed.  
"That wasn't the real Painted Lady." Dock said.  
"No, but she helped us." The boy replied, "And she's come back." At that, the boy pointed directly at her. The crowd erupted into cheers, louder than they had been for Zuko. She blushed and ducked her head.  
"What are they talking about?" Zuko asked in a whisper.  
"I'll tell you later." She smiled.

**-Zuko-**

He could hardly believe how smoothly everything was going. After they had finished talking to the citizens, they went to inspect the factory and notify the commander. The factory was completely useless, completely nonoperational. Whatever Katara and Aang had done, they put the place out of service for good. He had to chuckle to himself. He could just imagine Katara tearing up this factory because of the harm it was costing the village. She always fought for what was right and helped anyone who needed her.

The soldiers would be sent back home. Those who wanted to would board a ship and be taken to places in the Earth Kingdom they were needed, cities that needed rebuilding. It was surprising how the men never questioned the withdrawal. Zuko could tell that the older soldiers had a distant edge to them and chose to go home. The younger members wanted to help the rest of the world and seemed excited to leave. This made his job quicker. Granted there weren't as many people stationed as he had originally thought.

They ate the mid-day meal in a large gathering room that apparently used to be the infirmary. Everyone was chatting while they ate out of their bowls of rice and fish. The man from the dock sat near Katara and him, but Zuko was constantly confused by what name to call the man. When he would get it wrong, the man would correct him as though the mistake was a silly one with an obvious answer, while Katara giggled slightly. Obviously, she found it amusing, whereas he found is very frustrating. Another member of their eating circle was the boy from the pier, who seemed very happy to see Katara. Actually, a lot of people were cheering and toasting her. Why? She had said she'd explain later, but they hadn't had a moment of silence… alone. Yet, it was kind of fun to see people revere her. These people seemed to understand (a little) why he loved her so much. She had obviously done them a great service… whatever it was.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" she whispered into his ear. He stiffened slightly.  
"Nothing," he murmured under his breath.  
"Really?" she asked, her breath tickling his ear. "Were you thinking about me?" He smiled slightly and turned his head to her.  
"Always," he whispered. She smiled a surprised grin.  
"What are you thinking now?" He was thinking how beautiful and amazing she was and how he couldn't wait until they were married. Then the thoughts of the wedding night came to him. He groaned slightly and shifted, his pants feeling a little tighter. _Breathe._ He commanded himself _Don't. Now is not the time.  
_"I'm thinking I'm in love with you."  
"I think I'm in love with you too," she leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. He was just about to lean in for the kiss when people started clapping.

**-Katara-**

She laughed and turned to look at the people. They had put down their bowls and were smiling and cheering. Zuko groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She could feel him breathing in her hair and brought her left hand up to his hair. It was different since he had his hair pulled up. He pulled away and glanced at the crowd. The people were still cheering.  
"I think they want us to kiss." She whispered. His eyebrows knitted. Then he leaned in closer and she closed her eyes. Instead of feeling his lips on hers, she felt him press a kiss to her forehead. The crowd seemed disappointed, but slowly returned to eating. "Cheater." She whispered, playfully nudging him in the ribs.  
"Are you done eating?" he asked. She nodded. "Let's go back to the ship then. I'd like to leave later this afternoon."  
"Your mother?" she mouthed, not wanting to be overheard. He nodded and they got to their feet.  
"You're not leaving already?" asked the boy.  
"Soon, but you don't need me anymore, do you?"  
"No, I guess you're right."  
"You'll be sure to buy all your supplies at my store before you go for sure, of course." Xu said. She smiled at the man.  
"Of course Xu."  
"Okay, well before you leave you better say goodbye to Dock."  
"What about Bushi?"  
"Never mind that old goat dog."  
"Alright, if you say so." She put her hand in Zuko's and they walked out.

Whenever they passed a villager that person would wave and smile at them. Zuko swung their entwined hands lightly between them. Every now and then, she glanced up at him. She was walking on his right, so from this angle she couldn't see his scar.  
"What?" he asked, catching her gaze.  
"Nothing." She smiled.  
"Actually," he stopped walking and looked her up and down, "I think we should get some different clothes for you."  
"Why?" She asked, quickly glancing down at herself. What was wrong? She had quickly selected a red floor-length robe with golden trim. She thought he liked it. She pouted.  
"I do like it," he said quickly, reading her thoughts, "I mean they're lovely, but… I don't think they're… you." It was true. The robes were beautiful, but it felt like a costume to her. "I want you to be yourself. That's who I fell in love with." She smiled.  
"Okay shopping it is." He smiled in relief.  
"Glad I brought my money then."  
"You don't normally carry money?"  
"No, royalty doesn't and… when I was a refugee I hardly had any. Near the end in Ba Sing Se Uncle and I were making quite a bit of money from the tea business, but things were…different." He seemed a little melancholy.  
"Well," she said, putting a smile on her face, "let's go then!"

The small shop was brimming with clothes. None of them were as ornate as the one she was wearing, but that's what she liked about them. Then she caught a glimpse of a few blue clothes.  
"Can I help you, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked an older woman organizing a few racks.  
"Yes, we're here to get Katara some new clothes."  
"Oh! And what does the Painted Lady prefer?" the woman asked, walking up to them.  
"Whatever you want," He whispered into her hair. She smiled.  
"Can we start with something blue?" she asked excitedly.  
"Of course! Right this way," the shop owner smiled, but held her hand out to Zuko, "No men in the changing rooms I'm afraid. Not even the Fire Lord."  
"Be right back!" Katara smiled as she was whisked away to a small curtained corner.  
"So you said something blue. Are you looking for a full dress?"  
"No, I really like two or three pieces." _Definitely with pants _Katara thought. If Zuko and she were going to be keeping a low profile, she'd need something green too. "I'd also like to see your other colors, please." The woman nodded.  
"Just change into this wrap, while I go get some options."

Just as Katara tied the sash the woman came back in, her arms filled with clothes of all different colors. She carefully laid out the garments.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"They're perfect." Katara smiled. She was instantly drawn to the sapphire set.  
"I thought you'd like that one. Let's try it on then."

**-Zuko-**

While Katara and the shopkeeper were in the back, he decided to look around. There were mainly women's clothes. He couldn't help but image his beautiful Katara in them. The clothes weren't really fancy, but they had a simple elegance that he liked. Of course, most of the clothes were in the shades of the Earth Kingdom; however, he did notice a few blue pieces. Suddenly the shopkeeper was beside him, selecting items to take back to Katara no doubt.  
"You like this sapphire one?" she asked, pointing.  
"Yes, it's lovely." He replied slightly awkwardly. The woman nodded to herself, finished making her selections, and returned to the changing room. He found the small men's section and was able to select a nice green and tan outfit. He was just looking for another shirt when he heard someone lightly clear their throat. He glanced up and saw Katara in the two-piece sapphire outfit.  
"Uhm… what do you think?" she asked. The color matched her blue eyes and made them sparkle. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back. Just a sliver of her midriff and the tops of her shoulders were bare.  
"Beautiful." He whispered and then cleared his throat, "You look really nice, Katara." She smiled shyly and became even more gorgeous.  
"He's right." The shopkeeper said, "It's perfect." Katara smiled and headed back to try on the other selections.

He always thought clothes shopping would be boring. But Katara made it fun. Just in general she made his life more fun.  
"What do you think about this one?" she asked, appearing in a simple red piece that was similar to the one she had before. He held out his hand and she twirled into his side.  
"You're beautiful, as always. I really love you in anything…" then he leaned in closer and whispered, "and in nothing."  
"Zuko!" she gasped, whacking him lightly.

By the end of the spree, Katara had decided on only three outfits, the sapphire one, the red one, and a simple green-tan traveling one. He had tried to persuade her to get anything she liked, but she said she could only wear one at a time and the two of them would be traveling light anyways. The shopkeeper slipped in a few new sets of bindings as she wrapped up their clothes. He couldn't help but blush slightly.  
"How much do we owe you?" he asked her, but she just waved her hand.  
"Oh, no charge this time, anything for the Painted Lady." She replied smiling. _Huh?_ He decided just to go with it and picked up the wrapped packages.

As they exited, Katara noticed how late it had gotten. It was long past midday.  
"Oh Zuko! Why didn't you say anything? I thought you wanted to leave by mid-afternoon." She said alarmed.  
"It's okay. I guess it won't hurt us to spend another night on the ship…" He replied, recalling the 'to be continued' promise she had made that morning. She smiled and bit her lip, remembering as well.  
"No, you're right. Another night on the ship won't kill us. Well…maybe you." She leaned in closer, "I doubt you can handle it."  
"Oh you do? Is that a challenge?" he asked staring back at her.  
"Maybe…" her eyes twinkled mysteriously.

**-Katara-**

Two guards were stationed by the boat. They nodded their heads as Zuko and she passed. She knew where they were headed without asking. Soon they were inside their bedroom with the door securely locked.  
"Now where were we?" she asked, recalling the morning conversation they had just before getting up. Then she initiated the kiss. He kissed her back with shared passion. He began groaning into her mouth and trailing his hands up and down her sides. "Nu-uh." She tutted.  
"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and stilling his hands.  
"I'm calling the shots tonight."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes." She replied firmly and walked him backwards to the bed. "I want to show you how much I love you."  
"Katara, you don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to prove your love or anything." She smiled, here was just another reason why she loved him so much. Then her smile faded slightly.  
"Wait. Last night… you think you have to prove your love?"  
"I…uh…"  
"Zuko," she admonished slightly, "I know you love me. I want to do this because," she straddled him, "I love you too." He smiled and slowly reached up to cup her face. "Now are you going to behave?" she asked trying to lessen the tension that appeared. It worked.  
"Hmmm…" he paused for a moment, "Before I surrender, tell me something."  
"What?" her voice was breathy.  
"Who is the Painted Lady?"

* * *

**a/n Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I was going for a cute kind of "Aww" vibe, so hopefully I achieved that. Let me know :)**


	30. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady

**a/n Hello again readers! Thank you so much for all of the notifications in my inbox!  
****This update is pretty long (actually THE longest), so I'm not sure if I should be congratulated or shunned… Maybe a bit of both? Either way, I hope you like this chapter! There is some ****M**** stuff in the beginning, but afterwards it's the start of Katara and Zuko's journey for answers.**

* * *

Chapter 30 ~The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady~

**-Zuko-**

She instantly stilled and rolled off him.  
"The Painted Lady is a spirit that I may or may not have impersonated…"  
"What?" he laughed, "You 'may or may not have?'"  
"I was doing it to help the people here." She said defensively, crossing her arms. He smiled and reached over to her.  
"No, I get it. I…uhm…" _Should I tell her? Yes, but how?_ "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit?" he asked. She looked confused.  
"I've seen his wanted posters. What does he have to do with us?"  
"That's me." He waited for her response.  
"Oh, I should have guessed that." _What?  
_"Really?" he asked surprised, "How?"  
"When you joined us at the Western Air Temple, Aang said you had rescued him from Zhao. I should have realized that you rescued him as the Blue Spirit, which is why the Blue Spirit is wanted."  
"Ah." He never counted on Aang ever sharing his identity. "And what did you say when you learned about my other identity?" She looked down, flushed.  
"Something I'm not proud of." She murmured.  
"Tell me," he said, tipping her chin up, "please?"  
"I said…" she sat up straighter and reenacted her line. "'No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!'" After the words left her mouth, she looked down again. She had spoken the truth which ashamed him. He wasn't ashamed that he betrayed his country; he was ashamed of why he did it. In fact, he hated it. At the time, all he knew was that Zhao was denying him the throne by imprisoning the Avatar. To regain his honor, Zuko had to free Aang from the Fire Nation and recapture him without raising suspicion. He was prepared to do all of this just to be welcomed back home by Ozai…  
"You were right." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I was selfish."  
"Hey," she said soothingly and he opened his eyes, "In the end, it was good that you freed Aang."  
"Yeah, I know, but I did a good thing for the wrong reasons."  
"It all worked out, I mean… we're here." She glanced around the room, but he sensed she was referring to more than their physical location.  
"Yes," he agreed, smiling slightly. They were together. He leaned in closer to her, silently asking for a kiss. She smiled quickly before crushing her lips to his.

He loved her. She always seemed to know what to say and how to say it. Agni he wished he had that ability.  
"Lie back?" she asked quickly against his lips. He did so immediately, taking her with him. First, to go was his topknot. She carefully took out the golden piece and set it on the floor. Her hands ran through his shaggy mane and it felt so…right.

They were still both fully clothed, but she started to remedy that. In a blur of arms, kisses, and groans, they were down to just her under-wraps and his flimsy pants, which were now excessively tight. He reached for her, but she grabbed his wrists.  
"Tonight is yours." She said, repeating his words from last night.  
"Agni." He couldn't help but swear. She grinned at him and slinked down. Her crotch was now right above his and she rocked her hips against his. "Agni." He swore again. Her glowing eyes held his stare as she continued down until her hands hovered over his pants. She tried to inch his pants down, but they caught underneath him. Not wanting her to feel discouraged, he lifted his hips up to aid her. Suddenly he was exposed, freed. Her hands caressed his inner thigh, coming so close to where he needed her. He couldn't help but roll his hips to entice her.  
"Steady," she whispered and his movements stilled, but his heart beat faster.  
"I-" he started to say, but she pounced. "Agni!" Her mouth felt cool compared to his burning skin. She pulled him into the very back of her throat and slowly pulled him out again and again. At some point, the hand that was not holding his base cupped his balls, massaging them to perfection. His hands found their way into her hair. He pulled it up and his hands acted like a tie to keep it out of her face. He gritted his teeth to keep from constantly shouting out. The cords in his neck tightened after he tipped his head back into the pillow underneath. She giggled after he groaned once which shot wonderful vibrations through him. Just when he thought he'd reach the tipping point she stopped. He groaned in frustration.  
"What?" she asked innocently. He could still feel her breath against him and he groaned again. "Hmm?" she asked in reply and started to crawl slowly up his body. Her eyes never shifted from his as she dragged her body over his. When she rocked herself against him, he groaned and she grinned. She was still wearing her under-wraps, but he could feel her wetness through them. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord, loving the feel of her skin.  
"Katara!" he moaned, feeling so close to the edge. She stopped moving and stared at him.  
"What do you want, Zuko?" she asked, her voice breathy.  
"You," he groaned, "Please." He needed more. He needed her.

It didn't take her long to remove her under-wraps and align herself over him.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Please." He whispered his voice so tight he could hardly speak. _Thank Agni_ he thought as she took pity on him and slid down on him.  
"Hmm…" she moaned in appreciation. He was flat on his back and Agni she was a beautiful sight. His hands quickly grasped her waist as she rode up and down on his hard length, her hands on his chest. It took all of his self-control not to roll her over and speed things up.  
"Faster," he rasped his fingers dug into her sides. She grinned and picked up her speed. The next time she pushed back on him, he lifted his hips to drive even deeper into her.  
"Oh! Zuko!" she gasped, now it was his turn to grin. She smiled and bit her lip, closing her eyes. _Agni!_ He was so close he only needed one thing to push him into a glorious release.  
"Katara," he groaned, "Look at me, please." Her eyes slowly opened her face sweaty. Her eyes were so blue and full of passion. He moaned again, "So…close… Ka…tara" She moaned his name and he flew over the edge. He felt her core tighten even more and tremble as they finally gave into their release. Then she collapsed in exhaustion on to him.

His heart was still beating quickly. Her head against his stretched out arm, using it like a pillow.  
"Whew," he said, letting out a deep breath. Her head popped up and she smiled at him.  
"You okay?" she asked teasingly.  
"Never better," He replied, pulling her tighter against him.  
"You sure?" she asked again, more seriously.  
"Yeah, why?" he shifted a little to better see her face.  
"It's just…" she sat up so he sat up. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she started to bend most of the sweat off their bodies. Then she collected the water in one hand, pushed him lightly on the shoulder with the other, and knelt beside him. She split the water between both hands and pressed one to his forehead and the other over his heart. The hand on his heart started glowing and the hand on his head was icy. It felt good, but he was confused.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Cooling you." she said in a clipped and serious manner.  
"Why? Are you saying I'm not cool?" he joked. She only scowled.  
"Not at the present moment, no."  
"I'm a Firebender, our temperatures run high anyways." He shrugged. Why was she making such a big deal out of it? They had just made passionate love, wasn't he allowed to be a little warm?  
"This is serious, Zuko."  
"Where'd you learn a trick like that?" he asked, trying to distract her.  
"Jail." She replied. He gave her a quizzical face and she huffed, "Long story short Toph and I were thrown in jail for scamming people and it was all a set up for Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man to get Aang. The jail was made of wood so Toph couldn't metal bend us out, so I bended my own sweat to slash through the cage." He smiled. He couldn't help it, imagining Katara scamming people seemed impossible.  
"Sokka named him, didn't he?"  
"Yes," she had to smile slightly, before the serious expression returned.  
"What's wrong with me then?" he asked, slightly annoyed now. "I feel fine."  
"Your heart is pumping too fast. I didn't really notice until you pulled me closer… It's probably a side effect of being struck by Azula's lightning." _Oh.  
_"And if my heart beats too fast…?" he almost didn't want to know.  
"It will…stop working and you will die." He sunk into the bed a little deeper. So whatever was happening could kill him. Great. His own body might turn against him. He held his breath for a moment to concentrate on what he was feeling. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, but it wasn't overtly uncomfortable. However, maybe that was because she had started to help him. Then he had an important question.  
"Does this mean we can't…" if he wasn't already flushed, he would have blushed.  
"This hasn't happened before so that might not be the only factor…" she said thoughtfully as she removed her hands.  
"So…does this mean…" he turned on his side and ran his hands along her waist.  
"Yes, but we shouldn't." She answered and tugged his hands away to hold them between her slender fingers. "I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing? She'd probably just saved his life, again.  
"It's okay," he smiled weakly, "Thank you. Near death experience aside that was really…that was wow." She smiled slightly. "I have to ask you something else." Her face grew serious again.  
"Yes?" she responded almost nervously.  
"Can I ever be… healed?" Who knew what other repercussions Azula's lightning might have. She frowned, deep in thought before she replied.  
"I don't know. Maybe…"  
"'Maybe?'" If there was a chance he could avoid his heart exploding, he was going to take it.  
"The Spirit Oasis might help." She whispered. He sort of knew she'd say that, but he still didn't like it. There was something very wrong about that place.  
"Okay then, we'll go back as soon as we find my mother." He tried to sound nonchalant.  
"I don't like that place, Zuko." She admitted quietly. He was just about to suggest they find a different oasis when she continued, "But yes. We should go back and I will try to heal you… properly this time." Her voice was cracking.  
"Hey," he soothed, pulling her close to him. "It's not your fault, Katara."  
"If I had healed you right the first time…"  
"It's okay," he stroked her hair gently, "It'll be okay."  
"Maybe we should go see Yugoda…"  
"It'll be a long detour. If things don't work out later on…with you… she might be at the Eastern Air Temple." _Trying to heal Azula_ he thought. Katara nodded against him, but still clung to him.

At some point, they had both lain down and gotten under the covers. She was still in his arms as he traced lazy patterns on her back. Her back was strong, toned, yet silky. He loved holding her. In each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep.

**-Katara-**

The next morning neither of them mentioned the incident. She quietly dressed in her new green outfit before throwing on a red outer robe and finished packing the bag Zuko had handed her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking before she snuck her Painted Lady costume into her pack.

They bought their supplies from Xu, said 'Goodbye' to the villagers, and took Dock's ferry to the mainland. When they reached the overlook on the plateau, she stopped to look back at the fishing town. Apparently, it was named Jang Hui.  
"It's changed so much," she commented more to herself than anyone.  
"I don't know what I should do with it," he said behind her. She turned to him.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, the village didn't seem like it needed anything 'done to it.'  
"Well, it's technically Fire Nation, but the people don't really see themselves as Fire Nation citizens. Plus, there's a Fire Nation stronghold not far away. What do I do with that? Not to mention the various smaller colonies." She didn't respond so he went on, "This whole area has been a source of so many conflicts between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Citizens of both nations have made this area their home."  
"Maybe they could share it?" she suggested. He thought about this for a moment.  
"But what about the Water Tribes?" he finally asked.  
"I don't know," she shrugged. She could see now why he thought something needed to be done. "Maybe Aang would have a suggestion."  
"Yeah," he nodded, deep in thought. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear his mind. "Ready?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She smiled and quickly took it.  
"Ready," she confirmed. "Are you ready?" They were just about to set off and find out what happened to his mother. It was a pretty big moment.  
"Ready." He agreed and they continued walking up the road.

It was a warm day and they quickly shed their outer robes. He also took down his topknot. As they walked, she kept glancing over at him, more so than usual. When they stopped to rest and get a drink of water she knew she blatantly staring, analyzing.  
"I'm fine, Katara," he said, glancing over to find her watching him. She blushed slightly.  
"Sorry," she said rather sheepishly. He smiled kindly.  
"It's okay, but you don't have to worry so much." _Yeah, right._ She actually scoffed.  
"I always worry about you Zuko." He seemed saddened by the remark. "It's because I love you." she added. That made him smile.  
"I love you too Katara. I'm so glad that you're here."  
"You don't regret saving me?" she asked him jokingly.  
"No!" he almost yelled, jumping up, "Agni Katara… I…you…"  
"I was joking," she said quickly, "I'm sorry." What a stupid thing to say. And here she was trying not to elevate his heart.  
"Agni Katara," he sighed and sat down next to her. "That's not funny. It was never really a choice, but it was still one of the best things I've ever done."  
"What's another?" she asked, trying to change the topic.  
"Another what?"  
"Best thing you've ever done." He smiled.  
"Another best thing I've ever done was asking you to marry me." She grinned at him sappily and reached over to cup his face.  
"And accepting your proposal was one of the best things _I've_ ever done."

**-Zuko-**

It was a rocky and hilly journey. For the most part, they traveled in silence. He didn't really mind. It was just nice to be near her. Besides, they both had a lot on their minds.

Later they would be approaching a small Earth Kingdom village, but he doubted they'd learn much there. It was still too close to the Fire Nation. _Mom would go to a small inland town where she wouldn't be recognized_, he thought. He tried to push aware the fear that rose up, but it popped unwelcomed into his mind. _What if she flees when she hears I'm coming?_ Then how would he ever find her? Maybe he should scout ahead at night as the Blue Spirit. He was glad he decided to pack it. The dual dao swords were sheathed and he had carefully tucked them in his bag with the mask. Although…maybe he should have told Katara first.

Eventually they walked into a thin forest, but it was a nice change as the trees provided a little shade from the warm sun. It was late in the afternoon when they spotted the small town, resting on the edge of the tree line.  
"Are we going to keep going?" Katara asked.  
"Yeah, we're not going to find out anything here." He was about to take another step when she spoke again.  
"Are you sure?" He stilled and looked at her.  
"This seems too close to be… it." He replied, but she looked almost longingly at the town. "Well…" he reconsidered, "I guess this this is far enough…" If they stayed, he could also scout ahead.  
"Great," She smiled. "Should we try to find lodging, or should we set up a campsite?"  
"Campsite," he decided, "We should probably set up in these woods but off the main road." She agreed.

They ended up making camp at the foot of a small waterfall. The water collected in a little pond before running down stream and into the Jang Hui River. He left to get some firewood for later on while she unpacked some of their supplies. When he got back, Katara was stringing an oilcloth—maybe it once was a small sail for a Water Tribe boat—between a few trees to act as a roof since they hadn't brought an actual tent.  
"There," she said as she secured the last knot.  
"Nice," he complemented as he let the firewood in his arms plop to the ground.  
"Do you want to go into the town now?"  
"Uh, sure…" In truth, he was exhausted, but he didn't want her to know. So they walked out of the trees hand in hand.

It was a very small Earth Kingdom village. Even though it was near the trees, the town was void of color and life. Only one shop had its windows open and they approached. A gentle breeze made the wind chimes that hung off the stand sing.  
"Hello?" he asked, peering into the booth. There wasn't much for sale except for some traveler cakes and moldy fruit.  
"One moment," a voice said from behind a curtain. Then a middle-aged man with a wispy beard appeared. "How can I help you?"  
"Just these please," Katara said, picking up two of the cakes. They didn't really need the food, but that wasn't the point.  
"You guys from outta town?" the man asked in a polite way as Zuko dug in his pocket for a few coins.  
"Yeah," Zuko answered handing the man the money, "We're actually looking for someone."  
"Oh? Who?"  
"Jinzuk." He couldn't help but hold his breath while the man mulled over the name. If he could find Jinzuk, perhaps he could find his mother, Jinzuk's daughter.  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know a man by that name."  
"Well, thank you anyways." Zuko turned to leave, but Katara remained at the booth.  
"Where is everyone?" she asked. The town was very empty.  
"Sick. Most of the town came down with something nasty not long ago."  
"But not you?"  
"No, it's strange. Some have it some don't."  
"Dad," a boy said coming out from behind the curtain, "I got some more mushrooms." He held up a cloth bag.  
"Good, Lee. I'm fresh out and they'll be needing more for the soups." He took the bag from his son and pulled out the contents.  
"Wait." Katara said, panic in her voice, "You eat those?"  
"Yes, they're quite tasty and plentiful in the woods."  
"They're poisonous! You shouldn't be eating them!"  
"Darling?" asked a weak female voice from beyond the curtain.  
"Just a moment, dear." He called back.  
"Dad, who are these people?" Lee asked.  
"They're travelers, but they were just leaving."  
"But-" before Katara could continue the vender closed the shutters in her face. All was quiet for a moment. Then the left shutter opened just enough for the boy to poke his head out.  
"We've been eating these mushrooms for years. They're okay."  
"No, they're not 'okay.' People can get very sick from them."  
"Here," Lee stuck his hand out and gave her a mushroom, "try them. They're tasty." She turned the mushroom over in her hands, staring at it. If it was poisonous, she wouldn't possibly eat it to prove a point, would she? Two nimble fingers split the mushroom in half. She broke off a piece and before he could stop her, she ate it.  
"Katara!" he cried, forgetting that they were trying to lie low and not use their real names. Katara turned to him quickly and held out her hands.  
"It's okay," she told him, but he was still worried. "Hold this." She said handing him the rest of the mushroom.  
"See?" Lee smiled at Katara, knowingly.  
"Lee, can I have another one, please?" Katara asked, turning back to the boy. He looked over his should quickly before he nodded and handed her another mushroom. She inspected this one just as carefully and compared it to the one Zuko held in his cupped hands. Then she took both mushrooms up, one in either hand and presented them to Lee. "Lee, do you see a difference between these two?" she asked slowly. Lee's brows furrowed and he shook his head, glancing behind him once more. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes…"  
"You were right, this one," she raised the mushroom she had sampled, "is very tasty." Then she raised the other one, "But this one is very bad. Can you see how this one has bigger dots on it?" Lee nodded very slowly. Zuko squinted forward at the mushrooms in her hand, but could hardly tell. "You don't want to pick these anymore, okay?" Lee frowned.  
"Is mommy sick because I got the wrong mushrooms?" he asked.  
"No, it's not your fault, Lee. I guess nobody recognized that the mushrooms were different."  
"Is she going to die?" Katara crouched to his level and looked him in the eye.  
"No, Lee. She is not going to die."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." She said and Lee smiled.  
"Lee?" the same weak female voice called out.  
"I got to go." He said quickly, "Bye!"  
"Okay, bye." The shutter closed only to be quickly reopened.  
"Thank you." And he was gone.

The two of them stood outside the closed booth for a moment.  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He said quietly.  
"What?" she asked, pulled out of her thoughts.  
"Lee's mom. You promised him his mom wouldn't die."  
"Oh." Was all she said. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.  
"It's getting late." He sighed. The sun had already gone behind the horizon, casting shades of pink and orange into the cloudless sky. "Let's go."

He didn't like fake promises, even if he understood why they were told, yet he didn't want to yell at her. So the silence followed them back to the campsite; it hung over their dinner and separated their sleeping furs. Katara lied wrapped in her furs as far away from him as the roof would allow. His arms felt empty without her in them. To distract himself from thoughts of Katara he planned how he would hike to the next village and poke around for any clues. When he was sure she was asleep, he crawled out of his furs, and stuffed his clothes under the blanket. He slung his swords on his back, tied on his mask, and changed into the Blue Spirit.

**-Katara-**

If she told him her plan, he'd probably try to talk her out of it or something. So she remained silent. She hated being so close to him, yet not in his arms, but it was better this way. It'd make sneaking away easier. Once she was sure he was asleep, she crawled out of her furs, and placed the contents of her pack under the blanket. Using some mashed berries as paint, she transformed into the Painted Lady.

* * *

**a/n Sooo...will I be shunned or congratulated or something else? Please let me know in a review what you thought :)  
**


	31. Promises

**a/n Thank you everyone for the amazing support! I love all of the notifications I get about reviews, favorites, and followers! You get me through the week! **

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter except... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31 ~Promises~

**-Katara-**

She quietly checked to make sure her water skins were full before she walked out of the camp. Dry leaves and twigs threatened her mission, but she managed to leave undetected. It wasn't long before she left the trees and approached the village. The place looked even more deserted, washed out in the light of the growing moon. She spotted the stand they had been to earlier, crept inside, and back behind the curtain. It was a small room, that served many purposes, the 'kitchen,' the dining space, and the sleeping area. Lee's mom rested on the floor. She was young, but made frail from sickness. Her breathing was rough and uneven. The man from the stand, Lee's father, lay asleep next to her. Katara turned to look around the room. On the other side of a broken privacy screen, she saw Lee and a young sibling both asleep. She turned back to the woman, kneeled down beside her, and slowly bended the water out of its skin until it covered her hands. Then she pressed her hands gently on the woman's torso, not wanting to wake her. Soon the woman's breath began to even out and Katara knew the healing was working.

When Katara was satisfied, she removed her hands, and put the water back in her water skin. Right before she reached the curtain, she felt a tug on her robes. She quickly turned around to see Lee. His eyes were wide, but not in fear. He gestured for her to bend down and she did so.  
"Is my mom going to be okay now?" he whispered into her ear (well as close as he could get to her ear with the netting over her hat). She thought about just nodding, but decided to speak instead.  
"I promise." She replied, turned, and left.

**-Zuko-**

He found the path in the moon light and started to walk up it. The walk quickly turned into a jog and soon he was all out running. It felt good. He pushed himself faster, even up steep hills. Dressed all in black, he flew through the night. When he finally reached the top of the peak, he stopped to survey his surroundings. The trees were thinner and the air sharp. Nestled into the valley below, he could see the red roofs of a Fire Nation town. His eyes lit up and he resumed running.

The winding path down the other side was just as steep. Too steep. Yet, he ran down it recklessly.  
"Whoa!" he cried as his footing slipped. He started to slide down the hill, unable to regain his footing. The world seemed to blend as he tumbled, trees and rocks alike spun by. His leg hit a small boulder and caused him to curse. He tried to twist and turn in all efforts to stop his falling. Then the inevitable happened, he hit a tree. The resounding thud echoed through his shoulder to the rest of his body. He just laid there for a moment, trying to recover. When he sat up his shoulder protested. "Agni." He cursed under his breath. _Stupid. Stupid._ He berated himself. He should have been paying attention, but he hadn't been and now he had to suffer the consequences. _It could have been worse,_ a small part of him noted. He got to his feet and stretched. There would definitely be bruising, but he'd sustained worse in bending training. With a sigh, he realigned his mask, and carefully started to pick his way down the rest of the hill.

**-Katara-**

She couldn't help but think of the comfort of her own furs as she walked through the empty streets. Plus Zuko would be there and maybe… just maybe he'd let her crawl into his arms. A cough from inside the closest house snapped her out of her thoughts. She couldn't leave, not yet.

This house was a little grander than Lee's. The orange glow of a banked fire lay in the hearth. She looked around for the source of the cough. A short hallway lead to what must have been the master bedroom. The wheezy breath grew louder as she crept closer. She dodged the curtain to find an old man, tossing fitfully. There was sweat on his brow and his mouth quivered. Quietly, she approached and knelt by his side. Just like she did for Lee's mother, she brought out her water and placed her hands on the man's chest. Immediately, he stopped flailing and his expression slackened.

After her hands stopped glowing and she put the water back in its skin, she reached to touch his forehead. He still had a temperature. The window shutters were already open with a slight breeze coming through, yet the old man was still overheated. Thinking fast, she froze the thin sheen of moisture on her hand and pressed it to his forehead. His eyes opened. She leaped away from him.  
"Who are you?" he yelled after her, his voice scratchy. She was already at the doorway, but threw back a reply.  
"I am the Painted Lady. I have healed you." Then she exited the room.

She was just in the hallway when she heard someone else rousing. _Tui and La! Where do I hide?_ Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she'd have better luck hiding if she cried out to the original moon and ocean spirits rather than the god of fire.  
"Grandfather?" a young woman called out "What's wrong?" Katara ducked under the wooden table in the main living space. She saw a flickering light disappear into the old man's room.  
"There was a lady! In this room!" the now agitated man replied. Katara held her breath.  
"Really?" the woman asked, in a gentle way, as if humoring a child. "What did she want?"  
"She called herself the Painted Lady," the man answered.  
"Uh-huh? You should probably lie back down." There was a brief pause, probably while the woman got him settled back down.  
"She said she was here to heal me." His voice was calmer now, softer.  
"Well, let's hope she did." The flickering light grew stronger as the candleholder moved out of the bedroom, "Goodnight Grandfather." Katara carefully watched the light bounce further down the hallway and into a different room.  
"Phew." She sighed softly, crawled out of her hiding spot, and left.

Back outside, the moon had reached its peak. Even half full, it was beautiful. She couldn't stand around admiring it though and she pushed herself to keep walking. If she was to visit all the sick homes before sunrise, there was no time to waste.

**-Zuko-**

Lit lamps were stationed periodically down the street, indicating that it was an important town. Yet, Zuko could not think which town it might be. He shrugged; it didn't really matter. If he could find an official building, he might be able to look up his grandfather, Jinzuk.

He crept down the shadows of the main street until he found the building in question. There was a lamp light on in a back room, somebody working late into the night. Zuko stole inside anyways. Stacks of paper littered every surface. There were papers about income, trade, and more. At last, he found a drawer that had the death records for the last few seasons on it. He quickly scanned through the pages. _Nope. No Jinzuk._ Zuko wasn't sure if this was a good sign or bad sign. The scrape of a chair reminded him that he wasn't alone. He quickly shut the drawer and leaped out the nearest window.

A flame drew closer to the window above Zuko's head. He held his breath. A man grumbled something about forgetting to close the widow before he pulled it shut. Zuko sagged against the building. That was way too close.  
"Hey! You!" yelled a voice and Zuko sprung away from the wall and began to run up the alley. "Stop!" Zuko didn't need to look behind him to know that the man was a Fire Nation soldier. It became especially obvious when the man sent a fireball soaring over Zuko's head.  
"Agni!" he swore aloud. He had reached a dead end. While he was trying to decide what to do next, his pursuer stalked closer, arms in an offensive stance.  
"So you're the Blue Spirit." He said. _Obviously… _Zuko thought and nodded once, still looking for his escape. The man had backed Zuko in farther. "I've heard a lot about you." The man went on. "I'm sorry for this, but I need that reward."  
"I'm sorry too." Zuko said, thickly, trying to disguise his voice.  
"For what?" the man asked confused, dropping his stance slightly.  
"This." And without bending or swords, Zuko attacked.

The hand-to-hand combat didn't last long. The soldier obviously wasn't trained to fight without his bending and Zuko was too close for his opponent to use it. After just a few punches and sloppy blocks, Zuko tried out his remedial chi blocking skills. Three jabs and the man was a heap on the ground. Zuko tossed a gold piece by the man's face before running off and then right into three other soldiers.

_Agni. Agni. Agni. _He repeatedly swore in his head as he ran. There was more shouting behind him and he sensed that more soldiers were pursing him. Up ahead a shopkeeper had their merchandise piled up in crates in the alley, perfect. In a move that was even impressive to him, he leaped up the crates and was soon running along the rooftops.  
"He's up there!" yelled a soldier.  
"Somebody, stop him!" yelled a second, "It's the Blue Spirit!" _I really ought to remove the price on my head…_he thought as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

**-Katara-**

"Shhh…" she cooed to a soft baby girl in her arms. Katara couldn't help but smile down at the bundle. The baby's eyes drooped, eyelids covering their not yet discernable color. The next thing Katara knew, the baby was fast asleep. Tiny cries forgotten and her fever reduced. As smoothly as possible, Katara laid her down in her crib beside her exhausted parents. The newborn's mother snuggled into her husband's arms with a small smile. Katara let out a small sigh as she looked at the sleeping couple.

Somehow, she managed to drag herself out of the baby's home and onto the next house. She worked quickly and efficiently, stopping wherever she was needed.

She bended the sweat off her brow as she exited her last household, which had also been a particularly sick household. She sat down on the front step and looked up into the sky. The moon hung in the sky, its nightly journey three-quarters complete. It was really, really late and Zuko was an early riser. Hauling herself to her feet, she started to trudge out of town and back to camp.

The moon casted long shadows against the trees. As Katara walked through the woods, everything was silent, peaceful. CRACK! Her response was automatic. She turned on her heal, bended water out of her water skin, and hurled it towards her attacker, freezing them to the nearest tree.

Her attacker was in shadows with its head was down so she couldn't see their face. She approached slowly, keeping a defensive stance. Under her layer of ice, the assailant was dressed all in black, completely unrecognizable. Then they tipped their head back against the tree and a blue mask greeted her with familiar golden eyes behind them. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Zuko?" she whispered. He didn't say anything. After a beat, she rushed towards him and removed the mask.  
"Hi," he said, smiling slightly.  
"Agni, Zuko!" she swore loudly and unfroze the water. It splashed to the ground, but she really didn't care. "I mean Tui and La what are you doing here? I could have…" She felt horrible. She could have seriously hurt him and then she'd never be able to live with herself. She was already responsible for him getting shot with Azula's lightning. He must have sensed her guilt and he put his hand under her veil and on her shoulder.  
"It's okay," he said softly then he cleared his throat and continued, "I could ask you the same thing." There was a touch of humor still in his voice, "What is all this?" he asked and he gestured to her outfit. She blushed slightly.  
"I'm the Painted Lady," she shrugged. "I…just…I…could've…" He pulled her into his arms before she could continue. His arms were strong and warm, the safest place she could ever imagine.  
"Shh," he whispered, gently rubbing her back. For a moment, his hand disappeared. "What is this?" he asked. She pulled back to see him examining his hand that now had dried red berry juice on them. She grinned slightly.  
"Berry juice,"  
"Ah!" he said quirking his eyebrows up and he popped the finger into his mouth. "Hmm. Not bad. It'd probably taste better off you." Her eyes widened, clearly shocked. "I'm kidding," he said quickly.  
"Oh."  
"Why? Were you hoping we'd…" his cheeks turned red despite his bravado. Suddenly the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins turned to lust. She reached up and pulled his hood down so she could see his entire head.  
"Yeah," she said her voice thick.  
"Really?" he asked a mix of surprise and triumph in his tone. "Are you sure?" his eyes searched her for any hesitance, but found none. She nodded. "Here?" his voice was gravellier. She nodded again, slower and with a grin playing at her lips.  
"I want this." She confirmed. He smiled before carefully removing her hat and netting.  
"Much better, now I can see you." He moved closer, his lips almost touching hers.  
"Wait." She said and he stilled, resting his forehead against hers. "Before we do…this."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Don't be gentle." She whispered. His head sprung back in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.  
"Exactly what I said." She held his gaze as she whispered the words she knew would seal their fate. "Please Zuko?" A battle played out in his eyes. Yes? or No? Finally, he groaned, giving in. Then he reached for her and quickly turned them so her back was against the tree she had frozen him to.  
"Your lips taste like the berries." He mumbled against her mouth.  
"Yes, they do." She mumbled back. Then he leaned back to remove his shirt and she took the opportunity to remind him of her request. "Do you promise?" He looked up at her, his eyes completely dilated with desire.  
"I promise." He said and after hearing his answer, she pulled him back towards her.  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She said breathlessly, echoing back what he had said earlier. He just growled as a response and started to help her remove her large robes.

**-Zuko-**

In one word, it was fast, yet exactly what they needed. His Katara was exhausted and replete, so he swooped her into his arms and carried her to camp (with only a few protests from her and his shoulder). As he walked the short distance, he couldn't help but process what had just happened.

He had only been kidding and Agni he didn't imagine her to say 'Yes,' but she had. His Katara, always adventurous and up for anything, had agreed, in fact she had insisted. She had made that request… and made him promise…  
"Agni," he muttered, trying to martial his thoughts. They were back at their campsite and he laid her down as gently as possible into their soft furs (after removing the piles of clothes and junk they had used as fill-ins). He then pulled out one of his large sleep shirts, helped her pull it on, and slipped in between the furs behind her.  
"I love you," she murmured, cuddling into his front.  
"I love you too," he replied, placing a hand on her stomach to pull her closer.  
"Always?"  
"Always."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, Katara." He said solemnly. Why did she need reassuring? Didn't she know he was hopelessly in love with her and always would be?  
"I…promise… too…" with those words, she surrendered to sleep. He smiled. He liked the idea of them loving each other always. He could hardly wait to marry her. All he needed to do was find his mother. Then he could keep his promises to his beloved Katara.

* * *

**a/n I've got some (hopefully) exciting news! This story is going to turn 1 years old on the 17th! Woo! Anyways, I'm planning on publishing an update on that date (I may split it into 2 chapters...we'll see though).  
I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this chapter (as the next one is going to be VERY important) and as always... thanks for reading!**


	32. In the Woods

**a/n Well, today's our 1****st**** birthday together! Thank you so much to all of my wonderful readers, whether you just started or you've been reading for a year, you are awesome! A year ago, I had an idea for a short one-shot type story, but it has grown far beyond that, because of YOU! So thank you again!**

**I decided not to split this chapter, so it's extra-long. I hope you will like our Birthday Gift.**

* * *

Chapter 32 ~In the Woods~

**-Zuko-**

A wonderful smell stirred him from his slumber. Tentatively, he peeked out one eye. It was bright, past morning. He squinted as he sat up stiffly and looked around for Katara. His eyes landed on her. She sat beside the fire, giving the contents of an unfamiliar pot a stir with her bending. Sensing his gaze, she looked over at him.  
"Good morning," she said cheerily.  
"Is it still morning?" he asked with a smile and threw off the furs.  
"Hmm…" she replied, tapping her chin in false contemplation, "Just barely."  
"Oh, well that's good. I'd hate for us to miss a day's traveling because of me." He was only half joking. It wasn't like him to sleep so late…but it wasn't like her to rise so early. "How long have you been up?" he asked, pulling on a light red shirt. She shrugged.  
"A while," she answered vaguely, "I went into town to borrow this pot," _Ah._ "and to get some mushrooms." _Seriously? _Why would they even want to chance those things? She laughed, correctly reading his expression, "They're safe. Trust me." He grinned ever so slightly and walked towards her. She rose up gracefully and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I guess I don't have a choice." He remarked as he laced his arms around her waist.  
"Well, unless you want to starve," she tried to keep her face serious, but the smile broke out and spread across it.  
"I wouldn't want that." He said softly, leaned down slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. Her left hand slid down from his neck to squeeze his arm and suddenly his shoulder erupted with pain. He winced and clamped his jaw to avoid crying out. Of course, she noticed. She instantly let go of his arm and pulled back.  
"Zuko!" she gasped, confused. Her hands went immediately to his sleeve, rolling it up to expose his shoulder. "What did you do?"  
"Uh…" He wished he had a better story to tell her, because in all honesty the truth was embarrassing. "I fell."  
"'You fell.'" She repeated doubtfully.  
"I swear I fell!"  
"Off a cliff?" she asked sarcastically as she started to bend water out of her pouch. "Honestly, Zuko." She muttered as she applied her healing hand to his black and blue shoulder.  
"I lost my footing and rolled down a hill." He admitted with a sigh.  
"And…?"  
"And I rolled into a tree." He twisted his neck to see her hand against his arm, already the pain was receding and the bruises fading.

She didn't speak again until she removed her hand and stashed her water.  
"Is that all you did last night? Roll down hills and crash into trees?" she asked, seemingly over her annoyance or whatever that emotion was.  
"Not exactly…" he started slowly. "I was looking for information on Jinzuk."  
"You said the same name yesterday. Who is he?" she asked as she sat down again.  
"He is my mother's father." Zuko replied as he took a seat facing her.  
"Oh." She seemed surprised by the news and it occurred to him that she probably didn't know his family tree. Although, even he didn't know much about his mother's family, except for what Uncle told him. If they were to be married, she'd needed to know all about his family's past.  
"I don't know if you knew but… My mother's grandmother was married to Avatar Roku."  
"Really?" she gasped and he nodded. "So that means you are..."  
"Yeah, I'm Avatar Roku's great-grandson." Her eyes widened farther and her mouth actually opened slightly.  
"So you're related to Aang!" she blurted. He hadn't really thought about it like that before.

**-Katara-**

"Yeah… I guess I am." He replied, shrugging. Wow. She had no idea. _I wonder if Aang knows?  
_"Wow." She could hardly speak, "I did not know that." Wow.  
"It's uhm… it's one reasons my fa- I mean… it's one of the reasons Ozai married my mother." He paused slightly. They both had recognized the correction he made, but she chose not to say anything, so he continued. "He knew their children would be decedents of both Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku. A powerful combination would hopefully result in powerful benders." The voice of the fortuneteller Aunt Wu came into her mind. _'I feel a great romance for you. The man you are going to marry…he's a very powerful bender.'_ Katara couldn't help but smile at the recollection. "What?" Zuko asked, pulling her out of her memories.  
"Nothing, I just remembered something a fortuneteller told me once…"  
"Oh?"  
"She said I'd have a great romance and marry a powerful bender."  
"Me?" he seemed almost surprised.  
"Well, yeah." Couldn't he see how impossibly in love she was with him? He fidgeted slightly.  
"It's just…I never thought of myself as a powerful bender. Azula was the child prodigy." There was that insecurity he had, rearing its ugly head again. She was determined to squash it out for good.  
"Zuko," she said, wanting to make sure she had his complete attention. "You taught the Avatar firebending. You are the Fire Lord, for Agni's sake. Why don't you get how amazing you are? Because you are," she went on, not wanting him to interrupt and argue, "You are amazing. I can hardly wait to marry you because I love you. No matter what anyone else says you are a powerful bender, you're _my_ powerful bender." Finally, he smiled the shy smile she loved.

**-Zuko-**

He had always thought of his destiny as only pertaining to the throne, but could her words be true? Was Katara and he destined to be together? He had always been weak. She was supposed to marry a powerful bender, someone like…Aang. Yet she had declared her love for him over and over and then he felt foolish. He grinned in his embarrassment.  
"Thank you Katara," he replied, his voice low and full of gratitude. He cleared his throat. "So you went into town... How's Lee?" he asked, directing the conversation away from himself. The way she tilted her head slightly meant she could see his ploy, but she graciously didn't press the matter.  
"He's good," she shrugged, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. She stirred the contents of the pot again.  
"And his mom…?" Zuko prompted, though he already knew the answer. This time she couldn't help but give a sheepish smile.  
"She's good too."  
"Is that so?" he said, pretending to be surprised. She whacked him playfully on his good arm. "Well, I guess she has the Painted Lady to thank." Then he realized that if she had just healed Lee's mom she would have been back sooner. She must have healed the entire town. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He said softly. "Well, at least the Painted Lady is. She must be exhausted from healing everyone." Her face split into a grin.  
"And what about you, Blue Spirit?" she asked teasingly. "Must be tiring to roll down a hill."  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically, causing her to laugh and soon he was laughing with her.

It was so nice to laugh with her. Everything seemed easier and less daunting with her.  
"Did you find out anything about your grandfather?" she asked, her laughter subsided. The fuzzy laugh in him died.  
"No." he said discouraged. He had accomplished absolutely nothing. She placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay. We'll find out what happened to her." He nodded, not meeting her gaze. "So," she said, her voice too cheerful, "Hungry?" He smiled weakly, looking at the wonder that was his Katara.

She bended the soup out of the pot and into two wooden bowls. It was really tasty.  
"Mhh…" he hummed appreciatively, "It's really good Katara." She beamed at the compliment.  
"Definitely one of my better creations. I remember when I first set out with Sokka and Aang… there were some times when the food was barely fit for Momo." They both chuckled. Then there was silence as they ate. "What else did you last night?" she asked between bites.  
"Well… I looked for Jinzuk'a name in the list of deaths for the past few seasons and didn't find anything."  
"That's good,"  
"Unless he died farther back than the records show."  
"Then what?" she asked, ignoring his comment.  
"There was some official working late and I had to leap out a window so I wouldn't get caught. Then I…" _Should I tell her about my run in with the soldiers...?  
_"Yeah?"  
"I uhm…met a few soldiers in the town and they sort of attacked me."  
"Why?" she gasped. He didn't reply, but waited for her to figure it out. "Oh! That's right! Maybe I should turn you in… collect the reward myself." Her tone was serious, but her eyes sparkled. He had to laugh, causing her face to break and she joined in.  
"I really need to take that reward off…" he said through his laugh.  
"Yeah, you really should. So… you had a run-in with some soldiers, huh? They didn't hurt you? You'd tell me, right?"  
"Don't I always?" he asked, smiling, yet avoiding the question. She saw right through him and smacked his previously injured shoulder. "Ah! Okay. Yes, of course I'd tell you." His shoulder no longer hurt from the fall, but she had quite the arm. That reminded him of something. "Katara?"  
"Zuko?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Do you know how to fight without your bending?"  
"Uh…no?"  
"That's what I thought," he said, nodding to himself. _I should teach her.  
_"Why do you ask?"  
"I think it'd be a good thing for you to know."  
"Would you train me?"  
"Yeah, if that's okay."  
"That'd be great! Would I get to use your dao swords?" she asked hopefully. He laughed.  
"No," he shook his head grinning, "not at first. They're trickier than you'd think."  
"Oh well, I'll just have to practice hard. Then I can beat you, again."  
"Whoa! Wait a moment. Who said you ever beat me a first time?"  
"At the Summer Palace, on the beach, remember?"  
"Oh, I remember. I remember you distracting me!"  
"I'm distracting?" she asked batting her lashes.  
"Yes, I think I've told you so before. You are very distracting." He set his bowl down as he spoke and crept closer to her.  
"I think… I think you're the distracting one." She stuttered.  
"Is that so? Well maybe, just this once, I have to agree with you." He was so close to her now if he leaned forward at all they'd be touching. He could get lost in the blue depths of her eyes. She was so beautiful.

A moment later, he made his move.

**-Katara-**

He was so close without actually touching her it sent tingles down her spine. She stared into his beautiful amber eyes; she could almost make out her reflection in them. Then he moved.

The next thing she knew, he had her pinned to the ground. He held her arms down above her head.  
"I win." He said, grinning down at her. She waited a moment before thrashing around, trying to throw him off. It didn't work.  
"Cheater." She grumbled and he laughed.  
"I simply saw an opportunity and I took it." The smile was still plastered to his face.  
"I wasn't ready," she almost whined. _Just wait until I get up…  
_"Are we ever ready?" he asked, something in his voice made her think he was talking about more than preparedness for an attack. He had grown serious, pensive. This gave her the perfect opening.

Hurling herself sideways, she managed to roll them both over so she was on top. His expression was at first of surprise, but quickly morphed into delight.  
"Now," she said, pausing to compose herself, "If my memory serves… when we dueled at the Summer Palace…it ended something like this." He chuckled underneath her. "Plus, I have Toph as a witness."  
"But can her feet be trusted?" They both laughed.  
"Face it Zuko." She said with a smile and a slight sigh, "I win. You lose."  
"Maybe I just like you on top of me."  
"So you let me win?" she asked, indignantly. "At the Summer Palace?" She thought she'd really bested him, but if she hadn't…  
"Just because I like you on top of me does not mean I'd give up on a duel. No, fine. You won that one." His rueful expression made her smile (and the fact that he admitted she had won).  
"Good," she smiled. They remained silent for a moment, just thinking.  
"I think I'm lying on a rock." He said, breaking the silence. She laughed and got off him. He sat up and turned to look at where he had been. When he turned back to her, he held a fist-sized rock in his hand.  
"Oh Zuko, I'm sorry," she said. She felt bad, but she couldn't suppress her smile.  
"It's okay," he said, tossing the rock aside, "it was worth it."

**-Zuko-**

He looked over at her, walking beside him, and he couldn't help but smile. They had finished breakfast, packed their belongings, returned the pot, and were headed up the road. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but think that she made almost everything better. He had enjoyed his solo run last night, but it was nice to walk the path in the daylight with her beside him. It didn't matter if most of the time they were silent, it was just nice to be with her.

They paused when they reached the top of the peak.  
"It's so beautiful up here." She commented. It truly was. They were high enough to catch a light breeze and the air smelled crisper and new.  
"Yeah," he agreed, "It does."  
"Is that the town that you ran to last night?" she asked, pointing into the valley."  
"Yeah, we don't have to stop there long. There should be another Fire Nation town not too along after this one."  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Ready?" he asked  
"Yes," she smiled. He surveyed the winding path. It was narrow so she had to walk behind him. After a few steps, he heard her laugh so he turned around. "Is that where you slipped?" she asked, gesturing to the disturbed ground.  
"Yeah," he didn't know exactly why, but he was grinning. "Be careful." He added and reached for her hand to help her along. They both knew she was capable of navigating the trail by herself, but they couldn't resist an opportunity to touch. It was as if they both needed a reminder that the other was there.

It wasn't very long before he saw a familiar tree.  
"That's the tree I crashed into." He said pointing. Then he glanced uphill to where he had slipped and tried to gauge the distance. It was farther than he had originally thought and he winced at the memory.  
"You probably won't make that mistake again, huh?" she asked, following his gaze.  
"Yeah," he agreed and absently touched his shoulder.  
"Does it still hurt?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.  
"What?" he immediately moved his hand, "No, it's good."  
"Are you s-"  
"Yes." he interrupted, "I'm fine, Katara. You healed me up just fine." She didn't respond, but attempted a smile. It surprised him how she doubted herself sometimes. She was such a strong and independent person. He knew she could be mistrustful of people (Agni how he knew), but surely she could trust herself. Then again, _I don't trust myself…_ he thought.

**-Katara-**

She could tell he was distracted as they continued walking. She wondered if he was thinking about his mother. Katara herself had been thinking a lot about the woman who brought someone like Zuko and then someone like Azula into the world. Obviously, something happened that pushed Azula off the edge and in the footsteps of their father. Katara didn't really believe that Azula was just naturally a more gifted bender; however, she hadn't spent any time around Azula when she wasn't trying to kill them… From Katara's limited interaction with both siblings, she could tell that they shared a strong sense of determination. They weren't ones to back away from a challenge.

Katara wondered if Azula's condition would improve. It'd make Zuko happy, even though he might not admit it. It wasn't good to suppress emotions and thoughts. She hoped that he'd continue to be open and honest with her though. She knew he also had a great deal of respect for his Uncle and could confide in him too. No matter what the circumstances, she wanted him to know that he always had people he could turn to. He had a hard time believing himself good or worthy, but she could already see a change in that since they'd been together. She hoped, with time, they could heal each other.

When they reached the town, it was much larger than she had anticipated. The red buildings with their brown roofs lined the streets. She tried to imagine Zuko running across their tops as the Blue Spirit, but couldn't. There was a small crowd gathered around an official who was hanging up some kind of poster. She squinted and recognized a sketch of the Blue Spirit.  
"Attention! Everyone!" cried the official, "The Blue Spirit was spotted here last night." The crowd gave a collective gasp. "There's no need to panic. Our soldiers managed to chase him away."  
"What about the reward?" a man asked.  
"The reward is only for capturing the Blue Spirit alive." Answered the official. Then he went on with his announcement, "The Blue Spirit is dangerous and is an enemy of the Fire Nation. Be alert."  
"Didn't the Blue Spirit free the Avatar from General Zhao?" asked a young boy.  
"Exactly!"  
"But don't we like the Avatar?" The official's face faltered.  
"That is all." He said and weaved his way out of the crowd.  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked. "We could be at the next town comfortably before nightfall."  
"Isn't it dangerous here for you?" she asked, surprised he'd even suggest it. He shrugged. "Well, I think we could keep going. Only if you're sure there's nothing you can learn by staying." She replied and her gaze switched from the town to the path they'd continue.  
"No, there's nothing here. Let's move on." They laced their hands together and started away from the town.

**-Zuko-**

They had continued in silence. Yet, it was a comfortable silence. Since the road was wide, they walked side by side. Sometimes they held hands and snuck glances at each other, but for the most part, they just walked. Soon the sparse trees turned into an all-out forest. The green trees were tall with thick trunks and sturdy limbs that didn't start until far off the ground.

Something felt different and he turned to glance over at Katara only to discover that she wasn't there.  
"Katara!" he called as he quickly turned completely around. She was standing stalk-still a few paces back. He ran to her. "What's wrong?" He looked her up and down, but he there was no visible problem. Her eyes were wide and her skin pale as if she had seen a bad spirit. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. "Katara." he said as he gently shook her.  
"I recognize this place." She whispered. _Is that all?_ He thought immediately and his body relaxed slightly. _Wait._ _Something bad must have happened here._ His body tensed again. _Something really bad_. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just pulled her into his arms.  
"It's okay," he said soothingly while he rocked on his heals ever so slightly. She clung to him so he gripped her tighter. "It's okay." He repeated. He could feel her heartbeat start to normalize as she relaxed a little. When she let go, he carefully scanned her face, to make sure she was better.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"You don't need to thank me, Katara. I'll always be here for you." she smiled slightly, but didn't reply. "The uhm… the town is not too far away so uh… we can make camp whenever." She took a deep breath and he could see her trying to chase away her memories. Her mouth twisted into a good imitation of a smile, but he could see through it and read the sorrow in her eyes.  
"Okay, let's find a good place." She replied and started to walk off the path. In two strides, he caught up with her and reached for her hand. He wanted her to know that he was right there if she needed him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she squeezed back.

They made camp tucked against a little hill. The normalcy of the task seemed to set Katara at ease. In fact, he too could get used to this. It felt good.

He took the liberty of stringing up the oilcloth and laying out their furs. When he was finished, he turned around to face her.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, watching her unpack their food supplies.  
"You want to help me cook?" she asked, smirking.  
"Yes please."  
"Have you ever cooked before?"  
"Uh… I've boiled Uncle's tea before." He said sheepishly and absently scratched the back of his head.  
"That doesn't count." She snorted.  
"Really?" Uncle could be very particular about how long to steep his tea though…  
"Nope," she said shaking her head yet smiling. "Though I'm not a very good cook myself…"  
"Better than me."  
"That's not saying much." They both laughed. Then she beckoned him closer and decided to let him try. _How hard can it be?_ He thought

Apparently very hard. He couldn't go very long without making some mistake that they both ended up laughing over. The only successful thing he'd done was start the cooking fire.  
"Why don't you go into town?" she suggested after quickly putting out one of his fires. "You could look around and get some supplies?"  
"Will you be okay?" he asked, earnestly. There were some haunted memories in these woods for her and he didn't want her to face them alone.  
"I'll be fine," she answered, waving a hand dismissively.  
"Okay, then." And he got up from beside her and the fire, "I'll be back in time for dinner."  
"You better be," she teased. He threw on an over cloak before he walked out of camp.

It was a walled city, yet there were no guards posted. _Strange._ It seemed abandoned. There was evidence of a flood... _Is that why they left?_ He walked through the empty city. It was flushed out, void of belongings. Shops and homes alike had been cleared out.  
"Everyone is gone." A voice sad behind him. Zuko spun around quickly, taking up an offensive stance, to face a middle-aged man who had his hands up. "Do not fear, young Fire Lord, I mean you no harm." Zuko's eyes widened and his stance hardened.  
"How do yo-"  
"You should be careful, Fire Lord. The Blue Spirit was spotted in Hira'a."  
"Who are you?" Zuko asked, "How did you know who I am?"  
"News travels fast, besides I would have recognized you anywhere." The stranger muttered something else, but Zuko couldn't hear. "You're looking for someone, aren't you?"  
"Why do you care?" Zuko asked, not lowering his stance.  
"I may be able to help you." The man seemed honest enough… "I am unarmed and a non-bender." The stranger opened his arms wider. Zuko didn't see any reason to lie; maybe the stranger did know something.  
"I'm looking for Jinzuk." Zuko said carefully, starting to lower his arms.  
"The old magistrate." The stranger nodded to himself, as if he expected Zuko's answer.  
"Uhm…" _There can be multiple people named Jinzuk._ Maybe the stranger didn't know anything after all. "I'm not sure." Zuko admitted. The stranger sighed ever so slightly.  
"He had a daughter named Ursa." Zuko's heart skipped at the sound of his mother's name.  
"Yes, that's the man." He nodded, maybe now he'd finally get some answers.

**-Katara-**

Something was wrong. He was being very quiet as they ate their modest meal. What had happened in the village? She didn't really want to ask him, so she remained silent too.  
"I can't do this anymore." He said abruptly, setting down his bowl. "I'm sorry."  
"What's wrong?" she asked, laying her food aside as well.  
"I'm done."  
"'Done?'" she repeated, "What do you mean? What are you saying?" Her world was starting to crumble apart.  
"I can't marry you." She gasped as if she had been hit. If she had been standing, she would have collapsed.  
"Zuko, please." She begged through watery eyes. "Why are you doing this?" It didn't make any sense.  
"I…" he stammered, his shield seemed to crack for a moment. She could read the pain in his eyes, so maybe he didn't mean what he said…?  
"It's your mother. Isn't it?" she asked. His silence told her she was correct. "What happened? Is she…?"  
"Yes." He closed his eyes briefly as he whispered the word. Her heart went out to him.  
"Oh, Zuko," she crawled over to him "I'm so sorry." She went to wrap her arms around him, but he got to his feet.  
"Don't." he all but spat. _What? Why?_ She slowly stood on shaky legs  
"Zuko is there anything I can do?" she asked, trying to ignore the bad feelings in the pit of her stomach. His eyes flared and his voice rose.  
"No!" He yelled, his hands as fists by his side, "She's dead, Katara! She's been dead for a few years now."  
"You're sure? Maybe we can-"  
"Just stop, okay?" he asked his voice unnaturally quiet now, "You can't fix this. So just stop." She reached for him again.  
"I-" He pushed her hands away.  
"No." He interrupted then ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it, "I just need to be alone right now." And he walked out, leaving her standing there alone.

* * *

**a/n *hides behind birthday cake* So... thoughts? I hope despite the cliffhanger you enjoyed the present...Although, you could easily argue that it's not a very good gift... Please leave a review and let me know!**


	33. Broken

**a/n What a cliffhanger, eh? Sorry about that! Also, I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! Thank you so much for reading/following/favorite-ing/reviewing! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing.**

**I've kept you on the edge of your seats for almost a month so without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 33 ~Broken~

**-Zuko-**

He couldn't sit there beside her and pretend like everything was normal. Everything was different now. So he did what he hoped to be the honorable thing, he walked away. Every step was painful, but he continued on, never looking back. His world seemed dark and void of all meaning. He walked away as if to escape the darkness, but the farther away he got the worse his situation looked. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ He kept repeating to himself. _She's dead._ Agni he didn't know what to do now, so he just kept walking.

It was as if he was losing her all over again. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ He hadn't wanted to believe the stranger in the city. He had never wished for someone to be lying so as much before. But the man had spoken the truth. Zuko's mother was dead and now without Katara… he might as well be too.

The setting sun had faded into only a memory when he finally stopped. He had reached a lake of sorts and sat down by its edge. As hard as he tried, he couldn't block out the conversation he had with the (at the time) stranger.

"Why don't we find a better place to talk?" the stranger suggested.  
"I'm good here, thanks." Zuko replied, he didn't want to let his guard down too much.  
"Fine. Do you mind if I sit?" Zuko shrugged and the man sat down in the empty road. "Won't you sit too, young Fire Lord?" He plopped down. "Isn't that better?" The stranger tried to smile, but Zuko just grunted.  
"How do you know Jinzuk?" Zuko asked, getting right to the point.  
"Did." The stranger corrected, "Jinzuk died several years ago."  
"Oh." _Agni! It was a dead end. Pointless. What am I going to tell Katara?_ He had known Jinzuk would be very old, but he had really hoped the man would still be alive.  
"I'm so sorry. What's worse is he died before…" the stranger stopped as if afraid he had said too much.  
"Before what?" Zuko asked, his voice a little harsher than he intended.  
"Before his daughter returned."  
"What?!"  
"She returned." He repeated, "Several years after she left she came back."  
"What do you about his daughter?" Zuko asked. He couldn't help the excitement that rose in him.  
"Not much." The man sighed, "Ursa grew up in Hira'a, but left not long after she came of marrying age. It was never really clear what happened to her. Many thought her dead. Of course, her old betrothed was suspected of causing her disappearance, but nothing could be proven."  
"Her betrothed?"  
"Yes, she was promised to a man named Ikem." Zuko wracked his brain, trying to remember if he had ever heard that name before. Nothing.  
"How did she know him?"  
"He was her childhood friend."  
"Is he still alive?" _This Ikem will know where she_ _is.  
_"Oh, yes, he's still alive. So is Rina, come to think of it."  
"And…" Zuko gulped, "Do know where I could find him or Ursa?" The man looked Zuko right in the eye as he began to speak.  
"I'm sorry, Zuko, but your mother died a few years ago." _No. No. No!_ He jumped to his feet.  
"No!" he shouted, "You're lying! Who are you? Why should I believe you?" The stranger's face looked anguished. _Why?_ _Unless_… "You're him. Aren't you?" Zuko accused, "You're Ikem."  
"Yes, yes I am."

Turmoil boiled through Zuko as he sat by the water. He wasn't feeling one emotion, but every emotion. He felt angry, distraught, sad, unsure, and many others he couldn't name.  
"Agni!" he screamed into the quiet surrounds. What was he supposed to do? He had already assumed his mother had died long ago, but knowing that she had lived…only to die a few years ago. The thought crushed down on his heart. He had loved her so much. She taught him to be who he was. He had loved her for that. He had loved her so, so much.

He desperately wanted to feel Katara's arms around him, but he couldn't face her. He had made her promises very carefully, always making sure he could fulfill them, never wanting to let her down and betray her trust. Now, the one objection she had to their union… His hopes for a happy life with Katara had been dashed away. One hot tear streaked down his face. _No._ He ordered himself. If he let the tears come, they'd never stop. He brought his knees up and tucked his head, holding in his sobs. No sound escaped his open mouth as his body wracked with invisible tears.

**-Katara-**

She was too hurt, in too much shock, to go after him. Threw her tears, she watched him walk away. What now? Maybe he just needed some time to process everything. She hoped with every fiber of her being that he'd come back.

He had said he couldn't marry her, but she didn't understand why. He acted as though he was being forced away. Did he think she didn't want him anymore? No. He couldn't be that dim. Could he?  
"Excuse me?" a voice said and Katara sprung to her feet. A man around her father's age stood by a tree, looking at her. "May I please sit down by your fire?" She looked him up and down and he seemed harmless, but she wasn't sure. What was he doing out here anyways? From his clothes, she could tell he was Fire Nation, but that didn't necessarily mean he was dangerous. "I'm not a Firebender." He said, as if hearing her thoughts, "In case you were worried." She smiled very faintly.  
"Uhm, okay, sure," she agreed and he walked over. He sat down, legs crossed, by the fire. Their shadows extended as the sun slowly set. After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing so far into the woods? Do you live in the village?"  
"Oh no, no one lives in that village since the dam broke." The stranger replied. Oh, right. It was the dam she helped break because of… Jet. She shuttered slightly and tried to push the thought of him away.  
"So where are you from?" she asked.  
"I live in a small town known as Hira'a." The name seemed slightly familiar.  
"Is it nearby?"  
"A day's journey or so."  
"Uh-huh," Why was he so far from home without a pack or anything.  
"I can tell you are mistrustful of my intentions."  
"I-" she started to say, but he smiled and kept talking.  
"If I ever had a daughter, I'd want her to be careful around strangers too." Katara wasn't sure what to say, so the stranger filled the gap. "My name is Ikem and I mean you no harm." She couldn't help but relax a little, now that she knew his name.  
"It's nice to meet you, Ikem. I'm…" she paused slightly, "Sapphire." Ikem didn't seem to notice her hesitation.  
"It is nice to meet you too, Sapphire. What a pretty name."  
"Thanks…" she needed to change the conversation, "So you said you live in Hira'a, what do you do there?"  
"Well, when I was about your age I was in a theater."  
"How fun,"  
"Yes," he smiled, "It was."  
"What made you stop?"  
"Oh… well there was a girl… she was my best friend and one day we realized our relationship went a little beyond friendship."  
"How long ago was this? Did you two ever get married?" She could use the distraction of another person's love story, one with hopefully a happy ending. Sadly, this was not the case. Ikem turned sad, retrospective.  
"She left before we could wed, we were promised to each other though."  
"Why did she leave?"  
"She was forced to marry another man."  
"That's horrible."  
"Yes," Ikem nodded slowly.  
"So…uh…What are you doing out here?" she asked, getting back to her original question.  
"I was looking for someone."  
"Her?"  
"No, not really."  
"Oh. Did you find who you're looking for yet?"  
"I did actually."  
"Oh?" she was intrigued now, "It's not me is it?" she joked. He let out a laugh and smiled.  
"No, but I am glad I found you."  
"The fire?"  
"Well that too." Ikem smiled.  
"So who were you looking for?" she asked taking a sip of her cold tea.  
"The Fire Lord." She choked on the liquid, but rose to her feet anyways.  
"What do you want with him?" she asked her voice loud and her arms ready to defend herself.  
"I just wanted to talk to him."  
"About what?" she asked through gritted teeth. Ikem (if that was his real name) slowly got to his feet.  
"Ursa."  
"You've already talked to him. You're the one who told him his mother died!" She paused only briefly, realizing what this meant. "She was the girl you were in love with."  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" She continued, not giving him a chance to responded "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you to a tree."  
"I can help him."  
"How? You've only brought him pain."  
"He needs to grieve. He would have found out eventually."  
"But I would have been there for him. I would have told him to forget about my…" she stopped. Was it really all about her wish for Ursa's blessing? No…he couldn't …no… She cleared her head with a shake; she couldn't lose concentration. "Now he's," she cleared her throat and pushed aside her emotions, "He's out there alone."  
"Why didn't you follow him?"  
"I…I wanted to give him his space." She didn't want to admit how Zuko's rejection seemed to take all light from her life and she didn't know if she had the strength to face him again. She hated how unsure she felt.  
"You should go talk to him."  
"He doesn't want to talk to me. He walked out."  
"He needs you, now more than ever. Go. Tell him that I will answer any questions he has."  
"Okay." She slowly lowered her arms. "But if you run off before I get back, I will hunt you down. There will be nowhere for you to hide and it won't be pretty when I find you. Understood?"  
"Yes, Katara." The hairs on the back of her neck stood up again. Without even thinking it through, she blasted him with water and froze him to a tree.  
"I never told you my name." She growled as she walked closer until she was nose to nose with him.  
"You are traveling with the Fire Lord and wear his mother's ring. It wasn't hard for me to figure out who you were." Ikem's voice remained calm, despite her aggression. She felt slightly foolish, but tried not to let it show and she didn't unfreeze him either.  
"I could walk away now and leave you frozen to this tree."  
"You could…" finally there was a slight twinge of nervousness in his voice, "But it would be very cold of you."  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
"Well I used to be an actor."  
"Well," she said, unmoved, "You better act forthcoming when I return." She turned and started to walk away. She wanted to leave him against the tree, but she couldn't. Without looking back, she flicked her wrists and she knew the ice melted. Now she only hoped she could break the ice with Zuko.

**-Zuko-**

He had managed to hold off the tears, but his heart was still heavy. Agni he wished he had a bottle of firewhiskey with him. Maybe that could have numbed the pain he was feeling. He had not only re-lost his mother, but he had lost Katara.

He was lying down by the water looking up at the stars. The moon hadn't risen yet and the sky was dark. A small part of him was glad he felt pain. It meant he was still alive. For a moment, he'd wanted to throw himself into the river and let the waters whisk him away, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was a coward because he wanted to do it or because he couldn't do it. Like the sky, there seemed to be no light inside him. It had finally been snuffed out.

The moon had started to rise when he heard a rustling in the woods behind him. He didn't move or care. _Maybe it is a beast come to eat me or a thief come to kill me._ Either way, it didn't matter so he stayed motionless, eyes closed. Footsteps approached until they were right beside him. _A person._ He decided from the sounds they made.  
"Just do it," he said quietly. Whatever they wanted he just hoped they'd be quick about it. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to face the world around him. So he waited.  
"Zuko." He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He sighed slightly and smiled. Maybe this was the end. It'd be nice to believe she was beside him. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to continue the fantasy. "Zuko?" Suddenly there was a small hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open.

Two blue eyes looked back at him, worriedly. He thought he'd feel relieved to know she was actually there and not just in his head, but he didn't.  
"Zuko are you okay?" she asked. _No, no I'm not.  
_"Yeah…I'm fine." He said, sitting up slowly, "What are you doing out here?"  
"I was looking for you," she replied defensively. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms, but that would be wrong. She might not want that. He had to look away from her, unable to stand her proximity when there was nothing he could do.  
"You should go," he whispered, his voice thick. She scoffed and he turned his head back to her.  
"I don't know if you realized this, Zuko." She practically spat his name. "But you don't tell me what to do. I'm a warrior. I will always fight for what I want. You can't just say you're 'done' and walk away or order me to walk away. Now, I've tried to give you space, but I can't continue this. You can't keep pushing me away. We need to talk. If you really want things to end… I guess there's nothing I can do, but I won't stop trying. I won't stop fighting." He didn't reply right away. It seemed too good to be true. Did she really still want him, someone as broken and alone as he?  
"I don't want," he cleared his throat, "I don't want you to stop fighting…for us." The fleeting look of brokenness in her eyes disappeared as he finished his sentence. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
"Hey," she said soothingly, "It's okay." She leaned back and whipped the tear he didn't realize he'd shed. It was useless another tear quickly replaced that one. "Shhh…" she whispered and he buried his head in her shoulder and hair.

He cried. This time, he let the tears fall. Her reassuring touch made all the difference. She gently rubbed his back and cooed nothingness into his ear. He cried for more than just his mother, but also for the pain and anguish he had received since she left. All of the comforting he had missed since her disappearance Katara now gave him.

Even after the tears stopped, she continued to hold him. How could he have ever walked away from her? Finally, he gently pulled out of her embrace. She looked at him carefully, scanning his face.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft. He smiled weakly at her.  
"I am now." He replied scratchily.  
"Zuko I…" she hesitated, "Do you still want to m-"  
"Yes," he interrupted. "Absolutely."  
"You didn't even let me finish…" she smiled slightly.  
"Fine," he couldn't help, but grin, "Go ahead." She moved away from his just a little and got up on one knee.  
"Zuko, would you do me the immense honor of marrying me?"  
"Yes, Katara. I will." She smiled and he pulled her back to him and into a kiss.

**-Katara-**

She needed to make sure they were okay. When she asked him to marry her she knew exactly what to say (for once). She asked him using the same words he had used to ask her.

With their kiss, all uncertainty vanished. No matter what, she knew she would love him. This was more than a kiss to reassure, but a kiss full of hope. When they broke away to catch their breaths, they leaned their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," she replied and blinked away a tear.  
"I think I've cried enough for both of us." He said softly and whipped it gently away with his thumb.  
"It's okay. It was a happy tear." She smiled before turning serious, "Zuko, you never need to hold your emotions back like that."  
"Okay." He said offhandedly.  
"I mean it Zuko." She knew he was more open with her than he was with anyone else, but she still thought he concealed too much of himself. She watched him think before he replied. Something changed in his eyes; the emotion in them somehow became stronger.  
"Okay," he replied again, but this time she knew he meant it.  
"There are times when we need to be strong, but also times when it's okay to be vulnerable. I trust that you won't leave when I need you. But you can't leave me when you need me. That just doesn't make sense. I'll always be here for you."  
"I know. And…I've said this before, but you're amazing. You really are." She smiled and he leaned back in to kiss her again.

The kiss was so full of love it was obvious where it'd lead. Soon she was on her back in the grass with him hovering above her. It was much more intense than it had ever been before. There was a reverence to their lovemaking that hadn't been as pronounced as before. He was gentle yet passionate, a heady combination. His strong hands cradled her head and he switched between kissing her lips and watching her come apart.  
"Zuko," she moaned as she found that blissfully release. She seemed to be floating high in the air and vaguely heard him cry out her name as he stilled inside her. He collapsed on top of her and she could feel his heavy breath against her neck.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered. Her heart clenched because she felt the same. Instead of replying, she buried her face in his hair.

They were still on the ground with her curled into his side, where she belonged.  
"Can I ask you something?" she whispered.  
"Anything."  
"Why did you walk away?" She bit her lip, afraid of his response. He sighed and pulled away to look at her.  
"Do we have to do this now?" he countered.  
"Please. Was it all about your mother's blessing? If not…I can't help but wonder what I did wr-"  
"No," he cut her off, "you didn't do anything wrong. But it wasn't all about her blessing. I…I've always thought the universe didn't want me to be happy. Finding out that my mom was… dead reminded me of that. I was stupid to think I could have it all… have you… and my mother. It's like I'm not supposed to be happy... The news proved to me that… I don't know… maybe I'm not good enough for you." His eyes drifted away from hers. "You deserve someone so much better than me, someone who is whole. Not so broken…" Her jaw dropped. Was that seriously what he thought?  
"Agni Zuko! You are not broken. _You_ are amazing."  
"Stop," he whispered halfheartedly.  
"You are! You've become an amazing man and Fire Lord. I…we just…" she blushed slightly, remembering what they'd done not long before, "I thought we were better now."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to-"  
"Stop. Believe me when I say I would do anything for you. I want to help you, but you have to tell me what's really wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what you're thinking. The whole reason I made your mother's blessing a condition was because I knew how important she was to you and I wanted to make finding her a priority. I love you and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. So tell me, what's wrong?" When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, defeated.  
"I thought I'd feel better once I knew if she was alive or not, but I don't. I just have more questions that I'll never get the answers to."  
"There's a man back at camp..." she started slowly, "He says he'll answer your questions." Zuko's eyes widened. She hoped Ikem could give him the closure he needed. She didn't know if her heart could take any more turmoil, but then again, she also knew she'd do anything for him. She would show him that he was whole, even if he insisted he was broken.

* * *

**a/n I hope the feels weren't too overpowering! :)  
Please let me know what you liked or even disliked about the chapter in a review. Thanks for reading! **


	34. Ikem

**a/n Thank you for reading! Whether you just started or have been following the story from early on. I know I've grown so much as a writer since the start and I thank you again for putting up with me. Haha!**

**So there were a lot of ups and downs in the last chapter and now Ikem will answer our burning questions. How will Zuko react? Let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 34 ~Ikem~

**-Zuko-**

"We're back," Katara said to the sleeping figure by the fire. She and Zuko stood hand in hand looking down at Ikem.  
"What?" Ikem asked sitting up abruptly, "Oh, yes. Of course." He nodded as he took in his surroundings. Zuko couldn't help but notice how the man shied away from Katara a little. _I wonder what she did to him._ The thought made him smile slightly. "That's quite the girl you've got there, your majesty." Ikem said as if reading Zuko's thoughts.  
"Hmm," Zuko grunted in agreement.  
"I imagine you have a few questions." That was an understatement.  
"Yes," he replied. He felt a tug on his arm and turned his attention to Katara who was trying to extract her hand from his.  
"I should let you two-" she said, starting to pull away, but he interrupted her.  
"No. Stay." He tightened his grip on her, "Please?" He wasn't sure if he could face whatever Ikem would say without her by his side. She smiled slightly, nodded, and they both sat down.  
"What do you want to know?" Ikem asked, propping his head up with his hands.  
"Everything. Tell me everything." Zuko said. "You said you were her childhood friend?" Ikem nodded.  
"Ursa and I were best friends growing up." His eyes glazed slightly, remembering, "Her father became a politician and quickly rose to magistrate; yet, her mother Rina was the one who held everything together. It was rumored that Rina was the daughter of Avatar Roku… Growing up, I always loved acting. In fact, your mother was the one who convinced me to join the Hira'a Acting Troupe; of course, later she joined the troupe also. I think I was always in love with her, but it wasn't until she played my love interest in a play that I had my chance to kiss her." Ikem smiled at the memory.  
"When was this?" Zuko asked.  
"Not long after she came of marrying age." Ikem's expression darkened, "It was not long before she left." Neither Zuko nor Katara spoke. Ikem sighed and locked his eyes on the dirt in front of him before continuing. "We were so in love. She was compassionate, smart, and not to mention very beautiful. I was so happy when she agreed to marry me. The day I proposed was the same day Ozai and Azulon came. When she went home to tell her parents our exciting news the royal scum were already there." Ikem looked up at Zuko, "Sorry. No offence."  
"None taken. Go on."  
"When she never returned to me I ran to find her. Her father had told me what had happened and he seemed very pleased with the match. I went home and fetched my only weapons, two wooden swords. I waited for the royal procession and started fighting with the guards. I…I admit I never considered myself a brave man, but I would have done anything for Ursa." He paused, "I should have died then. The only reason I'm here is because she saved me. She exited the carriage and the soldiers stopped fighting. She looked so sad. I begged her to run away with me, but she shook her head. I will never forget what she said next…" He closed his eyes and spoke softly, "She said 'I'm sorry. I love you Ikem, but I have to do this. So go home before you get yourself killed.' Then she turned and left." So man years later, it was obvious the memory still hurt. Zuko realized Ikem had truly loved Ursa.

"I," Ikem cleared his throat, "I didn't see her again for several years. After she left I moved around a bit, traveling from one city to the next. I tried to quit acting…but I couldn't. She had always encouraged my career so I couldn't… But still I… Well now, you're going to think I'm a jerk." Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Katara beat him to it.  
"No, we're not," she said reassuringly, "What is it?"  
"I tried to forget her." Ikem admitted in a whisper. It was weird to see a grown man so close to tears. Yet, Zuko knew how truelove could bring any man to tears. "But no matter how hard I tried, I'd always find myself back in Hira'a. I guess, deep down, I hoped she'd come back…and one day she did." Ikem's smile returned. "It was very early in the morning when she found me at the theater. I was so happy, yet so confused to see her again. I still loved her, but I didn't understand why she came back. I tried to get her to tell me, but she wouldn't. She was eerily calm about the whole thing. She said she needed to disappear, start over. I knew she had two children and I knew she wouldn't have left them unless she had to, so I mentioned you and your sister. She said she couldn't return to you, that it was impossible. I asked her for more of an explanation but all she would say is she left to protect you."  
"Did you ever find out what she did?" Katara asked. Why was she asking him this? She and Zuko knew why she was banished already.  
"No, she wouldn't say another word on the subject… But I think it had something to do with the Fire Lord's sudden death."  
"Yes," Zuko said, his voice sounding harsh even to his own ears. Anger boiled up inside him, but he didn't understand it. He didn't know at whom he was angry. "She killed Azulon so Ozai wouldn't kill me and all because my father wanted to become Fire Lord." Who was he angry at? Ozai? His mother? No, she was dead. It wouldn't be right for him to be mad at her, but he was. Why though?  
"I understand that you're still angry at her," Ikem said softly, "and it's okay." _What?_ Even Zuko didn't understand it and he was pretty sure it wasn't 'okay,' but either way his anger dissipated. He stared at the man. Ikem was so different from Ozai. Ikem was calm, gentle, and patient. It was weird to see the contrast between the man his mother had wanted to marry and the man she had been forced to marry. "When Ursa returned I had to tell her that her father was dead. At first she was sad, but then almost annoyed, as if the timing of his death was a last jab at her. A way for him to ignore everything she wanted to discuss with him." Was that why? Was he upset that she hadn't lived long enough to tell him in person what she'd done and why she'd done it? Zuko couldn't help but see the cruel irony of it all. Ursa had done what she did to protect him from Ozai, but Zuko was banished two years later. If only he had known his mother was alive and out there. Maybe he would have never hunted down the Avatar… maybe she'd still be alive. This raised the most important question. It was the one he desperately needed to know, even if he was afraid of the answer.  
"How did she die?" Zuko asked, interrupting Ikem who had continued talking even after Zuko phased out. Ikem's mouth hung open for a moment before he shut it and remained silent. "How did she die?" Zuko asked more forcefully. "I deserve to know."  
"She died in childbirth almost two years ago."

**-Katara-**

She gasped and gripped Zuko's hand. She looked over at him. He sat there completely still, as if he were frozen.  
"Zuko?" she asked gently.  
"Was it…yours?" he asked, addressing Ikem.  
"Yes." Ikem whispered in reply. She watched Zuko swallow hard before speaking again.  
"And…and the child?" Katara knew what the answer was before Ikem responded. It was something he had said earlier, 'If I ever had a daughter.' There were also unshed tears in his eyes.  
"She died as well."  
"I'm so sorry," Katara consoled. _The poor man_. Not only did he lose his truelove, but also his child.  
"Thank you Katara. It means a lot to me." his voice was thick with emotion. Then he smiled weakly, "At least I have Ning."  
"'Ning?'" she asked, confused.  
"My son."  
"You have a son!?" Katara exclaimed.  
"Yes, he's five now." Katara's mouth hung open in shock until Zuko's voice brought her out of her stupor.  
"Is he…?" Zuko started to ask, but his voice died.  
"Yes," Ikem nodded, "He is your half-brother." Silence. No one spoke. The campfire was starting to die, its light and warmth receding. She found herself staring at the shrinking flames. She couldn't help but imagine this little boy, whose name was Ning apparently. It made her wonder how Zuko would have turned out If Ozai hadn't been his father. She hoped Zuko would want to meet Ning. It'd be good for both of them.

**-Zuko-**

He had a little brother. Granted it was a half-brother, but that didn't matter much to Zuko. If Ning had been Ozai's son… that could be bad; however, Zuko knew that no matter how many concubines Ozai had, he always made sure they drank a special tea to keep them from having a child.  
"Ursa named him. Ning means 'peaceful' and 'tranquil.'" Ikem said softly, "She said that peace and tranquility were two of her wishes for him. I think she wished for all of her children to have that…and happiness."  
"Did she ever mention me or Azula?" Zuko asked.  
"I'm sorry, but no she never spoke of either of you." He felt crushed. Had his mother forgotten him so easily? "But twice a year she'd go off for the day by herself."  
"What were the two days?"  
"Yours and Azula's birthdays, I think." Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated on holding back his tears. At last, he took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. Katara was looking at him, concerned.  
"I'll be fine," he said and smiled weakly. He wanted so say he was fine, but that'd be a lie and somehow her blue eyes could pierce his soul and tell when he was lying. So he stuck with the truth. Although he wasn't okay at the moment, he knew he would be okay in the end. Thanks to her.

"It's late," Katara said, breaking the silence. "We should go to bed." _Always so motherly,_ he couldn't help but think.  
"Could I trouble you for some furs for the night?" Ikem asked. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but paused and glanced over at Zuko. He raised an eyebrow. _Do you want me to decide?_ She nodded ever so slightly.  
"Uhm…sure, yeah," Zuko agreed. Katara and Ikem smiled.

It didn't look like rain, so Ikem set some furs down outside of the canopy, on the other side of the smoldering fire. Zuko couldn't help but sigh as he lay down and pulled Katara into his arms. He was so tired. She hummed an agreeable sound as she snuggled in.  
"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.  
"For what?" she asked, trying to twist to face but he held her too securely.  
"For being here…for being…you."  
"You don'-" she started to say, but stopped herself. "You're welcome." He was glad she understood. He knew he didn't _have to_ thank her, but he wanted to. He wanted her to know just how grateful he was to have her. "I love you." she added. He smiled and breathed in her wonderful scent.  
"I love you too." He closed his eyes, but just before he could drift away, she spoke.  
"Does Azula know?" she asked, softly.  
"Hmm?"  
"Does Azula know that we were searching for Ursa?" He opened his eyes and groaned slightly.  
"No."  
"You're going to tell her, right?"  
"Of course."  
"When?" Why was she being so insistent?  
"I don't know Katara."  
"She deserves to know." He sighed wearily.  
"You're right. I know. I'll tell her when she's better."  
"And what if she doesn't get better?"  
"Agni Katara!" he swore louder than he meant to and he felt her flinch. _Calm down._ He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly, "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't get better. Agni I'm not even sure what I'll do if she _does_ get better."  
"We'll figure it out." She said soothingly and put her hand atop of his, "Together."  
"Together." He agreed.

**-Katara-**

She was so tired. But as much as she wanted to sleep, her ears registered people speaking. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, so she remained still and listened.  
"Where is your son now?" she heard Zuko ask.  
"He's staying with his grandmother, Rina." Ikem responded.  
"Is that…?"  
"Yes, she's Ursa's mother. So I guess she's your grandmother too…" There was silence an awkward silence. "Do you want to meet him?"  
"Yes." Zuko responded immediately. "But uhm… Have you…Does he know about me?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Oh. I think I should wait then."  
"Why? I could introduce you as a friend if you'd rather."  
"No," she could picture him shaking his head, eyes resolved, "I want to meet him as his brother. Not as your friend …or the Fire Lord."  
"Okay." It was quiet again, before conversation continued.  
"So what's he like?" Zuko asked.  
"Ning? Well, I guess he's all right for a five year-old. He's a bender too." Katara could hear the pride in Ikem's voice.  
"What does he look like?"  
"He's tall for his age with dark hair and Ursa's eyes; but he has my complexion with lighter skin than yours or Ursa's. As for what he's like… He's smart and kindhearted and brave, but not reckless."  
"You said he's a bender?"  
"Yeah, he's a firebender."  
"Is he any good?"  
"I can't say. He doesn't like it, won't use it." There was a long silence before Ikem spoke again. "Does she always sleep so late?" Katara frowned indignantly. As much as she wanted to prove Ikem wrong and spring out of bed, she was curious to what Zuko would say.  
"Yes," she could hear the smile in his voice. _Honestly._ She thought sarcastically. "But I don't mind." She smiled slightly now, "If you weren't here I'd probably be asleep with her."  
"It is custom for firebenders to be early risers? Because Ning is up with the sun and I'm not sure if it's because he's five or a bender." Zuko chuckled.  
"Yes, the sun pulls most firebenders out of bed. I sometimes find myself awake before Katara." She never knew that. "But when I do, I get to see her sleep. I know, it sounds crazy, but there's something so peaceful about her asleep next to me. She's so untroubled in her sleep and it's so calming. If I am awake, I quickly fall back to sleep. Sounds crazy, right?"  
"No, not at all, it sounds like love." Ikem replied. Katara could hear the smile on his face. A few times, she had admired Zuko in his sleep and found similar results. His presence was always comforting.

**-Zuko-**

When Katara awoke, she was surprisingly cheery. Zuko took this as confirmation that she _had_ been awake and listening because usually she wasn't this awake until after she had her tea. He smiled to himself. It's not as if he minded that she had been eavesdropping. Ikem and he hadn't been discussing anything Zuko wouldn't share with Katara anyways. What had first tipped him off that she was awake was how still she 'slept.' He'd found that normally she moved around a bit if he wasn't in bed with her. He liked to think that even in her sleep she missed him.

After she bended water into a small teapot, he heat the water for tea. Always prepared, Katara had packed an extra cup, which she then handed to Ikem.  
"So," Katara said sitting down beside Zuko, "what's the plan for today?"  
"Well…I uhm…" he started. He had already thought about this, but didn't know if she'd agree. "I thought we could travel to the Eastern Air Temple. Maybe when we get to a big town I can send a messenger hawk there. Aang and Toph should be there and maybe they can come get us on Appa. Also if Guru Pathik agreed to work with Azula…"  
"That's where she'll be." She said, completing his sentence. He nodded. "And perhaps Yugoda will already be there." She was really just thinking aloud at this point. Her voice had drifted off and her stare was unfocused. "And if Yugoda's there…" This last thought confused him. He wanted his sister to get better, but why did it matter so much if Yugoda was already there?  
"What about Yugoda? Katara?" her daze broke and he had her attention "What about Yugoda?" Katara glanced sideways and Zuko followed her gaze. Ikem sat, sipping his tea nonchalantly. He didn't even look up at them.  
"Yugoda can heal you." Katara whispered and lightly touched the fabric that covered his heart.  
"Oh, right." He had kind of forgotten about that. "I'm fi-"  
"You're not fine." She interrupted and laid a hand to his forehead. "Even now you're warmer than usual."  
"You didn't say anything earlier."  
"I didn't want to worry you or distract you from finding out what happened to your mother. But now that we're going to where Yugoda might be…You're going to get healed." There was nothing to question in her statement, so he agreed.  
"As for me," Ikem said, breaking the silence, "I need to return to Ning in Hira'a."  
"When will we see you again?" Katara asked.  
"You can stop in on your way back, if you'd like."  
"Will that be enough time to explain…me to him?" Zuko asked.  
"Yes, plenty of time."  
"You're not going to tell him I'm the Fire Lord, right?"  
"If that's what you want." It was. Zuko didn't want any of that added business when it came to meeting his 5-year-old brother.  
"Will you make sure his grandmother doesn't tell him either?"  
"Of course," Ikem reassured him. "I think he'll be very excited to learn he has an older brother." That reminded Zuko of something.  
"Oh yeah, uhm… Can you wait to tell him about Azula? If she never gets better…"  
"Yes, I understand."  
"It's just; I'd hate to see him hurt." Zuko didn't want the small boy to get his hopes up about Azula.  
"Me too," Ikem agreed.

They said their goodbye's to Ikem and started to pack up camp. Zuko couldn't help but think about the new sibling he had gained. This also made him think about the sibling he was headed towards. He hoped she could get better. On the day of the comet, she was more beast than person. Then he wondered IF she did get better, what would she think about their new brother and his father? Zuko suddenly stopped rolling up the furs. He had come to terms with his mother's death and welcomed the idea of a brother, but had he inadvertently gained a father and even a grandmother? The realization was unexpected, but not scary. Ikem seemed like a good man. A man Zuko might not mind calling 'father.'

* * *

**a/n So Ursa died during the birth of what would have been her second child with Ikem. (A girl no less.) Too much feels? At least there's Ning! and he sounds adorable. At least... I hope he sounds adorable to you. What do you think about the chapter? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Out of the Woods

**a/n I apologize for not getting this chapter completed earlier! This week has been crazy, but hopefully relief is in sight. Thank you so much for your continued support of this story!  
In this chapter, we get a tiny glimpse into what Toph and Aang have been up to, but mainly follow Zuko and Katara towards the Eastern Air Temple.**

* * *

Chapter 35 ~Out of the Woods~

**-Katara-**

She had forgotten whose woods these were, but seeing a hog monkey trap quickly reminded her. The sooner Zuko and she could get out of these woods the better. As they walked, they came closer to where the treehouses were. Thankfully, the treehouses were far off the main road, so hopefully she wouldn't have to see them. If she saw them, she'd be forced to relive the unpleasant events that had happened there. It wasn't like anyone would be in the treehouses either; they were scattered for the time being. So it wasn't like she was ignoring them. Just-  
"Katara," Zuko said, pulling her out of her thoughts and they stopped walking. She turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I…" she started to say, but she couldn't lie to his face so she looked away, "I'm fine." She heard him sigh.  
"It's these woods, isn't it? You know them."  
"Zuko…" she glanced back at him, "I-"  
"I don't want to force you to tell me something when you're not ready." He interrupted.  
"Thank you," she appreciated his patience so much.  
"Just when you are ready…I'd like to know." She knew he wanted to help her and (as she had pointed out to him) they had to communicate properly for that to happen. But saying what had happened aloud would unearth all the emotions she tried to burry and make it all real again. She took a deep breath.  
"Did you ever meet Jet?" she asked. Zuko's eyes widened.

**-Zuko-**

Oh yes, he had met Jet. In a weird way, Jet and he had a lot in common. They were both outcasts and driven fighters, but Jet was far darker than Zuko. Without Uncle, Zuko could have ended up like Jet, prepared to stop at nothing to regain himself, but he hadn't.  
"Yes," he replied, his tone clipped. "I met him on my way to Ba Sing Se and then again in the city." He never really liked that guy. Especially now since he guessed Jet had done something to hurt Katara.  
"Well he used to live in these woods with the Freedom Fighters." She explained. So there was something about these woods that made her uneasy. He waited for her to continue, "Sokka, Aang, and I stumbled into a Fire Nation camp that the Freedom Fighters were just about to ambush. When I saw Jet…being a leader, strong…I… at the time I…" Zuko could guess where this was leading and he couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt. "Jet took us back to their camp and showed me around. I don't know. I guess I liked how stable he was? He knew what he wanted and how to achieve it. He was the 'bad boy' who could show up Sokka. It was a childish, but I thought it was love at first sight and I was stupid enough to believe he felt the same." She started walking down the path again. He followed her but at a safe distance. Soon she began speaking to the air in front of her. "That night he took me back to his room and…" Her voice was breaking.  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"I do, I want to." She said and turned back to look at him. They stood close together, so close he could have reached out and touched her, but he didn't. He wanted to give her space. "It's just hard. I've tried to forget about it…about him kissing me then pulling my clothes off and then well…" Zuko felt like he was going to be sick.  
"Did you want that?" he asked. "Did you want him to make love to you?" She laughed but it was cold sounding. Empty. Then her face became ashen.  
"I did." She whispered. The pit in his stomach didn't go away. "But he didn't."  
"What?" Zuko asked, confused. But she just shook her head sadly.  
"There was no love behind what he did. I told him I hadn't been with a man like that before, but he didn't go any easier on me. It hurt so badly. I…" She looked down at the ground still trying to hold it together, standing on her own, and no tears. Yet she looked so broken. He couldn't speak. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He hated Jet. What a vile thing to do. A person's first time shouldn't be rough and dispassionate. She deserved so much better than that scum.  
"I'm so sorry Katara. I'm so sorry that happened to you." he whispered. She looked up and he all he could see was pain in her eyes.  
"That wasn't the worse part." She took a shaky breath. "After he was done, he left me there, all alone. In the morning, he tried to blame what had happened on all the firewhisky and… I believed him. I didn't tell Sokka because I desperately didn't want him to be right about Jet. Later Aang and I did what Jet asked and filled the river. He didn't tell us that it'd flood the town. After we finished I looked for Jet. He was with the others planning, but with one whistle they scattered and we were alone. He said I should be…rewarded for my work and he convinced me to…" She didn't say it, but Zuko knew what she meant, "…but it was just the same. Worse, even. When I asked him to stop…he struck me." Her hand involuntarily went up to her cheek, as if she could still feel the burn. "He tried to apologize later saying he was 'lost in the moment' and whatnot. But it was too late, I was already broken." She wasn't looking at Zuko anymore, but staring back at the ground. "After I learned about the town and confronted him, I finally saw him for what he was. It seems stupid that I didn't see it before, but I was so… blinded… infatuated. Just like with Yon Rha, I wanted to kill him… I froze him to a tree and had him right where I wanted him, but I couldn't do it. Sokka showed up and Jet started recounting our times together, in detail. Sokka was reaching for his boomerang when Aang flew in and stopped him. Instead, Sokka knocked Jet out and the three of us left." She was silent for a moment, "I have never told anyone this before. Sokka is the only other person who knows." Zuko wasn't sure what to say. She kept looking at the ground as if ashamed.  
"That scum didn't deserve you." Zuko said and gently reached to tip her head up, "I'm so sorry for what he did."  
"It wasn't your fault." She whispered. It wasn't, but he still felt bad.  
"It takes a sick man to abuse a woman like that." He'd make sure Katara never had to experience that again. "Are you okay?"  
"No. Yes? I don't know. I'm sorry. Just seeing these woods again and thinking about him…it makes me feel…helpless."  
"You are not helpless. You are so strong. You are a master bender and an amazing woman."  
"Then why couldn't I stop him?" she was close to tears. The repressed hurt she felt was now finally coming out.  
"You are not to blame. He is. He should have stopped when you told him to."  
"But I should have seen him for who he was from the beginning." She was rambling now, sobs starting to distort her voice, "I shouldn't have let him fool me. I shouldn't have-"  
"Shh," he soothed and pulled her into his arms. "I've got you. You're safe."

**-Katara-**

She tried to stay strong. She fought back the sobs as hard as she could; because she knew when they started, they wouldn't want to stop. But she was weak. She wasn't able to see Jet for who he really was until it was too late and now she wasn't able to control her tears.

In a way, it felt good to cry. She had never cried over what happened with Jet before. She just tried to forget about it and move on because falling apart meant needing to be put back together and before Zuko, she had never trusted anyone with that task.

He held her until her eyes could cry no more. She sniffed loudly as she pulled back to look at him.  
"Sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse, and nodded towards the dampness on his shoulder.  
"Don't be," he replied and reached to cup her face.  
"Wait," she said and he instantly stopped. His eyes widened, probably fearing he had done something wrong. She stepped back just a little and with a few flicks of her wrists, she bended all of her tears out of his shirt. Then she went back into his arms. There was a look of relief on his face.  
"You know I will never hurt you, right?" he asked, hesitantly putting his hands on her waist.  
"I know, Zuko. I love you too." She put her arms around his neck, leaned up, and kissed him.

**-Zuko-**

He sat outside in the street with a long distance hawk on his shoulder while Katara wrote a letter to send to Aang and Toph. They decided Turpan would be a good place to wait for Aang and Toph. It was Fire Nation so they could send a messenger hawk to the Eastern Air Temple. Zuko estimated it'd take a day or two for the hawk to reach Aang and Toph and about another two days before they arrived. In the meantime, he would be alone with Katara. Even though they didn't need to remain undercover, they decided to. It was also kind of nice to act like a normal couple, even if it was just for a few days. Usually he hated the idea of waiting around, but with Katara… He couldn't help but smile.  
"Ready?" she asked, exiting the building, and standing beside him.  
"Yup," he replied, carefully getting to his feet. "You?" She nodded and handed him the scroll. He took it and slipped it into the canister on the hawk's back. "Eastern Air Temple." He instructed the bird before launching it into the air.  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
"Do you want to get a hotel?" he suggested. It was only late afternoon, but they were tired.  
"Yeah, good idea," she smiled and laced her fingers with his. He raised their entwined hands to his mouth and gently kissed the back of her hand. He was looking forward to a few days of relaxation with her.

**-Toph-**

She sat alone with her feet dangling over a cliff's edge, the afternoon sun warming her. Lately, inside was chaos. The temple had been peaceful until Azula arrived yesterday. Now the halls echoed with her screams. They sounded more like an animal than a person. Occasionally she'd stop screaming and start sobbing. Toph wasn't sure which she preferred.

At some point, the faint noise she heard coming from the temple stopped altogether. _Guru Banana-Beard must have finally managed to calm her_ Toph thought. Now Aang was running towards her. She knew it was him by how far apart his steps were; he was practically flying.  
"Toph!" he shouted. She stood and turned.  
"Yes Twinkle-Toes?" she asked.  
"I just got a messenger hawk!" he said excitedly. He was so excited he didn't even comment on the fact that she called him 'Twinkle-Toes.'  
"I'm assuming you're going to tell me what it says now, right?" It wasn't like she could read it herself.  
"Oh yeah!" she heard a scroll unroll, "It's from Katara. It says, '_Dear Aang and Toph, Zuko and I are fine and I hope you guys are too and everything is going well with Azula…. We're currently at the Lotus Blossom Hotel in the Fire Nation Settlement of Turpan and we were thinking you could come get us on Appa. Hope to see you soon, Katara._"  
"Do you know where Turpan is?" Toph asked him. She wanted to avoid unnecessary airtime. Just because she was used to flying around on Appa, didn't mean she liked it. Personally, she preferred the giant war balloons because at least she could see on those ships. But Aang couldn't leave Appa behind. So when they set out for the Eastern Air Temple of course they took Appa (and Momo, of course).  
"Yeah," his tone was suddenly serious, "It's kind of near Jet's Forrest." _Oh.  
_"I see." She replied, solemnly. She hadn't known Jet very well, most of their time together he was brainwashed, but he had died to save them.  
"Anyways," Aang said, trying to be cheery, "I was wondering when you want to leave." _Always so considerate_.  
"Uh, whenever I guess," she shrugged. It wasn't like she was doing anything. Besides hiding from Azula's screams, Toph had been relaxing. She sort of wanted to practice her metal bending, but there really wasn't any metal at the temple and she hadn't brought any with her.  
"Well Appa is ready when we are."  
"Does Guru Banana-Beard have Azula under control?"  
"Oh... Right." Aang deflated slightly, before remembering something. "Yugoda should be arriving today-"  
"So maybe we can leave once she arrives." Toph finished.  
"Exactly!" she could hear his grin and she smiled too. His happiness could be infectious.

Her smile faded after a moment. She had never begrudged being blind much before, but now she wished her eyes worked. If only, so she could see his face. It didn't matter to her if he was 'handsome' or not. She just wanted to see his expressions, see him smile, laugh, frown, and cry. Normal couples could read each other's expressions, but she had grown accustomed to his footsteps, heartrate, and breathing. Still, she didn't think it was the same.  
"What's on your mind?" Aang asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Nothing." She answered quickly. She didn't want to be the sappy blind girl whishing she could a boy's face (even if it was true). He took a step closer and she could faintly feel his breath on her.  
"What's wrong, Toph?" he asked gently.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She replied and turned away from him, "You should probably check on Azula." He didn't push the matter, turned, and left.

Once he was gone, she sat back down and tucked her knees under her chin. She was going soft, an utter sap. She never thought she'd miss Sugar Queen and Captain Angry, but it'll be nice to see them again. Maybe she'd talk to Katara…about stuff.

**-Katara-**

She didn't know how much she'd miss a bed until she flopped onto the soft sheets in the Lotus Blossom Hotel. She heard Zuko chuckle behind her, but she was too comfortable to open her eyes.  
"Funny am I?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.  
"Maybe a little," he replied and she could hear his smile. Suddenly she felt his hands on her feet and she peeked through her eyelids to see him carefully removing her shoes.  
"That's better," she sighed, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." The bed bowed as he crawled up until his head was next to hers. She rolled onto her side to give him more room and face him.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Hi," he replied with a smile and reached over to caress her face.  
"Hmm," she hummed contently and closed her eyes. She felt his hand wander down to her shoulder then farther to her waist. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. It felt so nice to love him and be loved by him. They had already gone through so much individually she knew that together they could overcome anything.

* * *

**a/n After all the previous drama, I thought I'd let Katara and Zuko have a little R&amp;R.  
From the very beginning of my story I had Katara be the more *ahem* experienced one, so this chapter also aided with that backstory. What did you think? Was Jet too OOC? Let me know what you thought in a review and thanks for reading!**


	36. Fight

**a/n Well, over 100,000 words. This is crazy! Thank you for all of the support; you are the reason I write!**

**Due to technical glitches with my computer and looming finals, I didn't get this chapter completed until now. But now it's here! As far as my updating schedule goes… I've never formally had one. In the past, I've tried to update every 2 weeks-ish, but I think I can do better this summer. My next week will be almost as insane as this week, so I cannot promise an update until… Sunday the 14****th****. Sorry! After that, I should be updating more frequently!**

**Last chapter had some well-deserved fluff, but of course, it can't last! So read on…**

* * *

Chapter 36 ~Fight~

**-Katara-**

According to Zuko, Aang and Toph should arrive in a day or two. It had already been three days since she sent the messenger hawk and Katara couldn't help but start to worry. Maybe Azula was still too volatile to leave? Maybe Yugoda hadn't arrived yet? Maybe Azula had hurt one of them? Maybe-  
"Katara?" Zuko's voice drifted over the tea table and through her thoughts.  
"Hmm?" she asked, turning to look at him. "What did you say?" He smiled slightly, but she didn't know why.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted a fighting lesson today." She had forgotten all about her agreement to learn to fight without her bending, but she grinned at the prospects.  
"Sure! Where will we practice though?" His eyes lit with mischief as he continued to grin.  
"I've rented a place." He said nonchalantly.  
"Wait what?" She returned her cup of tea to the table with a lurch. How much must that have cost?  
"There's a large gym in this town and I rented it for the morning." He explained.  
"Whatever happened to keeping a low profile?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged.  
"I paid off the janitor. No one will disturb us."  
"Okay then, when do we start?"  
"Since we haven't eaten yet, I'd say now is a good time." So they both stood and she followed them out of their hotel room.

The gym wasn't very far away. She had never been in one, so she wasn't sure what to expect. They entered through a side door and she glimpsed two shirtless firebenders sparring in a ring before Zuko pulled her along the hallway. He beckoned her into a medium sized corner room and closed the door behind them. The room was very open with a large circle painted on the floor and a few cabinets along the back wall. The windows were high up, allowing light to come in, but not peering eyes.  
"So," she said enthusiastically while walking into the center of the circle, "What are we starting with? Staffs? Swords?" He chuckled.  
"No, not today. Today we're focusing on hand to hand." He explained as he joined her in the center of the room. She tried not to look disappointed. "We'll work up to staffs slowly."  
"Okay," she agreed, thinking how she couldn't wait to try her hand at swordplay.  
"First things first, make a fist." He instructed. She quickly curled her fingers around her thumb. "Nope."  
"'Nope?'" she repeated confused, "What's wrong with it?" He uncurled her fingers and brought her thumb out. As they touched, she couldn't help but feel the familiar spark that had nothing to do with bending.  
"If you punch with your thumb tucked how you had it, you're going to break some bones." He rearranged her hand so her thumb was outside her fist. "There."  
"Got it."  
"Now, you're going to want to block with your forearms." He demonstrated by holding his arms in front of his body, one protecting his head the other his body. She mimicked his stance. "Good. That's the basics. Now you want to aim for the sensitive parts of the body-"  
"Stomach, face, and throat." She recited. Her time with Yugoda in the healing house had taught that much.  
"Don't forget about the groin." He added, grinning, and making her blush. Zuko was growing much bolder since they first got together. It was nice to see, even if it made her blush.  
"Yes," she smiled, trying to turn the tables on him, "We wouldn't want to forget about the groin." She purposefully glanced down at his pant-covered-crotch.  
"Agni." He muttered and shook his head. "Anyways, you want to remain light on your feet to dodge you opponent's attack."  
"It seems a little like bending."  
"Yeah, it kind of is. Just remember it's never worth trying to land a punch if you leave yourself exposed."  
"Okay, well, let's do this!" She punched her hand into her other palm in anticipation.  
"Actually, I thought we should wrap our hands."  
"Why?"  
"To soften our punches and so we don't hurt our hands."  
"I think we'll be fine." He opened his mouth to disagree, but she continued, "If one of us does get hurt, it wouldn't take much for me to heal it."  
"Okay." He agreed, begrudgingly. He took a few steps back until his heels met the outline of the circle. Following his lead, she did the same.  
"Don't hold back." She teased him with a smirk and made fists out of both her hands.  
"I won't," he promised.

**-Zuko-**

He never intended to go easy on her. In a real fight, an opponent wouldn't treat her any different so neither would he. She knew what she was getting into and they were both skilled benders. To train her truly in hand-to-hand, he would fight her with everything he had. Hopefully she would block his punches and no one would get hurt.

It was now or never. He took a deep breath and raised his fists. With a nodded exchange, the fight was on. She rushed at him and he instantly had to block a fist aimed for his nose. He easily dodged her next attack and tried to counter her with a stomach punch, but she blocked him. Over and over his fists met her forearms or empty air. She was exceeding his expectations, as per usual.

They were both breathing hard. Sweat started running down his forehead, making him wish he had taken off his shirt. Every time he thought he had the upper hand, she retaliated with equal force. Everything was going really well, if only he could catch his breath. His throat felt constricted and his heart hammered against his chest. He needed to stop the fight before he passed out.  
"Enough," he rasped, backing away from her. The look of determination on her face instantly melted into concern.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly out of breath and sweaty. He was too concentrated on breathing correctly to be able to answer her. He half sat, half collapsed onto the ground. "Zuko!" she screamed and rushed to his side. He wanted to comfort her, but even he knew something was terribly wrong. "Zuko!" The world felt fuzzy and his head began to spin. He vaguely felt her rip his shirt off. He would have snickered if able to, but he wasn't. Instead, the world grew dark. He tried to hold on, to keep her precious face in focus, but he slipped out of consciousness.

**-Katara-**

No. No. No. This was not happening. He was burning up. His heart was beating violently. She had ripped off his shirt to try to cool him down with icy palms, like before, but it wasn't working. What was she supposed to do? She had to slow his heartrate. How? Then it came to her. Her hands stilled their frantic wandering and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't know what would happen if she did something wrong, but she knew she was running out of time and options. She had to break a vow she made to herself. She had to bloodbend.

**-meanwhile in the air-  
****-Aang-**

The sooner Toph and he reached Turpan the better. Things had gotten a little awkward the past three days, but with any luck, they'd reach their destination by nightfall, sooner if the wind picked up. Toph had been kind of distant and quiet. Most of their flying time was spent in silence. It wasn't like he could comment on the beautiful scenery.

Aang felt bad for leaving as soon as Yugoda had arrived. He hoped Guru Pathik and she could maintain control Azula for a few days. Azula had to wear a straightjacket to prevent her from hurting anyone, but she would still breathe fire like a dragon. Aang didn't want to take away her bending if he didn't have to. He wouldn't admit it aloud yet, but having that power scared him. So hopefully Zuko's appearance would have a positive effect on Azula…hopefully. Aang didn't want to think about what would happen if Azula's condition got worse.

Flying in silence also gave him time to think through everything that had happened over the past 15 days since Sonzin's Comet arrived. It really was a new world. Fire Nation troops were withdrawing or rebuilding cities they had been ordered to destroy. The Fire Lord was marrying the Southern Water Tribe's Princess. There was still some mistrust among people, but for the most part things seemed to be looking up. And surrounded by the beautiful sky, everything seemed peaceful. So why wasn't he?

Over the last two days, Aang had grown more and more anxious. He wanted to think it was just because he felt guilty for leaving Guru Pathik and Yugoda to deal with Azula, but deep down he knew that wasn't entirely it. He glanced over his shoulder at Toph. It had been 18 days since he first kissed her. He had tried to kiss her again since they left the Fire Nation, but he couldn't work up the courage to. Either way he liked thinking about their kiss. It made his heart flutter in a nice way when he remembered how she felt in his arms with his lips against hers. He almost kissed her last night, but ended up pulling back. Maybe that's while she had been so aloof lately. She didn't like him like that and was subtly trying to tell him she wasn't interested… But she had kissed him back at the Summer Palace! He was sure of it. Or was he?  
"Ugghh!" he groaned in frustration.  
"What's the matter Twinkle Toes?" she called up to him. Oops! He didn't think he had groaned aloud.  
"Nothing," he said quickly, "Everything's good."  
"Wow, we're not even on solid ground and I can tell you're lying. Man up, Twinkle Toes, what's the matter?"  
"You."  
"Me?! I've just been sitting back here riding this smelly bag of fluff, no offence, for the past two days in utter silence. So I don't know what I could have done to offend you."  
"I'm not offended. I'm just…confused."  
"And your confused about… me?" she seemed genuinely surprised.  
"Yes," he answered, his cheeks turning pink despite of himself.  
"Why?" Did she really not know?  
"I kissed you at the Summer Palace, but nothing ever really happened. You let me hold your hand a few times, but we've never really talked about what happened or what we want to happen."  
"Oh come on Aang! You know I don't like that mushy talk."  
"I know, I know, but it has made me wonder if you feel the same as me…" His voiced died off. She didn't say anything and he was too embarrassed to continue talking. It was going to be a long flight to Turpan.

**-Katara-**

She hated blood bending. She never wanted to use it again, but now it might be the only way to save her love. He had already passed out so she needed to act quickly. Her own breathing slowed as she concentrated on feeling Zuko's blood. How it flowed, how his heart pounded. She brought her hands over her chest and tried to slow his heartrate. She could feel his body resisting. It didn't appreciate her tank over and she had to sit on his legs to keep them from moving as his body started to writhe and fight.  
"Shh!" she soothed even though she knew he couldn't hear her. When she finally got a grip of his heart, she was both relieved and terrified. Manipulating his heart gave her a sickly feeling, but she tried to push it away for now. She needed to concentrate. Very carefully, she started to slow his heart and set a normal speed. Thump-thump…thump…thump-thump.

As his heart began to accept the new rhythm, she gently relinquished her grip until it was beating on its own. Immediately after she let go she felt like throwing up. She spied a cleaning bucket in the corner of the room and flung herself in its direction. All of her morning tea and last night's dinner flew into the bucket. She kept her head over the bucket after the immediate heaving stopped, which was a mistake. The smell of her vomit only induced more nausea.

After she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bucket, she slouched against the wall exhausted. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the foul taste in her mouth. For a moment it felt like she had drifted off, but she forced her eyes open. Zuko was still lying in the middle of the floor. She needed to go to him and make sure he was okay. She didn't know if she could muster the strength to stand, so she crawled over to him. He was still unconscious, but at least his heartrate and temperature seemed to have normalized. She surveyed his chest looking for any side effects or injuries. She frowned when she noticed the faint leaf-like scar spiraling out from where he had been struck by Azula's lightning. Of course, she had seen this on him before, but she hoped it'd fade. Apparently not.

Now that he was in stable condition, she knew he had to be moved. Taking him back to their room seemed like the best option, but it would be impossible for her to carry him alone. Maybe there were others in the gym that could help her?  
"Help!" she cried. Silence. She pulled herself to her feet. "I'll be right back." She whispered to an unconscious Zuko as she started walking towards the doors. "Hello?" she called. There was no one in the gym. Nobody sparring or learning forms. As she passed a window, she noticed that the sun was no longer shining. _It can't be evening already. Can it?_ she wondered.

Without really thinking about, she walked outside. She needed to find help. If she recalled, correctly their hotel was to the left, so she headed in that direction. Not a moment later she paused, thinking she heard someone call her name. Her real name too, not the false one she had been using. But who here would know her by that name?  
"Katara!" The voice called again behind her, getting closer. She sighed with relief because she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Sure enough, she turned around to see Aang and Toph running towards her.

**-Zuko-**

He didn't want to open his eyes. If he truly acknowledged consciousness, would the pain return? So he just remained still. He had almost slipped back into oblivion when he heard Katara's voice. She sounded like she was so far away and he strained to hear her.  
"Please wake up soon." He heard her whisper and felt a faint brush against his hand. "I love you." Now he wished he could open his eyes. He wanted to see her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, always. Instead, the darkness reclaimed him.

The next time he felt the tingle of consciousness he forced his eyes open.  
"Katara!" he cried out, sitting up abruptly and looking around the unfamiliar room.  
"She's fine," an older woman said appearing from behind a privacy screen. "She's over here, sleeping." He was very disoriented. Where was he? "You're confused, that's understandable." The woman continued as she came closer before kneeling by his side. Soon water coated her hands and they glowed like Katara's did when she healed him.  
"You're Yugoda," he finally said. "So…I'm at the Eastern Air Temple…?"  
"Correct," she said smiling. "You and the others arrived this evening. You've missed over two days."  
"'Over two days!'" he repeated, his voice rising.  
"Yes. Shhh! You'll wake her." He immediately felt guilty and lowered his voice.  
"Sorry."  
"You should try to get some rest, it's late."  
"I think I've slept enough for a while."  
"You want to see her, don't you?" He nodded sheepishly. She stood up and carefully pushed the privacy screen back. A flood of relief fell over him all because he knew she was safe.  
"Thank you, Yugoda."  
"Oh, you're welcome. That was nothing compared to what she did."  
"What did she do?"  
"She'll tell you in the morning. Now you should go back to sleep." It felt strange to be taken care of by Yugoda and not Katara or Uncle, but he did what she asked and settled back down into his furs. He had a bunch of un-answered questions, but for now he could sleep easy knowing everything was okay. He turned his head sideways so he could look at Katara as he slowly lost the fight against sleep and his eyelids grew heavy and finally closed.

* * *

**a/n Definitely some drama going on. At least the ending wasn't quite as dramatic as previous endings! Please let me know what you thought in a review and thanks for reading!**


	37. The Eastern Air Temple

**a/n So it's not technically Sunday anymore, but it's pretty close! Sorry :(  
****Without further delays…read on!**

* * *

Chapter 37 ~The Eastern Air Temple~

**-Zuko-**

He woke up with a start, momentarily confused where he was again. At first, he thought it had all been a dream, but the tan walls and cool air proved otherwise. Yes, this was definitely the Eastern Air Temple. He glanced to his right to see Katara's sleeping form. He didn't see Yugoda in the room, so he slipped out from his furs and crept over to Katara, something told him Yugoda wouldn't approve.

Gently, he lifted up her covers, slid underneath them, and placed an arm around her. Agni she felt good in his arms. She hummed an agreeable sound before her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled shyly at him.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Hi," he replied, rubbing his nose against hers.  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, concern flecked in her voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks to you." Before she could humbly contradict him, he continued, "I woke up in the night and Yugoda explained some stuff to me. She told me you were responsible for me still being here. I don't know what you did, but she seemed very impressed."  
"I…" she stuttered. He could see tears pooling behind her eyes. Why? "I had to use bloodbending, on you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.  
"Oh Katara," he cried and pulled her tightly to him as her tears began to fall, "It's okay. Shhh!"  
"I hate bloodbending," she sobbed into his chest.  
"Shhh! It's over now. You saved me. Shh…" He gently stroked her hair as she cried.

When she finally pulled away, her cheeks were stained with tears.  
"I'm sorry," she mouthed.  
"Don't be. You did what you had to do." He replied and wiped a fresh tear off her face.  
"Bloodbending…it's just wrong though, taking control of a person like that."  
"Can any waterbender do it? You're the only person I've ever seen do it before."  
"A bender named Hama invented it and…she taught-no forced me to learn it." He didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet. "It's horrible." She whispered.

They laid there for a moment in silence.  
"How are you f-" a voice started to say behind Zuko. He quickly turned and saw Yugoda giving him a reproachful look.  
"Uh…sorry," he apologized, grinned guiltily, and came out from under the furs.  
"How are you feeling today?" she asked him.  
"Great, really great," he smiled, "Thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome, Fire Lord." Before Yugoda could say anything else, an angry screech echoed from somewhere. "Oh, that'll be Azula. Please, excuse me." Zuko's eyes widened at the mention of his sister. He wanted to see her.  
"Later," Katara said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "We can see her later."  
"No," he replied firmly, "I want to see her alone." Katara didn't seem surprised by his answer.  
"Okay, but later. Let's find the others first." He nodded, "You may want to put on a shirt first though." He glanced down and sure enough, his chest was bare.  
"Why am I not wearing a shirt, again?"  
"When I was trying to save you I tore off your shirt." She blushed. _That's right_, He fuzzily remembered it. "Our stuff is over there in the corner," and she pointed to their two packs. He walked over, pulled out a red shirt, and slid it on. After he was ready, they left in search of the others hand in hand.

**-Katara-**

The Eastern Air Temple was so different from the Western Air Temple. Of course, it still had that open feel she recognized from the other Air Temples. This Temple was grander than the Western or Northern Temples and reminded her most of the Southern Air Temple. The Eastern Temple spanned three tall peaks with bridges in between and even in its crumbling state it was beautiful.

She didn't have an opportunity to explore last night since her focus was on Zuko, but Aang did tell her where to find him in the morning. It wasn't very hard. She could see it as soon as Zuko and she stepped outside. It was the only large piece of flat ground, possibly where the benders had trained.  
"Well, if it isn't Sparky." Toph called, sensing their footsteps. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Katara smiled, she had missed Toph's sense of humor.  
"It's good to see you too, Toph." Zuko grumbled, but with a smile on his face as well. He and Katara sat down on the cool stone. "Hey, Aang." He said with a nod to the bender.  
"Nice to see again Zuko, conscious that is," Aang replied with a goofy smile. Everyone was silent for a moment before Toph spoke.  
"So Sugar-Queen, what are you making for breakfast?" she asked.  
"Wait what? Why me?" Katara sputtered, confused.  
"Because all Guru Banana Beard makes is onion-banana juice and it's disgusting."  
"I actually don't mind it," Aang commented, "It's just an acquired taste."  
"Well it's a taste I do _not_ want to acquire." Toph said forcefully.  
"Well, you've been here for a while Toph, what have you been eating then?" asked Katara.  
"Ugh," Toph grumbled and held her stomach dramatically, "you don't want to know."  
"What about Yugoda?"  
"She's busy with Azula."  
"Oh, come on. I just got here. I mean, how bad can it be?"  
"Here," Toph said, pushing a cup of the juice with her foot towards Katara. She looked at, picked it up, and before she could taste it, the smell hit her. She was going to be sick.

She clamped her mouth shut and covered it with her hand, dropping the wooden cup in the process. She wasn't sure where to run. The edge of the entire temple was nearby, so she jumped up and dashed in that direction. When she got to the ledge, she removed her hand and her body started heaving. She saw Zuko approach out of the corner of her eye.  
"No, stay away," she attempted to say between being sick. He ignored her warnings and the next thing she knew his hands were scooping her hair back and holding it behind her head. Thankfully, the puking didn't last long, as there wasn't much in her stomach to throw up, and the nausea subsided. She straightened up and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern etched in his face.  
"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "Toph was right though, definitely a taste I don't want to acquire."

He had suggested she visit Yugoda, but Katara quickly refused.  
"I'm fine Zuko." She insisted, "I just wasn't expecting it to have such a strong smell."  
"You should try drinking it," remarked Toph. Zuko glared at her even though she couldn't see him.  
"Enough," Katara said and he turned his attention back to her. "Do you know if we still have some traveling cakes?" In Turpan, they had just bought food and didn't use any of their supplies, so there should still be some.  
"Yeah, I'll go get them." He said and he headed back to their room.

**-Zuko-**

After some breakfast, everyone seemed to be in better spirits. They started to exchange stories and catch up with each other. Then he finally got a chance to ask what happened in the gym.  
"So what happened to me?" he asked Katara. Her face grew serious.  
"Azula's lightning left some serious side effects. It threw off the way your heart beats." She said. He wasn't a healer, but he knew that wasn't good.  
"Can I be cured?" he asked tentatively.  
"Yes."  
"Wonderful! How?" That was great news! So why wasn't she smiling?  
"Uh…Yugoda can explain it better." His lips thinned. He didn't want to wait for an answer from Yugoda, but he didn't push the matter. Whatever the cure was Katara didn't like it.  
"So…what happened after I passed out?" he asked.  
"After I managed to slow your heart I uhm…I had to throw up and I guess afterwards I drifted off…I'm not sure. It didn't feel like I fell asleep. Anyways, I went outside to look for help when I heard Aang and Toph calling my name. We brought you back to the hotel where I hoped you'd wake up by morning. Obviously you didn't. So in the morning, while they got you onto Appa I packed our things and we left. You were in stable condition but I was concerned that you still hadn't woken up yet, so I wanted to get you here as soon as possible."  
"I think Appa flew at record speeds." Joked Aang.  
"We had to stop and make camp once because everyone was tired. Then we flew until we got here. Yugoda examined you and said you'd wake up when you were ready." An awkward silence followed Katara's explanation.  
"Good morning," a voice said and everyone turned to see Yugoda approaching. They all greeted likewise. "I see you are enjoying something other than Pathik's onion-banana juice." Toph pulled a face. "It's not that bad. I've had much worse, rotten penguin seal comes to mind." Zuko really wanted to ask her about Azula, but he held back.

The others were talking, but he wasn't really listening. Then someone said his name.  
"Hmm?" he asked, shaken out of his thoughts.  
"I asked how you were feeling today, Fire Lord Zuko." Yugoda asked.  
"Just Zuko is fine," he replied. The title still sounded a little weird to him, especially coming from such a respected figure. "I'm much better thank you." Katara smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.  
"That's good to hear," Yugoda said with a curious look in her eye. What?

It seemed like everyone was carefully avoiding the topic of Azula. Zuko assumed that Pathik was with her now, but nobody said anything. Finally, after everyone was done eating, Yugoda rose.  
"I'm sorry, but I really should be getting back to work." She said.  
"How is she?" he asked suddenly, before Yugoda could walk away. She froze.  
"Azula?"  
"Yes."  
"She's doing… better." A one worded response wasn't what he had in mind.  
"Meaning…?" Yugoda sighed and gestured him to follow her. "Walk with me." They went back inside and started slowly climbing a set of stairs. They walked until they reached one of the remaining bridges that spanned the two hilltops then Yugoda stopped. "It's no North Pole, but I like it here." She said looking out across the peaks and chasms. They were silent for a moment. "Her mind is uneasy. She is like a man haunted by war."  
"Can you do anything to help her?"  
"I've been trying to ease her pain, but she resists. She won't let go of the pain, instead it seems to fuel her."  
"Do you think my presence would help?"  
"It's an interesting idea. Maybe you could reach her…but maybe you can't…"  
"I'd like to try. I want to see her," he said, hoping for the best.  
"I figured you'd want to." Yugoda sighed, "Come on then. She's in the far tower."

From what Zuko could tell, he guessed the original point of the tower was to get higher into the air for meditation and isolation. Now it was being used as a holding room for Azula.

Yugoda and he climbed the stairs in silence. As they drew nearer to the top, they could hear Pathik's soothing voice.  
"You truly are a magnificent bender. You have so much power, but you lack control. Bending channels the emotions and usually lets them flow out, but your emotions are controlling your bending. Your anger drives your fire. I think this is a common practice among fire benders, but it needn't be like this. I know you had a great burden on you, so much pressure from your father to achieve greatness, but that is no longer the case. This does not mean you are all alone as you evidently think you are. You still have family. There's-"  
"I HAVE NO FAMILY!" Azula suddenly screeched, interrupting Pathik. Yugoda and Zuko were almost to the door.  
"It is too bad you feel like that, because your brother is here to see you." There was another screech and the door opened. An old man walked out. He had white eyebrows, a big white beard, and a yellow one-shoulder robe.  
"She responds so much better to you." Yugoda remarked. Pathik waved his hand dismissively.  
"I have had longer with her." He simply replied, "Good morning, Zuko."  
"Good morning Guru Pathik." Zuko said, bowing respectfully. "I came here to see her. Alone, please." He added.  
"Fine, fine, but be warned, she can still spit fire. When I first met her, she singed my eyebrow!" Pathik pointed animatedly at the corner of his brow.  
"I understand. Thank you both." Pathik smiled and Yugoda gave Zuko a gruff nod before letting him in.

**-Katara-**

She rested in the shade of one of the buildings. She was a little tired, but otherwise felt fine. Her eyes were almost closed when she heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Yugoda.  
"Hello Katara," the older woman smiled. Katara moved to get up but Yugoda waived her down. "Sit, sit, I'll join you." With a huff, Yugoda sat down beside her.  
"You took Zuko up to see Azula?" Katara asked after a moment.  
"Yes, I did. I'm hoping he can get through to her. She resists me. Even Pathik has an easier time with her than me." Yugoda sighed and paused. "Maybe you can help me tomorrow."  
"Me?" Katara asked confused. How could she help Yugoda help Azula?  
"Yes, you. In all my years, I have never trained such a skilled healer and you're a warrior too!" Yugoda seemed incredulous. "Most fighters are too tough to be good patients, let alone healers. Though it's true you have the heart of a warrior, you also have the compassion of a healer. It's a combination that I think makes you a better healer."  
"Thank you Yugoda, you're too kind, but I'm not that-"  
"Nonsense. Besides, I think Azula could really benefit from our combined efforts."  
"Okay," Katara conceded, "I'll help you tomorrow." Although she wasn't as sure as Yugoda in her healing abilities, if it meant Azula could get better, Katara had to try. She hoped for Zuko's sake Azula would improve. Zuko wanted to wait until Azula was better to tell her about Ikem and Ning, but Katara thought she should know sooner. She should especially know about their grandmother Rina. Katara couldn't help but smile. Zuko still had a family, a connection to his mother. Yugoda's voice pulled Katara from her thoughts. "You are engaged to the Fire Lord, yes?"  
"Yes," she smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger.  
"You seem very happy with him."  
"Yes, I really am. He's so different than I originally thought. You'd never expect him to be so kind and gentle and…" Her voice drifted off, "Oh, I'm sorry," her cheeks redden. Katara normally didn't talk about the other side of Zuko she was privileged to see, the side that she loved more and more.  
"It's fine." Yugoda smiled. "I can tell you two are in love. You're positively glowing." The statement confused Katara a little, but Yugoda didn't elaborate. Instead, she gave Katara a knowing smile and nod. _What?_

**-Zuko-**

The room was not what he expected. It was so light and breezy inside. From the entrance, he could just see the top of Azula's head from behind a couch. He didn't fully enter the room, before Azula started talking.  
"Well, if it isn't ZuZu, come to visit me." She sneered. Zuko took a deep breath and walked around to a stool beside her. Azula lay strapped to the couch in a white straight jacket, facing the open window. Her head was firmly positioned so she couldn't turn her neck.  
"Hello Azula." He replied, trying to remain calm.  
"Why are you here? Why are you bothering me?" she asked, her eyebrows tightening into a point.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"But I don't want to talk to you, so if you could just come back when I'm not so tied up."  
"No, Azula. I'm staying." He said firmly. They were both silent for a moment.  
"Well you said you wanted to talk. So talk." He opened her mouth but she interrupted, "How long were you listening outside?"  
"Long enough."  
"Then don't you dare start on about how you're here for me, because we both know that's not true, like I'd even want your support. You've always been weak. The only reason I'm not in a cell in the Fire Nation next to dear old Dad is because you think I can redeem myself. You've follow victim to their ideals of hope. It's pathetic ZuZu. We both know I'm passed help and I don't want help."  
"I came here to tell you something." He said, ignoring everything she'd just said.  
"What?" she spat. On the walk up to the tower, he had finally decided what to do. Hearing what Guru Pathik tried to tell her only reinforced his decision.  
"I found out what happened to Mom." Zuko said.  
"Is that all?" Azula asked as she started to laugh. "She killed grandfather and then mysteriously disappeared. It doesn't leave much to the imagination ZuZu."  
"She wasn't killed. She was banished."  
"Just like you!" Azula said, squealing in a sinisterly gleeful way. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"Anyways, I found out what happened to her."  
"Let me guess," Azula interrupted her voice full of mock concern, "she's dead."  
"Yes, but-"  
"Well ZuZu, this has been a fun, we'll have to do this-"  
"Azula! I'm trying to tell you something." He yelled over her and got to his feet. "She had another child!" The room fell deathly silent. Azula said nothing so Zuko sat back down and continued. "After she was banished she reunited with a man she was promised to marry before Ozai. Together they had a son."  
"How did she die then?" Azula asked very quietly.  
"Childbirth," Zuko whispered, "with a daughter who also died." It was silent for a moment before a torrential fire poured out of Azula's mouth and out the window as she screamed. Zuko jumped to his feet in surprise.  
"LEAVE!" she shrieked, "LEAVE! LEAVE!" He didn't question her and started heading towards the door. He paused at the door and looked behind him. She was quiet now; the fire had stopped.  
"One more thing," he said. She didn't respond. "Our grandmother still lives, our mother's mother."  
"LEAVE!" she resumed screaming, "LEAVE!" He quickly did so.

When he got back to where they had been eating breakfast no one was there. He looked around until he saw Yugoda and Katara in the shade. He smiled and walked over.  
"Good afternoon," he smiled at them both, but mainly towards Katara.  
"Good afternoon, Lord Zuko. How did your meeting with Azula go?" Yugoda responded.  
"I think it went well. I was able to tell her what I mainly wanted to tell her." He said distractedly, he had noticed Katara was avoiding his gaze and being unusually silent. Also, her ears were pink and her face was flush. "What's the matter?" he asked gently. Her head turned instantly to face him.  
"Nothing," she said quickly and forced a smile upon her lips. He looked at her carefully, but didn't say anything. If she wanted to tell him something, she'd tell him. "Help me fix lunch?" she asked as she got to her feet.  
"Do I get to light the fire?" he asked, grinning while he remembered another time he had lit the cooking fire at the Summer Palace.  
"Always," she whispered. Her words made his heart leap, just like that previous time. It seemed both long ago and like yesterday when they stood in the Summer Palace. It was just after they had agreed to fight, before he had known what it was like to hold her or kiss her. Agni, that was before he had ever had sex. How things had changed…and for the better too.

The rest of the day was boring in comparison to his heated exchange with Azula and his playful exchange with Katara. Yugoda and Pathik floated back and forth between the rest of the group and Azula's room. Neither of them mentioned anything about how Azula was now doing. It bugged Zuko, but he didn't say anything. They knew what they were doing.

Even though it had been a lazy afternoon and evening, he still felt exhausted as he and Katara walked back to their room. When they had embarrassingly asked Yugdoa if they could share furs, she had instantly agreed. Odd considering the look of disapproval he got that morning, but he wasn't going to question it.

They changed silently into their sleeping clothes and slid in between the furs.  
"Mhhh…" he sighed. It wasn't the royal palace, but it sure felt comfortable. No sooner had he pulled her into his arms, did his eyelids begin to droop.  
"Zuko," she whispered.  
"Hmm?" he replied half asleep. He felt her shift in his arms.  
"I need to tell you something." He peeked out one eye to look at her. She was now facing him and looked nervous.  
"What is it?" he asked, opening both eyes.  
"I…just…uh…" She glanced around anxiously, looking for the right words. Her reaction was starting to worry him.  
"What's wrong?" All fuzziness of sleep had faded and she had his full attention.  
"Well…nothing's wrong…I hope. It's just…"  
"Katara?" she was beginning to scare him.  
"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

* * *

**a/n Tell me honestly, were you surprised? I'm guessing 'no.' Ha! Yeah, I'm sure all of you awesome peopled already guessed Katara was prego! So many ups and downs in this chapter. Plus, we saw Azula again for the first time in a while. Let me know what you thought / your reaction in a review, thanks!  
Also, what do you think this mysterious cure is for Zuko that Katara doesn't want to talk about?**


	38. Surprise

**a/n Surprise! It's an update! A day late too! (Did I mention I'm going to try to update every Sunday?)  
****Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed, favorited, and reviewed this story! You are the best!**

**I know last chapter ended with a bit of a surprise, so without further ado… **

* * *

Chapter 38 ~Surprise~

**-Katara-**

She hadn't meant to blurt out her news, to surprise him like that. In fact, she almost didn't tell him. It was just so hard to believe. She had tried to count back the days, but it was difficult to figure out how long they'd been gone. The sunrises and sunsets all seemed to meld together. Of course, she wouldn't have realized how late it'd gotten until Yugoda's comments. It was Yugoda who had figured it out. She knew before Katara did and now, Zuko knew too.

He said nothing. His eyes were wide and his face pale. It scared her. Was he upset? Happy? She hoped for the latter, but she needed a definite answer.  
"Say something," she whispered, "please." His mouth opened, but no words came out immediately.  
"I…I…" he started to say, "Are you sure?" he finally asked.  
"Yes," she breathed. Her heart was beating fast in her chest (but not deathly fast).  
"Really?" he asked again. She searched his face for any sign as to what he was thinking, nothing. She couldn't speak this time, so she only nodded. It felt like ages before he reacted. "Oh Spirits! Agni! Katara, really?" if it wasn't for the widening smile on his face, she would have been worried, but he was smiling, beaming. His eyes were lit with excitement. His voice tinged with awe. She smiled weakly and began to cry. His hands went instantly to her face to wipe off her tears.  
"Yes, Zuko, really," she confirmed through her tears.  
"Oh, Katara," he half whispered and half moaned. Next thing she knew, his warm lips were firmly pressed against hers. From the kiss alone, she didn't need any other confirmation that he was happy. She felt him pour his love into this one connection they had.

When he finally broke off the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. They were both out of breath and panting. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel him staring at her.  
"I love you Katara," he whispered and she opened her eyes. Love. That's all she could see shining back at her. Pure. Love. Why had she ever doubted him? Of course, he'd be happy about the baby. _Our baby._ The words sounded strange in her head, but in a good way.  
"I love you too Zuko," she said tearfully, "so much." He gently pulled her into his arms. His hands traced lazy patterns on her back as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams started happy as she imagined her future child with Zuko. She envisioned a baby boy who was the spitting image of his father. Everyone was happy and full of life. Then things took a dark twist. She dreamed of Zuko turning his back on their little family, Zuko walking away, and Zuko banishing them. Instead of being a crisp cheerful dream, it became full of distorted colors and sound. She awoke with a start and found herself alone in their moonlit room.  
"Zuko?" she called out tentatively. There was no response. She slid out from under the furs and padded off looking for him.

The floor was cool underneath her bare feet. Once outside she felt the mountain wind caress her skin. It almost felt cold. She had grown used to the warmer weather. The bright moon bathed the temple in a pale light, so beautiful. She looked around and walked down some steps until she saw him sitting where Guru Pathik liked to meditate. From such a distance, she could just make out his form and shadow. She smiled, having successfully located him, and took off in his direction.

It reminded her of a very large tree stump, the way the earth protruded from the ground in a flat yet round manner. She was standing on the bridge that lead to the island-like meditation rock. She was eye-level with the platform and could clearly make out his posture. His muscles were taught full of anxiety and pain. Something was wrong.

-earlier-  
**-Zuko-**

He could hardly believe what she was telling him. Was he really going to be a father? It seemed impossible. He had never imagined himself as a parent. Ever. But she spoke the truth and he was surprised how happy that made him. When she fell asleep in his arms, his mind was still racing.

Were they too young? They weren't even married yet. Was it horrible timing? What would Uncle say? _Life is like used tealeaves. If you don't enjoy them while they are still hot, they will dry up and blow away._ Zuko shook his head. _No, Uncle would definitely not say that._ Zuko wondered if all fathers-to-be felt what he was feeling. He wondered if Uncle had felt such a strange mixture of delight and fear. Then a thought hit him like Azula's lightning and his whole body went rigid. What kind of father could he possibly be with a man like Ozai as his own father?

A cold sweat started to run down his back and his heartbeat accelerated. Katara moaned in protest by his sudden change and he stilled. He stared down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and knew he had to get up before he woke her. She needed her sleep. So as gently as he could, he extracted her from his arms. He kissed her tenderly on the head before getting up and pulling on a robe.

He felt drawn to what Toph nicknamed "the meditation ring of infinite wisdom." He sat down in the very center with his back to the rest of the temple and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. But as soon as his eyelids closed, all he could recall is the pain and suffering he had endured under Ozai. The voice in the back of his head that always told him he wasn't good enough, that he was worthless, that he was lucky to be born bounced through his mind. He felt the excruciating pain as half of his face seemed to melt off all over again. Uncle had once told him that it was lucky he had closed his eyes; otherwise, his left eye might have been permanently damaged. He never felt lucky. All he could think of at the time was his loss of honor. If he tried to concentrate on anything else, he would have been overwhelmed with the pain and be haunted by Ozai's laugh. That laughter seemed to echo through everything, the man behind it enjoying his child's suffering.

-present-

A small hand on his shoulder jolted his eyes open and his gaze quickly followed the hand up the arm and to its owner.  
"Katara," he croaked his voice hoarse. He then realized there were tears on his face and he quickly wiped them away. He cleared his throat, "You should be asleep." She smiled softly down at him.  
"So should you," she replied. He stood up slowly, but didn't turn to look at her. She needed him to be strong, so she couldn't see his torn up expression. Instead, he looked up at the moon shining down on them. It was so beautiful. He faintly remembered Sokka saying his girlfriend turned into the moon. She must've been something then. "Zuko?" she asked so softly he almost didn't hear her over the wind. He felt her hand return to his shoulder and he knew he had to look at her. Taking a deep breath, he turned and smiled weakly.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes," he answered quickly. Too quickly. She looked at him carefully and he knew she wasn't buying it. He took both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she said, slowly, carefully. Then he noticed the goosebumps on her bare arms and her slight shiver. He stepped back to quickly untie his robe and drape it around her shoulders.  
"You shouldn't be out here in your condition. It's cold."  
"I'm okay." She said, but he saw her hug the robe against her tighter, "It's you I'm worried about."  
"I told you, I'm fi-"  
"No, you're not. Something is bothering you. You're normally dead asleep by now, so something is on your mind. What is it?" she paused for a moment and her voice got quieter, "The baby?" she guessed. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He didn't want to admit it, how happy and horrified the surprise had made him, but he knew he should. He knew that she could help him sort through all of the turmoil he was experiencing; she'd done it before after all.

**-Katara-**

She tried not to let his confirmation hurt, but the immediate pang in her heart happened anyways. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to reopen his eyes and speak. When his eyes finally met hers, she read all the guilt he felt and immediately forgot her own hurt. There was so much torment in his eyes. The expression tore at her heart.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered ashamed.  
"It's okay," she reassured him quietly, but neither of them moved. She wasn't sure if a hug would make him feel better or worse, so she stayed where she was.  
"No, it's not." his expression hardened, "I'm happy Katara, truly, I am."  
"But?"  
"But I'm scared." His admission surprised her. "I'm…I'm scared I'll be a bad father." _No, Zuko. Never._ She wanted to tell him that it was a ridiculous worry. He would never be…  
"Like Ozai?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah," he nodded, avoiding her gaze, "like Ozai." Her shoulders slumped. It made her sad to see how much faith Zuko lacked in himself. _I thought we've been through this already… _He needed to understand.  
"Zuko," she said forcefully, causing him to look at her, "Listen to me. You. Are. Nothing. Like. Ozai." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, "You are going to be an amazing dad. Our child will never know the pain you went though and he will be loved deeply by both of us. Please don't worry about this anymore. I've already promised you once, but I'll say it again: I would never let you turn into your father. So please-" His strong embrace silenced her. She weakened in his arms and relished their warmth.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered more to himself than to her.  
"You are a good man Zuko. Never forget that." She answered emphatically. In response, he just squeezed her tighter.

They stood under the moonlight in each other's arms. As long as she was in his arms, she felt at home. She would have liked to stand there longer, but she was getting tired.  
"Let's go back to bed." She suggested softly. He nodded against her and then immediately released her.  
"Agni!" he exclaimed, "I shouldn't have been holding you so tight. Are you okay?" For some reason the panic in his voice made her laugh.  
"I'm fine Zuko." She said smiling, "Never apologize for holding me close. Things might get a little awkward in a few months, but I'll always love your arms around me." He smiled too.  
"When can we tell people?" he asked suddenly with excitement.  
"Uhm…" she hadn't given it much thought yet, but it was a valid question. "Maybe after the wedding?" If they shared their news now… What would her father say?  
"Oh, okay then," his disappointed expression was adorable.  
"When did you have in mind?"  
"Immediately," he answered automatically. She laughed. "But I see your point." He conceded, "All the more reason for a speedy wedding." Now he was smiling as well. "I've kept you out here long enough. Let's get you and Junior back inside."  
"Zuko Junior?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I was thinking more like Katara Junior." And they both laughed. While she was still laughing, he swooped her into his arms. "A baby girl just like her mother." He whispered. He was so unbelievably sweet. She wondered what she had done to deserve him.

**-Zuko-**

He had kept many secrets before (being the Blue Spirit for one), but he wasn't sure how long he could keep this secret. Every time he caught Katara's eye he beamed. _The sooner we get married, the better_ he thought, but then he sighed. He knew there were some things that needed straightening out first like his heart. Apparently Yugoda knew how to heal him and he wanted to be around with Katara for quite some while. That's why he was awake so early and on his way up to the tower to see Yugoda.

Around the next bend of the stairs, he was surprised to see Yugoda on her way down.  
"Oh, you're Highness! I was just coming to get you," she said.  
"Really?" he asked, worried, "What's wrong?"  
"I think we've had a break through." She explained, "She" Yugoda gestured up the stairs where Azula was, "has been asking for you." Zuko gulped. He wasn't sure if this was as good as Yugoda thought.  
"Okay, I guess I'll go up and see her then…" he said hesitantly and Yugoda nodded encouragingly.

He stood outside the door. Should he knock? Azula had been asking for him so he felt he should knock. Yet, she was also restrained so it wasn't like she was free or anything. But-  
"Just come in ZuZu." She snapped from inside. She surprised him, but he entered anyways.

She was still positioned how he last saw her, except there was a large basin of water near the stool by her couch. _Something Yugoda must have been using_ he thought. He went to sit on the stool as before.  
"Good morning, ZuZu." She sneered. So far, he hadn't noticed any 'breakthrough.'  
"Good morning, Azula." He replied curtly. "Why did you want to see me?"  
"You said we still have our grandmother. I want to meet her."  
"I…uh…" he was surprised and not prepared for her request.  
"Oh shut your mouth ZuZu. It's not becoming of the Fire Lord. Now, can I meet her or not?" There was something off. Something wrong.  
"Why?" he asked, suspiciously.  
"Can't a girl want to see her grandmother?"  
"Maybe some girls, but not you. Why do you want to meet her?"  
"Why do _you_ want to meet her ZuZu? You're looking for one last connection to Mom."  
"Why should you care? You hated Mom."  
"SHE HATED ME!" Azula screamed and rattled against her restraints. "Her Mother must be just the same. And this new kid." She added.  
"No." Zuko said standing up. "I know what you want to do Azula. You will not hurt them."  
"But that's what I do! I'm a monster! I only destroy! Why should they be happy when I am suffering? Our Grandmother raised the kind of person who would murder and then abandon her own children. I'm sure our dear baby brother has been taught the same. Just look at what kind of kids Mother raised. Murders. They're the reason why we should never have children of our own." Azula wasn't making much sense, but her last words stuck with Zuko.  
"You're wrong Azula," he said calmly sitting back down. "_We_ choose how to raise our children. Mom did the best that she could…with Ozai."  
"Dad." She spat, "He's your Dad ZuZu whether you like it or not."  
"That's not my point! There's no reason…why…" his voice faded. _There's no reason why I wouldn't make a good father.  
_"No." she said surprised. "You didn't. She isn't." His silence was her confirmation. "Oh ZuZu."  
"What Azula? Just say it." He was ready for the worst. He would remain calm.  
"A bastard child." His control snapped. He leaped from the stool while fire shot out of his clenched fists.  
"Don't ever say anything like that again." He said through gritted teeth inches away from her face. His vision had become clouded with red anger and he didn't notice that he had accidentally burned away the ropes holding Azula's straightjacket encased body to the couch.

** -Azula-**

_What a fool_ she thought. It was too easy. With the ropes severed, she could start working her way out of the wretched jacket. He didn't even notice either. He was too busy seething in her face. She enjoyed his shocked expression as she wrenched herself upright, knocking him back.  
"Surprise!" she shrieked as her arms broke free and she started conjuring her lightning. One direct hit. That's all it would take. She could do it. She would do it. There was no Katara here to save him now. He would die without marrying his 'true love.' He would die before holding his bastard child. All it would take was one shot of lightning and she'd be free. "Say 'goodbye' ZuZu." She cackled as she took aim and fired.

* * *

**a/n Okay, I'm just going to come right out and apologize. I know this is one hell of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I decided to show Azula's point of view just to add that extra element of surprise (I probably will refrain from using her POV again). Torturous cliffhanger aside, what did you think? Let me know in a review and thanks for reading! :)**


	39. Get Well Soon

**a/n ****As in my early-on chapters, the changes in POV overlap just a little (only in the beginning of this chapter).**

* * *

Chapter 39 ~Get Well Soon~

**-Zuko-**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Azula's lightning leave her fingers, arch through the air, and head towards him. All he could think was _No, I'm not dying like this_. He had a life that he really wanted to keep living. He had a beautiful woman who loved him and who was carrying his child. He pictured a beautiful baby girl with her mother's blue eyes and dark hair. He would not give up. He would get a chance to hold her. He wouldn't leave her and Katara. There was no way he would let Azula end his life before it really begun.

As the lightning grew closer, his body seemed to know what to do. His hands met to catch the lightning, prepared to redirect it. The instant the lightning entered his body he felt the energy course through him. It was too much, too exhilarating. His legs grew weak and his right hand sloppy. He knew he was supposed to set the pathway for the lightning through his stomach, but his hand didn't cooperate. Instead, his fingers crossed over his heart. _Oh no._ He knew his mistake immediately. His heart started beating at an intense rate like before. It hurt with every violent thump. _No!_ He gritted his teeth and forced his hand to continue. The electricity needed to leave his body. As his legs began to give out, his hand completed its journey and lightning shot from his right fingertips and out the open window. Just before his body crashed to the ground, he vaguely heard Azula gasp and then his world went black.

**-Katara-**

He was gone when she awoke. Her furs felt empty without him. It was still pretty early, so she wondered where he might have gone already. She was feeling surprisingly well so far, no nausea. The sun was peaking and its rays were warm. _It's going to be a nice day_ she thought. She ran her hands over her still flat stomach and couldn't help but smile. She was going to have a baby. No, _they_ were going to have a baby.

She utilized the peaceful moment to try to calculate when the baby would be born. _The spring perhaps_ she settled on,_ before the Summer Solstice_. Which meant the baby was conceived…? There was suddenly a tortured scream echoing through the temple. She leaped to her feet and darted outside just in time to see a bolt of lightning explode out of the tower and into the sky.  
"Zuko!" she yelled in horror. It made sense. He had to be there. She started running towards the tower without another thought.

As she ran she never knew if Azula would be around the next corner, waiting. She must have broken free to be able to conjure the lightning. The only way Katara could hope to subdue Azula is with bloodbending. It wasn't a happy thought, but Katara was prepared to do it, if necessary. After Azula was restrained, Zuko would become her primary focus. The scream that had ripped through the morning had belonged to him. Now, as she ran, she could only pray that he was all right.

When she reached the top of the tower, she was out of breath but ignored her aching legs. The door to Azula's room was closed, but there was white light coming from between the cracks. _What?_ She hurriedly pushed aside the door and prepared herself for the worst.

She hastily took in her surroundings.  
"Yugoda?" she gasped. The woman had her back to Katara and hovered over what looked like a giant basin. At the sound of her name, Yugoda looked over her shoulder.  
"Oh thank the Spirits you're here." Yugoda said surprisingly calm, "Come here, quickly." Confused Katara glanced around the room. In the corner, she found Azula unconscious and wrapped in some kind of white jacket. So where was Zuko? The basin. After realizing this, Katara dashed to Yugoda's side. There he was, all but his face submerged in the glowing water with his eyes closed and shallow breath.  
"Zuko?" she whispered tentatively and caressed his cheek. "What's wrong? What happened?" she demanded. She already guessed what happened, but now she hoped Yugoda wasn't involved. Katara knew of Yugoda's 'solution' for Zuko's heart problem. If Yugoda had somehow planned for this to happen… Katara's hands shook slightly as she withdrew them from the water.  
"He'll be fine." Yugoda said dismissively. Katara opened her mouth to start yelling, but Yugoda continued. "See for yourself. Just feel him." Katara didn't say anything, but lowered her hands into the water. "It's gone, right?" It was. The strange thrum she felt within him ever since Azula first struck him with lightning was gone. Now all Katara felt was a steady heart.  
"Why is he unconscious?" she asked quietly.  
"He hit his head when he fell. Not too hard, enough to knock him out, but he'll be fine." Katara nodded along as Yugoda spoke. Everything sounded fine, now she just had one more question. She turned her head away from Zuko to look Yugoda straight in the eyes.  
"Did you intend for this to happen?"  
"No," Yugoda said, affronted.  
"Then how did you get here so quickly?"  
"When Zuko went in I waited on the other side of the door in case something went wrong, good thing too."  
"It sounds to me like you planned this. You caused him horrible pain! You could have killed him!"  
"I'm a healer. I do not want to cause people pain."  
"But you once told me that sometimes pain was necessary to make sure the patient was okay in the end. After all, this was your solution." Katara was working herself up again. "'Have Zuko struck with lightning to flush out all traces of electricity within him,' right? You knew how I felt about this. You told me the lightning had to go back through his heart. That it was the 'only way.' He could have died!" she gestured to his unconscious body. "Tell me truthfully: Did you tell him, about your 'cure'? Did he know?" Had the two of them planned this together? She couldn't believe Zuko would be so deceptive, but what if he thought it was the only way? She paused, waiting for Yugoda's answer.  
"Katara you shou-" Yugoda started, but Katara cut her off.  
"Don't tell me what I should do! Just answer the question!"  
"No," a voice croaked behind her, "I didn't know."

**-Zuko-**

Oblivion. Sweet oblivion. No pain. Nothing. But wait. Why was he thinking? What had disturbed him? A voice, a woman's voice, was yelling. He tried to ignore the voice, but it only grew louder. Who was it? What was she saying? Zuko strained his ears to try to decipher the sounds around him. He struggled to envision the speaker (or yeller). Katara. The answer snapped to him like a spark. It was Katara. He then started to fight the dark haze. With effort, his eyes flickered open.

He didn't bother wondering why he was in water and took in the scene before him. Katara was yelling at Yugoda about his heart. Was it possible? Had Azula unknowingly done him a service by trying to kill him? Was he cured?  
"Did he know?" was the last question Katara hurled at Yugoda. Yugoda noticed that he was awake and tried to get Katara to turn around, but she was stubborn. "Just answer the question!" she insisted.  
"No, I didn't know." He replied sitting up and she whirled around to face him. The relief she felt was evident. Her whole body relaxed.  
"Zuko," she breathed. Then her expression hardened, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He couldn't help laughing. Her expression remained stern, but he could see her lips twitch, wanting to smile.  
"Come here," he said through his laughter and reached for her hand. She grasped his hand probably before thinking it through, because she yelped when he tugged her into the tub with him. He laughed harder as he whipped the water from her eyes. Then she started laughing too.  
"I mean it," she said as her giggles died down.  
"I know, I'm sorry." He had no intension of spending any more time unconscious.  
"Come on," she said seemingly satisfied and nudged his soaking wet shoulder, "Let's get out of here." They stood, climbed out, and he noticed that Yugoda had slipped out of the room. _Wait. Where's Azula?  
_"'Zula?" he asked spinning around.  
"She's…" Katara looked around too, "She was over there, unconscious, but now…"  
"Yugoda must have taken her with."  
"Funny how we didn't notice either of them leave."  
"Well, I know I was a little distracted." He admitted, grinning down at her, "Your sleep clothes are very…erm…transparent when wet." She glanced down at herself and snorted. When she looked back up at him, he loved the expression on her face. It was exasperated, but loving. Her wry smile and warm blue eyes reminded him why he never wanted to leave her. Oh, and there was another reason why too. His hands rested on her waist and smoothed over her stomach.  
"I'm all wet now." She remarked as if just realizing it.  
"I like you wet."  
"Zuko!" she admonished and whacked him on the arm. He grinned. Every so often things like that just slipped out of his mouth and he didn't have time to feel embarrassed.  
"I'm wet too, if it makes you feel any better." He said and she sighed.  
"Well, not for long I suppose." She took a step back and used her bending to pull the water out of his soggy clothes. Removing the water from her own clothes was trickier, but she managed. She was so amazing. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your hair," she said when she was through, "but I'm guessing you don't want to suffer from a dry scalp for a while." He shook his head and grinned.  
"Let's go tell everybody the good news."  
"I thought we agreed!" she gasped, "After the wedding!"  
"No, the news about my heart," he smiled, "But I can't wait to tell them about our other news." His hands caressed stomach again. It was still hard to believe.  
"Me too," she said softly and she looked down at his hands. She slid her hands over his before she gently removed them, "Come on. I'm hungry." Their eyes met in a knowing smile and they headed for the door.

When he pulled open the door, they jumped back in surprise.  
"Guru Pathik!" Katara exclaimed. The man sat cross-legged just outside the door. He opened his eyes slowly.  
"Oh, hello," he smiled and slowly stood.  
"Uhm…" Zuko started, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "How long have you been sitting there?" Now he was feeling embarrassed.  
"Ever since Yugoda left. Why?" the Guru seemed genuinely curious.  
"You didn't…uh…here anything… did you?" Zuko asked.  
"I heard nothing except for the hum of the universe." Zuko was less than reassured, but that seemed like all the answer he was going to get. "Now everything is all set for your departure." Katara and Zuko exchanged puzzled looks.  
"What departure?" Katara asked, voicing their shared thoughts.  
"To Hira'a of course!" Guru Pathik proclaimed and waved his arms. _What? Why? I just got here._ "I know what you're thinking and don't worry. Azula has been properly secured."  
"Are you insane!?" Zuko shouted.  
"Not the last time I checked." Guru Pathik joked. "Oh come on, I think it might be good for her to meet your grandmother."\  
"She'll try to kill her."  
"Then see to it that she doesn't."  
"This is not a good idea. What if she escapes?"  
"But in fact, Lord Zuko, this is a brilliant idea. I've spent some time with her now, granted half of it could have been a lie, but I think I know the crux of her problem."  
"What?" Zuko said tersely. Guru Banana Beard couldn't have possibly riddled out Azula in several days.  
"She doesn't know who she is. Without your father around she finally questions who she is and like everyone else, she wants answers."  
"And you think our grandmother has the answers?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think Rina knows, only what Azula can take away from the encounter."  
"Like Rina's ashes?" he sneered.  
"Zuko," Katara chided softly and squeezed his hand. Why didn't they understand how dangerous Azula was? She would strike them down with a grin on her face. It wasn't safe. "I think we should do it. You both want to meet her. And I mean, everything is all ready for us to go." He groaned.  
"IF I agree to this," he paused and thought carefully, "You must stay here."  
"No!" she cried, "Where you go, I go. Besides, if she gets out of hand, I can use bloodbending. The moon is still mostly full, so it won't be very difficult." Yet another reason why they shouldn't do this. He knew Katara hated bloodbending, plus, she was pregnant and he really didn't want her under so much stress and in so much danger. "Nope." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her sternly, "You're going to stay here." _Please?  
_"I will not." Her expression was just as firm, "I am coming." He shook his head slowly. _Not going to happen._ He expected her to reaffirm that she planned to come, but she didn't. Instead, she tried a new tactic. Her expression softened and she looked almost imploringly up at him, "Don't leave me." He scoffed and threw his hands into the air.  
"Of all the arm twisting things to say! Agni! I never realized how similar you two are."  
"Who? Me and Azula?!"  
"Yes, you're both master benders and stubborn and always get what you want."  
"Does that mean…?"  
"Yes." He didn't like it, but he'd agree.  
"The three of us…?" she grinned this time. She wanted him to say it.  
"Yes, Katara, let's all go visit my Grandmother."

**-Katara-**

Everything really was ready for their departure and soon they were in the air. The morning was even more beautiful viewed from Appa's back (and wrapped in two furs).

Yugoda and Aang had prepared everything. Appa had been loaded with the supplies they'd need and an unconscious Azula. Yugoda had administered a strong sedative that would keep Azula quiet for the trip. Katara would just have to re-administer it a few times a day.

Before they left, Toph woke up briefly to tell them 'goodbye' then retreated into her rock tent. Katara wished she had more time to talk with the young earthbender. She sensed something had been troubling Toph, but Toph never brought it up. _Maybe when we get back…_ But Katara wasn't sure what would happen after they met with Rina. It all depended on what Azula did. The most positive outcome had everyone returning to the capital with Azula (conscious and not crazy), but the worst outcome involved Azula escaping…

Katara knew they were going on a dangerous trip, but she didn't care. Although, it was both sweet and annoying that Zuko tried to talk her out of going. Like that'd ever happen. Pisha. Katara was well aware that Azula was unpredictable, especially after her stunt earlier, but that was even more reason for Katara to go with them. Zuko would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for Azula. Katara could tell. He genuinely wanted her to get better, not for his sake, but hers. Now, for both of their sakes, Katara hoped Azula would get well soon.

* * *

**a/n So we know the mystery cure! AND it worked! Zuko's got many problems, but an erratic heart isn't one of them! :)  
****What did you think? I know a few of you guessed the cure (smarty pants). Also do you believe Yugoda? And _if _she lied, do you think her actions were justified?**

* * *

****attention**  
Due to severe weather in my area I have been distant from my keyboard and this chapter isn't as well paced as I originally wanted, (but I knew I owed you a chapter). I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I should still have a chapter for you next Sunday (unless things take a horrible turn). Stay safe everyone!**


	40. Changes

**a/n So Sunday came and went with nary a peep out of me. I'm so sorry! Sunday just turned into a hectic day and I'm so sorry I didn't get the chapter up until now (I also wanted to take my time with this chapter). I hope everyone from the U S of A had an awesome (and safe…) 4****th**** of July last Saturday! I know I did… and it was definitely a contributing factor to this chapter's lateness.**

**Speaking of the chapter… Lots of developments in this chapter. Read and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 40 ~Changes~

**-Zuko-**

He normally loved traveling by air, but it was hard to relax with Azula in the back even if she was unconscious. Sure, she not only was she sedated but wore her straight jacket he still didn't trust her. Apparently, Katara had faith though, because instead of riding in the back with Azula, she sat up front with him; yet, he couldn't really complain. They hadn't spoken much, but ever since he was cured, she wanted to be by his side (again, how could he complain?).

Her head nestled into his shoulder farther.  
"I still can't believe Aang and Toph agreed to let us go, alone." He said, voicing his earlier thoughts.  
"I don't know…" she shrugged and sat up, "it doesn't surprise me that much. Aang's all about nonviolent solutions."  
"Yeah, but he of all people should know how dangerous she can be."  
"_You_ know how dangerous she can be, yet you don't want Aang to take her bending." She countered. "Maybe he wants to start spreading peace instead of babysitting." _Hmmm… maybe. He wouldn't leave without Appa though.  
_"And what about Toph?" he asked. In general, Toph seemed to be acting strange. At times, she seemed to be trying too hard to make a joke.  
"Maybe she's hoping this will be Azula's life changing field trip with you." Katara smiled, but there was something off in her expression.  
"Do you know what's up with her?"  
"It's kind of obvious."  
"What? Did she talk to you?"  
"Well no," Katara admitted.  
"Then how can you know?"  
"Because I have eyes," he gave her an even more puzzled expression and she huffed but explained. "She likes Aang."  
"Wait. What? Really?"  
"Oh come on Zuko, you were there when we caught them kissing in the hallway at the Summer Palace."  
"Is that what they were doing?" he asked genuinely surprised. She laughed.  
"Yes!" she managed through her laughter. "Honestly Zuko, you even walked out of the room first and you still didn't notice?"  
"I was busy." He said defensively.  
"Walking?"  
"No," he said, rolling his eyes, "Making sure you were following me. I wasn't-" he got cut off by another loud burst of laughter.  
"While we were talking he put his hand along her waist." She added, but he stared at her blankly, "Nothing?" He shook his head.  
"I was looking at you," he said softly. He was surprised that she heard him, but evidently she did because she stopped laughing. She cupped his cheek and smiled sappily.

They stopped to eat lunch and let Appa rest by a small lake. The surround was beautiful; there were trees, blue water, and a lovely companion. Then there was Azula. Another reason for them to stop was so Katara could administer more of the sedative. It was fascinating to watch her tend to Azula. Katara was methodical and attentive even when caring for his crazy sister. He watched transfixed as she bended a serving of yellowish liquid from a small medicine skin. The liquid floated from the pouch to Azula's lips where it slipped down her throat. He wasn't exactly sure what it was made of and didn't want to ask.  
"Kratom," Katara said answering his unspoken question as she stood and turned to him, "Its leaves can be consumed in different ways. Concentrated doses cause sedation, but small amounts are a stimulant."  
"Seems risky," he commented. Yugoda had prescribed a medicine that could potentially wake Azula up.  
"Yeah," Katara agreed nodding to herself, "Lucky for us I know what I'm doing." He smiled weakly. _Still though… seemed unreliable_ he thought. This reminded him of something he wanted to ask her.  
"Would you really bloodbend Azula?"  
"If I had to, yes, definitely," Katara answered immediately her face resolved. "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason," he shrugged, "Come on, let's take a dip in the lake before we have to get flying again." She didn't say anything but took his hand and gave it a squeeze. It amazed him how protective she was over her loved ones and he felt privileged to be included.

**-Katara-**

Zuko used to be a heavy sleeper, but Katara guessed Azula's presence put him on high alert. It had to be why he woke up as she scrambled away from their sleeping furs.  
"What's wrong?" he asked springing to his feet with his eyes searching around frantically. She couldn't speak in fear of throwing up right on him so she shook her head and clutched her hand to her mouth. They had found shelter in a shallow cave and the only acceptable place to throw up was outside. She made a mad dash for the cave entrance with Zuko in heal. If she didn't hurry, last night's dinner was going to make a sudden reappearance all over them.

As he had done at the Air Temple, he carefully held her hair out of her way as she puked. She felt so weak and tired afterwards if it wasn't for him, she might have collapsed right there and fallen asleep. Instead, she felt his strong arms pick her up.  
"Hmm…no…" she protested meekly.  
"Shh…" he soothed as he griped her tighter, "I've got you." He carried her back to their furs. As soon as he pulled her back against him and she shut her eyes, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sunrise came with another dose of sedative for Azula and a bright morning. They were quickly in the air, choosing to eat on Appa instead of wasting time on the ground. Zuko seemed determined to get to Hira'a by midafternoon.

She wasn't sure why, but he never seemed to take his eyes off her. He practically paid more attention to her than to Azula after the previous night's barfing incident. The silence of riding Appa was constantly interrupted with questions about her state of health.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked for the millionth time and looked at her with concern.  
"I'm fine Zuko," she answered for the millionth time.  
"Are you sure? Do you-"  
"Yes, I'm fine." She barked at him, rolled her eyes, and looked out upon the landscape. She loved how attentive he was, but this was getting ridiculous. Based on her last cycle and if her calculations were correct, she was only about five and a half weeks pregnant. She sighed. It was going to be a long eight more months.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized and she turned back to face him. His eyes were sincere and his hand moved to tuck a few stray hairs gently behind her ears. "It's just so…" he glanced down at her midsection "amazing." Her heart melted for him as it always did. "But…scary." He admitted quietly.  
"'Scary?'" she repeated confused.  
"Many women…d-die in childbirth, including my mother," worry clouded his eyes.  
"Hey," she cooed, "It'll be fine. You'll see."  
"But the question is: Will you?" his voice becoming progressively quiet.  
"Of course I will. I'm not going to leave you or Zuko Junior." He couldn't help but chuckle slightly.  
"We'll need to think of better names," he commented quietly.  
"Yeah… we have a while though." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, her favorite place.

**-Zuko-**

When her breathing evened, he knew she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and breathed her unique scent. Agni, how he loved her. If anything happened to her… He shook his head to clear the dark thoughts. _Don't go there _he ordered himself. To reassure himself of her safety, he squeezed her tighter to him. He smiled when he felt her snuggle closer.

He wanted to get to Hira'a as soon as possible just to get it over with. Of course, he also wanted Katara back under the watchful eye of the best healer in the world as soon as possible. He wasn't sure what answers Hira'a, or more importantly, his grandmother Rina would give him and Azula, but he hoped everything would work out for the best. He glanced back at Azula as best he could without jostling Katara. Azula was still back there perfectly secured. Katara and he agreed to reduce Azula's sedation slowly so she'd be awake for the conversation with Rina, but hopefully not fully alert. If they could keep her in a gentle haze, it'd make her much easier to deal with.

Finally, he saw the town.  
"Katara?" he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She grumbled, but didn't awaken. "Katara…" he coaxed, fighting a smile, "We're almost there." Her eyebrows knitted as she fought off sleep before her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked several times to get used to the afternoon sun.  
"How's Azula?" she asked. They both simultaneously turned to look. She had shifted positions a little. "Looks like she's waking up slowly." Zuko nodded.  
"I think we should land more in the woods. I'm not sure where Ikem or Rina live." Since they had left the Air Temple so quickly, there wasn't time to send a messenger hawk to let Ikem know they were coming.  
"You could poke around on your own." She suggested, "I'll be fine with Azula." The words sounded like a huge contradiction to him.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. It didn't seem like a good idea…but if he was quick, they wouldn't be alone long…  
"Yeah," she smiled confidently. _Hmm...When I find Ikem and Rina I could bring them back to the woods…Then Azula wouldn't have to be transported…There's also the option of chi blocking…_ "What is it?" she asked.  
"Oh, I was just thinking… it might be a good idea for me to bring them to Azula instead of moving Azula. I could also try to block her chi for a little while…"  
"Chi blocking? The stuff Ty Lee does?" He nodded, "I didn't know you knew how to do that." She seemed impressed and surprised.  
"Very badly." He joked, "That's why I didn't think to use it sooner… but in this case it might be good as a precaution. What do you think?" She would tell him what she honestly thought. No pretentions.  
"Sounds like a great idea." She smiled, "Then we won't have to leave Appa either." He nodded, a new thought suddenly taking hold of his mind.  
"Can we tell them?" he asked suddenly.  
"Tell them what?" her head cocked to the side in confusion.  
"About the baby," he whispered even though there was no one around to overhear them. She tipped her head back and let out a silent laugh.  
"I thought we agreed," she said a large smile still on her face.  
"I know, I know, but…" he let his words drift, but she just shook her head emphatically. He pouted dramatically causing her to grin. Then he smiled too. He might not have gotten his way, but he loved to make her smile. It was one of the prettiest sights he'd ever seen.

**-Katara-**

She stared fascinatingly at Azula. Propped up against Appa, Azula was mumbling still half asleep.  
"No, no, ZuZu," she said and turned her head side to side. "Wait for me." Katara wasn't sure if she should try to rouse Azula or let the medicine ware off naturally. She tried for a happy medium.  
"Azula?" she called and hesitantly shook her.  
"No, no," Azula called out again.  
"Azula."  
"What Daddy?" Katara was shocked, unsure of what to do next. _I wonder if she'd answer a question?_ Katara cleared her throat to try to make it low and clipped like Ozai's.  
"What is love?"  
"Love is weakness."  
"Will you do anything I ask?"  
"Of course, Father."  
"Would you ever betray me?"  
"Never!" Azula jolted so much her eyes opened, causing Katara to spring back. "Father!" Azula shouted and for just a moment, her eyes were as sharp and cruel as ever. Spying Katara, her arms started fighting out of the straight jacket, but she collapsed back against Appa and her eyelids drooped slightly. "What did you do to me?" Katara's instinct was to tell the truth, but she wondered if that might be a bad move…  
"You're weak because Aang took away your bending," she said, trying to remain cool and unfeeling. A weird emotion flicked across Azula's face, but she didn't say anything.  
"Why didn't you just kill me then?" she sneered, regaining herself.  
"Because," she heard a twig snap and she quickly peered around Appa to see three figures approaching, "Because there's someone you need to talk to."  
"Who? You?" her lip curled slightly.  
"No, me," answered an old woman around Gran Gran's age. Zuko and Ikem stood beside her. _Time for a family reunion._

**-Zuko-**

It hadn't been hard to find out where Rina lived. Getting up the courage to knock on the door was the hard part.

What was he supposed to say to a grandmother he never realized still existed? At least Ikem had answered the door, which made things a little easier. Ikem also made explaining Zuko's sudden appearance in Hira'a to Rina easier. Now the five of them stood (or slouched in Azula's case) around Appa in an awkward silence.

From her initial expression, Zuko could tell Azula was surprised and confused, but she quickly covered it with a look of hatred. This look was familiar to him, yet it didn't have quite the ferocity it normally had. _Must be the sedative.  
_"I didn't think you'd let me get close to your precious new family, ZuZu." She sneered, "But I guess you solved that little problem thanks to the Avatar." _Wait…what?_ Had Katara lied to Azula? He remained silent, waiting for anyone else to speak.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Azula. My name is Rina and this is my son-in-law, Ikem." Rina said making the formal introductions.  
"I know who you are."  
"Then perhaps, you know how we're related." Rina paused then softly added, "You look so much like Ursa." Azula visibly recoiled from the comment. Rina shook her head sadly and sat down across from Azula with everyone else following suit so they sat in a circle. "I hear you act are more like your Father though." There was another awkward pause.  
"So Ikem," Katara said, finally breaking the silence, "It's good to see you again. Last time you mentioned you lived somewhere other than Hira'a with…your wife and Ning?"  
"It's good to see you too," Ikem smiled, "Yes, we only moved back to Hira'a after we found out… she was pregnant again. Before that, the three of us lived in an Omashu where I worked as a writer. I knew…she would be missing her mother so of course I was in favor of us moving back. Ning was almost 2 at the time and now he's 5."  
"Where is he now?"  
"At my house," Rina answered, "We didn't think it was wise to bring the boy to this reunion."  
"Why are you even here?" Azula asked, her eyes accusatory. "It's not like I have anything to say to either of you."  
"Well, I have some things I'd like to say to you and your brother."  
"Like what?" scoffed Azula. Rina sighed. It wasn't a frustrated sigh since there was a small smile on her lips.  
"I loved your mother very much. She was my only child and so full of life. I was mortified when Azulon and Ozai showed up at my home. My father had been Avatar Roku and he had warned my mother that Sozin's successors might try to find us. But I didn't have a say in the matter. Ursa left with them the same day…" Both Rina and Ikem grew pensive, almost sad.

Ikem snapped out of the somber mood first.  
"But if she hadn't left, you two wouldn't be here," he smiled tentatively.  
"Why do you care?" Azula spat, "You were the one who apparently had Ursa's heart. You should be repulsed by our very existence."  
"Uh…I… that's not true." He stuttered.  
"We love you because Ursa loved you." Rina supplied.  
"MY MOTHER DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Azula shouted and made Appa growl in protest. Azula ignored him and tried to struggle to her feet, but she was just too weak. "SHE HATED ME. SHE THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER."  
"Are you?" Rina asked calmly, un-phased.  
"YES!" Azula shrieked.  
"Why would you say that?" The calmness in Rina's voice must have been rubbing off on Azula because her next words weren't screamed.  
"Because it's true," she whispered looking down at her lap.  
"Well I don't believe a word of it." Azula looked up instantly with a piercing expression.  
"Then I guess you are old and crazy. I have done many, many things that you wouldn't approve of, not that I'm looking for your approval."  
"Why did you do those things if you knew they were wrong?"  
"They weren't wrong! I was thinking about my nation. The best nation. The Fire Nation."  
"But why did you do them?"  
"I did what I had to."  
"But why? Surely someone guided you on this path?" _Mother guided me and then Uncle did after she left_ Zuko thought. The answer was obvious to Zuko who had guided Azula.  
"Father."  
"But why didn't you take after Ursa like Zuko did?" Azula's eyes widened as if offended.  
"Take after ZuZu? He was a failure, an utter disappointment to Father and Grandfather. Mother was weak and raised ZuZu to be the same. I mean, they both were banished."  
"You are a gifted firebender, I hear." Rina said, seemingly changing topics.  
"A protégée. That's the only reason I got on Father's good side. He saw potential in me and pushed me harder. After all, I guess he was expecting an amazing bender out of one of his kids. Poor ZuZu didn't fit the description so it was left to me." Zuko thought she was finished talking, but went on. He had never heard anything like this from her before. "_I_ had to live up to Father's expectations while ZuZu and Mother could look into turtleduck ponds all day long." Was she…jealous? "Of course, I have no regrets," _You're lying_ "Father made me into who I am today."  
"Do you like who you are though? You called yourself a monster."  
"I am who I am. People don't change."  
"Zuko changed," Katara said softly.  
"No, he's always been a fool and weak, but apparently you find that quality attractive since you're carrying his bastard child." Zuko sprung to his feet before Azula even had time to sneer. He grabbed a hold of her straight jacket and hauled her to her feet.  
"I told you never to say that again." He seethed his fists shaking with rage. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders trying to yank him away.  
"Just calm down Zuko," Ikem said into Zuko's ear. Azula tipped her head back and laughed.  
"Your new Daddy has to save you?" she taunted and Zuko tried to rip free of Ikem's grasp.  
"Easy, easy," repeated Ikem, his grip firm. Katara quickly stepped up to Azula and forced a small dose of the sedative between her unwilling lips.  
"You think putting me to sleep will solve the problem?" Azula asked, her body swaying violently, "The only way…for you to fix this…me…" Her words were becoming slurred and she plopped to the ground, "is… to end me perrrmmaaanneeenntttlllyyy…"

**-Katara-**

_Well, _she thought _that could've gone better.  
_"I'm sorry I wasted your time," Zuko apologized quietly,  
"You didn't waste our time," Rina said kindly, "I'm so glad you came and I got to meet all three of you."  
"I shouldn't have let her rile me like she always does."  
"It's fine Zuko. I think we learned a few things about Azula anyways." Katara couldn't help the pang of sympathy she suddenly felt for Azula. It must not have been easy to live up to Ozai's wild expectations.  
"Yeah…"  
"Also, I did learn that I'm to be a great-grandmother." Rina beamed, "How exciting. As soon as I saw you Katara, I thought you might be."  
"Really? How?" Katara asked. She wasn't showing yet or anything.  
"You have a look about you. Ursa had the same look when she came back."  
"Did she…" Zuko started hesitantly, "Did she talk to you about us?"  
"Yes, she did," Rina smiled. This surprised Katara. Ikem had said Ursa never mentioned Zuko or Azula to him. "All the time."  
"Really?" Zuko seemed just as shocked, "What did she say?"  
"That she loved you and missed you both. She wondered what kind of people you'd grow up to be. She wished she could see you again. She wished you could meet Ning and…Lazu."  
"Lazu?" Zuko asked.  
"That is what she wanted to name the child," Ikem said softly. "She never explicitly told me why, but I think it's obvious." _Azula and Zuko… Lazu._ Katara felt a few tears slip down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.  
"Thank you," Zuko choked out.

Rina and Ikem tried to talk them into staying, but with little sedative left, they needed to return to the Eastern Air Temple quickly.  
"You didn't even get a chance to meet Ning," Ikem said, still trying to persuade them. Apparently, Ning had been playing with one of his friends and hadn't met Zuko yet either.  
"I know. I'm so sorry too. I really want to meet him, but it'll have to wait." Zuko said. She could tell he felt bad, but he didn't want Azula's chi block to ware off _and_ have her sedative run out. "Maybe we can visit while we're on our honeymoon?" he suggested.  
"Or…you could all come to the wedding… If it'd be convenient for you of course." She quickly added. Rina smiled broadly.  
"It'd be an honor to attend your wedding. You two are so well matched. Just send us a messenger hawk when you have a date and we'll be there. I'm sure Ning would love to go on a vacation."  
"In fact," Ikem added, "We should hold off telling him because otherwise that's all he'll talk about." Everyone laughed, but Zuko. There was a nervous look in his eyes.  
"Would it be too much if you came early and not tell Ning why exactly you're coming?" he asked anxiously.  
"Of course," Rina agreed, "May I ask why?"  
"I…I'd still like to meet him just as me and not as the Fire Lord… if possible."  
"We'll make sure of it." Ikem said and clapped Zuko on the back, "I promise." Zuko gave a small smile, relieved. She loved all sides of him, but his shy and caring side made her heart melt every time.

They left soon after. Katara decided to sit in the back to monitor Azula. She would have rather been in Zuko's arms, but who knows what would happen if Azula woke up and busted free. As they flew Katara thought about what they had achieved. To an outsider, the trip might have seen pointless. Azula didn't have a massive breakthrough or anything, but Katara felt like something else was accomplished. Zuko got to connect with his grandmother and (in a way) he got her blessing. Now all they had to do was figure out Azula, get married, and undo all of Ozai's evil work.

**-Zuko-**

Thankfully, winds helped their journey go by faster. They rested for a little while at dark in the same cave as before. He didn't want to stay long though and with more helpful winds, they finished their trip in the late afternoon of the following day at the Eastern Air Temple. He watched from above as Aang came darting out on a ball of air from inside. Guru Pathik, Yugoda, and Toph followed at a much more leisurely pace.

With a thud and a happy sound from Appa they landed. Zuko crawled to the back to lift Azula into his arms and slide off Appa.  
"You're back so soon?" Yugoda asked, looking worriedly at Azula. Zuko nodded, but said nothing as he sat her comatose body against a building in the shade. When he returned to the group, Katara had already dismounted.  
"So what happened? Is she better? Did she have a meltdown?" Aang asked in rapid succession, "Is everyone okay? Did you guys find Rina and Ikem? What were they like? "  
"Something is wrong." Toph announced suddenly cutting off Aang.  
"What is it Toph?" Katara asked.  
"Why do you have three heartbeats?"  
"Three!?" exclaimed Aang horrified. "That's impossible!"  
"The feet don't lie. Don't you feel it too?"  
"But how?"  
"Twins." Zuko and Katara whispered in unison. Things were really about to change.

* * *

**a/n Okay so pretty big developments indeed! We learned some of Azula's motive for being the crazy-lady we know her to be and we also learned... KATARA'S HAVING TWINS! Which were you more surprised by? (hahaha) Leave a review to let me know what you thought (and if this chapter redeemed my lateness). Thanks for reading!**


	41. Doubts

**a/n I'm not sure I thank you guys enough. You are the BEST! I would not be writing if it weren't for all of you awesome people. Every time you review, follow, or favorite I smile. So thank you!**

**I have never had so much trouble with a chapter before. Grrr. I kept writing, reviewing, and deleting in a vicious cycle; however, I eventually settled on something. The 'something' that I settled for does contain some mature scenes just so you know. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 41 ~Doubts~

**-Zuko-**

"How?!" Aang asked alarmed.  
"Oh, come on Twinkle Toes," Toph said rolling her eyes, "don't tell me the monks never told you about the sparrowkeets and the buzzard wasps?" Aang's ears turned bright red.  
"I know _that_. I just can't believe Katara's…pregnant." He said the word slowly, testing the word out aloud. He turned to Katara. "Is it true?" he asked calmly. She nodded and a smile started stretching across Aang's face. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."  
"Thank you Aang," Katara smiled and pulled the Avatar into a short hug.  
"Yeah," chimed in Toph, "Way to go Sparky and Sugar Queen, it's about time." Now Katara's cheeks turned bright pink.  
"Toph!" Katara scolded, "We aren't even married yet." Toph just waved her hand.  
"That's just paperwork. It's not like you guys aren't already committed to each other and now you'll have two extra reasons to stay together." _Yeah, not just one…_ He sighed slightly. The thought of one baby scared him enough, but two? Agni. How were his nerves supposed to survive? He didn't notice Aang approach until he felt a hand at his shoulder.  
"Congratulations Zuko," he said and then he leaned closer so only Zuko could hear him, "I wish you much happiness in your new life. You deserve it." Zuko could feel his face redden and knew it must be as red as Katara's.  
"Thanks, Aang," he said slightly embarrassed. Aang nodded and went back to the others. He watched them with an odd fuzzy feeling. They had all become a part of his family. The fuzzy feeling faded as reality dawned on him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them, but at the same time, he knew they were all capable of taking care of themselves. This resounded in an odd mixture of emotions; ones he hadn't felt so powerfully or broadly before. His family was no longer limited to Uncle. Besides the ones present there was Sokka and Suki and of course Ikem, Rina, and Ning… Ikem, Rina, and Ning were by far the most fragile in Zuko's family. _I wonder if I can convince them to move into the palace…  
_"You know Lord Zuko," Guru Pathik said speaking for the first time. "If you spend your days and nights worrying about what might happen in your life, you can never truly live."  
"I…" he started to say without really knowing what to say. Guru Pathik's words had puzzled Zuko.  
"We cannot forget to live. I understand that you are now realizing how large your family is…and will become and it's natural you want to protect it, but life has a funny way of getting messy and unpredictable." Pathik smiled kindly, "But would we want it any other way?" Zuko finally smiled. In a strange way, the words comforted him. Mission complete, Guru Pathik turned to congratulate Katara and left Zuko standing off to the side a little. The fuzzy feeling returned. Maybe things would all be okay. Katara was young and healthy. There was no reason for him to be worried..._Maybe I can convince her to get checked over by Yugoda later…_ Then he noticed Yugoda wasn't with the others. Where was she?

He turned around to see her kneeling over Azula.  
"Is everything all right?" he asked her and started walking towards them. Yugoda leaned back on her heals and looked up at him.  
"She's sick," Yugoda said glancing back to Azula.  
"What's wrong?" he heard Katara ask as she came to stand beside him.  
"She has a high fever and is in pain." Yugoda explained, "You didn't notice?"  
"I…uh…I thought it was just the sedative."  
"No, it's something altogether different. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like her mind and body seem to be at war."  
"I went through something similar…" he said thinking back, "It was in the Ba Sing Se. Uncle said I was going through a metamorphosis and would emerge the person I was meant to be." Could the same be true for Azula?  
"I have never heard of anyone going through this…" said Yugoda deep in thought, "However, it seems to have worked for you. We can only hope that Azula's condition will improve soon."  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Surely Yugoda, the best healer in the world, could relieve Azula's suffering.  
"I've been trying to temper her situation, but I fear in time my actions won't be enough."  
"'Won't be enough.'" He repeated, "Are you saying that she is going to… die?" The thought twisted in the pit of his stomach.  
"Yes, in a few days if we don't do something," Yugoda answered seriously. Before he could respond to the shocking information she continued, "Don't give up yet, though. I heard that there is a spirit oasis in the Fire Nation. Perhaps if we could get her there the water might help."  
"Yugoda, we could use m-" Katara started to say, but Yugoda interrupted.  
"No, you save it. I doubt it'd be enough anyways." What were they talking about? He didn't have long to wonder because Yugoda quickly stood with a resolved look in her eye. "We need to get her to the Fire Nation."  
"Appa can't carry all of us," Aang said, joining the conversation.  
"I have my ship stationed in the bay." Yugoda replied and Katara made a confused expression. "Well, how else do you think I got here?"  
"I'll go on the ship," volunteered Toph, "You guys can ride the flying fluff."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Aang asked. Hmm…according to Katara those two had a thing for each other…  
"No," Toph replied quickly, "You've been separated from Appa for a while now. You should ride him."  
"It's fine. I'll see him when we reach the palace."  
"Okay. Whatever." She shrugged.  
"Guru Pathik are you coming?" asked Katara ending the short and awkward silence.  
"Oh no, you go. Save Azula. I belong up here with my onion-banana juice." The Guru smiled. "You know where to find me if you ever need me."  
"Thank you," Zuko said bowing his head in respect, "for everything."  
"It was an honor Lord Zuko. I hope we meet again under better circumstances."  
"You could come to the wedding." Zuko invited and glanced at Katara who nodded in support.  
"Hmm, maybe I will," the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled mischievously.  
"Well," Yugoda said clapping her hands together, "now that everything is settled, I think we should have some food, call it a night, and leave tomorrow at first light."  
"Will she be okay until then?" he asked. Yugoda's face softened.  
"Yes, we all need a good rest before we head out." Everyone heartily agreed.

**-Katara-**

Much to Toph's surprise, Yugoda brought some previsions to the temple from her ship that weren't just medicine. Toph had managed to grumble at Yugoda for 'holding out on her' in between bites of blubbered seal jerky.  
"Katara, I thought you might be missing this," Yugoda said as she took the lid off a pot, "sea prune stew!" Katara smiled, but then she caught a whiff of the stew and made a gagging sound.  
"Thanks, Yugoda," she managed to say. Seeing Katara's reaction, Yugoda quickly put the lid back on.  
"Are you okay?" Zuko asked as he looked at her worriedly. She took a deep breath, glad the smell was gone.  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied, "I just don't remember sea prune stew smelling quite like that."  
"It's exactly how _I_ remember it," Aang said with an exaggerated groan.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugoda apologized, "You'll come to find Katara that as your pregnancy progresses your tastes will change."  
"Have fun with that Sugar Queen!" Toph interjected before continuing to stuff her face.

Sunset acted as an early bedtime for everyone. It felt nice to walk hand in hand with Zuko to their sleeping room by the dying light. She was exhausted from traveling, but wouldn't dream of complaining. When they got to their room, her eyes couldn't help but linger on him as he pulled off his clothes.  
"What?" he asked pulling on his sleep pants and suddenly aware of her staring.  
"Nothing, I just enjoy looking at you sometimes," she answered honestly. A slow smile crept onto his lips.  
"I enjoy looking at you sometimes too."  
"Really?" she asked in false disbelief. "Clothes on or off?" she added as he started to stalk towards her bare-chested.  
"Either. You're beautiful either way."  
"Would you rather I remain clothed then?"  
"Hmm…depends." She could feel the heat radiating from his chest he was standing so close now, "Maybe I could help you?"  
"Remove my clothes?" she whispered. He bent his head as if to kiss her, but stopped just shy.  
"If that's what you want." Why did those words sound so sexy?  
"Yes," she breathed as she reached up to pull his lips to hers.

While they kissed, he slowly began untying the knots holding on her clothes. After he managed to toss off her red top and binding, she instantly she felt one of his hands on her breast.  
"Ooh," she moaned. They were sore.  
"Is this okay?" he whispered against her lips.  
"Mhmm…yes." His lips left hers as his mouth traced along her jaw then neck then shoulder and at last to her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling on it with the sharp pleasure his mouth was creating. Then he quickly stood. Huh? Before she could voice her protest, he swept her into his arms and carried her to their furs. He carefully set her down and went about removing her bottoms. He kept eye contact with her the entire time he moved up and then down her body. She saw the smoldering desire in them.  
"Watch," he whispered as his mouth traveled towards her center. She writhed in anticipation. "Shhh…" he soothed just before his mouth descended on her.  
"Ah!" she cried out and her hips lifted off the bed of their own accord. His right hand snaked up to try and hold her hips still. His tongue caressed her folds and drove her wild. She called out his name and he groaned in appreciation sending shudders through her center. "I…oh…so good…I…need…aah…" Her voice was high pitch and breathy, but she didn't care. What she was feeling was too strong, too wonderful.  
"That's it," he whispered, "Let go," and his tongue struck the right spot and she fell over the edge. He slowed his actions, letting her down gently. Her breathing was hard and there was a glisten of sweat across her body.  
"Hmm," she hummed as she felt him move up so he could pull her into his arms. It felt so wonderful she closed her eyes and snuggled tighter against him. She felt him hot and hard through his thin sleep pants. "What about you?" she asked fighting back a yawn.  
"I'm okay," he said and kissed the back of her head, "Sleep."  
"I'll return the…the…" her eyelids felt so heavy. What was she trying to say? She couldn't think clearly, the fog of sleep overcoming her. "I…love you…" she managed to say before she fell into a restful sleep.

**-Zuko-**

One of his favorite parts about being with her was waking up to her in his arms. He sighed knowing it would soon have to end. It was still dark when his eyes opened, but sunrise was fast approaching and everyone would soon be up. Best enjoy it while he could. He shifted slightly so he could see her face. Her nose scrunched up adorably in protest and she murmured his name. Agni, he loved her. She was smart, compassionate, fierce, beautiful, sexy, the list was endless. Just then, her eyelids opened, exposing her amazingly blue eyes. She smiled and cuddled closer, but said nothing. They both quietly enjoyed the pre-dawn bliss.

Once more, they loaded their things and themselves on Appa with Azula _and_ Yugoda. Toph and Aang would use their earthbending to get to the ship faster than walking and start out for the Fire Nation at once. Katara seemed sad about parting ways so soon and she gave Toph an extra-long hug. With last farewells, they set off.

As they flew, Yugoda reported that Azula's condition had worsened overnight. Apparently, her fever was still climbing and without the aid of Yugoda's glowing hands, her body writhed. He hated seeing her in such pain. For the most part, he could only hear her tortured cries from where he guided Appa. He wished Katara would sit up beside him, but he knew she wanted to help Yugoda in anyway, exemplifying another reason why he loved her. So he sat at front, enjoying the morning sky by himself.

**-Katara-**

The ride was long. Luckily, she wasn't nauseous. Hopefully that time had passed, but Yugoda said it would most likely return. _Great. _Yet, having another validation that she was pregnant was heartening. Every time she thought about holding her two babies, she smiled. Then the moment would pass as Azula cried and writhed. A wet cloth had been placed over her forehead to try to bring her fever down. Every now and then Katara had to apply new cool water since Yugoda was focused on relaxing Azula's muscles. Katara could tell from Yugoda's expression that it wasn't working as much as she hoped.

Despite getting excellent sleep, she felt tried. The warm midafternoon sun felt nice on her skin.  
"Why don't you lie down?" Yugoda suggested. Katara's eyes sprung open; she hadn't realized they'd been closed.  
"What about Azula?" she asked.  
"I just administered some sedative. I know, I know," Yugoda said before Katara could interrupt, "Earlier I didn't think it was a good idea since she could slip away and not return, but the insides of her body were taring and being damaged from the ferocity of her convulsions." Katara looked sadly at Azula's form. She seemed at least a little more comfortable. "You should rest now. It's okay." Katara nodded. She crawled up to the front where Zuko stoically sat. He seemed surprised by her appearance, but quickly welcomed her into his arms.

Two strong arms reached under her then she felt herself being lifted and instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. Only one person smelled like him, held her close like him, or whispered her name like him. She was effortlessly carried up some wooden steps. _Surely, we can't be there yet_ she thought. The trip would take them at least a day and a half. Her eyes fluttered open. She was looking up at his strong jaw. He glanced down and noticed she was awake.  
"It's very late. We've stopped in Kyoshi." He told her and she could feel his words rumble through his chest.  
"Mmhmm," she hoped it sounded like a happy acknowledgement. She was still so tired. Gently, he sat her down on a soft bed.  
"Do you want to change into your sleep clothes?" he asked. She shook her head. Changing would involve moving and staying awake longer. Even with his assistance, she doubted she could manage. "Okay," he agreed and covered her up. The sheets felt delicious against her skin. She felt him climb in behind her. "Sweet dreams my love," she heard him say before she returned to the peaceful sleep.

**-Zuko-**

A warm hand softly played with his hair.  
"Mmm," he groaned as he opened his eyes to find Katara looking at him. "What are you doing?" She smiled guiltily at him.  
"Looking at you," she admitted.  
"Looking or touching?" he countered.  
"Bit of both," she replied, "Do you want me to stop?"  
"Agni no," and he groaned again when her nails lightly scratched his scalp. She threw her leg over his and he moaned at the feeling of her against him.  
"I want to really see you," she whispered.  
"Yesssss," he hissed as her hands found their way inside his pants despite the sash. He was still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes, but she made short work of that. When he couldn't help but thrust farther into her hand, she gripped him tighter. "Ah!" he cried out, but she soon swallowed his cries with a kiss. He knew he was getting dangerously close and he didn't want it to end like that. "Katara, s-s-stop. Please." He panted. Thank Agni she released him. She pouted as if disappointed.  
"I want you," she grumbled.  
"I want you too, but I want to be inside you." She nodded enthusiastically and quickly went about removing her clothes. He crawled overtop of her, supporting himself on his forearms. "Shh…slow Katara. Let's go slow." She whined impatiently as he carefully peeled her clothes off. "Slow. Slow. Slow." He repeated between kisses. Finally, they were both bare.  
"Please Zuko, now," she tilted her hips to tempt him.  
"As you wish," he said, aligning himself with her entrance, "but slowly." They groaned in mutual pleasure as he leisurely slid in.

He couldn't help the curses that exited his mouth as he moved inside her. Their kisses grew sloppier as his thrusts increased. It felt so good. He wanted it to never end, but simultaneously he also longed for the glorious release.  
"Zuko…" she moaned, "Oh Zuko…" He could feel her walls start to flutter. This was his cue.  
"Gah!" he gasped as he rutted his hips and fell over the edge. His arms could no longer bear his weight and he collapsed on top of her. They were both trying to catch their breaths. Agni, he had never felt her release so intensely before. _It must be because of the babies. _The babies! He sprung off her as fast as possible. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," she whined, "Come back, I miss you."  
"I don't want to hurt the babies."  
"We're fine for now. Look," she ran her hands across her stomach, "you can't even tell they're in there."  
"Yet."  
"I guess we'll just have to get creative." She grinned. Agni what she did to him.  
"We should get up now, otherwise we'll never get Azula to the Fire Nation."

It had been a while since he visited Kyoshi. Although, the last time he visited he tried to destroy the town with the Rough Rhinos. This occasion was hardly for pleasure either, but at least they hadn't begrudged him for the desperate maniac he used to be. He sincerely hoped Azula would see the error in her ways. Of course, she still had to get to the Fire Nation's oasis and it might be enough to end her torment. _What if it still didn't work?_ He thought. _We'll just wait and see I guess. _He tried to suppress the seed of doubt in his stomach.

* * *

**a/n Bleeh. I'm still only marginally satisfied with this chapter. I hope the little M bits spiced it up, because otherwise (even to me) it seems borderline boring. Blah.  
Had you forgotten about the Fire Nation Oasis? (I think it's first mentioned waaaaay back in ch. 21) Maybe we'll learn why the oasis is so wacky and maybe it can help Azula. I guess we'll see next Sunday(/very early Monday). As always, I'd love to know your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	42. Visions

**a/n I'm so sorry for making you wait an extra day! I wanted to take my time with this chapter and do right by the characters. Also, my computer is being uncooperative and very frustrating. Thank you sticking with me throughout these twists and turns.**

**The point of view does shift a lot in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to capture the scenes completely. A lot happens in this chapter so without delay…**

* * *

Chapter 42 ~Visions~

**-Katara-**

The island of Kyoshi was slowly shrinking behind them as they flew away. It was so beautiful she wished they could have stayed longer.  
"We'll be back," he assured her, giving her hand a squeeze.  
"When?" she sighed. After they reached the Fire Nation, they had so much to do.  
"Well, I was thinking we could stopover here on our honeymoon."  
"Really?" she asked happily surprised, "Anywhere else we'll be going?"  
"Wherever you wish," he said, "But I must make a request for our final destination."  
"Yes?"  
"The Summer Palace?" he suggested with a shy grin. She smiled from ear to ear. There were some wonderful memories in that palace and she hoped they could make some more too.

The traveling seemed to wear everyone out. Zuko was quiet, pensive as he guided Appa. Yugoda only rested for brief moments throughout the day because Azula's condition was slowly growing worse. Her fever was intense and her expression seemed tormented (more so than usual). Katara couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Like a wounded animal, Azula groaned and writhed.  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Katara asked quietly so Zuko wouldn't overhear.  
"She's tough, but the question is which part of her is tougher." Yugoda replied, her face grim. "If the light part of her wins, like Zuko, she will emerge a more pure being; however, if the darkness wins…I fear she will be even worse than before." _Worse? Oh, no_. She didn't say anything aloud, but let the news wash over her.  
"We should be there just after nightfall." Zuko announced, turning around and shattering the silence.  
"That's," she paused to clear her throat, trying to normalize her voice, "good." He nodded stiffly and turned back around. It didn't seem like he had heard them. He didn't need that weight on his shoulders.

Katara grew numb to her work and her surroundings; keeping Azula alive was the number one objective. Nobody could enjoy the sunset, however spectacular it probably was. Everyone seemed to be functioning off instinct. Appa flew as fast and straight as possible. _He deserves a big pile of hay when this is all over_ she thought.  
"There!" Zuko called out pointing to the lights of the city ahead of them.  
"Take us straight to the oasis," Yugoda said, looking up from Azula, "She won't last much longer." Azula had become delirious, murmuring nonsense, but at least her seizures had eased.  
"Do you know how to get there?" Katara asked. If she remembered correctly, last time the palanquin bearers took them there and those guys seemed to know where everything was.  
"It's in the bunker…" he didn't seem very sure. "I'll summon Yang Chen to guide us there."  
"Will we need more than one palanquin?"  
"Hmm…probably since there are four of us…I hate to wake them, but I guess it's necessary." He paused, "Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked Yugoda just loud enough to be heard over the breeze.  
"Get us to the oasis and I'll let you know." Yugoda replied bluntly. Katara could tell Azula was fading fast.

**-Zuko-**

As soon as they landed, everything became a blur. He only had faint recollections of ordering for Yang Chen, carrying his sister into a palanquin, and riding in the tense silence with Katara to the oasis.

She gave his hand a tight squeeze as they arrived. He was glad she was with him. He needed her strength. Quickly, they climbed out and saw Yugoda doing the same.  
"Is this it?" Yugoda asked, looking around the lantern-lit tunnel. He nodded stiffly and ran to the unmarked metal door. He twisted the large ship-like handle and the door opened. When he turned back, Yang had picked up Azula and carefully handed her to him.  
"Thank you," Zuko murmured and the other man simply nodded.  
"We'll wait for you here Lord Zuko." Yang said and returned to his fellow bearers.  
"It will be dark at first and I cannot make a torch while carrying Azula," Zuko informed Yugoda, "Just keep walking until we reach a vine curtain." She nodded and hurriedly moved into the dark room. He followed her and Katara came last, closing the door behind them.

He saw a faint light and heard Yugoda gasp as she undoubtedly moved the vines aside.  
"This place is so strange." She said under her breath, "I don't understand it." No one replied and Katara started running up the dirt path. He ran as fast as he dared without jostling Azula too much. Her face was pained and she whispered something he couldn't make out. Perhaps it was his name?  
"It'll be okay 'Zula." He said softly and gripped her tighter so he could run faster.  
"Here!" Katara called from up ahead, "The underwater bench is over here!" He ran to her with Yugoda on his heels. As he saw the strangely perfect bench in the water again, his apprehension rose. He remembered the strange visions or dreams it gave him, the terror he felt.  
"What are you waiting for?" Yugoda asked practically shouting. He snapped to attention and quickly lowered his sister into the water. Yugoda lowered herself to the pond edge so she was lying on her stomach. "Here we go," she said more to herself as her hands dove into the water.

**-Azula-**

The darkness hung around her like a thick blanket. It clung to her as she tried to push through. She felt flushed. Unnaturally warm. Suddenly a cool weightlessness took over. There was a glowing light coming from somewhere, nowhere, everywhere. The gentle light grew until it blinded her and soon she felt flames lick all around her. Fire was usually a comfort to her, but not on this occasion. It was as if the flames were taunting her. They came close enough to bite, but not enough to burn.  
"Stop it!" she screamed at them. The flames laughed. The laugh gradually changed into one unified cackle.  
"Azula!" boomed Ozai's voice.  
"Father?" she asked, turning around wildly to look for him.  
"Azula!" he repeated, "You have failed me!"  
"What?" she said, "No, no, no, no, I didn't… I…"  
"You failed! You let them beat you and tie you up like an animal. Drug you here."  
"Father, no you don't understand, I-"  
"What don't I understand?"  
"I let them, Father. While in their custody, I learned their secrets. I-"  
"What could you have possibly learned?"  
"A lot of stuff!" She tried puffing up her bravado, but her trembling legs betrayed her.  
"What did you learn Azula? Don't make me ask again."  
"I learned quite a bit about a Guru Pathik."  
"Who?" he laughed. Then he suddenly materialized in front of her, but twice his normal size, "That's pathetic, Azula. You failed me."  
"I didn't." she stuttered as he loomed over her, "I was trying-"  
"You are a failure like Zuko!" he declared and she shrunk back, "You are weak!"  
"No, Father, please!" His hand moved as if to slap her across the face and she squeezed her eyes shut. But the blow never came. She peeked through her eyelashes to see that they were now in one of the Prison Tower cells.  
"Do you know where I've been these past two weeks Azula?" Ozai asked in a deceptively calm voice. Before she could answer, he continued, "Jail!"  
"I…I know, I'm sorry, but-"  
"No excuses Azula!"  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't come sooner because-"  
"You're weak!"  
"No father!" she said, regaining her courage for a moment, "I am not weak. You made me strong. I was your perfect student. I would have never betrayed you like Zuko. I would have served you faithfully until the end."  
"You 'would have' been great, if you weren't your mother's daughter. You carry her face and her weakness."  
"What was her weakness?" Azula demanded.  
"Love," he said slowly.  
"Love?" Azula repeated surprised. Then her expression changed to a sneer, "Love is for fools."  
"Then you, Azula, are a fool." He seemed to be enjoying slowly enunciating every word.  
"How can love be my weakness when I hate just as strongly as you?"  
"Because, daughter!" He shouted, reveling in the news he was about to say, "You love me."  
"I-I…we're family," she finally answered lamely.  
"Family is the most dangerous enemy. I can't have people killing me and becoming the next ruler."  
"Father! I would never-"  
"And!" he boomed over her, "I can't have a daughter worrying over me. I need people to obey me, not cherish me. More importantly, I cannot put anyone before myself. I, and I alone, am the supreme ruler!"  
"I thought we were in this together!" she shouted, repeating her words from the day of Sozin's Comet, "You gave me the Fire Nation!"  
"And you couldn't keep it while you had it! You lost to the water peasant." He paused for a moment before smirking, "Although, it wouldn't have mattered. I planned to have you murdered the next day by the Dai Li."

Instantly her surroundings melted away and changed. She was walking towards the turtleduck pond, but she didn't know why. A man sat in royal robes ahead of her, staring into the waters.  
"I know you're there 'Zula," he said before turning his head and grinning. It looked a little like Zuko, but without his scar.  
"Zuzu?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Come," he said, beckoning with his head for her to join him. There was something in his arms. "Meet Izumi."  
"'Izumi?'" she repeated as she creeped closer for a better look.  
"Your newest niece!" Zuko said smiling. The way he spoke it sounded as if she already had a niece. Before she could see the baby's face the scene shifted.

She was staring at her reflection in a mirror. It was her, but there was something off. Her face looked too soft, too…happy?  
"This is insane," she muttered to herself.  
"I know," squealed a voice and she turned to see Katara fastening the last pin in Azula's hair. "Seems like just yesterday you met the man."  
"Met who?"  
"So are you nervous?" Katara asked, rolling right over Azula's question. "I know I was when I did this."  
"Did what?" Azula asked her frustration growing. "Why should I be nervous?"  
"Well, you are just about to get married…" Katara said as if the answer was obvious. _WHAT?_ What was this nonsense? What was this dream? Her throat felt tight, constricted. She started gasping for air. The vision in front of her went fuzzy. "Azula!" Katara shouted from far away, "Azula!"

**-Katara-**

Azula wasn't waking up. Just like Zuko had done. Her eyelids fluttered and she thrashed around slightly, but she wouldn't awaken.  
"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, reading Yugoda's worried expression.  
"She should be awake now." Yugoda muttered, trying every technique she could think of to rouse Azula. Katara knew what she had to do. She hopped into the water and started shaking Azula.  
"Azula!" she shouted. _Don't you dare slip away now!_ "Azula!" Like a flash of lightning, Azula's eyes burst open and Katara leaped back.  
"Katara!" Azula sneered as she sat up. For a moment Katara was terrified the treatment hadn't worked and Azula would be worse than before; however, Azula's sneer melted, leaving her with a confused gaze. She looked around until her eyes settled on Zuko. "Zuzu?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes Azula?" he replied, hastily motioning for Katara to get out of the water.  
"Why are we in father's torture room?"

**-Zuko-**

What was she talking about? Was she still delirious?  
"I think you're confused Azula," he said gently, but she shook her head.  
"No," she insisted, "He had people put in the water and when they came out they were… different."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I used to follow him here." She explained, "This place isn't in any of the palace records." There was a pause while Azula sat in the water, seemingly content.  
"Azula?" Yugoda asked, speaking for the first time since Azula's awakening.  
"Yes, Master Yugoda?"  
"Uh…Yugoda will do. I was wondering how you are feeling."  
"Oh," Azula said and her forehead wrinkled in thought, "I'm fine, I guess." It was weird seeing Azula so…normal, almost too good to be true. He tried to remember how the metamorphism had felt for him. Waking up from his fever felt like a cool drink of water. His aching wounds had been cleansed, healed. His instinct of snide comments and quick temper felt dampened, suppressed. Yet he had still betrayed Uncle. Sure, it felt wrong to leave his Uncle, but he had still done it. He had still gone back on his improvements. There was the chance the Azula would too.  
"It's so dark," a faint voice said from the entrance and everybody jerked their heads to see who would emerge from the curtain.  
"Oh, boohoo Twinkle Toes. Cry me a river." Another voice replied with annoyance. It was Toph. Her voice was not only highly recognizable, but much louder.  
"Are you sure they're in here?"  
"Just keep walking." Slowly the curtain shifted and Aang appeared soon followed by Toph.  
"There they are!" Aang said, waving. Azula raised one hand out of the water and awkwardly waved back. "Is she better now?" Aang asked, his hand falling to his side.  
"I hope so," Zuko whispered to himself.  
"Yes!" Azula answered Aang's question herself, "Thank you for asking." Zuko could see Aang's surprised expression.  
"Okay…cool. Be right there." He and Toph followed the dirt path up and around the pond until they reached the rest of the group.  
"You guys got here fast," Yugoda said, "I'd be surprised if my boat survived."  
"Actually…" He suddenly dropped to his knees and put his hands on the ground, "What?" he muttered.  
"Aang?" Toph asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine," he said and quickly assumed his meditation position, "I just need to check something out." Before anyone could say anything, he closed his eyes and his tattoos began to glow. He effortlessly slipped into the spirit world.

**-Katara-**

There was nothing for them to do but wait. Azula was helped out of the pond and started talking with Zuko in hushed tones. Although she tried to fight it, Yugoda got some rest. She was uneasy with the place, but soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep. This left Toph and Katara sitting together beside Aang.  
"So…" Katara said, trying to start up a conversation.  
"What?" Toph asked annoyed.  
"Nothing, never mind," Katara said quickly backtracking. Obviously, Toph was not in the mood to talk.  
"What is it Sugar Queen?" Katara knew Toph appreciated directness, so she charged ahead and said her piece.  
"You and Aang, huh?" Toph's shoulder stiffened.  
"No," Toph said flatly.  
"But…you like him right?" Katara asked as she glanced to Aang's glowing form.  
"If you want to gush about boys, go talk to Suki or something."  
"Oh come Toph!" Katara urged, "What's up with you two? You seemed pretty close at the Summer Palace. You two kissed…"  
"Katara!"  
"What, it's true." Neither one spoke for a moment, "So…did anything else happen while we were gone?"  
"No, Katara. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. I don't even think he likes me." Toph hugged her legs up to her chest, "He's been so distant…"  
"I think he does like you. I think he's afraid."  
"Of what?" Toph said indignantly, "Me?"  
"No, no, no," Katara said quickly, "I think he's afraid of what you two could be."  
"That doesn't make any sense." Toph said with growing frustration.  
"Just talk to him."  
"Katara, stop. I get that you're trying to help, but I'm not going to talk to Aang."  
"Talk to me about what?" Aang asked and everyone jumped and Yugoda awoke at the sound of his voice. Toph blushed fiercely.  
"Nothing," she said, "Tell us what you learned in the spirit world."  
"Well, I first noticed that there was a bunch of negative spiritual energy here," Aang announced. "I learned in the spirit world that there's a spirit, whose name has long been forgotten, trapped here. It is a spirit of possibilities. The possibilities of what could have been or what still might be."  
"Does that explain the weird visions the water gave me?" Azula asked.  
"Yes…" Aang answered carefully, "Anyone who touches the water here will be touched by the spirit and get the visions."  
"But how was this place used for torture though?" Katara asked. Her dream had been scary, but not torturous.  
"Some people can't handle the visions as well as others." Aang explained, "And too much exposure would leave a prisoner without any grasp on reality. The spirit shows us numerous possibilities, from our greatest fears to our greatest desires. Not to mention, every scary idea you've ever had magnified…"  
"Did the spirit show you something?" asked Toph.  
"Yes…" Aang hesitated, "I saw what might have happened if Ozai had won… then in a different vision…I saw you and me," he blushed fiercely. Both of them quickly looked away from each other, their ears and faces red. _Ah ha!_ Katara thought triumphantly. Maybe now they'd both see how well they worked together. They balance each other out and support each other's endeavors. _Hmm…_Kind of like her and Zuko.

Katara watched out of the corner of her eye as Toph squared her shoulders and seemed to shake off the awkwardness that had fallen.  
"Guys," Toph said, turning back to face everyone, "I don't know if it matters, but there's something else wrong with this place."  
"What?" Katara asked.  
"Well…" Toph stomped her foot hard, "It isn't natural. Some earthbenders must have built it."  
"Father might know who," Azula suggested.  
"Does it matter who built it?" Zuko asked, shooting down Azula's idea.  
"No…I'm sorry. I just thou-" Azula started to say, but Zuko purposely turned to look at Aang.  
"Has the spirit been freed? Will it affect us anymore?"  
"I have tried to make peace with it…but…it has two requests." Everyone waited expectantly, "It wants Toph to be the last person to receive a vision."  
"Why me?" Toph asked, taking a cautions step back from the water.  
"Because you're special." Before Toph could protest he continued, "The other request is for this place to be returned to its natural form."  
"Does it have to be right now?" Toph asked seriously.  
"No, the spirit has requested it be tomorrow at midnight." A hush fell over them all.  
"Well," Katara announced as she clapped her hands together, "It's really late so I think we should all go to bed." Zuko instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. His nearness felt good. Safe.  
"Zuzu…err…Fire Lord Zuko," Azula corrected herself, "Can I stay in the palace tonight?"  
"Of course Azula," Zuko replied and Katara could sense a smile tugging at his lips. "For as long as you like."  
"Can I stay in a different room for now?" She didn't specify why; she didn't need to. As is, the room would be a reminder of Azula's past, and Katara desperately hoped Azula would move forward in her life. It sounded like a crazy wish for someone who had tried to kill her (and her loved ones) several times, but Katara still wished for Azula to find peace and happiness.

The royal chambers were even grander than she remembered. The bed felt even lusher, the sheets even silkier, but she couldn't enjoy the luxuries for long. As soon as Zuko pulled her against his chest, she fell into the most restful sleep she'd had in ages. They were back at the palace, Zuko had found family he didn't know existed, Azula was on the mend, and everything seemed to be falling into place. Now all that was left was their wedding.

She didn't care about the ceremony. Whatever happened would be perfect. Just marrying Zuko was all she envisioned.

* * *

**a/n So…worth the extra wait? I hope so! ****This chapter centered around Azula so I want to know your thoughts. What did you think of Azula? What about her dream/vision discussion with Ozai? You might be thinking that Azula's 'sudden change of heart' seems unlikely; however, when I watched "The Earth King" and "The Guru" I saw that Zuko's shift was just as sudden. I think as a character Azula could have been like Zuko if she had been fed love instead of fury.**

**I have another announcement too. I'm sad to inform you that our time together is coming to a close. I think there will be one or two more chapters, but otherwise the story is wrapping up. It might seem sappy, but I have really enjoyed writing for you all. This has been one hell of a journey. I might write an epilogue…Would that be something you'd be interested in?**


	43. Busyness

**a/n As I reach the end of this tale, my procrastination grows; hence the lateness of this chapter. (Also, my computer suffered from some sort of virus and was out of order for a few days.) I originally wanted this to be the last chapter; however, it is already super long. That being said, this is the second to last chapter. I'm saving all my sentimental notes until next chapter (because if I let the wave of gratitude roll out now, I'll never contain it).**

**This chapter takes place over the course of a day (a very long chapter for a very long day) and it starts to tie up some loose ends in preparation for the final chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 43 ~Busyness~

**-Zuko-**

The warm rays of sun roused him, but he refused to open his eyes. Katara was still sound asleep in his arms and he was not about to ruin the moment. Instead, he pulled her tighter into his arms and breathed in her delicious smell.  
"Mhmm…" she sighed and snuggled into him.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted and kissed the spot behind her ear.  
"Hmm, I could get used to this."  
"Me too," he agreed. They lay in the comfortable silence. As his mind woke up, he started thinking about what he needed to do. Now that he and Katara were back in the Fire Nation, he wanted to be married as soon as possible. How long would it take the palace to organize a wedding? A week? He didn't know if he could wait too much longer. Also, they hadn't talked about what kind of wedding they wanted. It would feel weird to have a completely tradition Fire Nation wedding. He was suddenly reminded of his vision from the oasis. It felt like so long ago.

In the vision, every nation was represented through colorful banners strung everywhere. His robes had a traditional cut and were made of silk, but they were incandescent. As he moved, different colors caught the light. In a way, it reminded him of fish scales. The colors were outstanding. Of course, traditional Fire Nation weddings were solid red and gold, but he didn't think that represented the new direction of the nation nor did the traditional colors represent Katara and him as a couple. Using all the colors in their ceremony would show the unity of the world. He wondered if Katara would like the idea too; however, if she wanted something else he knew couldn't refuse her.  
"I can almost hear you thinking," she said dryly and turned in his arms to look at him. "What's on your mind?" He smiled shyly at her. He liked that they could read each other so well. He liked, well loved, her in general. She was so beautiful, kind, and just all around wonderful. He could hardly believe that she was going to be his.  
"I was just thinking about the wedding." He replied as he tucked some loose hairs back behind her ear. Her small worry crease evened out as she smiled.  
"I had a dream about the wedding," she said conspiratorially and draped her left arm over the side of his body. "It was colorful and bright and wonderful."  
"Really?!" Could it have been the same vision? "When I was in spirit oasis, healing, I had a vision of our wedding too. It was just like that."  
"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I did touch the water…" she seemed to drift off in thought for a moment.  
"Do you like the idea of using all different colors?" he asked, filling the silence. She smiled and her eyes widened.  
"Zuko, can we?" she asked excitedly.  
"It's our wedding. We can do whatever we want."  
"But doesn't the Fire Nation have special traditions?"  
"Yes, but I think it's about time for some new traditions." He countered, "Also, doesn't the Southern Water Tribe have special traditions? I really like the idea of mixing the cultures and colors." She hugged him tightly.  
"Me too," she sighed happily. He could feel her smile against his chest. Agni she felt so lovely in his arms. "How soon do you think we can get married?" she murmured.  
"I don't know. I doubt I can wait more than a week, though… Maybe Lo and Li can help pull it together faster though…"  
"Who?" she asked and pulled away just enough to look up at him.  
"Technically, they're political advisers," he explained, "but they're more like family." He couldn't help but wish Azula and he had been nicer to them. They really didn't deserve his sullen and temperamental family.  
"Well I can't wait to meet them." She said and started to snuggle back into his arms when there was a knock at the door.

**-Katara-**

She sprung away from him in surprise.  
"Err…yes?" he called, sitting up awkwardly. The door pushed open and Iroh's head peeked in.  
"Good morning nephew, I-," Iroh started to say before catching Katara's eye, "Oh, I'm sorry to intrude Lady Katara."  
"It's alright Iroh." She said while pulling the covers farther up. She was wearing her sleep clothes, but she still felt self-conscious.  
"Since you will be entering the family soon, I think you can call me 'Uncle' now," he smiled and she could see his hazel eyes twinkle even from afar. Zuko cleared his throat.  
"What's up Uncle?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were up. You both have very busy schedules today."  
"Me too?" Katara asked shocked.  
"Oh yes," Uncle nodded, "_very_ busy schedules. Once you're both dressed, don't bother bathing, we can have a cup of tea in my room and I'll explain everything." Without waiting for a reply, he ducked out of the room and shut the door.

They were silent for a moment.  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Zuko shrugged, "But I've found it's best to just go with it." She nodded and they both crawled out of bed.

She shrugged on a simple red and gold dressing gown she found in the wardrobe. When she turned, Zuko was just tying the sash on his robe.  
"Ready?" she asked and he looked up.  
"Yup," he smiled and reached for her hand. She quickly walked over to grasp it. It felt nice just to have even the smallest of connections. He led her out of the room and down the hallway. They didn't have far to go, since Iroh's room was just a few doors down. The door was already open and the aroma of an unknown tea drifted out. "Ginseng," Zuko noted.  
"You've become quite the tea connoisseur, hmm?" she said, nudging her shoulder playfully.  
"Well, it _is_ Uncle's favorite." He said as they started to enter the room.  
"That it is Nephew," Uncle said from his cushion on the floor, "Come in and sit down." She smiled and sat on a red cushion with Zuko beside her. Uncle's room, like the other royal chambers, was finely decorated; however, his room had the short round tea table, the one they were currently seated at. "Sugar?" Uncle asked as he poured them each a steaming cup.  
"No thank you," she said and picked up the tea.  
"Nephew?"  
"No, Uncle," said Zuko shaking his head. Uncle let out a content sigh as he resituated himself on his cushion.  
"You are probably wondering why I called you in here." Uncle said after taking a sip of his tea, "Thanks to a very insightful friend of yours, we knew you'd be coming back soon. I must say, I was happily surprised to see Azula in one of the guest rooms this morning. She seems so… different. She has become the princess she was always meant to be and it is so wonderful to see. I hope she will continue to flourish down her new path as you have done, Nephew." Uncle paused to take another sip, "As I was saying earlier though, we have been expecting you and trying to make as many preparations as possible."  
"Who's 'we?'" Zuko asked. Uncle smiled as if he'd been waiting for someone to ask that question. Instead of answering Zuko's question, he turned his head to the other side of the room.  
"You two can come out now," he called. A moment later, the door to a private bath opened and outwalked two identical old women. Zuko stood up and Katara did the same. He smiled broadly at them, but they walked right over to Katara.  
"It is lovely to finally meet you Lady Katara," one of them gushed, "I'm Lo and-"  
"I'm Li," the other said, filling in. She smiled back at them.  
"It's nice to meet you both," she replied, a little overwhelmed with their enthusiasm.  
"Now neither of you have to worry about a thing," Lo said.  
"We have everything ready," Li added. "You'll have to split up to accomplish everything though. After tea you both have fittings for your robes."  
"Separately of course,"  
"Since, it's considered bad luck."  
"Then you, Lady Katara, must go over the menu with the chief."  
"You'll be sampling the food options, so that will be your lunch."  
"Afterwards, you must approve the decoration options."  
"While Lady Katara does that, you," she said and looked at Zuko, "must catch up on what's been going on since you left. You'll need to sign a few scrolls, meet with the military leaders, and…"  
"There will also be some guests arriving that you might want to greet."  
"After all this you'll have a last fitting for your robes, dinner, and then an early bed, separately of course."  
"If we can accomplish all of this, we should be right on track for tomorrow."  
"Then tomorrow will be final touches. You'll see your finished robes, hair and makeup, and the great hall. All separately, of course." Li said in one final breath (or was it Lo?).  
"Questions?" Lo asked (or was it Li?).  
"Yes," said Zuko, "What are we talking about, again?" The twins laughed.  
"The wedding," they answered in unison.

**-Zuko-**

"So are you saying that the wedding will be…tomorrow?" he asked trying to piece together everything Lo and Li had said.  
"Yes!" they both said, smiling. Was he dreaming? Did they really have everything lined up?  
"Of course," said Uncle, rising and joining the rest of them, "we can't throw this wedding if we don't get going. If a stream has been dammed, the water cannot be expected to reach the ocean."  
"But how did you guys know?" Katara asked, "How did you know we wanted to get married so soon or be back so soon?"  
"Of course you'd want to be married soon," Li said kindly.  
"You'll want to start producing heirs quickly," Lo added. He glanced over to see Katara's eyes widen in shock and her cheeks redden.  
"Lo!" Li scolded.  
"Everyone knew the wedding would be soon because of how in love you two are." Uncle said, filling the awkward silence, "Some of the guests even decided to hang around after the coronation in case you two made a speedy return. As far as your arrival date went we might have had some help." Apparently, Guru Pathik had been sending messenger hawks to Uncle, updating him on Azula's progress and estimating when all of them might return. Uncle explained all of it without any interruptions from either Lo or Li; however, once he was done, the twins started up again.  
"You will need to separate soon." Li said.  
"Your fittings are next," Lo said.  
"Will this be the last time I see her?" he asked.  
"Yes, the next time will be at the wedding." Lo and Li said together. It was a lot to take in.  
"Can we have a moment first?" He needed to talk to her, hear what she was thinking.  
"Of course," answered Uncle and he ushered Lo and Li out the door before shutting it behind them.

As soon as the door closed, he pulled her into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"So," he said softly, "What do you think?"  
"I think," she replied nuzzling into his chest, "we should have savored our last night together unwed."  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. It was all happening so fast. He didn't want to scare her. She tipped her head back to look at him, confusion written all across her face.  
"Of course I'm ready," she answered, "I've been ready to marry you for a while I think." He smiled and leaned his head closer until their foreheads touched.  
"Me too," he admitted softly. He wanted to be hers in every way.  
"I was wondering…" she started to say, pulling away slightly, "Well I wanted to know if…"  
"Yes?" he asked, smiling encouragingly.  
"There's a Water Tribe tradition that I thought we could use in the ceremony."  
"Of course," he replied, "What is it?"  
"Near the end of the ceremony we say vows," she explained, "that we've written…" she added, "ourselves."  
"I see," he said thoughtfully, already planning what he might want to say.  
"I know it's different… Do you want to?"  
"Yes, absolutely," he insisted. Of course, he'd go up in front of everyone and declare his love for her. Truth be told, he'd do anything for her.  
"Really?" she seemed happily surprised. He nodded. "And they don't have to be 'I promise to' whatever-whatever or anything. Just-" The door opened and in bustled Lo and Li.  
"We are sorry to interrupt," one of them said.  
"But the tailors must meet with you now," the other said. He nodded and with a sigh released Katara. The twins started leading them out of the room. When they got to the hallway, he could tell they'd be heading in opposite directions. He turned to her.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.  
"I guess you will," she smiled back.  
"Follow me, Lady Katara," one of the twins said and started walking away. Katara sighed slightly, but turned to follow the twin. He watched as her loose hair bobbed behind her as she walked.  
"Li will take good care of her," Lo assured and Zuko turned around to look at the old woman. She smiled, "You probably know where we'll be going then." He nodded. He only took a few steps before there was a hand pulling at his shoulder. He whirled around and only had a moment to register Katara's presence before her mouth crashed down on his.

The kiss was definitely one not appropriate for public, but she didn't seem to care so neither did he. When she finally broke off the kiss, he was breathing hard.  
"See you tomorrow," she panted. He could only give her an enthusiastic nod as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled lopsidedly and turned on her heal to rejoin a waiting Li.  
"She's quite the girl," Lo said.  
"That she is," he agreed. _Quite the girl indeed_.

**-Katara-**

Obviously, she couldn't walk away without kissing him one last time. Her step was a little lighter as she pranced back to Li.  
"Ready?" Li asked, smiling.  
"Now I am," Katara replied.

Li whisked her off down the hall into a large sewing room. The room had bolts of fabric across almost every wall, several full-length mirrors, a pedestal, and a large wardrobe in the corner.  
"Lady Katara," a young man greeted as they entered, "it's fabulous to meet you. I am your tailor Caifeng Shi, but everyone calls me Cai."  
"Nice to meet you Cai," Katara said as she took his hand. He led her farther into the room and helped her up onto the platform.  
"I'll leave you two to it then," Li said and she left.  
"We have made a traditional cut wedding robe," Cai said as he turned to the wardrobe, "However, we've left it undyed. The little color you'll see is just the natural silk fibers. We can easily dye it, so by no means is this the final look." With a flourish, he turned back around with the robe in his arms. The fabric seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, reflecting different colors. She was speechless.

Cai's smile faded by her lack of response, so he quickly walked around and started to drape it on her.  
"I've tried to match its size based off your other clothes I had at my disposal." He said filling the silence, "It won't be perfect, but that's why we're doing this fitting." She looked at herself in the three long mirrors. The pure silk glistened. It looked almost exactly like her vision. "Of course," Cai said nervously, "It will look better when you don't have your regular clothes on underneath and once it is dyed…"  
"Don't," she finally squeaked out.  
"Don't what Lady Katara?"  
"Don't dye it." She watched Cai's shoulders slacken in the mirror.  
"But…the silk is raw here. Perhaps a gloss coat?" he suggested.  
"Will it get rid of the color?"  
"No, no, no," he quickly reassured, "it will preserve them. Actually…" he looked at the fabric carefully.  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to see him properly.  
"There is a technique I'm working on…it should enhance the colors. I could even add more of certain colors…" Her heart skipped.  
"Really?" she asked beaming down at him.  
"Yes…" he said hesitantly, "it's experimental stuff though. This seems like too important of a project to mess up on. We also don't have enough time to craft another if-"  
"It's going to be perfect," she said, interrupting him.  
"You really think so?" he asked looking up at her.  
"I know so." Bolstered, he stood up straight and smiled.  
"Okay then, let's get to work."

Her normal clothes were quickly shed and hung up in the wardrobe. The wedding robe felt soft against her bare skin. She also felt very comfortable with Cai. They worked well together. She lifted her arm, head, or whatever when he asked as he twirled around her pinning the robe in different places. They talked about everything and nothing as he worked. It helped keep her building nerves at bay.  
"Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully, stepping back from her to see the full silhouette.  
"What is it?" she asked, looking at herself sideways in the mirror. She had pulled her hair up in a sloppy bun to aid Cai and even in its incomplete form, the robe showed off her figure.  
"My father is working with the Fire Lord since the job is so rushed." He explained, "We were going to dye the robes together, but…"  
"I think Zuko is going to want the same colorful style."  
"I see you two have already discussed this, that's good. Maybe we could add just a touch more blue to your dress though?"  
"And a little more red to his?" she asked, seeing where Cai was headed.  
"Exactly!" he enthused, "If that's what the Fire Lord wants of course."  
"Does your father know about your new technique? Will he also recommend it?"  
"In truth, it is more his technique than mine. He has been trying to perfect it for much longer. I'm sure when the Fire Lord describes what he's after my father will say the same thing I am telling you." She squealed with delight. It was almost too good to be true. She almost felt like she was in a dream.

The rest of her day passed as a blur. After her session with Cai ended it was time to sample the wedding food. It was all so delicious she couldn't decide. There was even traditional food from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. When she suggested serving the food so the guests could choose their own, everyone quickly jumped on the idea. Their guests would be from all walks of life, it seemed only fitting that their food represent this. Afterwards, she approved the decorations and then it was back to the sewing room to see the alterations Cai had made.

She was exhausted when Li led her to a small dining room.  
"Dinner will be served shortly," Li said as she hustled out of the room. The old woman seemed to have abundant energy. Katara sighed and leaned back in her chair. _Maybe if I close my eyes for a moment…  
_"You sure you're ready for this?" Someone said and Katara jerked awake. She turned to see Sokka strolling into the room.  
"Sokka!" she smiled and leaped from her chair to hug him. He smiled as well and swung her around.  
"What about me?" another familiar voice asked, "Don't I get a hug?" She looked up.  
"Dad!" she shouted and rushed into his arms.  
"I told you I'd make it back in time," he said as he hugged her. Dinner just got much livelier.

**-Zuko-**

_What an exhausting day_ he thought as he waited on of the war balloon docks for some guests to arrive. Lo hadn't specified who he was waiting for before she left to check on dinner. At least this part of his day wasn't demanding like others. The tailor fittings had been the better parts. His tailor had been able to capture what Zuko envisioned perfectly. Also, the tailor required very little from him; he just had to stand still while the tailor worked. Reading over scrolls and meeting with military leaders hadn't been nearly as much fun, but in the end, everything seemed to work out.

He squinted and could see a balloon fast approaching. He watched it advance and land. As soon as the ramp came down, he smiled. There was an old woman, a man, and a young boy waiting to disembark.  
"Is that them?" A voice asked next to him. The voice had once haunted his dreams, but now lacked all its fury.  
"Yeah, 'Zula," he answered without turning, "that's them."  
"I guess we best introduce ourselves then," Uncle said from Zuko's other side. No sooner had Zuko stiffly nodded did the little boy run down the ramp. The boy had jet-black hair and hazel eyes.  
"Hi! I'm Ning!" the boy greeted them and smiled exposing two dimples. "What are your names?" Zuko bent to one knee to be at Ning's level and took the opportunity to clear his throat.  
"My name is Zuko," he replied. He watched Azula sink down out of the corner of his eye.  
"And I'm Azula," she said. "His sister." She added.  
"You can call me 'Uncle.'" Uncle said beside them.  
"Dada says we on a vacation with Gran." Ning explained, "Right?" he asked, turning his head upwards to look at the man who now stood behind him.  
"That's right Ning," Ikem said and rumpled the boy's hair affectionately. "It's good to see you again Zuko and I'm very happy to be meeting you, Azula." The siblings nodded and rose. "Of course, I'm honored to meet you too General Iroh. I'm Ikem." Ikem added and extended his hand to shake Uncle's.  
"Iroh will do," Uncle smiled.  
"Allow me to introduce my mother-in-law, Rina." Ikem said, reaching back to usher her forward.  
"I can see where Ursa got her beauty from," Uncle said charmingly.  
"Well, aren't you a sweet lad," Rina said and smiled. _Lad?_ Although…Rina was Grandfather Azulon's age. Everyone looked down at Ning who had started to tug on Ikem's robes.  
"Dada?" Ning asked.  
"Yes, son?" Ikem replied patiently.  
"How do these people know mama's name? Were they friends of hers too?" Ikem's eyes widened and he nervously looked up at Zuko. The boy looked up at all the people around him, waiting for someone to answer. Zuko knew Ikem and Rina had respected his wishes not to tell Ning anything, so it was time for Zuko to make the big reveal. He took a deep breath and sunk back to his knee.  
"The reason we know your mother's name," he answered carefully, "is because she was our mother too." Everyone held their breaths, waiting for Ning's response. The boy knitted his eyebrows and thought carefully.  
"That means you're my brother…and sister." Ning finally said. Azula and Zuko nodded. "Are there any more?" he asked. Everybody laughed at Ning's innocent question.  
"No, Ning," Zuko said, smiling, "Just us."  
"Oh, I guess that's okay," Ning said and showed off his toothy grin. They all laughed again, Uncle loudest of all.

They were just about to mount the path to the palace when Zuko remembered an important detail.  
"Oh, Ning," Zuko said abruptly.  
"Yeah?" the little boy asked.  
"I forgot to tell you…I'm…kind of the Fire Lord." He let the words sink in.  
"We're still brothers though… right?" Ning asked.  
"Yes, of course," Zuko quickly confirmed.  
"That's cool then," Ning said with a half shrug, "Do you get to live in the palace?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Is that where we're headed?" Ning's excitement was now obvious. Zuko nodded. "Sweet!" Ning cried and zipped past Zuko, running up the path as fast as possible.  
"I think he took that well," Rina said with a smile. He had missed his family.

**-Katara-**

She crawled into bed completely beat, but she had a large smile across her face. Dinner had been amazing. The food was great and all, but what she really loved was seeing her family again. She hoped Zuko had a great dinner too. Li had let slip that he'd be dining with a close selection of family too. Katara hoped this included Ikem, Rina, and Ning. She wasn't sure when…or if…they'd be coming since the wedding was at such short notice… Unless Guru Pathik said something to Iroh… Her thoughts were turning fuzzy as sleep called. Her last thoughts were of Zuko. _I can't wait to marry him tomorrow._

**-Zuko-**

He collapsed into bed, utterly bushed. _Leaf me alone_ he thought _I'm bushed._ The joke still made him crack a smile. Uncle had done so much. Uncle had arranged the balloon to pick up Ikem, Rina, and Ning. Uncle had made sure things ran smoothly while he and Katara were gone. _Katara,_ he thought with a sigh. He hoped she had great dinner with her brother and father. Lo had let slip that the chief had returned. Everything was coming together. He planned to wake up early and write out his vows. His last thoughts as he drifted to sleep were_ I can't wait to marry her tomorrow._

* * *

**a/n So... how did I do? What did you think of Ning? Are you disappointed I didn't write the scenes from dinner? Can you believe that 'tomorrow'(/next chapter) is the wedding? Do you think the story is wrapping up nicely? Let me know in a review :)  
****Thank you so much for reading!**

Just as a heads up, next chapter might also be a day late.


	44. Surprises, Luck, and Happily Ever After

**a/n ****So here it is…the last chapter. I know I forewarned this being late, but I apologize anyways for not having it ready before tonight. Being sick and having a sick computer is no fun, but everything is running more smoothly now and I'd like to thank you so much for the well wishes! I know you're probably dying to read the chapter, so I'll put all my heartfelt goodbyes and final notes at the end.**

**This fateful final chapter highlights parts of their day, leading up to the actual wedding.**

* * *

Chapter 44 ~Surprises, Luck, and Happily Ever After~

**-Katara-**

Her eyes sprung open. Moonlight was streaming in through the window, the curtains still pulled back. She softly got out of bed and drifted to the window. A small writing desk prevented her from standing flush with the widow, but she could still see the moon. It was beautiful, rising over the palace roofs, and it looked full. She rested her hands on the desk to lean closer. Something distracted her. There was something underneath her right hand. She looked down to see that her hand had rested on a paperweight. A single piece of paper was spread out on the table and weighted down on both sides, ready for use. Also on the desk were a selection of brushes and a bottle of ink. _Hmmm…_ She had an idea of what she wanted to say in her vows, but perhaps it'd be better to write them down so she could organize her thoughts. Quietly pulling the chair out, she sat, undid the bottle of ink, dipped one of the beautiful brushes in it, and started to write.

**-Zuko-**

For the first time in a while, he woke just before sunrise. _I'm getting married today,_ he thought as his eyes opened. He untangled himself from the sheets and pillows. He had slept on her side of the bed because otherwise it felt too empty. The small desk under the window had been prepped and all he had to do was put brush to paper. He sat and let all the love and commitment he felt towards her drift through him. His eyes began to sting and he quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall. He couldn't get the page wet. Carefully, he dipped the brush into the ink and began to write.

He was so excited afterwards he didn't even try to go back to sleep. Instead, he threw on a robe and roamed the halls. He wasn't sure if he had any place in mind, but he soon found himself in the courtyard with the turtle duck pond. He smiled fondly at the pond. The sunrise was beautiful and bringing with it a splendid day. It had taken a bit of consideration, but he thought he captured his love and devotion for Katara in his vows. The words rolled over in his mind as he stared into the water. He sat contentedly by the pond until a faint rustle broke the peace.

He was looking around for the source of the noise when a quiet giggle came from the bush next to him.  
"Ning!" he heard someone who had to be Ikem call in a strained whisper. "Ning!" Zuko couldn't help but smile as he leaned closer to the bush.  
"Ning?" he called softly, trying to see behind the shrubbery.  
"Zuzu!" Ning squealed as he leaped out of the bush into Zuko's arms (_Thank Agni for fast reflexes_). The boy gave Zuko a tight hug.  
"Ning!" Ikem admonished as he discovered the lad. Ning sighed, unwrapped his arms from around Zuko's neck, and moved to stand in front of his father.  
"Yes, Dada?" he asked, looking down at his feet.  
"I thought I asked you to stay in the room." Ikem said, then looking up at Zuko added, "We're sorry to have disturbed you."  
"It's okay," he replied with a smile as he stood up.  
"Still though…" Ikem nudged Ning's shoulder and the boy turned around.  
"Sorry for surprising you Zuzu," Ning apologized, still looking down at his feet. The pet name stuck out at Zuko.  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked, surprised in earnest. Ning looked up with a confused expression on his face.  
"Azula said I could call you that…" he said hesitantly, "Is it okay?" Zuko nodded and the tension on Ning's little face broke. "Good!" he said, smiling.  
"I think it's only fair then that you call her 'Zula.'" Zuko whispered like it was a secret. Ning nodded seriously.  
"What are those?" he abruptly asked as he pointed to something behind Zuko. Zuko turned to see three turtle ducks waddling into the pond. He crouched down beside Ning.  
"They're called turtle ducks."  
"They're cute."  
"Yeah," he agreed, getting lost in the nostalgia for a moment, "You know, Mom used to sit on this very lawn and watch the turtle ducks with me."  
"Really?" asked Ning wide eyed. "My Mama used to live here?"  
"Uh-huh," he answered vaguely. The details of Ursa's banishment were too much to tell a five year old.  
"Why did she leave?" his little eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
"She…uh…" Zuko glanced behind at Ikem for help. Ikem gave him a nod before coming over to stand with his hands on Ning's shoulders.  
"She had to leave, Son." Ikem answered and Ning looked up at him obviously still confused.  
"But why?" he asked again.  
"She had to come find me."  
"But why did she leave this place?" Ning persisted, "This place is so cool."  
"You think so?" Ikem asked with a smile.  
"Oh yes!" Ning answered with an enthusiastic nod, his previous question forgotten, "And it's huge! Bigger than Gran's house! Can we go exploring again?" Ikem glanced to Zuko who smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, Son," Ikem agreed. No sooner had the words came out of his mouth did Ning have his father by the hand and was dragging him away.  
"Bye Zuzu!" Ning called over his shoulder as he ran.  
"Bye," Zuko said after them even though he doubted they heard. There was so much to do and he was so excited to start. Every beat of his heart was one less until he'd be married.

**-Katara-**

The sun was filtering through her window when she opened her eyes. _I'm getting married today_ she thought. She smiled and sat up. Next to the window the desk still had the piece of paper laid out; however, now words of love and dedication decorated the page. She smiled and read the words over in her mind. There was a tentative knock on the door.  
"Yes?" she called out. The door opened slightly.  
"Can I come in?" asked a nervous voice and Azula peeked around the door. Katara eyes widened before she quickly wiped off her look of surprise.  
"Sure," she smiled and Azula entered the room, wringing her hands anxiously. Katara took a seat back on the bed and motioned Azula to do the same. "What's up?"  
"Well since today's your wedding and all," Azula started hesitantly, "I wanted to help you get ready, if that's okay…"  
"Of course it is Azula!" Katara beamed with delight. "After today we _are _going to be sisters."  
"Hmm 'sisters'…" Azula tested the foreign word, "That sounds nice." She smiled shyly. Katara never thought she'd see a shy smile from Azula. Ever.  
"I think so too. I-"  
"Excuse me Princess, Lady Katara," interrupted a man from the doorway and they both turned, "But your tea is ready in the breakfast room."  
"Oh, thank you." Katara said, trying not to sound so jumpy, "We'll be there soon." The man bowed his head to each of them and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I guess we should go have breakfast then…" she glanced over to see Azula staring out the window. "Is something on your mind?" Katara asked. Azula's head snapped back to hers.  
"Nah, it's okay," Azula said dismissively.  
"What is it? Do you want to talk about it?" she coaxed.  
"I had dinner with Zuzu last night." Azula blurted.  
"Good," Katara smiled. She was glad those two seemed to be adjusting and bonding.  
"And Ikem, Ning, and…Rina were there,"  
"Oh?" She was glad they had made it.  
"Yeah, she's…she reminds me of Mom and, in a way, Zuko. Not just how she looks, but how she acts," Azula looked back out the window as she spoke, "Over dinner she asked me how I was and if I was excited for the wedding and… somehow…I don't think she hates me."  
"Why would she hate you?" Katara asked before she could stop herself. After all…hadn't she hated Azula?  
"Because of the monster I was," Azula confessed on the verge of tears, "She said she was happy to have me as her granddaughter and was sorry she couldn't meet me sooner. She said-" Azula's voice caught and a few tears spilled over, but she pushed through, "She said all Mom could talk about was Zuko and me. Mom told her that she loved us and hoped we'd find peace and happiness. Mom was planning to combine Zuko's and my name for her new baby girl… the one she never had. I never realized she… I just wish I could go back and change it all, become the person my mother would be proud of." Tears started sliding down Katara's cheeks now, unchecked.

In the past, she was sure Azula was heartless, but now she realized the opposite was true. Azula loved fiercely. Without a second thought, Katara pulled Azula into her arms where Azula sobbed into her shoulder.  
"It's okay," Katara soothed and tucked Azula's hair behind her exposed ear, "I think your mother would be proud of you. Becoming a better person and trying to fix your mistakes, that's hard." Azula sniffed, pulled herself upright, and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.  
"Thank you Katara," she said, her voice slightly husk from crying.  
"Not a problem," Katara smiled and dashed her own tears away. She blamed the tears on her pregnancy. She seemed to be experiencing emotions a little stronger these days.  
"I guess they're waiting for us, huh?" Azula said after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah, guess so," Katara agreed, "Ready?" Azula smiled that shy smile again and nodded. Together they stood, left, and arm in arm went to have their tea.

Waiting for them (besides their tea) was Aang and Dad.  
"Good morning!" she greeted them as she and Azula took their seats.  
"'Morning," Aang replied, "I don't have long, but I wanted to go over a few wedding details."  
"Uhm okay," she said, "Wait…Did you know? About the wedding? That it'd be so soon?"  
"Maybe…" he answered evasively, but his ears turned a soft pink, "Anyways, I haven't done this before, but from what I've learned from Roku and Kuruk it's seems like pretty simple stuff. However, after talking with Zuko, I learned you guys aren't going to go the traditional route."  
"Yeah, we're mixing some traditions," she paused for a moment, remembering what they had agreed on, "We're going to have vows at the end and…exchange rings." She glanced down at the stunning ring on her hand. Wait. Wasn't she supposed to get him a ring? What had he said?

"Men don't usually get their rings until the wedding." He had explained.  
"Well, I guess I will have the time to find the perfect one for you." She had said with a smile.

Now she wasn't smiling. Now she was freaking out.  
"Are you okay?" Azula asked her.  
"Not really," she admitted in a nervous whine, "I didn't get a ring for Zuko!"  
"Actually, Katara," Dad piped up, "I think I have just the thing." She involuntarily held her breath as he procured a small pouch and leaned over to place it on the table in front of her.  
"Really?" she asked hopefully, "You're saving the day, as always."  
"Oh come on," he smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled, "I haven't done much. Open it." She did. _It's perfect_ she thought as soon as the ring landed in her palm. It was white, but shimmered with life. What was it made from?  
"Buffalo yak horn." Her father answered, guessing her question. "Maybe not the most graceful of beasts, but they're hard workers and, until they get older, very stubborn." She turned the ring over on its edge to see an intricate design carved around the band. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked.  
"It's beautiful," she murmured, stunned by its loveliness.  
"I agree," then he quickly added, "Not that I think Zuko is beautiful or anything," everyone laughed, "but I guess he's okay for my daughter." She hugged him tightly.  
"Thanks Dad," she whispered into his shoulder, "I love you."  
"Love you too," he whispered back.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Lady Katara," everyone looked up to see one of the twins in the doorway, "but you have a special visitor." Before Katara could ask who, Li/Lo stepped aside to reveal the mystery guest.  
"Gran Gran!" Katara squealed and leaped to her feet. It felt like it had been ages since she had seen her.  
"Hello Katara my dear. Sorry I'm late," Gran Gran said, smiling as she embraced Katara, "I refused to go on one of those flying death traps. I made Paku sail me up here."  
"It's fine. I'm just so glad you're here!" Katara gushed.  
"Like I would miss my only granddaughter's wedding." Katara smiled and led her to the table.  
"Kanna," Dad greeted with a respectful nod as they sat.  
"Hakoda," she replied with a small smile. Then she turned to Aang, "Avatar, it is so nice to see you again. You've grown up a lot since we last met."  
"Well, I guess I had to grow up sometime. I will be 113 next season." Aang joked, causing everyone to laugh. Soon after, he had to leave for 'official wedding businesses,' and everyone else settled into a lovely breakfast while catching up.

**-Zuko-**

He didn't know when the wedding would take place until Uncle told him over lunch.  
"Twilight," he answered offhandedly. Zuko was instantly reminded of Katara's and his fight on the beach. That had also been at twilight. Had Uncle known? "Toph, suggested it. Is it okay?" Zuko couldn't help but smile. So it _had_ been on purpose.  
"I don't know if I've gotten a chance to thank you yet Uncle," Zuko said instead of answering Uncle's question. The older man smiled and put down his tea.  
"Your happiness is all the thanks I need," Uncle replied with a warm smile.  
"Still though, I don't think I've told you just how grateful I am. You've always been there for me. You've believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Agni knows what I did to deserve you." Uncle's eyes were watering.  
"It has been my honor to guide you on your way. You have always been like a son to me Zuko." A few tears slipped down Zuko's cheeks as he embraced Uncle.

When they pulled away, they each quickly wiped their tears.  
"Now," Uncle said in a matter of fact way, "You still have many things to do before the ceremony." It was true. The only thing he'd accomplished that morning was approving his robes. _Agni,_ he thought _they turned out wonderful_. Even with that completed, he still needed to examine the great hall and the balcony where they'd get married overlooking the water and (if he could get past Lo) visit the kitchens to see what they were preparing. Also, he needed to make sure everything was set for their honeymoon. They had just gotten back from a trip and he hated to leave again, but Uncle assured him everything would be fine. Zuko didn't want to spend his wedding night in a boat, so he decided they'd leave in the morning. It'd also give them more time while their family was visiting. He heard that Katara's grandmother had arrived earlier and it seemed rude to leave right away. Maybe after the wedding, he would introduce himself properly… The only time he'd met Kanna had been under less than gracious circumstances. He had tugged her aside at the Southern Pole in his desperateness to locate the Avatar. He shook his head to clear the memory. It hadn't been his best moment.

-meanwhile-

**-Katara-**

Lunchtime came with Suki, Toph, and Azula. It seemed weird at first to all be having lunch together, but soon the awkwardness left and was replaced by laughter and good times. Azula was quiet at first, but soon joined in. They were swapping funny stories until Sokka's name was mentioned and Suki started smiling sappily.  
"Someone's in love." Katara teased and Suki smiled bashfully. "What is it? Do you have something to tell us?"  
"No," Suki said quickly, too quickly. Katara turned to look at Toph who nodded.  
"Yup, she's lying," Toph declared and all eyes were on Suki.  
"Come on Suki, what gives?" Katara asked, grinning.  
"Sokka and I…" she started to say, but the words become jumbled, "we have… I mean he has…" She groaned and instead of continuing, she pulled down the collar of her shirt. Katara gasped.  
"What?" Toph asked impatiently, "What is it?"  
"It's a betrothal neckless." Katara whispered. There was only a short pause before Katara yanked Suki into a hug.  
"I'm glad you approve," Suki said beaming.  
"Of course I approve! Congratulations!" Katara squealed. She was so happy for them. "When did this happen?"  
"While you all were gone," Suki answered coyly, "Apparently he's been working on it for a while."  
"He would have had to. I've seen Sokka 'carve' before and it was awful, but this… this is beautiful."

After lunch, Li came in and explained that it was time to start getting ready. The wedding wasn't until twilight, but with hair, makeup, and dressing…it was (apparently) going to take a while. Earlier in the day, Katara was able to meet up with Cai and see her robes. They were stunning and she couldn't wait to show Zuko. As she reclined in a chair, she tried to ignore being powdered, brushed, plucked, and whatever tortuous things they (her 'beauty team') were doing. Li headed the team and was constantly issuing directions. The only thing that made the activity tolerable was listening to Gran Gran, Suki, Toph, and Azula. No one bothered to correct Gran Gran when she assumed Zuko and Katara had never had 'pre-martial relations.' _She doesn't have to find out today…_ Katara said to herself, thinking about the two extra heartbeats only Toph could sense.

Sitting still, she couldn't tell how much longer until twilight, but Azula informed her that the sun was just starting to set. _Not much longer,_ she thought with a grin.  
"Before you're done Katara," Gran Gran said, moving closer, "I have something to add." She placed a large hairpin into Katara's hand. "This was your mother's and mine before hers. I know she was saving it for you until you got married." Katara could feel the tears begin to swell. "Now, now, child," Gran Gran admonished and gently wiped away the moisture, "Don't start crying now, the night is young." Katara sniffed and willed the tears to retreat.  
"Thank you Gran Gran," she managed to say.

**-Zuko-**

The sun was beginning to set when he finally returned to his chambers. It was time to dress. Even though it was traditional for servants to help him dress, he really wanted to do it himself. The tailor had laid out the beautiful robes on the bed, ready to be donned. Although everything seemed like it'd be perfect, he decided that the most important part of the ceremony wasn't the robes, the decorations, or the food. It was the bride. The amazing woman he would soon be able to call his wife. He smiled and began to dress.

Just after he pulled on the silky robe, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," he said, barely looking up.  
"Hey there, Jerkbender," Sokka greeted as he waltzed in.  
"Hi Sokka," Zuko replied as he tied the final sash.  
"Nice threads, I've never seen you or anyone else in so much color."  
"Thanks, I guess. Katara and I chose to have a lot of color at this wedding, beyond those of the traditional Fire Nation or Water Tribe."  
"Hmm…" Sokka said, obviously not paying attention, "Anyways I just came in here to have a talk with you before you go and marry _my_ sister." Zuko had been expecting this.  
"Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt your sister you'll hurt me?"  
"No," Sokka said with a grin, "You have her for that. Look, if you screw up and it hurts her, it will come back to bite you in the blubber." His smile faded and he grew serious, "Katara is a headstrong, demanding, and independent girl who isn't going to take any of your monkey feathers. Even though she's younger than me, she's always acted older. She knows how to take charge and can fight better than almost any man I've met. It's not me you should be afraid of. _She'll_ keep you in line. I'd-"  
"Sokka," Chief Hakoda interrupted from the doorway, "Stop scaring the poor man. Go find my soon to be daughter-in-law and find a seat." _Daughter-in-law?  
_"You and Suki huh?" Zuko asked. Sokka didn't reply, but grinned wildly before leaving. Now it was only Chief Hakoda and himself in the room. "Just for the record," Zuko said, "I'm not scared." Hakoda chuckled.  
"Of course you are," he said, "I was scared out of my mind before I married Kya and I had known her all my life."  
"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think scared is the right word."  
"What would you pick then?"  
"Nervous maybe…but mostly I'm excited." Hakoda smiled.  
"Good answer," he replied, "I guess you don't have to wait much longer." They both looked outside at the sinking sun and growing crowd.

**-Katara-**

This was it. She was waiting in the wing for her cue. It was really happening. Zuko and she had decided to keep this part of the wedding traditional to Fire Nation customs. This was why she was waiting alone, waiting to start walking and meet Zuko half way in front of all their guests before Aang and the bay. She had been strictly told by Li 'no peeking' before her cue. She seemed to be waiting forever, until suddenly the music started and she froze. Maybe she was just then realizing the momentous event that was about to occur. It wasn't that she was scared or unsure. She was just so happy and relieved that it was time her brain forgot what she was supposed to do. Then she heard the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' that must've been directed at Zuko and that meant… She was late!

**-Zuko-**

_Agni. Agni. Agni._ He kept repeating in his head. _Where is she?_ He tried his best to see through the curtain that was hiding her. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he kept walking. He seemed to be getting closer and closer to Aang with no sign of her. Suddenly, she burst out behind the curtain. She paused for just a moment and he was able to take in her splendor. Her robes glistened in the dying light and her hair was pulled back, pinned up. Before he could get a better look, she started running. Not walking, not marching, but running towards him. If it wasn't for the giant smile across her face and the tears glistening in her eyes, he might have thought her in trouble. But she wasn't. She was happy. He picked up his pace to match hers so they met in the middle in front of Aang like they were supposed to. The head Fire Sage had been surprisingly understanding when Zuko explained they wanted the Avatar to conduct the ceremony.

**-Aang-**

He smiled at his two friends, so glad they had found each other. Sure, he might have been a little hurt when Zuko first showed up and Katara took interest, but Katara and he would have never worked. He knew she loved him, as a brother and that was enough for him. Plus, the Spirit of Possibilities told him it was Toph who was destined to be his forever girl. The idea didn't sound nearly as scary as it once might have had. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it, now he had the honor to marry two of his closest friends.  
"Thank you all for coming here on this fine evening," Aang said, casting his voice throughout the space. "As you can all see, behind us is a perfect twilight sky. The colors red and blue mix together as the sun's light disappears. Just like the couple before us, combined they are something new… and I have never seen anything more perfect. They complete each other like Ying and Yang, but more than that, they support each other, understand each other, and love each other fiercely." He pulled out the small pouch from around his neck, "In my hand, I hold two symbols of their commitment to one another. It is a Fire Nation Tradition to exchange rings; however, it is a Water Tribe Tradition to say vows. So, as they slip the rings on their soon to be spouse's hand, they will exchange vows." He handed Katara the ring she had chosen for Zuko and Zuko the ring he had selected for Katara. "Zuko," he said with a nod and stepped back slightly to let them have their space. It seemed like a personal thing to do, even with a crowd watching them.

**-Zuko-**

"I never expected this." He started, "I never thought that one day I'd be lucky enough to call you my wife. I hoped so. I always admired you for your strength, talent, and courage, but there's so much more to you. You are compassionate, attentive, and just…amaz…ing…" His voice broke. Even though he had practiced these lines over and over, saying them to her now changed everything. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I want us to be partners and go through this life together. I promise to support your dreams and be there for you through the best and worst times. Nobody has touched my life like you have. You managed to heal me when I didn't even know I was broken. You have shown me more love than I could ever hope to repay, but I'm honored to spend the rest of my days trying to." There were tears in her eyes and probably in his eyes too as he slipped the band on her finger until it rested above her engagement ring. This was the happiest day of his life.

**-Katara-**

After he finished she took a moment before starting. It was all just so perfect and beautiful and wonderful. He was as handsome as ever and his golden eyes shone with unshed tears.  
"Zuko, I didn't know what I was missing until that night at the Summer Palace. You always made my heart flutter, but that night…" she shook her head, fighting the tears for a moment unable to go on. "I realized I loved you. But," she smiled ruefully, "the first time I said that 'I loved you' I said it without realizing it. It just slipped out. It felt so…right. Natural. It felt like I had been loving you for centuries instead of days. I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you. I know I am safe and at home when I'm with you. I want to go through all the ups and downs of this life with you. You love me for who I am and I cannot be more grateful for that. I will love you even after the moon falls out of the sky and the sun fails to rise, until the end of my days." She paused for a moment trying and failing to collect herself, "I know that today is just the start of our adventure together." She slipped the ring on his finger and laced her hands with his.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Aang announced from seemingly far away, "You may kiss the bride." He hardly had the words out of his mouth before Zuko put his hands around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was the kind of kiss she could get lost in. She felt his damp cheeks against her own as their tears mixed.  
"I love you," she whispered as they pulled apart.  
"I love you too," he replied, his voice choked with emotion. Slowly, but surely, the sounds of the crowd popped their bubble. They turned to face their family and friends. She heard someone whistle and knew it must have been Toph. Katara grinned, slightly embarrassed at the kiss everyone just witnessed, but when she glanced over at Zuko, her embarrassment faded. He was her husband. He was hers. She was his.

** -Zuko-**

After the actual ceremony was over, everyone proceeded into the great hall for the reception. It was decorated just like their visions. Banners representing each nation were hung everywhere along with new banners that must have been dyed with their robes, for they sparkled just like them in the torch light. There was music playing, tasty food, and people laughing everywhere. His only wished that he could have enjoyed the wonderful party more. The entire time, all he could think about was her. He kept his hand on her waist as constantly as possible. It was as if he needed a reminder that she was real. That she was there. That she was his.

He watched as Aang and Toph made their way through the tables, chairs, and people.  
"Sorry to perform a ceremony and run," Aang said, "But I've got to get Toph over to the oasis."  
"Why?" Katara asked, sounding disappointed that they were leaving.  
"The Spirit wanted Toph there at midnight, remember?"  
"Oh, right."  
"Then tomorrow we have to start restoring it, which shouldn't be too hard with all these earthbenders here."  
"Would you like us to go with you?" Zuko offered, knowing Katara would have asked the same.  
"No, it's okay," Toph replied, "You two enjoy your evening and have a 'fun' night." She nudged him in the arm with a wink. "Although…how much 'fun' can you two have? She's already pregnant."  
"She's what!?" yelled Sokka who had been sitting nearby. Thank Agni the party was so busy only they really noticed.  
"Shh! Sokka!" Katara said quickly as she tried to grab his arm. Sokka walked right up to Zuko and glared at him.  
"I was wrong Zuko," he seethed, "You should be afraid of me. Very afraid."  
"Come on Sokka," Katara pleaded as she yanked on his arm, but he didn't budge.  
"Knock it off Sokka!" Suki said and stepped in between Sokka and Zuko.  
"Exactly how long were you planning to keep this a secret?" Sokka asked, still glaring at Zuko over Suki.  
"We were going to tell you." Katara replied.  
"When?" Sokka asked, turning on her, "After it's born?" he asked abnormally harsh.  
"_They_," Toph corrected.  
"What?" Sokka asked whirling around.  
"There are two babies so it's not 'it,' but 'they,'" she explained.  
"Now wish them congratulations and come dance with me," Suki said authoritatively.  
"Congrats." Sokka mumbled before Suki smiled and pulled him away, winking at Katara as she did so.  
"Well," Toph said, "That was interesting. Sorry guys. I guess I should learn to control the jokes… Anyways… we have to get going, it's almost midnight."  
"Goodnight Toph," Katara said with no trace of resentment. Maybe she was glad Sokka knew. Maybe keeping such a big secret from her brother had been hard. With a nod, Toph turned and started walking away. Aang shrugged.  
"Congrats on the wedding thing again," he said before he turned to follow Toph.  
"Walk with me?" Zuko asked Katara softly.  
"Always." She replied and put her hand in his. Slowly, they made their way through the crowd.

**-Katara-**

He didn't have to say anything. She knew where they were headed. The turtle duck pond. They took a seat on the bench. Their bench.  
"I have a wedding present for you," she said softly as she stared into his loving face. The full moon above washed everything in a pale light.  
"I thought we said no gifts." He replied, "I have you, what more could I need?"  
"Either way, here," she withdrew a small ornate box from her robes.  
"It's beautifully crafted." He said taking the box.  
"It's what's in the box," she said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, feigning surprise. He carefully took the lid off the small container. His eyes widened as he removed the small vile from within. "When did you get this?" he asked. _So you do recognize it_ she thought, smiling nervously.  
"When my father left to ask Yugoda if she'd come to the Eastern Air Temple I gave him a letter explaining our circumstances and I included a request for it."  
"Is this what you offered to Yugoda to heal my sister at the temple?" he asked and she nodded. She would have gladly handed it over too, but Yugoda didn't think it'd even be enough. Still though…even in her craziest times, Azula was important to him. "I…uh…" he twisted the small flask between two fingers, appraising its clear contents. He looked up at her in amazement and smiled softly. "Thank you Katara." She had once promised him she'd try. Now, she could finally keep her promise. With the water from the northern Spirit Oasis, she could attempt to heal his scar.

**-Zuko-**

She reached out her hand expectantly. He knew if he handed the vile over, she would use the water's magical properties on his scar, so he didn't hand it over.  
"Thank you for offering this to Yugoda earlier. You're so selfless." He said with a small smile, "This is quite the wedding gift you've given me. It's so thoughtful and so…you. But I can't accept it."  
"Why?" she asked surprised, maybe even hurt.  
"Because I don't need it. I've come to learn that this," he gestured to his left cheek, "doesn't define me. It is a part of me and it's an important part of my past because without it… I wouldn't have met you." The small space between them on the bench evaporated as she launched into his arms. "Whoa!" he said almost dropping the gift, before he tucked it inside his robes. His heart fluttered when she sighed his name contentedly. For the first time in a very long time, he felt truly lucky. He had her in his life. She was his wife. He might have been lucky to be born, but he knew for sure he was lucky to have Katara.  
"I love you," he whispered and hugged her closer.  
"Mhmm," she hummed and nuzzled into the side of his neck, "I love you too."  
"Until the end of our days?"  
"Maybe even after that."

**-The End-**

* * *

**a/n  
Wow. I can't believe it's the end. I can't believe you all stuck with me this long. I hoped you had as much fun reading as I had writing! ****This has been an amazing journey. I know I started out crappy (don't deny it, we both know it's true), but you had faith in me and kept coming back to read more. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for all of your support. I've never tackled a project like this before and I know I would have never gotten to where I am without you. THANK YOU!**

**Now, never fear! You haven't heard the last of me yet! There ****_WILL_**** be an epilogue! It'll be set several years in the future and will probably take me over a week to finish. After that, I'll mark this story as 'complete.' Now, I have been asked if I'd write a sequel and I must respond negatively. I don't think I will write a sequel (Sorry!). However, I've been thinking about a new story. It would be a modern AU story set at a summer camp with some characters as staffers (Zutara) and others as campers (Taang). Thoughts? If I decide to write the story it'll probably be over a month until I get anything published...**

**Let me know what you think about the above idea and/or what you thought of this chapter in a review(:**

**Until next time,  
****ohmyyyfanfiction**


	45. Epilogue

**a/n Well, this is it. It's the epilogue, the last post for this story. I can't believe how far we've come together. I have had an amazing time writing this story and reading your feedback. In a way, this was the hardest chapter to write because it's the end, the final note. But I knew it must be done and I am very sorry for making you wait so long to read it!**

**The time line does switch back and forth between "present" (10 years after the last chapter) and stuff that happened during the in between years. The flashbacks to the in between years are ****_italicized._**** I hope that's not confusing… (it only happens twice I think). Anyways…here's the epilogue.**

* * *

~Epilogue~

**_-10 Years Later-_**

**The Summer Palace**

**-Katara-**

The warm rays of the sun roused her from her peaceful sleep. His arms were around her just as they always were. She sighed contentedly and snuggled back in.  
"Mhmm…" he murmured deep in his throat. "Good morning."  
"Hmm, good morning to you too," she replied, smiling and reaching back to run her fingers in his hair. He had been keeping it just long enough to tie up because he knew she liked it shaggy.  
"This is so nice," he said and pulled her closer.  
"We better take advantage of it while we can."  
"What are you suggesting?" he asked innocently as she turned to face him. Before she could reply, there were shrieks outside in the hallway and the door burst open. She didn't have to look to know who was there.  
"Mom! Dad!" the twins called as they jumped onto the bed.  
"Don't worry, my love," Zuko announced as he covered her body with his, "I'll protect you!"  
"Nooooo!" the twins cried in protest as they tried to roll their father back over. All the while, she stared into Zuko's eyes and smiled broadly. It was hard to believe their two babies turned nine last season.

_A little over 9 years earlier_

_"__Have you picked names for the twins yet?" Suki asked as she lounged by a very pregnant Katara.  
__"__Sort of…" Katara admitted with a shrug.  
__"__Well you better decide soon," Toph said, "you're likely to pop any day now."  
__"__We know, we know," Katara said dismissively. In truth, she had already found two names she really liked, but she hadn't talked them over with Zuko yet. They had both been so busy, he with spreading peace and restoring the Fire Nation's honor and she with being pregnant with twins. Up until she started to show, she had kept herself busy, helping Zuko, learning as much as she could from Yugoda, and trying to learn how to be Fire Lady from Lo and Li. (Out of all her tasks, the last one was the hardest.) "I'll talk to him…" the two girls gave her a doubtful glance, "I will!" Even Katara could admit her memory was not what it used to be. Yugoda promised her it was just the pregnancy._

_That night as she tucked herself into Zuko's arms she remembered.  
__"__Zuko?" she asked.  
__"__Hmm?" he said sleepily and tried to put his arm around her swollen body.  
__"__I've been thinking about baby names…" She felt him perk up.  
__"__Yeah?"  
__"__Yeah… Yugoda thinks there'll be one girl and one boy… So I thought Kysa for a girl and Akoh for a boy… What do you think? Are they dumb?"  
__"__No, no, no," he assured her, "I like them a lot. They're unique. Are they… did you?" he paused to collect himself "Is Kysa…Kya and Ursa?"  
__"__Yes," she whispered as she let him think through the names she'd presented.  
__"__And…Akoh is Hakoda and…Iroh." His voice was filled with such awe and reverence her eyes started to mist.  
__"__Yes," she choked out.  
__"__Ka-katara…" He said, voice cracking as he buried his head in her hair. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear._

-present-

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Akoh insisted, pouncing on them and Katara was brought back to the present. She laughed at her determined boy.  
"Why Brother?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what day it was.  
"Because!" He explained impatiently, "They're going to be here soon!"  
"But who son?" Zuko asked, giving her a wink.  
"Everyone!" Kysa squealed. "We gotta get ready to meet them!"  
"I don't know Kysa…" Zuko said with fake reluctance, "Maybe I want to stay in bed with Mama?" He leaned closer to rub noses with Katara.  
"Eww!" the twins cried together and scurried off the bed.  
"Just promise to be up soon!" Akoh shouted over his shoulder as they fled. Katara and Zuko laughed as their children tore out of the room.  
"Our son is very bossy," Katara said once the twins were gone.  
"I wonder where he gets it from," Zuko remarked and earned a light smack on the arm. "Kidding!"  
"No you weren't," she whispered as she smiled up at him.  
"I was almost kidding," he whispered back now nose to nose with her. She was ridiculously in love with the man.  
"Are you guys getting ready?" their son called from down the hallway, interrupting them. Zuko sighed and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Be right out, Love," she called back. Zuko pretended to be disappointed, but she knew he was just as excited as his son for this day. Today the entire Gaang would be getting back together. With everyone spread throughout the world, they tried their best to keep in touch, but the pact they made to all visit the Summer Palace for the Summer Solstice was sometimes the only time she saw a few of them. Not only was it their annual reunion, but it was their 10th reunion. This also meant that in a few months it would be Zuko's and her 10th anniversary. Where had the time gone?

**-Zuko-**

As they stood on the dock waiting for their friends and family to arrive, he couldn't help but beam down at his little family. He loved them all so much. Akoh was the older twin, a waterbender, and usually tried to act serious, but he was the same smiling baby boy that had captured Zuko's heart. Kysa sometimes bounced off the walls in her excitement. She was a firebender and kept her emotions close to the surface, meaning she was always the first to cry and the first to laugh. Zuko knew from the moment he saw her he was wrapped around her little finger. Both of his children were so smart, compassionate, and loving. For those qualities, he knew he had Katara to thank. She was the best mother in the world to their two children. It had been hard at first, two hungry babies with opposite sleeping schedules. There were many sleepless nights with Akoh and sleepless mornings with Kysa. Yet, she insisted: no servants. After the first 4 days of no sleep and he finally convinced her to allow the family to help. Everyone had returned to the Fire Nation for the birth and were more than happy to pitch in. They managed to get through it as they'd done everything else, together. Reuniting at the Summer Palace was always a highlight of the year.

He felt Katara's arm snake around his waist.  
"Hey you," she said softly, smiling. "What are you thinking about so hard?"  
"Nothing," he replied with a shrug. Her eyebrow arched in disbelief, "I was just thinking about the two amazing kids you've raised." She grinned and hugged him fully.  
"_We_," she corrected, "We are responsible for these kiddos."  
"Yeah, I guess, but what about when they-," she elbowed him playfully in the side. "Okay, okay," he sighed and ruffled Akoh's hair, "They're pretty something." Akoh glanced up to give his father a slightly annoyed expression and went to straighten his hair when something caught his eye.  
"I see them!" announced Akoh, pointing to a growing dot in the distance.  
"And there's Uncle Sokka's ship!" cried Kysa a moment later.  
"Which leaves…" he murmured as he scanned the skies.  
"There," Katara said quietly and nudged his shoulder. He saw them, the outline of a sky bison all too familiar to Katara and him. Soon they'd all be together again.

When the air ship docked, the twins were bouncing with excitement. As the ramp lowered the outline of his sister and her husband grew. The pair waved awkwardly as they waited to disembark. When the ramp came fully down they stepped off onto the dock and the twins shot towards them.  
"Auntie Azula!" they cried as they ran to meet her, nearly tackling her in the process.  
"Hello munchkins!" she smiled and hugged them tightly, "Did you miss me?"  
"Yes! Yes!"  
"I missed you too! And I have someone who wants to meet you."  
"Ooh!" Kysa squealed, turning and standing on tiptoe to see the small bundle in her uncle's arms. "Is that our new cousin Uncle Lee?"  
"Uh-huh," he replied and got down on his knee. "Kysa and Akoh, meet your new cousin Izumi."

Not wanting to overwhelm his sister and her husband completely, Katara and he hung back for a moment; however, as soon as he caught a glimpse of his new niece he started towards them.  
"Hi Zuzu," Azula greeted affectionately and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged her. As soon as he let go, Katara took his place.  
"Motherhood suits you Azula," he heard Katara whisper. Azula's shy smile told him just how flattered she felt.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing half the time," she admitted with a laugh as they let go.  
"Neither do I," Katara replied conspiratorially before turning to Lee and Izumi. "Hi there," Katara cooed. The little girl had her mother's nose and a dark matte of hair on her head.  
"You can hold her, if you'd like to," Lee said. Katara smiled.  
"I'd love to," she replied and gently folded Izumi into her arms. "She has your chin," Katara remarked.  
"Can I see? Can I see?" begged Kysa. Katara smiled and wearily crouched down. "She has Auntie's nose though," Kysa decided after close observation.  
"Hmm…I suppose you're right." She replied absentmindedly. Zuko couldn't help but think how natural Katara looked with a baby in her arms. By her distracted tone, he guessed she was thinking along the same lines. It was a sad thought and one he quickly pushed away when he felt a tap on his hand.  
"Dad?" Akoh asked.  
"Yeah Son?" He replied.  
"Can I show them my birthday present from you and mom?" Katara and he had given their son Katara's old waterbending scroll, the one she had stolen so long ago.  
"Why don't you wait until after everyone gets here? It won't be long now."  
"Okay," Akoh agreed, "Then I can show Uncle Aang too!"  
"That reminds me Munchkins," Azula said and she instantly had both twins' attention. "Happy Belated Birthday you two!" she cried and pulled two hand-sized boxes from her robes, "I'm sorry we didn't make it to your birthday party."  
"That's okay!" they replied with a smile and quickly took the presents, "Thank you!" Zuko leaned over to see inside the small packages.  
"They're called 'Pop Rocks,'" Azula explained, "Try one, they're candy." The twins each put a few pieces of the small candy into their mouths. Their curious expressions suddenly broke into smiles and giggles when the candy started snapping in their mouths. They squealed and quickly ate some more.

Katara handed Izumi to Azula and the two became wrapped in conversation. Sans baby, Lee came up to Zuko and they shook hands.  
"Congrats on the baby, again Lee," Zuko said, clapping the man on the back. It had taken four years of marriage for Lee to convince Azula they were ready for a baby. "Or should I say 'Admiral Huynh?'"  
"Ha!" Lee smiled, "I'm only admiral thanks to you."  
"We both know that's not true," Zuko replied, "You have always been a very capable man; rising to corporal under the previous Fire Lord couldn't have been easy."  
"Hmm," Lee said in mock thoughtfulness, "Well it _was_ easier than getting Azula to agree to marry me."  
"Oh don't start with that again," Azula groaned, obviously hearing what her husband had said over her conversation with Katara.  
"Hey! You're the one who made me wait five years before you decided to say 'yes.'"  
"But was it worth the wait?" Azula asked with a twinkle in her amber eyes.  
"Absolutely," Lee whispered and wrapped his arms around her and their little girl. The two of them had come along ways as a couple in ten years. Lee had been the corporal who helped escort Ozai to prison long ago. Lee had been bold, persistent, and thoughtful, but not at first openly affectionate; like any man (especially one in the army) he had troubles articulating his feelings. After he began falling in love with Azula, things changed and Zuko couldn't help but think they changed for the better.

**-Katara-**

"Uncle Sokka! Auntie Suki!" her twins suddenly cried and the four adults turned to see the traditional Water Tribe boat being tied to the dock by a familiar man with a ponytail. Katara smiled and sighed contentedly. She had missed her brother and sister-in-law.

As she approached, she watched Sokka pick up the twins in turn and spin them around. Suki laughed from her spot still aboard the ship.  
"Oh!" Sokka said and quickly sat Kysa down, "Here, let me help you dear." Despite Suki's protests, instead of helping her onto the dock, he picked her up and swung her around.  
"Ah! Sokka!" Suki laughed and lightly smacked his chest once he put her down. Then she turned her attention to the twins. "Hey kiddos!" Suki was so good with the twins, it was very sad she and Sokka were unable to have one of their own yet.

Only a few moments into their reunion, the final members arrived on the beach with a thump.  
"Uncle Aang! Aunt Toph!" the twins screeched. _With all this yelling it's a wonder they can still talk_ she thought, but smiled anyways and everyone quickly followed the twins onto the sand. What followed next was quick hugs and peals of laughter.  
"It's good to see you again Toph," Katara said as she hugged the woman.  
"It's nice to see you too Sugar Queen," replied Toph with a smile. "You too Fan Girl," Toph paused for a moment and smiled, "or should I say-."  
"Uh-uh-uh! No," Suki quickly interrupted. "You don't get to ruin our big news."  
"What news?" Aang asked, looking up from Izumi. Suki smiled and laced her fingers with Sokka's. Katara guessed it before the words left Sokka's mouth.  
"We're pregnant!" he announced, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone cheered and went to hug the couple once more.  
"I think I can speak for all of us," Toph said, "When I say, 'it's about time!'" Everybody laughed.  
"Does this mean we'll have another cousin?" asked Kysa excitedly. Suki nodded happily. "Hurrah! We went from having no cousins to two just like that!"  
"Well…it probably won't be until early spring…, but yes," Sokka agreed. Her brother was finally going to be a father. She knew he and Suki always wanted children and they were going to be excellent parents. It had really upset her when Suki told her they'd been unable to conceive. Especially since it appeared Katara's own baby-making days were behind her. She caught Zuko's cloudy stare and knew they were both thinking about the same thing.

Four years after the twins were born they decided to start trying for another baby. Until then, Katara had been drinking a special tea she and Yugoda had discovered to prevent pregnancy. Not long after they started trying, Katara became pregnant. They were so excited. Both Zuko and she glowed with pride. Then half way through her first trimester, she hadn't felt very well and went to go lie down… All she remembered next was the blood. It was everywhere. She didn't remember staggering around or collapsing to the floor. All she could think was _No! Why? Why? Why?_

**-Zuko-**

He was truly happy for Suki and Sokka, but it came with a painful reminder. He watched Katara's eyes gloss over and he could tell she was thinking about the same day. It had been almost exactly 5 years since she had a miscarriage and they lost their baby. He remembered hearing her scream and found her on the floor wailing and covered in blood.

It had been the most difficult time of their entire marriage. The days after the miscarriage she became deeply depressed. She pushed him away. He hadn't known what to do. At first, he gave her the space she needed to grieve. Uncle watched the twins with Azula while Katara and he tried to work through their loss. He was devastated and heartbroken too, but it had to have been nothing compared to her. After the third day, she had hardly eaten or come out of the room and he knew leaving her alone wasn't going to be an option.

_6 years earlier_

_He knocked out of habit, not expecting a reply he went in anyways. The maids had quickly washed away all physical traces of their loss, but the heavy feeling in the room was still there. She lay on their bed curled into a tight ball on top of the covers. He closed the door and moved slowly to the bedside.  
__"__Hi," he said softly, but she didn't respond. He crawled onto the bed and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She froze and he fought the urge to withdraw. "Shhh… it's okay." He said soothingly as he ran his hand the length of her arm, "It's just me. You're okay. It's okay." He was surprised when she spoke.  
__"__No," she croaked, her voice dry, "It's not."  
__"__It will be okay Katara. I promise." She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to talk.  
__"__I'm so sorry Zuko. I'm so sorry. So sorry," her voice became muffled with tears. He wished he could see her face, banish the anguish that must be on it.  
__"__It wasn't your fault Katara."  
__"__How do you know?" she asked with a slight accusatory note, "I must have done something wrong. Maybe I mixed up my morning tea. Maybe I should have…" He couldn't listen to her go on. It was tearing at his heart. He pulled her into his arms.  
__"__Shhh…" he soothed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.  
__"__No… no… Zu-ko… no," with each syllable she fought less and her voice broke.  
__"__Shhh… I've got you. It'll be okay." She shook her head slightly.  
__"__Why Zuko?" she whispered, wrecked, defeated. He didn't know why it had happened. He only hoped they could get through it.  
__"__I don't know," he said honestly, "I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm so sorry though. You would have been an excellent mother to him or her. Shhh…it's going to be okay," Her breathing slowly began to normalize and he sighed with relief. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair. "The twins missed you too."  
__"__What did you tell them?" she asked quickly, flipping around to look at him, "They must hate me." She added quietly.  
__"__No, never. They just miss seeing you."  
__"__What about you?"  
__"__Did I miss seeing you? Of course, you're-"  
__"__No, I mean… Do you hate me?"  
__"__Katara," he said sternly making sure he had her complete attention, "It wasn't your fault and I could never hate you. I. Love. You. and I always will."  
__"__I love you too," she whispered and put her soft lips on his._

-present-

In the end, they became stronger as a couple and as a family. Every moment was cherished and every day a blessing.  
"Well, if we're sharing news…" Toph said, snapping Zuko back to the present. "I have some too…" Everyone looked at her and Aang, eyes wide. Really? Had they? The two of them had been on again off again for years, each claiming to need time to focus on 'work.' No matter their differences, they always showed up at the reunion together and the twins had always called them Aunt and Uncle. "My Metal Bedding School just graduated its seventh class." Toph said proudly. Although the news was exciting, everyone groaned. She laughed. "Oh and I may or may not be engaged." This time everyone gasped.  
"We thought you were already married to Uncle Aang." Akoh said and Kysa nodded, the two clearly confused. Everyone laughed, Toph loudest of all.  
"So does half the world," she joked through her laughter, "but good ol' Twinkle Toes here likes to take things slow."  
"Hey!" Aang objected, "I got there in the end."  
"Yes," Toph smiled, "I suppose we were both reluctant to listen to old spirit no-name, but in the end it seems like everything worked out." Toph's words wrung true of the near decade since the end of the war. Despite the ups and downs, everyone seemed to have found their place in the world. Sokka was a councilman for the Southern Tribe. Suki was teaching self-defense and was soon to be a mother. Azula had adjusted to life as a married woman and mother. Her husband Lee was rising through military ranks, yet intent on peace. Toph had her metalbending school and was soon to be married. As for Aang, he had kept busy spreading peace and working with all the nations to build a city tentatively named Republic City. _Yes,_ Zuko thought, _things are definitely working out_.

**-Katara-**

It had been an amazing day catching up with everyone. She didn't see any of them nearly enough, but that just made their reunions so much sweeter. Together they filled the Summer Palace with talking and laughter, just like old times. Tomorrow they'd go into town to watch the Ember Island Players butcher another play. It was part of their tradition along with playing on the beach and making sand sculptures. It was the small things she loved sharing with her twins the most.

The sun was just about to set when Azula and Suki convinced Zuko and her to take a walk.  
"Go on, get out of here," Azula said with a one-handed shooing motion, Izumi asleep in her other arm.  
"We've got the twins," Suki added, "I'm sure Uncle Sokka won't mind playing hide-and-seek some more."  
"It really isn't fair!" Sokka complained exaggeratedly, "They're twins! Of course they know where the other is hiding!"  
"Come on Sokka," Lee grinned, "I'm sure you and I can come up with a tactic to beat them."  
"See," Suki said, "Taken care of. Now go." With that, Zuko and Katara were practically shoved out the door.  
"She's going to make a great Mom," Katara said once the door closed behind them.  
"Yeah, I'm happy for them," he agreed, "You make a pretty great mom too by the way." She smiled dopily and nudged his shoulder.  
"Come on, let's go watch the sunset from our dock." She put her hand in his and they headed down the trail to the beach, the place where they first fought and first fell in love.

Legs dangling off the edge of the pier, they watched the sun sink lower into the ocean together.  
"It's so beautiful here," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Hmm, I have to agree, I love the view," he replied. She twisted her head up to see him looking at her instead of the waters. She wanted to retort and call him a sap, but her heart turned to goo.  
"Well," she sighed, staring into his lovely face, "this view is pretty great too." He smiled and kissed the top of her hair.  
"I love you Katara," he whispered. He had said it countless times, but each time her heart skipped a beat.  
"I love you too Zuko," she replied and snuggled into his side to watch the sunset.

In that moment, she was perfectly happy. She had a great husband, kids, family, and friends. She always loved returning to the Summer Palace and felt so lucky to be able to share this place with her twins. After everything that happened through the years, they always had this special place. Of course, it held extra meaning for Zuko and Katara. It was a symbol of their love. After all, it started at the summer palace.

* * *

**a/n  
****This concludes It Started at the Summer Palace. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me along the way. I hoped you all enjoyed a peek into Katara's and Zuko's later lives (and the lives of their family and friends). This epilogue held some Zutara heartache, but the events just made them stronger. The two of them have survived so much together and their love is eternal (now if only it was cannon).**

**Again, thank you for reading and I hope to hear what you thought of the epilogue (and this story) in a review.**

**-ohmyyyfanfiction**

**P.S. You'll be hearing from me again in a month or so with a new story**


End file.
